Unsustainable
by HighPrincessDie
Summary: [Traduction]Quand Steve est forcé à participer à une expérience dangereuse, les conséquences seront dévastatrices. Conduit par la culpabilité et le doute, Bruce risquera tout pour empêcher Steve de se transformer en monstre avant que les Avengers ne soient forcés de mettre leur leader hors d'état de nuire.
1. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER** : _Iron Man 3_ , _The Incredible Hulk_ , _Captain America : The First Avenger_ et _The Avengers_ sont les propriétés de Walt Disney Studios, Paramount Studios et Marvel Studios. Ce travail a été créé par purement pour l'amusement. Aucun profit n'a été fait et aucune infraction n'a été voulu.

 **RATING** : T (pour langage, violence et image peturbantes)

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : [Traduction] Alors nous avons fait Steve et Tony ("Invincible"), Steve et Clint ("The Right Call"), Steve, Clint et Tony ("The Last Level"), Steve et Thor ("Self From Self") et Steve et Natasha ("Red Rain"). Cette fois, c'est Steve et Bruce (avec Tony et Clint en important support). C'est situé après _Iron Man 3_ et _Thor : The Dark World_ mais avant _Captain America : The Winter Soldier_ (spoilers pour les deux premiers mais aucun spoiler pour le dernier). Bien sûr, pleins de pleurs et douleurs à venir. Aucun couple à part Tony/Pepper (et ScienceBros. bromance :D). Des parties de cette histoire existent dans le MCU, d'autres existent dans les comics et il y a celle que j'invente comme j'écris (ce qui ferait que cette fic est un peu un UA ? On verra).

Aussi, ma science est un mix composée de comment les choses pourraient marcher, comment les choses pourraient marcher dans un monde de comics et comment l'histoire a besoin qu'elles marchent. Alors prenez le avec un grain de sel ! A vos marques et appréciez !

* * *

 **UNSUSTAINABLE** Par thegraytrigress

Bruce Banner aimait rester hors des projecteurs.

Par conséquent, son amitié avec Tony Stark était un peu paradoxale.

Tony était tape-à-l'oeil, riche, extravagant et un peu près le parfait opposé de Bruce dans tous les sens du terme. Là où Bruce était silencieux, calme et réservé, Tony était bruyant, facilement mécontent et opiniâtre. Là où Bruce appréciait simplement et discrètement, Tony voulait du complexe et de la notoriété. Tony cherchait activement les problèmes et Bruce faisait tout son possible pour les éviter. Tony s'épanouit dans l'intention et Bruce se flétrissait et paniquait lorsque des gens le remarquaient. Ils allaient ensemble aussi bien que l'huile et l'eau (avec Tony étant que partie extrêmement combustible du mélange qui présageait l'explosion et le désastre). Si ce n'était pour leur amour mutuel de la science, ils n'auraient vraiment rien en commun. Pourtant, ils sont, inexplicablement, devenus amis.

Bruce doutait sa santé mentale quelques fois. Sincèrement.

"Je m'inquiète assez de la probabilité pour que cette chose m'explose en pleine face." Tony tripotait la botte de son nouvel Iron Man (Mark 50 ou quelque chose dans ce genre - honnêtement, Bruce avait perdu le compte). Et honnêtement, Bruce avait arrêté d'écouter depuis quelques minutes. Tony avait tendance à divaguer et bredouiller illogiquement pendant qu'il travaillait. C'était une autre grande différence entre leur personnalité. Bruce appréciait la paix et le silence et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cela vers la Tour Stark. Il se demandait quelques fois si cela tuerait Tony de rester immobile pendant un moment et de ne pas parler. Il se demandait également s'il en était ne serait-ce capable.

Stark s'assit sur un tabouret, mâchant une part de pizza au pepperoni, fixant les entrailles de sa botte. Il avait de la graisse sur son t-shirt (de pizza ou autre - Bruce ne savait pas). Son visage était tendu de concentration mais ses yeux suggéraient qu'il ne l'était pas réellement. Pas sur une chose au moins. Tony était brillant, peut être l'homme le plus brillant que Bruce aie jamais connu, et il était extrêmement doué pour être multifonction. Il pouvait faire une douzaine de choses simultanément, son esprit agile marchait bien plus vite et avec plus d'efficacité que son corps (bon sang, mieux que la plupart des ordinateurs). Il n'échouait en rien. Enfin, une douzaine de chose relié à l'invention, le design et la construction. Il était plutôt mauvais à la plupart des autres choses : gérer sa compagnie, être une personne saine, avoir une vie saine. Garder Pepper heureuse. (quoique ce dernier n'était pas dû à un manque de volonté et, depuis l'incident avec le Mandarin, les choses se sont définitivement amélioré sur ce point).

Mais, sur cela, Bruce n'était celui qui pouvait juger. Il n'était pas exactement un génie en réussite de vie. Bien que, encore une fois, les choses soient améliorées sur ce point depuis la Bataille de New, un an et demi plus tôt. Une large partie de sa stabilité était largement dû à Tony. L'ingénieur avait ouvert son foyer, ses laboratoires et sa vie à Bruce sans jamais en faire trop (ce qui, pour Tony, était un incroyable). Ils étaient juste de tomber l'un sur l'autre, une relation simple (la première que Bruce aie eu dans ce qu'il semble être une éternité). Tony l'avait vu à sa juste valeur et le problème de "The Other Guy" n'avait jamais créé de barrière entre eux. Plus important, Tony n'avait pas peur de lui. Cette sorte de confiance implicite était un baume au coeur pour lui ; quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été échappé à la peur que le monstre en lui n'échappe à son contrôle et blesse quiconque assez stupide pour être à ses côtés. Ils sont passés tant de temps ensemble, inventant ensemble, travaillant ensemble, bricolant ensemble. Ils avaient leurs moments de côté (quelques fois beaucoup de moments, semaines ou mois au plus). Mais quand Tony avait fini sa dernière crise existentielle ou Bruce avait finit se faire culpabiliser, de se craindre jusqu'à s'exiler dans un coin isolé du monde ;ils se retrouvaient toujours. Il avait une invitation permanente à la Tour Stark. Même si Bruce avait été réticent au début à propos de rester à un endroit si visible au milieu d'un lieu aussi populeux, cela ne le gênait plus vraiment désormais. Tony lui avait donné une place où rester et il en avait besoin.

Et Tony avait besoin de lui aussi. C'était réconfortant, si bon quand il se l'admettait. L'Extremis aurait pu tuer Pepper sans l'aide de Bruce pour le stabiliser. Et l'Extremis avait finalement "détruit" quelques uns des démons de Tony, le permettant de retirer les éclats d'obus de son coeur ainsi que l'arc réacteur de sa poitrine. Bruce avait permis tout cela et il était secrètement très fier de lui-même.

"Tu dérives encore," chantonna Tony depuis l'autre bout du bureau. "Tu crains à écouter. Tu sais ça, hein ?"

Bruce roula des yeux et alla examiner son dernier projet dans une des très nombreuses bornes d'ordinateur holographique de Stark. Son dernier voyage en Inde lui avait inspiré d'investir dans la possibilité de plante à l'entretien autonome. Ainsi, il pourrait les donner au région incapable d'en faire pousser, permettant de faire baisser la faim et la pauvreté. Il avait vu beaucoup trop de personnes mourir de faim, beaucoup trop d'enfant sans viande dans leur os, d'estomac enflé et des yeux dénués de vie pour continuer à ignorer cela. Rien, aucune nation ne semblait capable de faire assez pour nourrir des centaines de milliers de pauvres famille dans le monde. Donc Bruce avait pris la décision de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé jusqu'ici, - pratiquer médecine pour ceux qu'ils ne pouvaient se l'acheter, offrir à toutes les associations qu'il pouvait - n'avait été rien d'autre que mettre un pansement sur une jambe de bois. Alors il s'était tourné vers la science parce c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Et transformer la science en quelque chose qu'il voulait faire ne faisait que lui donner envie d'en faire plus. Il passa alors les dernières semaines à Tour Stark, travaillant sur sa nouvelle initiative.

Mais, malheureusement, il atteignait une impasse. Ses pensées avaient été simples. L'Extremis conférait une résistance extraordinaire, une force incroyable, la capacité de véritablement régénérer des tissus endommagés. Ses capacités n'étaient pas bien étudiés, donc il y avait théoriquement aucune limite sur quoi ce que ça pouvait faire. Cependant, les effets secondaires était un assez (en réalité immense) problème. La folie. La rage. Sans mentionner la chaleur et l'énergie produit par la réaction de l'Extremis avec des tissus organiques qui résultent à la combustion de ces dits tissus. Bruce devait développé un moyen pour neutraliser cet aspect de la formule, mais cela transforma les éléments positifs en mauvais. La force perpétuelle. Les capacités de régénérations. La plupart de l'Extremis fonctionnait même avec l'effet refroidissant des agents neutralisants. Mais pas assez pour créer des plantes qui fleurissent ou donner des fruits indéfiniment, sans faner ou s'infecter. Et quand il diminuait le taux d'agent neutralisants, ses plantes se transformaient en petites et tristes balle de flammes et de fumée.

Il avait essayé d'examiner sa dernière vague de donnés. Son dernier plant de tomate avait survit quelques jours, germant de prometteurs fruits, larges et juteux, avant de finir comme toutes ses autres plantes. Il commençait à être un peu découragé, franchement, et plus qu'un tantinet frustré. Le scientifique en lui savait que c'était le but de l'Extremis, mais bien que l'agence criminel Advenced Idea Mechanics (ou AIM) l'avait créé pour le mal, cela peut être régler et racheter. Il aurait probablement dû abandonner, mais il ne pouvait pas. Lui et Tony étaient trop similaires sur ce point. Quand ils savaient qu'ils avaient raison, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour le prouver. Pepper appelait cela de l'entêtement. Tony appelait cela de la confiance. Bruce pensait juste que c'était être un bon scientifique.

"La terre à Brucie," l'appela Tony. "Houston, avons-nous un problème ?"

"Quoi ? Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?"

"Je disais que je pensais que n'importe quelle demande en mariage que je lui ferai allait m'exploser à la face. Je l'ai dit genre trois fois pour info." Tony s'éloigna de son banc de travail, son tabouret roula à travers la pièce afin qu'il prenne une autre part de pizza dans la boite situé sur le banc opposé. Il ne devrait pas avoir de nourriture dans l'atelier, mais Tony n'était pas exactement du type à s'occuper des règles. "Elle s'y attend maintenant et elle aime que les choses soient imprévisibles. Donc, pour l'amour de Dieu, comment je suis sensée gérer face à ce genre de logique ?"

"Oh. Chais pas."

Tony roula des yeux. "Tu es inutile. Combien de fois par jour m'ignores-tu ?"

"Est-ce que c'est une question rhétorique ?"

"Tu as besoin d'être meilleur pour écouter tu sais ?"

"Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est un agent stabilisant," répondit Bruce, secouant sa tête et massant son menton devant les dernières séries de simulation sur son écran. "Aucun de ces choses que j'ai essayé n'a même pas réussi de presque fonctionner. Tout est trop faible."

Tony prit une bouchée de pizza peu soignée, bougonnant : "Je pourrai lui acheter n'importe quoi, l'amener n'importe où, mais d'une certaine façon, elle devinera la surprise immédiatement. Elle est trop intelligente. Donc ça me laisse que le faire pendant qu'elle se brosse les dents ou un truc comme ça, le truc c'est qu'elle se plaindra que c'était pas assez spécial. Je suis foutu quoi qu'il arrive." Bruce plissa des yeux et regarda l'ordinateur projetait comme son plant de tomate pourrait survivre s'il variait sa dernière solution de produit stabilisant. C'était franchement pathétique à quel point tout ce qu'il avait ne suffisait pas. "Je sais même pas pourquoi je te demande ça. La plus longue solution que tu as eu depuis des mois était avec une plante, et tu l'as tué."

Bruce soupira et laissa sa tête tomber dans ses bras croisés. "Retour à la table à desseins. Barre en un autre de la liste."

"A quel point la liste est longue ?"

"Courte et ça s'améliore pas."

"C'est possible, contrairement à tes rêves et tes espoirs, cet Extremis est juste fondamentalement une grosse merde. Si ils avaient été capable de le faire marcher, je n'aurai pas eu à le réparer." Au regard cinglant de Bruce, Tony admit : "On n'aurait pas eu à le réparer. Pas que Killian et sa bande de crétins étaient tous aussi intelligent que nous. Bordel, j'ai réparé une partie du problème quand mon pauvre cul était saoul !" Tony mit une sonde dans la botte en face de lui après avoir fourré le reste de sa pizza dans sa bouche. "Abandonner ne serait pas si terrible. Tu commences à puer l'engrais."

"Ton conseil est, comme toujours, très apprécié," fit remarqué sèchement Bruce.

"La raison pour laquelle je suis là," dit Tony avec un sourire de mangeur de merde reconnu. "Si ton conseil pour moi était à moitié aussi génial que mon conseil pour toi, on pourra parler de partenariat équitable."

Bruce soupira. Peut être que Tony avait raison. Il avait retourné ce problème dans tous les sens encore et encore dans sa tête, perdu son sommeil pour cela et agonisé dessus pendant des semaines. Il n'aimait les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas résoudre ou même comprendre. Il n'aimait pas abandonner, même si tout le monde pensait qu'il était mou, malléable et discret. Il était habitué à ce que les choses aillent comme il veut, étant inattentif et facile à lire. Peut être que cela n'en valait pas la peine d'être frustrer. Cela continuait de le suspendre quelques fois qu'il avait aussi peu de jugeote sur quoi méritait sa colère ou pas. Mais sa vision sur la colère avait tellement changé ces dernières années. "Écoute, je doute énormément qu'elle en a quelque chose à faire sur comment cela se doit se passer. Tu y penses juste trop."

"La définition même de l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité," fit remarquer Tony.

Bruce lui donna de nouveau un regard foudroyant. "Pepper sait que tu l'aimes, non ?"

"Ben ouais. Enfin, je lui ai donné un collier fait en éclat d'obus. Un cadeau qui vient littéralement de mon cœur. Si ça, ça crie pas je t'aime, rien ne le fait !"

Bruce roula des yeux. "Si elle sait que tu l'aimes, ça ira. Elle sera heureuse peu importe comment tu demandes."

"Je t'aurai jamais décrit comme romantique," dit Tony. Il changeait de sujet mais Bruce pouvait voir son visage se relaxer juste un peu et une lumière de fierté, de soulagement, naître dans ses yeux. "Est-ce que le Hulk s'est calmé un peu en toi lorsque tu as dit ça ?"

Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, cela l'aurait dérangé. La mention de "The Other Guy" avait l'habitude de le mettre à bout. Mais avec Tony, c'était juste une chose commune. Les malices, les taquineries et les tests étaient des choses que Tony faisait. Il jouait avec les choses dangereuses juste pour voir ce qui pourrait arriver. Pas parce qu'il avait cruel, malveillant ou autodestructeur (bon, pas entièrement car il était effectivement autodestructeur). Il le titillait pour comprendre, stimuler, faire tomber les murs et forcer les choses à s'ouvrir. C'était une approche de la vie à la tout-les-coups-sont-permis, on-y-va-à-l'aveuglette qui le terrifiait juste après l'accident. Désormais, c'était juste une journée normale pour lui. "Juste, fais nous une faveur à tous les deux et demande lui enfin ? Tu as fait ton geignard à propos de ça depuis des semaines."

Tony eut la décence de sembler d'une certaine manière offensé. "Geignard ? Je ne-"

"Monsieur," interrompu la voix calme de JARVIS, faisant un léger écho dans l'atelier spacieux. "Le Captain Rogers et l'Agent Bartoon sont là."

Le visage de Tony se tendit aussitôt de frustration et d'irritation et il déposa agressivement ses outils sur son banc de travail. "Non, Oh, non. Dis leur non. Même pas en rêve. Je suis fatigué. Pire que fatiguée. Et j'ai déjà expliqué à Fury que mes heures de consultants sont-"

"Il sont déjà dans l'ascenseur et arrivent vers vous," déclara JARVIS.

"Sur l'autorité de qui ?" Les portes de l'ascenseur à l'autre bout du laboratoire sonnèrent et s'ouvrirent. Tony soupira et laissa tomber ses outils en signe de défaite. "Trahi par la seule personne que je pensais pouvoir faire confiance."

Pepper Potts riait à quelque chose tout en marchant hors de la cage. Elle était tout bonnement radieuse, habillée d'une combinaison noire coûteuse et d'une blouse blanche. Ses cheveux aubrun était attaché dans un chignon débraillée, des mèches oranges retombant élégamment sur son joli visage. Ses lèvres rouges étaient étirés dans un doux sourire et elle était accrochée au bras de Steve Rogers. Le sourire affable du soldat s'évanouit lorsqu'il vit Tony. "Ne me dis pas que tu n'arrives à te trouver une petite-amie, Steve," dit Pepper en marchant dans le laboratoire. Ils avaient évidemment bien appris à se connaître en route. "Tu sais, je connais une bonne douzaine de femme qui tueraient pour avoir une chance de sortir avec toi."

"J'en doute, m'dame," bégaya Steve.

Pepper ria de nouveau, refusant de lâcher le bras de Rogers pendant qu'ils se promenaient à travers la large pièce jusqu'à l'espace de travail. "C'est le cas pourtant ! Ne sois pas aussi modeste ! Tu es Captain America, pour l'amour de dieu. Le gros lot. Fort. Beau. Athlétique." Steve rougit sérieusement et semblait devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. "Je te courrai après pronto s'il n'y avait pas Tony."

"C'est une blague ou quoi ? Rogers, d'abord tu t'invites chez moi et maintenant tu flirtes avec ma meuf ?" accusa Tony, debout sur son tabouret.

Rogers grimaça et secoua la tête. Pepper sourit de nouveau. C'était une femme perspicace, intelligente, belle et capable de tout, elle n'avait pas le temps pour les délires insensés de quiconque, encore moins ceux du Stark. Elle retira son bras de celui de Steve et marcha vers Tony, ses yeux se remplissant d'une lueur espiègle. Elle nettoya la graisse de la moustache de Tony avec une serviette qu'elle avait prit sur un des bancs (naturellement, à des kilomètres de Tony lui-même) puis mit ses bras autour de son cou. "Non, non, bébé. Je flirtais avec lui."

"Ouch," émit Clint Baron, à côté de Steve.

Le visage de Pepper devint plus vicieux. "Et 'ma meuf' ? Ça sonne assez officiel, non ? Quelque chose d'aussi officiel -"

Tony hocha la tête et la repoussa. "Même pas en rêve. Tu es en charge de ce que tu veux dans ma vie, Potts. Mais pas en charge de ça."

"Juste un gentil rappel."

"Considère moi rappelé. Tu rends tout ça impossible, en faite."

Pepper sourit. "J'ai des réunions de prévue. Sois gentil avec tes amis." Elle donna à Tony une bise rapide sur la joue et partit, ajouta au passage à Steve et Clint : "Merci Captain. Agent Barton."

Steve prit ses mains l'une dans l'autre et les mit en bas de son ventre. Il ménagea un sourire et un hochement de tête. "M'dame." Les quatre hommes regardèrent sa démarche jusqu'à l'ascenseur et son pas à l'intérieur. Puis les portes se fermèrent et elle était partie.

"Je crois que c'est ce qu'il s'appelle mettre le feu au cul," dit Barton.

Tony soupira et s'écroula sur son tabouret, las. Il n'était pas embarrassé ; il était incapable de l'être de toute façon. Il roula loin d'eux pour retourner à son travail. "Content de vous voir les gars," dit-il mais son ton suggérait qu'il n'était pas si enchanté que cela de cette soudaine venue. Tony jeta un coup d'oeil au deux hommes. Clint était habillé en noir avec une veste du SHIELD et une arme à feu à sa hanche. Bruce se demandait combien d'armes le maître assassin avait caché. Steve portait un nouvel uniforme bleu foncé avec des rayons argenté avec une étoile brillante au milieu de son torse. Il portait son bouclier dans son dos. "Joli fringues. Définitivement mieux que la tenue flashy. A quoi devons nous cet honneur patriotique ?"

Steve offrit un sourire vide. Cela faisait longtemps (presque un an?) depuis la dernière fois que Bruce l'avait vu. Il semblait radicalement différent. Plus confiant. Plus moderne. Ses cheveux étaient plus court, il était peut être un peu plus grand, les traits de son visage et la lueur dans ses yeux assuraient sa place dans ce nouveau monde. Il ressemblait exactement à Captain America, une légende de guerre vivante, le leader des Avengers. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'ils savaient grand chose sur l'un et l'autre. Malgré qu'il avait travaillé ensemble pour empêcher l'invasion des Chitauri, ils étaient difficilement plus que des connaissances. Le Steve qu'il avait rencontré avant la Bataille de New York avait été triste et sérieux. Il souffrait évidemment d'avoir été perdu et présumé mort en combattant Hydra pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale seulement pour être retrouvé soixante dix ans plus tard. Ce Steve était toujours sérieux, au moins, mais il était calme, posé et s'était reconstruit. Bruce devait admirer cela. Bon sang, Bruce admirait beaucoup chez lui, s'il était honnête avec lui-même.

Mais ils n'y avaient aucun point commun entre eux, rien d'autre que les quelques minutes chaotiques qu'ils ont partagé pour sauver la ville. Et Steve l'intimidait. Steve était le seul et unique super soldat au monde, qui était passé d'enfant malade, faible à un des plus rapides, des plus forts, des plus intelligents hommes sur la planète. Le sérum qui avait créé cet énorme avancement scientifique pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait été perdu et aucune tentative de le récréer n'avait été réussi. La plupart, inclut celle de Bruce, s'était finie en désastre. Et ce n'était pas juste que Steve lui rappelait à quel point son travail sur le sérum et les radiations Gamma avait mal tourné. C'était que Steve était le symbole de pourquoi cela n'avait pas marché. Tout en Steve n'était que valeurs, courage et bonté. C'était un héros exemplaire, fort en face de l'injustice, noble, prêt à se sacrifier pour les autres, compatissant et honnête. Il était tout ce que Bruce n'était pas. Un des composants du sérum super soldat était la capacité d'amplifier tout chez un homme. Avec Steve, cela avait prit le coeur grand et puissant d'un garçon frêle et l'avait transformé en un combattant pour la paix. Un bouclier entre les innocents et ceux qui essayaient de les blesser. Avec Bruce, cela avait prit sa colère et son arrogance pour le transformer en monstre. Steve représentait une vérité frappant et indéniable : cela n'avait pas été sa science qui était le défaut. Cela avait été lui.

C'était une chose difficile à admettre. Des années après, il n'avait toujours pas réussi.

Le visage de Steve était très anti-connerie mais pas moins inébranlable, pas même par le sarcasme de Tony. "Nous sommes ici à la demande du SHIELD."

"Ouais. On l'avait compris, Captain Obvious."

Bruce secoua la tête. Peut être que Tony n'était pas surprise mais lui l'était. Surtout depuis que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Steve parlait à propos de faire confiance au Shield, il les avait condamné après avoir trouvé des armes d'Hydra sur le helliporteur. "Je n'étais pas au courant que tu travaillais pour eux."

"Tu te souviens ce que j'ai dit à propos d'écouter plus ?" Le sourcil de Tony s'arqua. "Et je croyais que tu ne suivais pas la style de Fury, Rogers."

Steve ne réagit pas à la provocation. Il relâcha un long expiration, ses grandes, épaules musclés se relâchèrent doucement. "Il m'a demandé de l'aide récemment. J'ai accepté tant que le SHIELD ne me cachait aucune de ses attentions.

Tony grogna dédaigneusement à cela. "Ça reste de tout façon d'une naïveté monumentale, mais on a pas toute la journée. Quelle mission sur laquelle la sécurité nationale dépend me ramenez-vous cette fois ?"

"Crois le ou non, ce n'est pas à propos de toi," avança Barton à côté de Rogers, jetant une clé USB à Stark. Tony l'attrapa, un regard surpris brisant son expression nonchalante. Clint se retourna et évalua du regard Bruce également. Il était bien plus dur à lire que Steve, un véritable espion. Steve avait bien visiblement changé, mais Barton semblait exactement le même qu'avant. Confiant et sur ses gardes. Du peu que Bruce connaissait de Rogers, il en savait encore moins sur Hankeye, à part qu'il avait passé la grande majorité du cas Chitauri sous le contrôle d'un demi-dieu dérangé et, ainsi, jouant dans l'équipe des méchants. L'homme respirait le danger à chaque fois que son regard se durcissait, incluant ce moment où il l'analysait stoïquement. "Nous sommes ici pour parles au Docteur Banner."

La pièce fut silencieuse pour une longue minute. Bruce ne pouvait s'y faire à l'idée au début. Et quand ce fut le cas, quelque chose au fond de lui, une petite voix prévenante qu'il avait appris à faire confiance au fil des années, commençait à chanter dans sa tête que c'était mauvais signe. "Moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire avec moi ?"

"Là, juste avoir ton aide," répondit Clint.

"Génial. La dernière fois que Fury a voulu mon aide, une bonne partie de Manhattan a été détruite. Vous en souvenez probablement."

"Rien dans ce genre," lui assura Clint.

Tony brancha la clé USB dans une des bornes de l'ordinateur de JARVIS et une quantité de donnée apparurent. Il s'avança vers les affichages holographiques et prit l'enregistrement d'un homme donnant un symposium à l'Université de New York sur l'ingénierie génétique. Bruce reconnut le visage immédiatement, avant même que Tony ne lui amène le dossier du Shield sur cet homme. "C'est Dan Lahey. Lui et moi étions étudiants postdoctoraux ensemble à Culver …." Il avait l'impression de couler à la réalisation de la situation. "Que pensez-vous qu'il a fait ? Parce que peu importe ce que c'est, ce n'est pas lui."

"C'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?" demanda Steve, croisant ses bras impressionnants contre son torse. Ce n'était pas une question pour le manipuler. Il voulait simplement son impression.

Mais Bruce ne voulait s'empêcher d'être sur la défensive. "Ce gars est un bébé. Un biochimiste brillant certes mais une chiffe molle. Il avait une chance de travailler sur une subvention pour le CDC en développant des vaccins pour des choses assez sérieuses, anthrax et le H1N1, etc, mais il a refusé car il y avait des expériences animales. Et pas parce que c'était un membre de PETA ou autre. C'était juste parce qu'il ne sentait pas capable de tuer une mouche." Clint et Steve s'échangèrent rapidement un regard que Bruce ne pouvait lire. Il n'appréciait pas le secret. Il se sentait devenir de plus en plus énervé, donc il prit une grande inspiration. "De quoi s'agit-il ?"

"Tu as rendez-vous avec Lahey demain, non ?" demanda Clint.

Bruce n'aimait pas où tout cela aller. "Oui ? Je vois en quoi cela à voir avec quoique ce soit." Lorsqu'au des agents du SHIELD ne répondirent, cela l'irrita davantage. "Il m'a invité dans son labo pour avoir mon avis sur un de ses projet. Tony allait venir avec moi."

"Ouais, j'allais venir avec lui" dit Tony.

"On sait," déclara Clint. "On aimerait que tu acceptes qu'on vienne avec vous aussi."

"Tu sais quoi ? Je veux savoir comment vous savez ça, bordel," questionna Bruce. Il perdait en patience et il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce sentiment. "Je suppose c'est extrêmement naïf de penser que seul la NSA espionne mes mails. C'est porte ouverte chez les libertés américaines."

Clint secoua la tête. "Le SHIELD ne vous espionnait pas," corrigea-t-il. "Quelques semaines auparavant, Lahey a reçu une subvention assez large du NIH pour certains projets soi-disant basé sur une étude sur soutient des émotions humaines dans la biochimie. C'est sur quoi il t'a demandé de le conseiller." Bruce hocha la tête. Dan était un purement et simplement un génie lorsqu'il cela concernait la biochimie et l'ingénierie génétique. Il avait excellé dans ses études postdoctorales, devenant rapidement un expert de renommé mondial sur le processus cellulaire chez l'humain. Mais à part cela, Dan n'avait rien pour lui, surtout après que c'était devenu évident qu'il avait des idées assez … non-orthodoxe, pensant que les émotions humaines pouvaient influencer des réactions biochimiques. Que les émotions d'un homme pouvait fondamentalement altérer une procédure chimique. Une émotion était un élément plutôt subjectif, quelque chose qui n'était pas simple, définitive ou même mesurable. Alors ce qu'il proposait, quoique intriguant, était facilement classé dans l'insensé. Ou du moins l'infaisable. Cela n'aidait pas non plus que l'homme était aussi gracieux en société qu'un timide enfant de cinq ans. Auparavant, Bruce avait suivi l'intérêt de son ami sur la pensée humaine en tant que puissante influente biologique par pitié pour le fait qu'il était devenu un paria dans la société comme dans la science. Mais c'était l'époque où il pensait que les idées de Dan était tiré par les cheveux.

Depuis qu'il était devenu le Hulk et que sa rage transformait son corps d'humain en monstre, son opinion avait quelque peu changé.

"Ecoute, depuis le bordel avec Aldrich Killian, le SHIELD est devenu plus méfiant envers la communauté scientifique. Fury ne l'admettrait jamais mais tout l'incident avec AIM l'a un peu pris par surprise. Il a des gens qui gardent un oeil sur les solitaires dans le monde de la biochimie, génétique et la recherche d'armes pour tenter d'attraper le prochain malade du siècle avant qu'il invite la prochaine ADM ou pire," expliqua Clint. "On a surveillé les mails de Lahey. Il est devenu suspect depuis qu'il a reçu cette subvention. Qui est énorme et sort de nulle part. Personne à la NIT ne se souvient avoir reçu une proposition de sa part pour ce genre de recherche."

"Tu sais, il y a certaines politiques à la NIT," contre-attaqua Bruce. "La science peut bien être purement un travail pour améliorer les conditions humaines, mais les scientifiques sont des êtres humains et les êtres humains ont besoin de manger et avoir un toit sur leur tête ce qui les conduit à trahir leur but premier. Dan a perdu sa titularisation de Culver des années plus tôt. Nos recherches demandent de l'argent. A un certain moment, tu t'en fiches de savoir d'où ça vient du moment que ça te permet de continuer."

Tony était toujours en train d'observer les données. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, perplexe . "Je peux voir ce qui gène Fury," commenta-t-il. Quelques vagues de ses mains et une représentation visuelle apparut. Elle indiquait un taux de bénéfice et les personnes impliqués dans le transfert étaient assez nombreux. De Lahey par des directeurs de programmation à NIT passant par un sénateur ou deux puis la fondation d'un groupe de réflexion pour finalement arriver à la seule unique ; Maya Hansen. "Dieu, j'imagine qu'elle a vécu." La voix de Tony sonnait un peu blessé et trahi. "Les sales doigts d'AIM tiraient beaucoup de fils à ce que je vois."

Bruce regarda à la représentation graphique d'un complot. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il semblait juste que Dan était capable d'être impliqué dans une communauté scientifique marginale. Le genre qui faisait des sérums pour régénérer le corps humain avec blessures handicapantes voir dévastatrices mais qui ne se finit qu'en rage, chaos et destruction. Le genre qui essaye de recréer le sérum du super soldat peu importe à quel point cela échoue et combien de vie innocents sont perdus par leur faute. Il voulait le nier mais ce n'était pas bien. Et il ne voulait reconsidérer la raison pour laquelle Dan voulait réellement le voir s'il faisait parti de l'AIM. "Juste parce qu'il reçoit de l'argent de l'AIM ne veut pas dire qu'il travaille pour eux. Le genre de recherche qui intéresse Dan n'ont pas tendance à intéresser les organisations respectables."

"Trop dangereux ?" demanda Steve.

"Non," dit Bruce. "Juste trop différente. Je suis sûr qu'il ne savait pas d'où l'argent vient. Pour l'amour de dieu, il travaillait à l'Institut de Recherche Hopkins. Ils sont -"

"Pas dangereux," ajouta Tony. "Pas même attirant. C'est l'endroit où les idées vont pour mourir."

"L'innovation scientifique la plus existante venant de là depuis les cinq dernières années étaient sur les mouches à fruit."

Steve soupira profondément. "Docteur Banner -"

"Bruce," corrigea avec lassitude Bruce.

Steve grimaça. "Bruce. Tu as raison. Ce n'est probablement rien. Et tu as raison à propos du Docteur Lahey ; c'est difficilement le profil du type à se fourrer dans ce genre d'affaire."

Clint rajouta : "Ce mec n'a même contravention dans son casier."

"Et Fury n'aurait pas dû l'espionner sans mandant ou au moins une cause ou des circonstances aggravantes. Mais il l'a fait, et maintenant que c'est sur notre radar, on ne peut pas l'ignorer," dit Steve. "Peut être qu'il ne fait rien de mal mais AIM est en train de le viser, est en train d'essayer le transformer en autre scientifique servant leur desseins comme Hansen l'a été. Comme tu l'as dit, la promesse de fortune, célébrité et notoriété, surtout quand tu as été ridiculisé la majorité de ta carrière, est séduisante."

"Cela ne l'est pas pour Dan. Il s'en fiche de ce que les gens pense. Tout ce qui l'importe c'est la science."

Steve jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Clint. "C'est peut être le cas. Si ça l'est, on doit faire un sort que ça reste le cas. Laisse nous t'accompagner au rendez-vous demain."

Bruce était rébarbatif par toute cette conversation. En premier lieu le SHIED pensait que son ami était capable de se laisser influencer par le mal (ou faire du mal lui-même) malgré qu'il assurait le contraire. Et ensuite qu'ils ne le pensait pas capable de gérer cette situation. "Dan sait qui je suis," dit-il, secouant la tête. "Et il sait déjà que Tony vient. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va tenter quoique avec Iron Man et …" Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le dire ; c'était un satané mécanisme de défense pathétique, comme s'il n'admettait pas son existence, cette chose disparaîtrait. " … Le Hulk juste en face ?"

"Il serait moins tenté avec Captain America et Hawkeye là aussi," dit Steve. "Et non, je ne pense que quelque chose va se produire. Je ne pense pas non plus qu'avoir autant d'Avengers là soit si nécessaire. Le Directeur Fury nous a demandé d'y aller avec vous pour faire comprendre la présence du SHIELD, autant qu'au Docteur Lahey qu'à la personne qui personne qui cherche à le manipuler ou le contraindrait. C'est tout."

"C'est tout ?" répéta Tony, dubitatif. "Il veut juste que vous restez immobile et prendre votre pose menaçante ?"

Clint et Steve partagèrent un autre regard. Barton croisa ses bras sur son torse et se détendit légèrement. "Un peu près."

"Tu as ma parole," dit Steve.

Bruce grimaça avant de s'effondrait légèrement en défaite. "Tu ne vas pas accepter 'non' comme réponse, n'est-ce pas."

Mais Steve le surprit. "Si, je le ferai. Je ne suis pas la méthode de Fury." Il lança un regard ennuyé à Stark. "Cependant, j'apprécierai si vous nous laissez faire ce pourquoi on a été envoyé. Si AIM ou la chose qui reste d'elle vise ton ami, il est en danger."

Bruce regarda entre Steve et Clint. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pensé que cette phrase servait à apaiser ses soupçons, alimentaient ses sentiments amicaux pour le manipuler à accepter. Mais il savait que Steve Rogers ne se résoudrait pas à lui mentir ou le piéger. Il était trop bon pour ça. S'il promettait quelque chose, il le pensait avec chaque gramme de loyauté et de sincérité dans son corps. Bruce observa Tony. L'inventeur nettoya son lieu de travail des données du SHIELD sur Dan et haussa les épaules, neutre. "C'est ton rendez-vous."

Stark était franchement inutile quelque fois. Bruce se retourna vers les deux agents en face de lui. Il devait admettre l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas dans les travaux de Dan et son financement était plutôt irréfutable. Si la présence du SHIELD pouvait repousser ces organisations, peut être que ça en valait la peine. Cela la était pour lui. Le SHIELD avait gardé l'armé américain et beaucoup d'autres groupes (autant les bonnes que les mauvaises) loin de lui pendant des années. Peut être qu'il faisait une faveur à Dan.

"Ok," dit-il. Il regarda Steve et Clint échangeaient encore une fois un autre regard - qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une sorte de communication silencieuse du SHIELD? "Gardez juste vos distants, Ok ? Dan n'est pas … bien, il a facilement peur. Et il m'a juste demandé de l'aide donc je ne veux pas qu'il pense …"

"Compris. Ce ne sera pas un problème," promit Steve. Son sourit était le premier sincère depuis le début de cette conversation. "Demain à quatre heure, c'est bien ça ?"

"Ouais. Vous pouvez pas venir au dîner après ça par contre les gars," dit Tony. "C'est trop impoli. Maintenant du vent. On fait de la science ici."

Steve hocha la tête. S'il était soulagé, inquiet, heureux, fier de lui ou quoique ce soit d'autre, cela ne se voyait pas. Ne l'était pas non plus la réaction de Clint. Ils étaient tout deux semblables à des statues. "Merci Docteur Banner. M. Stark." Ils se tournèrent et partirent.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur furent bien fermé, Tony lâcha un grognement. "Certaines choses ne changent jamais," grommela-t-il. "Ce gars continue d'agir comme s'il avait un drapeau Américain, la barre et tout, coincé dans le cul."

"Je croyais que vous aviez enterrer la hache de guerre après qu'on aie sauvé la ville.

Tony attrapa une sonde et la remit dans sa botte Iron Man. "C'est le cas. Ça veut pas dire que je l'apprécie soudainement. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Pepper ?" Il fit la pire impression de la voix de Pepper imaginable. "Si fort et beau et athlétique." Il toussa faussement et couvât sa bouche de manière dramatique. "Eurk. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir."

"Il semblait plutôt cool avec ça."

"Évidemment qu'il l'était. Ce mec est fait en pierre et il a la personnalité qui va avec." Cela donna stoppa Bruce. Il regarda son ordinateur au repos, attendant pour ses instructions. Il fixa les simulations pour son projet, ses simulations ratés car il n'arrivait pas à trouver un agent stabilisant assez fort. Puis cela se présenta dans son esprit. Mais l'idée était tellement folle qu'il n'arrivât pas à la digérer pendant un long moment, les yeux vides et son esprit allant un million de kilomètres à l'heure.

"Oh, je connais ce regard," s'exclama Tony. "C'est un Eureka ! C'est quoi ?"

"Un agent stabilisant," murmura Bruce. Le coin de sa bouche s'arqua en un petit sourire. "Le Saint Graal des agents stabilisants. Le meilleur qu'il y aie."

"Rogers ?" Bruce hocha la tête. Tony roula des yeux. "Tu rêves là. Fait et refait. Tu sais mieux que personne que retrouver le Saint Graal serait plus facile que recréer le sérum super soldat. Sans parler que je suis assez sûr que le SHIELD auront ton cul plus vite que les bobos de Green Peace pour tes supers plantes."

"Peut être que je n'ai pas besoin de le recréer. ¨Peut être que j'ai juste d'en avoir un peu. Le corps de Steve recrée son propre stock. Si j'avais juste un échantillon de son sang, juste assez pour essayer et confirmer quelques unes de mes hypothèses.

Tony gloussa. "Bonne chance avec ça, Banner." A l'expression opprimé de Bruce, il se retourna vers son travail de nouveau. Ce visage était un tantinet exaspérant. "Tu sais, j'ai une idée folle. Tu pourrais, chais pas, lui demander. C'est Captain America. Sauver les enfants et soigner la faim dans le monde sont inscrits dans la description de son job."

Bruce grimaça. Son cerveau s'était mit d'accord tout seul, en passant par les propriétés chimiques connu du sérum super soldat et en les reliant au problème connu de l'Extremis. Ces deux solutions étaient le parfait opposé. L'équilibre contre le chaos. L'autonome contre l'autodestructeur. Les deux conféraient un accroissement du métabolisme, de la constituions, de la puissance et de la régénération, de façon bien distincts. Pouvaient-ils réellement se compléter ? Est-ce que l'addition du sérum pouvait empêcher l'Extremis de détruire ses plantes avant qu'elles puissent vraiment fleurir ?

Cela n'avait pas d'important. C'était un point incertain. "Non," dit-il, secouant la tête. "Je ne peux pas le faire. C'est juste … Ce n'est pas bien."

"Quoi ? Lui demander ou retenter la chose qui a donné naissance au truc grand, vert et mortel ?"

Bruce prit un air penaud. Tony le connaissait trop bien. "Lui demander."

"Bien, alors, j'imagine que si Dieu voulait le monde avec des ressources illimités de tomates, il aurait fait des plants de tomates un petit plus durable." Le malaise du moment de silence s'installa. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une idée comme cela lui traverse l'esprit. Depuis qu'il avait apprit que Steve avait été trouvé dans la glace, il y avait pensé. Le scientifique en lui avait faim de réponse, pour une chance de prélever, tester et analyser de Steve les raisons pour laquelle le Projet Rebirth avait réussi et ses expériences horriblement échoués. Quelques fois il était complètement obsédé par cela quand la douleur et la colère étaient trop dur à ignorer. Quelques fois, il désirait un remède si intensément qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à cela. Comment le ferait-il. Comment il pourrait extraire le sérum du sang de Steve, le raffiner et peut être, juste peut être, le reproduire. Mais il ne sera jamais capable de se décider à demander des réponses à ses questions. Une partie de cela était dû au fait qu'il se savait trop timide pour demander à Steve quoique ce soit, encore moins quelques chose d'aussi privé qu'un accès illimité à son ADN, ses cellules et son corps. Mais quand il pensait vraiment, la raison était plus égoïste. Il était terrifié de ce qu'il trouverait.

Et tout le monde semblait avoir laisser tomber. Depuis le sauvetage de Captain America, personne n'avait demandé à Bruce son opinion pour recommencer le travail du Docteur Erskine. Personne n'avait dit qu'examiner la situation serait bénéfique. Personne de bien en tout cas. Pas le SHIELD, le gouvernement des Etats-Unis, les Avengers ou Steve lui-même. Il était le seul qui ne pouvait pas complètement laisser tomber.

La voix de Tony coupa ses pensées pesantes. "Tu sais, juste parce que ça n'a parce que ça n'a pas marché ne veut pas que ça n'aurait pas marché." Bruce fusilla Tony du regard ; pensait-il vraiment qu'il n'y avait pas pensé ? "Peut être que tu as utilisé trop de radiation Gamma. Peut-être que tu as mal calculé quelque chose. Rogers avait mon père et tout un arsenal de scientifiques derrière lui. Merde, si tu m'avais eu avec toi-"

"Je sais Tony."

"J'dis ça, j'dis rien."

"Je sais."

Tony pinça les lèvres et évalua Bruce comme s'il était une lacune dans une de ses armures. Puis il déposa ses outils. "Te laisse pas abattre, Banner. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une tonness de combinaisons inutiles et futiles qui te tiendront occupé en attendant que t'aie une paire assez grosses pour demander."

Bruce secoué la tête. "J'aurai une paire quand t'en auras une."

Tony sourit. Bruce se sentit mieux en voilà cela pour certaines raisons. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il y a toujours eu. "Touché."

Bien, même si le sérum super soldat marchait, il aurait besoin de bien plus que quelques gouttes de sang. Ce n'était pas vraiment pratique. Donc il le rejeta dans son esprit et retourna à ses projections tandis que Tony retournait à son bricolage.


	2. Chapitre 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** [Traduction] Merci pour tout votre intérêt et votre encouragement ! Petite réponse : ce n'est pas une suite de "The Right Call". Je suis (enfin, pour la majorité) le fait que les film suggèrent que les Avengers se sont séparés après _The Avengers_ ,c'est pourquoi Tony est ami avec Bruce (comme c'est montré dans _Iron Man 3_ ), Steve est ami avec Clint (logique, vu quils travaillent tout deux au SHIELD) mais rien d'autre. Une des choses que cette histoire va explorer c'est le fait que Tony et Steve, et Bruce et Steve ne sont pas forcément les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'ils ne se connaissent pas très bien. C'est légèrement différent ce que j'ai fait par le passé, et j'espère réussir mon coup.

Appréciez ! :-D

* * *

L'Institut de recherche Hopkins était située à côté de la rue 17 près de Paramus, au New Jersey. C'était à environ quarante minutes en voiture depuis Manhattan quand le trafic était dégagé, mais ils pourraient y arriver en vint neuf minute si les calculs de Jarvis étaient exacts. Cela aidait que Tony aimait conduire vite (son Acura NSX pouvait atteindre les 240 km/h s'il le voulait, mais les contraventions le faisaient chier, donc il se limitait à 110 voir 90). Cela aidait aussi qu'il accélérait, essayant de fausser sa piste. Il était un tantinet puéril, regardant avec irritation dans son rétroviseur Clint et les mouvements, dans et hors du trafic, du 4x4 SHIELD noir derrière lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait esquiver Barton ; ce mec avait été probablement été entraîné avec des courses à grande vitesse qui ne devaient être rien en comparaison de ce que faisait Tony. Mais la vue de ce 4x4 noir derrière lui était agaçante et le mettait à nerf. Il n'aimait pas être suivi. Ni le Shield. Ni le SHIELD s'immisçant dans ses affaires (enfin, celles de Brue, mais les problèmes de Bruce étaient devenu ses problèmes). Il n'aimait pas le SHIELD manipulant les gens, mentant aux gens ou fourrant leur nez avide et opportuniste là où ils ne devraient pas. Hawkeye ne le gênait pas tant que ça ; il le connaissait à peine à travers quelque blagues qu'il avait fait sur l'archerie et les elfes pendant la Bataille de New York. Il avait le sentiment que Clint pouvait être un connard sarcastique et sournois si cela l'arrangeait, et Tony respectait ça. Mais il n'aimait pas Captain America.

Il n'aimait pas le fait que Rogers et lui se soient disputés sur l'helliporteur en disant que Tony ne valait rien sans Iron Man et Steve n'étant spécial qu'à cause du sérum. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu''il se sentait _toujours_ un peu coupable de ce qu'il avait dit sous l'effet du sceptre, du stress et de la colère. Et il n'aimait pas que Captain Perfection se soit excusé en premier quand tout fut fini. Et ça n'avait pas été une excuse de faux-cul. Ça avait été un honnête, sincère, "écoute, j'avais tort et tu es un véritable héros" genre d'excuse. C'était le genre de truc de qui le faisait grincer les dents. Il y avait un tas de conneries non réglés entre eux, la première étant que Steve connaissait le père de Tony par le passé et lui portait une estime bien plus grande que ce que Howard méritait. Et il y avait le petit soucis à propos de Howard qui était tellement résolu à trouver Captain America dans l'océan qui entourait le Groendland. Puis former le SHIELD afin de continuer le travail du SSR qu'il avait à peine le temps (ou de l'intérêt) pour Tony. Ils savaient tout deux que c'était un sujet sensible entre eux, mais le laissait s'envenimer leur convenaient très bien. Car ignorer leurs problèmes étaient vachement plus simple que les régler. Et leurs personnalités (enfin, la sienne, depuis que Steve n'en avait pas) s'entrechoquaient tellement que c'était dur de voir au-delà des différences. Steve était la personnification de tout ce que Tony méprisait. Trop noble, trop naïf et trop pur. Trop anti-connerie, sérieux et silencieux. Trop plat et immuable. Un objet, pur et simple. Quelqu'un qui suivait les ordres sans échouer. Steve était le premier et le meilleur des héros, celui auquel tout le monde se mesurait, et il avait fixé un idéal impossible à atteindre avant même de se sacrifier pour le bien de l'humanité.

Evidemment, Steve n'avait pas réellement fixé cet idéal. Et beaucoup était dû aux propres complexes de Tony s'il était honnête envers lui-même. Parce que personne ne lui avait jamais demandé d'être quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'il était. Il était Iron Man et il en était fier. Et il était sacrément bon à ce qu'il faisait, pour construire, désigner et inventer. Et, ah oui, à sauver le monde (qu'il avait déjà fait pas mal de fois). Il avait récemment traversé une période très sombre de sa vie, remplie de doutes, peurs, paniques et cauchemars. Il en avait sorti plus fort, libéré de son passé. Il avait finalement retiré les éclats d'obus de son cœur. Il se savait désormais, mieux qu'auparavant, imbattable et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'Iron Man pour être un héros. Il savait qu' _il_ était un héros.

Mais personne ne pouvait égaler Captain America et c'était un peu agaçant. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour l'ennuyer. Et c'était plus qu'agaçant que Captain America était l'homme le moins arrogant qu'il avait rencontré. Il portait ses humbles débuts et intentions pures dans sa paume proverbiale. Tony n'avait pas vu Steve début des mois. Pas depuis qu'il avait perdu sa maison à Malibu, presque Pepper au passage, et que le SHIELD s'était montré en retard en tout classe face à un acte de terrorisme tellement énorme et extrême qu'il se demandait comment diable ne l'avaient-ils pas vu venir. Et ils avaient encore les couilles de s'appeler espions ? Steve avait été à l'hôpital, essayant difficilement de ne pas avoir l'air préoccupé pour lui, mais Tony avait vu l'inquiétude et le regret dans ses yeux. Il s'était _excusé_ d'avoir été en mission dans un autre pays, putain. Il était distant et peut être un peu froid, mais il le _pensait_ , ce qui était juste beaucoup trop. Personne ne devrait être aussi _bon_.

Tony jeta un regard à son rétroviseur de nouveau. Steve et Clint parlaient aimablement. Ils _souriaient_ , genre pour de vrai. Souriaient comme des amis. Cela le gênait un petit peu, aussi. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le reste des Avengers pouvaient continuer sans lui après qu'ils se soient séparés l'année dernière. Que quelques-uns d'entre eux puissent même être amis sans lui. Tony aimait tout savoir et être impliqué dans tout. "Ils ont un genre d'avoir une super bromance espions ou un truc dans le genre," fit-il remarquer. Steve ria à quelque chose que Clint dit. Il n'avait jamais vu Steve rire avant. "Se lier par la science est plus cool que se lier par … Peu importe ce qu'ils ont en commun. A part être les petits chiens de Fury." Sonnait-il jaloux ? _Foutaise. Je ne suis pas jaloux._

Bruce ne dit rien. Il avait été distrait depuis la veille. Tony n'aimait pas quand Bruce était distrait. Cela finissait inévitablement en regards soucieux et envolés pessimistes. Ils avaient tous leurs démons (bordel, tout le fiasco avec le Mandarin lui en avait appris beaucoup sur ça, aussi). Mais Bruce n'était pas le genre à être facilement bouleversé, même sans ses pouvoirs. Admettons le. Depuis qu'il avait tourné le Hulk en instrument plus défensif que destructeur, depuis qu'il était devenu un Avenger, les perspectives de Bruce s'étaient drastiquement améliorés. Il était devenu indéniable qu'il avait la possibilité de bon dans le monstre. Aussi, il n'était plus aussi nerveux, réservé ou énervé à propos de sa condition. Il était calme et l'acceptait bien plus. Il parlait plus sur sa personne et il parlait du futur avec de l'espoir dans ses yeux et dans sa voix. Tony avait excepté de Bruce Banner d'être un homme dicté par le but de trouver un antidote, mais il ne l'était pas. Du moins plus maintenant. Tony aimait penser qu'il avait une grande influence sur ça. Il aimait vraiment avoir Bruce autour. Bruce ne se fourrait pas dans la merde, mais ne le jugeait pas pour ça. C'était un équilibre génial.

Tony n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir ce qui dérangeait Bruce. Cette situation avec son ancien collègue. Ses expériences ratés. L'habitude misère qui venait avec le poids d'être une version réelle de Jekyll et Hyde. Peu importe ce que c'était, Bruce avait eu la personnalité d'une éponge ces dernières heures et ça commençait à l'ennuyer. "Alors, ton vieux pote de Culver …"

"Dan." Le trafic ralentit en face d'eux lorsqu'il furent sorti de la Rue 17.

"Ok. Pas que je ne te crois pas, parce que c'est le cas, mais il y a-t-il une chance pour qu'il soit dans le Côté Sombre ?"

Bruce le regarda, mais pas avec colère. Une grimace défigura son visage. Autant ils n'aimaient pas le SHIELD, autant c'était dur de les dire tort. Le SHIELD était une intelligence au réseau énorme, puissant et correctement financé. Et peut être que leurs méthodes étaient suspect, mais Tony devait admettre que les intentions du SHELD étaient bonnes. Elles devaient l'être si cela avait convaincu Captain America de travailler pour eux. Ceci conduisant à cela, autant Bruce voulait peut être nier que son ami était impliqué dans une histoire illégale, il y avait une grande possibilité pour que cela soit vrai. "Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis cinq ans," admit Bruce. "Est-ce un peu bizarre qu'il me contacte comme ça ?"

Tony poussa l'embrayage et redémarra la voiture. Désormais, ils roulaient à travers une banlieue paisible, les arbres sur le trottoir orné d'un feuillage absorbant le soleil d'été, les jardins semblable à de jolis lits de fleurs et les maisons désuets. Pas vraiment le lieu où s'attend à voir un super vilain. "Oui," agréa-t-il. "Quoique, ça pourrait être une coïncidence. Peut être qu'il a vu les actions de Hulk pendant le combat contre Loki et a voulu se rappeler de vos vieux moments scolaires."

"Un an après ?" Tony haussa les épaules, mais il devait admettre que ça sonnait stupide. Bruce soupira. "Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant, mais je pense qu'il veut me voir car il travaille avec des rayons Gamma." Et bien, ceci explique cela. Tony n'aimait pas la tourne des choses. La radiation Gamma avait été responsable et impliqué dans beaucoup de désastre, le Hulk en étant un et le Tesseract un autre. C'était une chose dangereuse et mortelle. Seul le Docteur Erskine en 1943 avait été capable d'exploiter son pouvoir dans une expérience réussite. Même de nos jours, personne n'était sûr de comment il avait fait. Bruce soupira de nouveau. "Ecoute, il a toujours été dans l'interaction entre les émotions humaines et la biologie. Il a cette théorie folle sur quoi les pensées et les sentiments peuvent fondamentalement altérer des procédure chimiques et il pensait que peut être cela pouvait expliquer des phénomènes étranges. La télépathie, la télékinésie et-"

"Les gens qui se transforme en monstre vert géant quand ils sont fâchés ?"

Bruce grimaça encore. "Oui. Et je suis inquiet que ce soit pourquoi il veut me voir. Il veut ma contribution. Il ne l'a pas dit dans son mail, mais la dernière que je l'ai vu il parlait d'utiliser les rayons Gamma pour stimuler la croissance cellulaire et la mutation pendant certain état émotionnel. Cela sonne fou, je sais. Mais on a vu pire."

Des dieux et des vaisseaux spatiales venant de planètes lointaines ? Des hommes gelés vivant pendant soixante dix ans survivre comme si c'était rien ? Des zombies de feu presque unstoppable, des hordes d'envahisseur extraterrestre et des Leviathans géants flottants qui détruisent Manhattan ? "J'imagine que tout est possible."

"C'est juste que .." Bruce sembla mal à l'aise, embarrassé, mais pas assez pour ignorer ses propres défauts. "J'ai besoin de toi pour me surveiller. Tu sais comment c'est quand tu deviens concerné par quelque chose. Le problème se lie à toi jusqu'à ce que tu te retrouves bien plus impliqué que tu n'aurais cru l'être, tu voudrais arrêter mais tu en es capable que si tu trouves une solution." Tony savait effectivement ce que c'était. C'était lorsqu'il avait été trop impliqué qu'il avait eu ses meilleurs idées. Quand les responsabilités et l'instinct de survie sont laissés de côté pour pouvoir atteindre une réponse. Régler des problèmes, c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il prospérait dans le complexe, la quête de la vérité, dans l'impatience de déterminer les choses. C'était plus stimulant, plus gratifiant et plus addictif que n'importe quel drogue, argent, sexe ou _n'importe quoi_. Sa folie de la compréhension était ce qui avait fait de lui un inventeur de génie. Et c'était ce qui faisait de Bruce un brillant scientifique. Bruce lui offrit un léger sourire, honteux et entendu. "Tu n'es pas le seul qui s'amuse avec tout ce qui passe sous sa man jusqu'à ce que ça lui explose à la face. Je ne peux plus risquer a de nouveau, bon ou mauvais."

Tony n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait ce fardeau. Il l'acceptait, évidemment, mais c'était quelque chose d'énorme et c'était plus que déconcertant. "Ok."

"Et s'il déconne avec des rayons Gamma, il faudra qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il ne blesse lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Ou avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'influence." Bruce secoua la tête et rencontre le regard de Tony fermement. "Les gens t'écoutent."

Tony fut un tantinet flatté, même s'il savait que c'était vrai. Il avait tendance à être un aimant humain. Il y avait peu de personnes qui étaient réticentes envers lui. Mais il était riche, influent, intimidant et un génie ; cela apportait énormément de pouvoir, en particulier envers ceux qui étaient doux, et peut être un tantinet soumis et fourvoyé, et Lahey semblait être ainsi.

Ils tournèrent à une rue, plus petite cette fois. Le décor était devenu légèrement plus boisé, loin des lieux résidentielles et d'affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portail qui entourait un bâtiment large, blanc et indescriptible. L'institut de Recherche Hopkins semblait aussi excitante de l'extérieure que les études qu'elle menait. Tony baissa la fenêtre de sa voiture. L'intérieur avait un agent de sécurité était occupé à jouer avec son téléphone. "Nom."

"Tony Stark et Bruce Banner. Ici pour voir Daniel Lahey."

Le jeune homme détacha les yeux de son téléphone lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Tony chouina intérieurement ; il ne voulait vraiment pas gérer un fan en ce moment. L'adulation et l'adoration était génial et tout, mais même lui devenait fatigué de l'attention des médias constamment sur lui. "Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es Iron Man ! Et c'est l'Incroyable Hulk ! Oh mon Dieu !"

"Et derrière nous, en cas tu te demandes, se trouvent Captain America et Hawkeye." Il ferait bien de vendre la mèche désormais. Cela aurait été dur de ne pas le remarquer de toute façon, avec l'uniforme et le bouclier ridiculement voyants de Steve et Clint qui ressemblait à personnage tout droit sorti d'un _Mission : Impossible_.

"Oh wow ! Wow ! C'est … Oh mon Dieu ! Ca vous gène si je prends une photo ?"

Bruce grimaça. "Euh, oui. S'il te plaît ne le fais pas. On n'a pas besoin-"

Mais c'était trop tard. L'ado était déjà en train de les mitrailler frénétiquement avec son téléphone. Bruce se ratatina un peu dans son siège. Tony sourit faiblement. "Juste pas trop sur Insta, ok ? Mes cyber stalkers sont en train de me faire peur."

Le garçon rougit. "Oh, ok. Totalement. Je sais, M. Stark. Promis je posterai rien nulle part."

"Bien, juste pas les miennes. Libre à toi de poster des photos de Captain America partout où tu veux. Ça lui va." Steve n'avait probablement aucune idée de ce qu'était Facebook, Instagram, Twitter ou aucun réseau sociaux (enfin, Tony aimait penser que c'était le cas, car l'idée de Captain America ayant un compte Twitter était assez perturbante.)

Le garde de sécurité continua de les fixer, frappé d'admiration, bouche bée, choqué dans une catatonie stupéfaite. "Vraiment ? C'est, euh … Vraiment ? Captain America est juste derrière ?"

Tony sourit de nouveau. "Dans toute sa gloire. Maintenant tu peux nous laisser passer ? Tu sais, si ça ne te gène pas. Trucs à faire et tout."

"Oh. Oh, ok ! Ouais, bien sûr. Passez une bonne soirée, M. Stark !"

Le portail s'ouvrit lentement et Tony roula à travers, mais sans oublier de regarder derrière lui pour être sûr que leur fan accoster proprement le 4x4 du SHIELD. Il sourit d'un air suffisant, fier de lui, tout en suivant les signes jusqu'à l'immense garage attaché au bâtiment. Bruce secoua la tête en désapprobation, mais ses yeux bruns étaient lumineux d'amusement. "T'es un con."

"Quoi ? Ils voulaient être voyant, maintenant ils le sont."

"Je ne pense que c'est ce qu'ils avaient à l'esprit." Ils pénètrent le parking intérieur, qui majoritairement vide dû l'heure tardive. Honnêtement, Tony n'était pas très excité à propos de garer sa coûteuse voiture de course dans un lieu où les portes ne faisaient que sonner, ou pire, n'était que sous la surveillance d'une seule personne (et pour l'amour de Dieu - il était Tony Stark. Il ne se garait jamais nulle part sans valet). Mais c'était ainsi. Ils trouvèrent une place pour les visiteurs et se placèrent là. Un moment plus tard, le 4x4 du Shield se gara à leur côté.

Le son des portes de voiture qu'ils s'ouvrent et se ferment résonnèrent fortement dans le garage. Clint et Steve étaient au milieu d'une conversation lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Bruce et Tony qui marchaient vers le pont qui mène au bâtiment principal. "C'est quoi un twitter ?" demanda Steve, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux plissés. Il ne semblait pas heureux, comme s'il avait été forcé dans quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas mais qu'il était trop poli pour refuser. Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en réjouir ; rien n'était plus gratifiant que de voir le grand Captain America tout fâché et ennuyé. "Et j'imagine que tu es celui qui a dit à ce gars que c'était bon pour me prendre en photo."

"On doit satisfaire les fans de temps en temps," répondit Tony. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil et les mis dans les pochettes de son blazer. "Tu devrais connaître quelque chose sur ça. Après tout, tu dansais et te pavanais partout dans le pays avant d'avoir retrouvé ta virilité."

Steve rougit de nouveau. C'était deux fois en 24 heures. Tony trouvera que l'embarras lui allait bien. "Hilarant," murmura le Capitaine.

"Tu sais, je suis toujours à la recherche de danseurs pour la Stark Expo. Chaque année j'y vais avec des femmes, mais je pense que les gens sont fatigués de la même histoire, même topo. Je suis pour l'égalité dans l'accès de l'emploi et si on croit Pepper, ce qu'on fait souvent, les femmes sont en adulation devant toi. N'est-ce pas, Cap ? Si _fort_ , si _beau_ et si _athlétique_."

Steve s'empourpra, cette fois de colère, et ses mains gantés se serraient en poings le long de son corps. C'était pour cela que Tony ne travaillait pas bien avec les autres. Il avait une l'incroyable propension irritante d'agacer tout le monde et généralement il en était assez fier. Barton était rapide, apaisant la situation avec un regard perçant envers Tony puis vers Steve. "Arrête ça."

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Pepper à propos d'être gentil ?" rappela Bruce calmement.

"Je _suis_ gentil," insista Tony. Il roula des yeux à l'expression blessé et irrité de Steve. "C'était une blague, Rogers. Bon sang. Détends toi. Et au passage, vous deux ressemblez à la Gestapo." Alors que Bruce et lui étaient habillé décontracté, les deux agents du SHIELD étaient ridiculement professionnels, Steve en uniforme avec son bouclier dans le dos et Clint exactement comme la veille. Tony commençait à se demander s'ils avaient d'autres vêtements. Cela ne lui échappa aussi que Clint était armé. Quelqu'un de moins attentif n'aurait peut être pas vu le revoler sous sa veste et la sécurité dessus. Il aurait franchement souhaité que Bruce aie renvoyé Rogers chez lui. L'Iron Man était caché dans le coffre de sa voiture et il pouvait appeler l'armure à lui à travers du foutu béton en quelque secondes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de protection ou de la présence SHIELD ou quoique ce soit. Ils ne faisaient que trop s'imposer.

Peut être que Bruce avait raison et que ce Dan Lahey avait truffé la zone avec des radiation à persuasion parce que Clint sembla partager exactement le même sentiment au même moment. "On s'impose trop, avec toi là. C'était de la courtoisie de la part du Docteur Banner et de Stark. Alors garde tes merdes pour toi. On y va, on observe, on vérifie que Lahey est honnête et non compromis, puis on est bon. Fin de l'histoire." Il regarda de façon désarmante Bruce. "Sans vouloir vous offenser, doc."

Bruce ne semblait pas intéressé à défendre Tony, levant la main et hochant la tête dédaigneusement, ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il devait calmer ses tendances de trou duc. Ils atteignirent l'entrée en verre. Steve ouvra la porte et la tint pour eux. Le soldat semblait avoir retrouver son calme, offrant à Tony un signe de tête sec. _Sois gentil_ , pensa Tony avec colère. Il pouvait refouler son irritation et son aversion envers le SHIELD pour une nuit. N'est-ce pas ?

Il y avait un bureau circulaire indescriptible en face d'eux. Ils passèrent par une entrée latérale jusqu'à un hall large et joliment décoré. L'extérieur insipide ne suggérait rien d'aussi d'élégant. Tony était franchement étonné. Il avait lu des choses sur ce lieu de temps à autre et cela avait toujours eu l'air d'un paradis pour nerds et blaireaux. Le genre qui se douchent tous le trente-six du mois, vivent dans le sous sol de leur parents jusqu'à leur quarante ans, n'ont jamais embrassé de fille qui n'était pas de leur famille et qui étaient incapable de fonctionner correctement s'ils n'étaient pas en connections avec d'autres nerds et blaireaux. Ce lieu, d'une manière choquante, semblait très professionnel, avec des escaliers en métal chics, des carreaux et un tapis visiblement couteaux, ainsi qu'une véritable salle d'attente avec un mobilier qui n'était pas en plastique. Ils avaient même des œuvres d'art.

Bruce avança vers le bureau. Il essayait de ne pas avoir l'air ébranlé, mais Bruce avait _toujours_ l'air ébranlé, surtout dans des situations nouvelles et étrangères. "Je suis Bruce Banner, ici pour voir-"

"Bruce !" Un homme marchait à travers le couloir. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon agréable à voir et d'une chemise de soirée onéreuse, fraîchement repassé et bien ajusté. Il semblait être dans la quarantaine avec ses cheveux bruns brillants qui étaient un peu trop longs mais méticuleusement peignés et bien entretenus. Il sourit grandement, révélant deux rangées de dents parfaitement droites et d'un blanc désagréablement lumineux. Il était soigné, assez beau, rien de l'image du scientifique fou, fripé et désordonné que Tony s'était fait de lui. Tony s'était renseigné tard la veille, ordonnant à JARVI d'analyser l'histoire de Lahey et de lui faire un rapport. Les renseignements du SHIELD n'avaient pas faux. Lahey n'avait rien. Un scientifique qui n'avait aucune découverte attaché à son nom depuis les premiers jours de sa carrière à Culver. Ses écrits étaient publiés dans des journaux sans impact et ses théories étaient jugés étranges. Tony n'avait pas assez de connaissance dans le domaine pour savoir s'ils étaient réellement sordides. De plus, les préjugés existaient dans la science et il savait que les concepts impopulaires ou difficiles étaient souvent prit avec dédain peu importe à quel point ils seraient vrais. Personne n'avait prit Lahey au sérieux, même si tout indiquait qu'il était un homme intelligent et vif avec le potentiel pour être un leader dans la biochimie. Son insistance dans des études absurdes l'avait ostracisé et Bruce avait raison sur ça : il ne semblait pas y accorder de l'importance. Il était aveuglé. Il n'avait jamais donné de conférences. Il n'en avait jamais attendu. Il avait rejeté toute les positions et toutes les opportunités, de sérieuses opportunités qui aurait pu lui garantir une approbation. Il se planquait là, évitant les distinctions autant qu'il évitait le ridicule, juste heureux de travailler sans être dérangé. Sa quête pour son propre Saint Graal avait transformé sa carrière en farce. Il y avait la fermeture d'esprit et il y avait être complètement stupide. L'obsession avait fini beaucoup de carrière.

Mais cet homme en face de lui n'était pas ce qu'il espérait. Comment l'avait appelé Bruce ? Un bébé ? Un chiffe molle ? Il ne semblait être rien de cela.

Bruce semblait manifestement atteindre quelqu'un d'autre aussi. "Dan ?"

Lahey hocha la tête en se stoppant face à leur groupe. Il tendit sa main et Bruce la prit. "C'est bon de te voir !"

"Ouais. De même." Les yeux de Bruce étaient écarquillés et il passa son autre main dans ses cheveux coupés court, visiblement choqué. Tony ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Puis Bruce sembla se rappeler qu'ils avaient d'autres personnes avec lui et bondit pour les présenter. "Voici Tony Stark. Tony, Dan Lahey."

Une main manucurée fut mise avec confiance dans la sienne. Ce sourire à un million de watt était de retour, assortis à des yeux bruns, confiants et calmes. La plupart des gens étaient un minimum intimidés lorsqu'ils rencontraient Tony Stark, peut être même un peu frappé d'admiration. Mais pas Lahey. "C'est un plaisir, M. Stark . Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'honneur que c'est d'avoir un ingénieur de votre calibre faire une telle faveur à notre petite institut."

Tony ne voulait pas avoir l'air bizarre, mais il était trop surpris pour répondre autre chose qu'un petit "Ok". Lahey relâcha sa main et se retourna vers les autres invités. Bruce sourit et leur fit signe. "Et voici Agent Clint Barton et Captain Steve Rogers. Ils sont venu au nom du SHIELD."

Lahey contourna la main de Clint comme si elle n'était pas là et alla directement vers celle de Steve. Il semblait extrêmement surpris et de plus en plus transporté de joie. "Steve Rogers ? Comme dans Captain America ? Ce Steve Rogers ?"

Steve sembla mal à l'aise tout en lui serrant la main. "Enchanté de vous rencontrer."

"Wow. Je veux, bien sûr que vous l'êtes ! Juste regardez vous. Wow. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce ça signifie pour moi." Un peu du troublé inadapté social que Bruce avait décrit apparut soudainement à travers la façade lisse et confidente. Les yeux de Lahey s'illuminèrent comme un enfant face à un magasin de bonbons alors qu'il secouait rigoureusement la main de Steve. "Vous savez, j'ai eu une prise des notes du Docteur Erskine sur l'expérience du sérum super soldat à l'université. J'ai écrit ma thèse sur l'hypothétique vitesse d'infusion du sérum à travers le sarcolemme des myocytes et comment le sérum peut avoir un impact sur la production de mitochondrial. Juste en dessous du taux de mitotique … Le voir en chair par contre … C'est vraiment magnifique."

Steve sembla n'avoir pas compris un strict mot. C'était probablement le cas. "Merci."

"Non, merci à _vous_. Sincèrement." Steve fut mal à l'aise à la révérence, glissant son regard vers Clint qui tentait d'être de marbre sans pouvoir entièrement cacher son amusement.

Tony trouva tout le truc complètement perturbant par contre, et ce n'était pas parce que Lahey n'avait _toujours_ pas lâcher la main de Steve. "Ouaip. C'est génial." Il prit le bras de Lahey et l'éloigna, roulant des yeux par dessus son épaule à Rogers et Barton. "Bon, Dan. Ça te gène si je t'appelle comme ça ? Je croyais que t'avais des trucs à nous montrer. Tu nous as appelé pour notre opinion, non ? Sérieuse opinions scientifique venant de génies scientifiques sérieux."

Cela arracha Lahey de sa débilité de fanboy. "Evidemment. Désolé pour ça. Où sont mes manières ? Doug, fais nous entrer, hein ?" L'agent de sécurité derrière le bureau hocha la tête et Lahey les guida à travers la porte double à l'autre but du couloir. Ils marchèrent à travers le long, spacieux corridor, Bruce, Lahey et lui avec Steve et Clint derrière eux. Le pas de Lahey fut tranquille. "Donc, comment vas-tu, Bruce ?"

C'était une chose normale à demander, surtout quand ce sont deux collègues qui ne se sont pas vu depuis un bout de temps. Mais Bruce semblait déconcerté par cela, comme si son ami se souciant de la convenance sociale et du normal était anormal. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, zieuta les salles le long du chemin. C'était de simple bureaux et salles de conférence avec des tables, des ordinateurs et du désordre. Tony voyait qu'il était nerveux. Bruce avait de nombreuses étapes d'anxiété. C'était plus qu'une petite angoisse et cela dérangeait Tony.

"Bien," répondit-il.

"Les choses se passent bien pour toi ? Je veux dire, depuis New York."

"Assez bien. Je pourrai demander la même chose. Tu as l'air … Différent." fit remarquer Bruce. Lahey lui jeta un regard blessé. "Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, hein."

Il s'arrêtèrent devant un ascenseur. Lahey mit son passe en face d'un scanner sur le mur. "L'argent change un homme," répondit-il comme si cela expliquerait ce qui semblait être un changement de personnalité radical. L'argent pouvait certainement faire ça. Tout comme le pouvoir, la célébrité et une douzaine d'autres choses. Mais Tony avait vu plus d'une fois que la nature fondamentale d'un homme était inchangeable. Un homme pouvait ouvrir les yeux sur des choses qu'il ignorait comme il pouvait les fermer à celles qu'il ne veut pas voir. Et un homme pouvait essayer et changer sa vision des choses, mais pas ses penchants vers le bien ou le mal, mauvais ou pure … Il était pratiquement sur que c'était inné. Peut être que c'était naïf, mais un super héros s'en tirés mieux dans un monde en noir et blanc (d'autant qu'il détestait la vision des choses de Rogers), et c'était ainsi plus facile de détester les méchants. Il aimait comprendre les problèmes mécaniques, les programmes défectueux pour réussir ses inventions … Il aimait résoudre ce problème et travailler ses incroyables muscles mentaux. Il n'aimait pas avoir à comprendre les gens.

Lahey continuait de parler. "L'ancien moi n'était pas bon à socialiser."

Bruce rit à ça. Cela sonnait forcer. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et leur petit groupe y pénétra. "Je crois qu'aucun de nous l'était."

"Ben, pas tout le monde pouvait s'appeler scientifique et le penser. Tu te souviens de Chuck Lèche-cul ?"

Aux regards confus des autres, Bruce fournit l'histoire. "Chuck Lezecure. Il était astrophysicien avec nous à Culver. Un ancien ami de Selvig, en faite."

Lahey sembla amusé et dégoûté à la fois, mais il voulait se faire remarquer, comme s'il avait besoin de leur (ou se) prouver qu'il avait de meilleurs mots. "Ce gars était un scientifique de seconde zone mais un lécheur de première classe. Il s'en aie sorti en ayant partout "une collaboration importante" ou "consultant". S'il avait un cul à lécher, il le trouvait et sortait sa langue. Le Doyen lui a quand même donné sa titularisation. Il est toujours dans le coin ?"

Bruce haussa les épaules. "Pas sûr, probablement."

Lahey appuya sur le moins trois, l'étage le plus bas de l'établissement. Une désagréable sensation prit les tripes de Tony, et ce n'était pas parce que l'ascenseur descendait bien trop vite. Lahey sourit innocemment. "Malheureusement. Il avait raison à propos d'une chose. La socialisation semble être le seul moyen pour pouvoir aller partout. Les idées ne comptent pas beaucoup. L'intégrité ? Foutaise. Regarde Apple, Facebook ou n'importe quelle société qui vend aux gens des choses ridiculement chers dont ils n'ont pas besoin ou des services qui servent rien. L'argent va vers les gens beaux, les gens qui peuvent se rendre attrayant et négociable. On ne prête qu'aux riches. N'est-ce pas, M. Stark ?"

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment osé l'insulter à l'instant ? _Sérieusement_ ? Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce pendant que Tony essayait de digérer le fait qu ce paysan, ce _microbe_ , avait essayé de le provoquer. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais quelqu'un attrapa son poignet. Il tressauta légèrement, regarda à sa gauche et vit Steve à ses côtés, serrant fermement sa main, secouant doucement sa tête. Ses yeux bleus étaient plissé en compréhension mais aussi en une impétueuse, silencieuse demande au silence. Normalement Tony ne serait pas retenu, encore moins pour Rogers, mais tout cela était si rebutant qu'il ferma sa bouche et essayer de ne rien empirer. "Ouais," accepta-t-il. "Alors cet argent qui t'a changé … Tu as dû te socialiser avec qui pour l'avoir ?"

Le ding de l'ascenseur résonna et les portes s'ouvrirent. Un étroit vestibule, long, étincelante, s'allongea devant lui, les carreaux polis et les murs peints taupe. Aucune fenêtre, évidemment, depuis qu'ils étaient dans un sous-sol. C'était totalement oppressant. "La NIH. J'ai finalement touché le gros lot là bas. J'imagine que la persistance paye."

Tony devenait de plus en plus certain que c'était faux, que le SHIELD avait raison de soupçonner ce gars. Peut être n'était-il pas mauvais, mais il s'en approchait dangereusement. Le genre qui se pliait facilement aux caprices d'un criminel fou, du moins. "Vous avez dit que vous étiez du SHIELD, les gars ?" demanda Lahey. C'était impossible de dire à quoi pensait-il selon son ton. Il ne semblait pas menacé, gêné ou même surpris.

"C'est exact", dit Clint pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le hall. Il passèrent par des laboratoires remplis de poste de travail, d'ordinateur, de bancs surchargés de tubes d'essai, fiole, pipettes et autre instruments. Ils étaient tous vide.

"Pourquoi j'intéresse le SHIELD ? Pas que ce soit un problème. Je suis juste curieux."

"Le SHIELD est toujours intéressé sur ce qui se passe dans la communauté scientifique," répondit calmement Clint.

Les yeux de Lahey s'écarquillèrent d'excitation et il ne pouvait retirer son sourire de son visage. Cet air d'enfant à Noël était rapidement de retour. "Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'accident Extremis ? Parce que je dois vous dire : j'adorerai avoir des échantillons de ce truc. Les possibilités sont infinis."

L'indicent Extremis n'était pas connu de tous. Le Président Elis ayant été kidnappé et presque tué, ainsi que la corruption du le Vice Président l'étaient, évidemment, mais l'implication d'AIM et l'existence de l'Extremis avait été censuré des médias. Rhodey lui avait dit que l'échec de l'armée face au Mandarin s'était répandu et que les efforts pour limiter les dégâts battaient à leur plein. Le SHIELD savait, évidemment. Tony avait été traîné devant Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Jasper Sitwell et un gars du nom d'Alexander Pierce pur raconter ce qui s'était passé le matin après que sa Iron Legion avait arrêté Killian et sa ordre de soldat Extremis. Il pouvait penser du mal du SHIELD autant qu'il le voulait, mais il savait qu'ils étaient bons à garder les secrets. Donc comment ce gars avait pu savoir à propos de l'Exremis ?

Et Steve pensait la même chose. "L'existence de l'Extremis est confidentielle," dit-il. Son regard était circonspect. "Comment es-tu au courant ?"

"Internet," répondit Lahey, neutre. "Est-ce que le SHIELD sait qu'il y a des groupes de résistants qui jettent leur secret au public ? Jamais entendu parler de la Rising Tide ?" Ce n'était pas le cas pour Tony et il inscrit mentalement de le demander à JARVIS plus tard. "Demandez les comment ils le savent."

Clint était fatigué de ce jeu. "Où avez-vous trouvé vos fonds ?

"La NIH. Je l'ai déjà dit."

"Etes vous au courant que votre accord avec la NIH est bidon ?"

De nouveau, l'expression de Lahey était illisible. Bruce sembla perplexe, comme si Lahey avait été le pire joueur de poker de l'histoire et que lui ayant ce visage impassible était impossible. "Non. Que veux-tu dire par 'bidon' ?" Il semblait soudainement suspicieux, tout comme Tony l'était. Quatre Avengers, dont deux travaillant pour la plus plus grande Agence de sécurité secrète, s'étaient pointés dans son labo, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il devenait méfiant. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? J'ai demandé à Bruce de venir, et M. Stark ne me gêne pas - un génie de son niveau est toujours le bienvenu. Mais, sauf votre respect, avoir le SHIELD fouinant dans mon travail ne m'intéresse pas."

Ils atteignirent la fin du couleur et s'arrêtèrent devant deux grandes portes. Elles étaient plus épaisses, dessiné pour être difficile, voir impossible, à forcer. Des portes blindés. Elles étaient aussi sécurité avec un scanner et un pavé numérique. "Nous n'essayons pas de fouiner," dit Steve. Son ton était posé face au manque de confiance de Lahey. "Nous voulons juste que vous sachiez que le SHIELD vous surveille."

Le visage de Lahey se déforma de colère. "C'est censé signifier quoi, bordel ?"

La situation s'empira rapidement. Bruce se mit entre Steve et son ami. Son visage était placide mais ses yeux étaient tendus. "Ecoute, Dan, calme toi. Ils ne t'accusent de rien du tout. Si quelqu'un te corromps, te contrains ou te menace … Ils peuvent aider. Avoir le SHIELD qui te surveille n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Cela a été bon pour moi." Bruce lança un regard suppliant à Tony. "Et cela l'a été pour Tony aussi."

Lahey les toisa pendant que le silence régnait. On dirait qu'il pesait le pour et le contre sur continuer ou pas. La tension dans l'air était palpable. Puis, il fléchit légèrement et sembla presque lassé. Abattu. Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut être AIM ou quelqu'un de pire menaçait réellement ce gars. Il avait l'air de vouloir se décharger d'un poids. Il semblait désespéré. "Bruce, je ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille pour travailler, tu sais ?"

"Je le sais."

"Je veux juste … Je veux ton aide avec quelque chose."

Bruce serra l'épaule de Lahey et cela en disait beaucoup sur la situation vu qu'il était du genre à détester le contact physique. "Je sais, je suis là pour t'aider."

Lahey appuie son passe sur le scanner et glissa ses doigts sur les touches du pavé numérique. Les serrures se déverrouillèrent bruyamment. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une douzaine d'homme avec des fusils, des pistolets et des carabines pointés sur eux. Tony recula d'un pas sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés, son cœur bondissant dans un rythme effréné. Il sentit Clint bougeait derrière lui, sortant rapidement son revolver et le pointant à une poignée de gardes en face de lui. Au son de pas derrière eux, Steve se retourna, prenant sa position de défense, et fit face à plus de gardes approchant de derrière. Il s'appuya étroitement au dos de Tony. "Oh merde," souffla Tony.

"Je déteste quand j'ai raison," murmura Clint, plissa ses yeux qui devinrent froid et mortel. Ils étaient cinq fois plus nombreux qu'eux.

Lahey se retourna pour faire face à Bruce. "Désolé," dit-il. Il semblait sincèrement désolé, peut être honteux que cela soit se soit produit ainsi. "Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi." Bruce respirait lourdement. Ses mains serraient en poings le long de son corps. Tony sentit ses poumons se resserraient dans sa poitrine en voyant les yeux de Bruce changer, tourner de plus en plus vert. "Et j'ai besoin que tu gardes la bête dans sa cage."

Lahey mit sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau et en sortit un revolver. Le grondement du tonnerre résonna dans la pièce, fort et violent. Cela prit à Tony une minute avant de réaliser que c'était un coup de feu. Cela lui prit encore plus longtemps pour réaliser qu'il avait tiré sur quelqu'un. Cela lui prit davantage de temps avant de réaliser que ce quelqu'un, c'était lui.

Une fois que l'information vint, que la réalité le frappa, vint la douleur. _Énormément_ de douleurs. Il appuya ses mains contre son ventre mécaniquement, et quand il baissa les yeux emplie de choque et de crainte, il trouva ses doigts recouvert d'un liquide rouge poisseux. "C'est pas bon", susurra-t-il.

Il ne pouvait faire ou dire autre chose. Tout était flou et quelque chose dégoûtant remonta dans sa gorge. Le goût était horriblement similaire au sang. La douleur paralysa ses jambes et il fléchit. Quelqu'un le rattrapa. Quelqu'un appelait son nom. Sa voix ressemblait à celle de Steve. Steve le tenait, le secouait. Lui disait de tenir bon. L'ordonner de tenir bon.

Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour suivre les ordres. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle Steve et lui ne s'entendaient pas. La noirceur vint, dur et omniprésente, et il se lassa aller.


	3. Chapitre 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** [Traduction] Petit avertissement pour les âmes sensibles : quelques descriptions de sang et autres dans ce chapitre. Mais rien au delà de la classification.

* * *

"Ne fais pas ça, Bruce," avertit Lahey. Le canon de l'armée était fumant mais indéfectible alors qu'il restait en direction du corps de Tony. A cette distance, un tire dans la tête serait mortel et trop rapide pour être prévenu. "Ne fais pas ça. Je pourrai le tuer avant que tu puisses me tuer, et ne pense pas que je ne le ferai pas. Même si je ne veux pas le faire. S'il-te-plaît, Bruce."

Bruce n'écoutait pas. Sa poitrine était lourde, ses mains serrées en poing, sa peau tournait en un vert incontrôlable. Il se perdait et le Hulk se manifestait. Il perdait contrôle.

Steve ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il y avait une douzaine d'armes sur Tony et Clint, à bout portant. Ni lui ni Bruce ne pourrait bouger assez vite pour protéger leurs amis de la mort. Peu importe à quel le point le Hulk était fort et rapide, il ne pouvait pas détourner une balle. Dans ce lieu étroit, il était impossible de se battre. "Docteur Banner," appela Steve. Il essaya de garder sa voix calme et contrôlée malgré la peur qui envahissait son corps. "Docteur Banner." Bruce ne bougea pas, ne se retourna pas, refusa de détourner son regard de Lahey. Son visage était peint de colère, crispé, tordu de rage à peine restreinte. Tony grogna à l'étreinte de Steve, pale et la respiration rauque, ses yeux plissés en agonie. Steve pressa une main gantée aussi fort qu'il osait sur l'hémorragie de Stark et tendit l'autre vers Bruce. Il ferma son emprise sur le bras du physicien et le tint fermement. "Bruce."

Des yeux furieux, verts et malveillants, le foudroyèrent. Malgré la rage bouillant dans ce regard haineux, Steve n'avait pas peur. Il ne pouvait pas l'être. Bruce tenta de le repousser comme si son touché était douloureux ou révulsif, mais Steve était trop fort et trop déterminé pour être ignoré aussi facilement. Maintenant qu'il avait le regard de Bruce sur lui, il devait tenir bon. Il pouvait sentir le sang de Bruce pulsait en dessous de ses doigts. Il pouvait voir chacune de ses respirations, chaque goutte de son contrôle s'évaporer sous la pression. Il pria pour qu'il soit assez de fort pour convaincre le Hulk de ne pas se montrer. "Reste avec nous, Bruce, s'il-te-plaît," dit doucement Steve. "Tony a besoin de toi."

Cela suffit. En un clin d'oeil, les yeux bruns de Bruce furent de retour, faibles et incertains. Mais ils tombèrent sur le corps meurtri de Tony et il reprit ses esprits. S'en fichant de la multitude d'armes vers eux, il s'accroupit aux côté de Steve. "Mon dieu," soupira-t-il, ses yeux écarquillés et son visage palissant d'avantage à l'horrible vision en face de lui. Il offrit un regard violent à Lahey. "Tu veux mon aide ? Laisse moi l'aider d'abord."

Les mots de Bruce ne laissèrent place à aucune riposte, aucune chance de débat. Steve retint son souffle, priant que Lahey accepte. L'hémorragie de Tony était mauvaise, sa peau blanchie par le choc. Il tremblait et Steve pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. Le sang glissant de sa bouche tant il envahissait sa gorge. Steve le souleva puis le fit basculer pour l'empêcher de se vider de son sang. Il avait vu plus que sa part de blessures à balles pendant la guerre et son temps avec le SHIELD. Il savait en reconnaître une dangereuse quand il en voyait. Celle-ci était très dangereuse.

Lahey regarda Tony souffrira, insensible pendant un bon moment, un semblant d'éternel doute et colère. Steve serra les dents et tint Tony plus fort. Stark n'allait pas mourir dans ses bras. Il ne laissera pas cela arriver. Lahey avait intérêt de faire tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Steve avait la forte impression qu'il avait besoin de Tony pour garder Bruce et lui sous contrôle. Si Tony meurt, Bruce perdrait ce qui le motive à garder le monstre en lui. Et Lahey, honnêtement, n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Captain America était capable de faire lorsqu'il était au pied du mur. "Très bien," dit Lahey. Il fit signe aux soldats et ils reculèrent aussitôt. Pourtant, leurs armes ne se baissèrent pas et restèrent sur leur angle parfait. Steve n'attendit pas pour plus. Il se leva d'un coup, Stark dans ses bras et se fraya grossièrement un chemin entre les soldats. Il garda Tony contre sa poitrine alors qu'il passait à travers les mines humaines, Bruce juste derrière lui. "Pas toi," ordonna Lahey. Clint s'arrêta sec, entouré et séparé d'eux par les gardes, les canons de fusil effleurant son visage. Le sien resta pointait sur Lahey malgré la menace autour de lui. Clint était imperturbable. "Lâche ton arme. Mains sur la tête."

Steve regarda par dessus son épaule et rencontra le regard de Clint. Ils avaient appris à se connaître si bien au fil des missions qu'ils eurent ensemble ces derniers mois qu'un simple coup d'œil suffisait pour dire à l'autre agent de rester immobile. Cela ne plaisait à Clint, tendu d'agacement mais il se plia. La situation était difficile, et pour l'instant, ils devaient coopérer ou Stark mourrirait. Il posa son revolver sur le sol et leva ses mains, ses yeux assombris par une colère incontrôlable. Les gardes le fouillèrent brutalement et un autre homme l'approcha avec une corde.

Quelqu'un retira le bouclier de Steve de son dos. Steve pesta, luttant pour garder contrôle sur ses émotions. Tout mouvement brusque pourrait les faire tuer. Et le moindre signe de panique pourrait attirer le Hulk. Steve appréciait et avait en confiance en Bruce ; il semblait être quelqu'un de sincèrement bien, un véritable génie, timide et peut être un peu anxieux, mais sage, discret et amical. Malgré tout, Steve n'était pas sûr à quel point il arrivait à maîtriser le Hulk. Tirer sur Tony était un coup à double tranchant. C'était une des pires choses d'utiliser la vie d'un homme innocence comme levier. Mais encore pire de jouer un jeu aussi mortelle que penser que ce plan de freiner un monstre en exploitant l'amitié de Bruce pour Tony allait marcher. Peu importe ce que voulait Lahey, il était dérangé et clairement désespérer à l'avoir.

Lahey pointa le revolver sur Steve. "Après vous."

Ils allèrent au delà des portes doubles et atterrirent dans un laboratoire. Il était circulaire, un énorme espace entourant la pièce centrale qui était d'un noir total. Rien à l'intérieur n'était visible derrière le verre brillant des fenêtres qui l'entouraient. Des réserves, de plus petits laboratoires et des bureaux étaient déployés le long de la salle. Les murs étaient d'un blanc élégant et des lumières fluorescentes crues baignaient tout d'un blanc intense et douloureux. Les bancs en métal et les tables de travail remplissaient la pièce, encombrés de fiole, microscopes, pipettes et autres équipements. Des écrans d'ordinateur reliés à une console principale qui encerclait la chambre, et d'autres bornes s'étalaient dans toute la pièce. Cela semblait cher, bien fondé et à la pointe de la technologie. De nombreux assistants de laboratoires regardaient la scène avec de gros yeux, surpris mais pas assez effrayés ou courageux pour aider.

"Là," dit Bruce. Il ne perdit pas un instant, balayant son bras le long d'un des bancs et jeta tout au sol sans cérémonie.

Avec autant de douceur qu'il put, Steve allongea le corps endommagé de son ami sur la surface métallique brillante. Tony grogna de douleur, suffoquant, parcouru de faible spasmes. Steve attrapa sa main sanglante dans la sienne, mettant son autre paume contre la blessure à nouveau et la pressa. Stark émit un cri rauque. "Doucement, Tony," apaisa Steve. "Doucement."

Bruce était immédiatement à ses côtés. Il appuya ses doigts contre la carotide de Tony, comptant pendant une minute tortueuse. Steve respira lourdement, regardant le visage de Tony palissant au fur et à mesure. Il s'étouffa sous le sang coincé dans sa gorge, s'étranglant et bredouillant, serrant l'avant bras de Steve. Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Il essaya de parler mais il ne le pouvait. "Tony? Tony, peux-tu m'entendre ?" demanda Bruce. Tony fit une attaque. "Mets le sur le côté !" Bruce jeta un regard brillant à Lahey. "J'ai besoin de bandage ! Du premier secours ! Des fournitures ! Quelque chose nom de dieu !"

Lahey garda son arme vers Bruce, immobile et insensible. Steve regarda entre lui et Banner, gardant son touché tendre pendant qu'il tenait un Tony tremblant et convulsant sur son côté gauche.

Il échangea de place avec Bruce, les mains du physicien étaient posées sur la blessure pendant que Steve portait la tête de Tony permettant au sang de se dégager de sa bouche. "Il s'affaiblit vite," murmura Steve.

"Mon dieu, Dan. Si il meurt …"

"Donnez lui ce qu'il a besoin," cria Lahey à ses assistants.

Bruce regarda de nouveau Steve. "La balle est-elle sortie ?" Steve regarda le dos de Tony, ne vit rien et secoua la tête. Bruce était extrêmement inquiet. Il avait déjà du sang sur tout la table, venant à peine de cette blessure. Il détacha d'un coup les boutons de la chemise de Tony et observa la plaie de plus près. "C'est mauvais. Très, _très_ mauvais. Il doit se faire opérer."

"Impossible," répondit Lahey. Steve remarqua son arme trembler légèrement.

Le contrôle de Bruce diminua encore. Il se retourna et gronda sur son ancien ami, sauvagement, empli de peur et de rage. "Il se vide de son sang ! Il doit se faire opérer !" La poitrine de Bruce se souleva et sa peau se teignit de nouveau. Steve regarda impuissant la situation se détériorer de plus belle, fuit du regard la scène pour regarder Clint toujours encerclé et menacé par des revolvers. Barton était à genoux, les mains liées dans le dos et tout à fait incapable de les venir en aide. "Laisse nous le faire partir. L'amener à l'hôpital. C'est sa seule chance-"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce dont j'ai besoin que tu fasses est trop important et ceci est _ma_ seule chance," dit Lahey.

"Petit fils de pute égoïste ! Sale mer-" Le son de Tony s'étranglant fut la seule chose qui pénétra à travers la brume meurtrière dans l'esprit de Bruce. Il revint vers la table, la respiration sifflante entre ses dents serrées et luttant visiblement, se _battant_ , pour rester lui-même. Ses mains étaient recroquevillées sur le bord de la table, tellement serrées que le métal se tordit. Il regarda Steve, le visage révélant un accès à sa douleur, ses efforts et à son angoisse.

Steve tendit sa main jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table, attrapa fermement celle de Bruce et la ramena vers Tony. "Ne le laisse pas partir," supplia-t-il, secouant légèrement la tête tout en soutenant le contact visuel avec Bruce, refusant de regarder ailleurs. "Le laisse sortir ne résoudra rien."

Bruce ravala sa salive, releva le menton et respira un bon coup. "Avez-vous un scanner à ultrason ?"

Lahey hocha de la tête. Ses assistants revinrent avec des bandages et autres dans des emballages stériles et une boite pleins de matériels. Une petite partie de Steve était déconcertée. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur la recherche, encore moins avec les nouvelles technologies et tout les avancements scientifiques de ce nouveau siècle, mais cela ne semblait pas correct. Pourquoi un chimiste aurait ce genre d'équipement médical ? Malgré tout, il n'y avait pas place à la suspicion et cela restait au minimum une sacrée chance. "Retire sa veste, doucement," ordonna Bruce. Steve fit ce qu'on lui dit de faire, retirant les bras de Tony des manches de son blazer, jetant le vêtement trempé de sang sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda Steve.

Bruce utilisait quelques bandages pour essayer de retenir le sang coulant de l'abdomen de Tony. La plaie était à environ un centimètre de son nombril, une ouverture circulaire, petite, qui semblait plus inoffensif qu'elle ne l'était. Les blessures à balles dans le ventre bernaient facilement ; Steve avait vu des hommes mourir par leur faute rapidement, mourir par leur faute lentement, mourir par leur faute dans la douleur et mourir par leur faute sans même savoir qu'ils avaient été touché. Il en savait assez sur les soins médicaux d'urgence sur terrain pour savoir qu'un grand nombre d'organes vitaux était situé dans cette partie du corps. Plus bas et la balle pourrait déchirer les intestins, le ventre et répandre des bactéries dans le système sanguin. Plus haut et le foie, la rate, les reins ainsi que des artères importantes seraient à risque. Considérant le taux de sang, rouge vif, se déversant de Tony, il était évident qu'une artère de ce genre avait été touchée.

Le regard de Bruce se tourna vers lui. "Steve, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides," dit-il la voix haletante. "On va essayer de trouver le saignement - en espérant qu'il en aie _qu'un_ \- et le refermer."

Les mots semblaient se refermaient sur eux, Steve, Bruce et Tony, mourant en face d'eux. Steve ne put le digérer pendant une minute. "Tu veux dire …"

"Si on le fait pas, il mourra." L'énormité de la situation était accablante. Steve avait combattu pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, bien que le Commando Hurlant n'avait pas été souvent blessé, il avait été témoin de quelques blessures assez dévastatrices sur d'autres soldats. Il avait tiré sur des hommes, durant la guerre comme durant les missions d'assauts pour le SHIELD. Merde, il s'était fait tiré dessus bien plus de fois qu'il ne s'en souvient. Mais jamais aussi sérieusement. Et personne n'avait demandé une telle chose de lui, d'aider dans ce genre de folles chirurgies ad hoc pour sauver la vie d'un humain. Il avait peur et après avoir combattu des Nazis, HYDRA et une invasion extraterrestre, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent.

Steve avala difficilement sa salive, la gorge sèche, respira profondément afin de rester calme et ralentir son cœur tonnant, puis il hocha la tête. "Dis moi de quoi tu as besoin et je le ferai."

Un des assistants revint avec une autre boite, plus petite. Bruce l'arracha immédiatement de ses mains et en sortit une sonde à tête bulbeuse. Elle était connectée à une tablette. "On doit faire vite. J'ai besoin que tu le remettes sur le dos mais fais attention à sa respiration. S'il commence à résister, penche le pour libérer sa voix respiratoire." Steve hocha de nouveau la tête. "Ok. On y va."

Steve fit rouler Tony sur son dos. Immédiatement, Stark commença à tousser, Steve s'accroupit sur le bord de la table, le soutenait légèrement contre sa poitrine. "Doucement," dit-il gentiment. Il prit la main de Tony et lui donna une pression rassurante. L'inventeur semblait partiellement conscient au mieux. "Continue de te battre. Tu iras bien." Il pouvait presque imaginer les yeux de Tony à peine ouverts et son ton acide. _Foutaises_. Mais le visage du Stark était vide, gris et stagne. Il ne disputait rien pour une fois. Il était silencieux, immobile, s'éloignant d'eux.

Bruce alluma la machine et pressa la sonde contre l'abdomen de Tony. Steve ne pouvait pas bien voir l'écran de sa position, mais il y avait une image de noire et blanche qui bougeait selon les mouvements de Bruce avec le scanner sur le ventre de StarK. Puis il pâlit. "C'est pire que ce que je pensais," annonça-t-il gravement. "Mon dieu, rien de tout ça n'est stérile …" Malgré le fait que ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, Bruce enfila une paire de gants en latex bleu. Il fourra la boite dans les mains de Steve qui retira ses mitaines de combats maladroitement et les remplaça par les gants. Pendant ce temps, Bruce fouilla dans le matériel, en sortit des scalpels et autres, une longue seringue et des outils médicaux à sutures. "De l'oxygène ?" demanda-t-il aux assistants qui regardaient blêmes et horrifiés. Une jeune femme hocha la tête et partit en courant. Bruce pressa la sonde à ultrason contre le ventre de Tony de nouveau. "Il y a beaucoup de dégâts là. Je pense que la balle s'est coincée près de la colonne vertébrale."

Une peur froide poignarde le cœur de Steve. "Est-ce que ça veut dire …"

"On peut pas se soucier de ça maintenant," interrompit Bruce, les yeux voyageant entre l'écran et la blessure. "Là. Merde. Dans l'aorte." Bruce se retourna et lança un regard furieux aux hommes les retenant captif. "J'ai besoin de plus d'aide !" Personne ne bougea. Les armes vers eux ne baissèrent pas. Steve serra les dents, il jeta un regard vers Clint qui semblait être torturé physiquement par sa position assise. C'était probablement le cas. "Qu'est-ce qu'il cloche avec vous bordel ? Il est entrain de mourir ! Aidez nous ! _Allez_ !"

Le monstre menaça et Tony s' étouffa de nouveau. La voix de Clint, forte et coléreuse s'éleva au dessus de leurs cœurs battants. "Laissez moi les aider ! Laissez moi les aider, bordel de merde !" Il crachait rage et jurons, se débattant contre les hommes qui le tenait malgré les armes pointées sur lui. "Il va mourir ! Sale bâtards ! Vous pensez pouvoir contrôler Hulk si il meurt ?"

Steve secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés de peur lorsque Bruce vacilla à nouveau. "Bruce !" cria-t-il pour ramener Banner, gardant difficilement Stark immobile alors qu'il vomissait son sang. "Aide moi !" Et si Bruce perdait le contrôle maintenant …

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il oublia à propos des hommes qui les menaçaient et qui tenaient Clint prisonnier, se retourna, déballa et déboucha un scalpel. "Tiens le," ordonna-t-il à Steve sèchement. "Tiens le !" Steve recouvra un bras sur le torse de Tony, gardant une main sous le menton de l'inventeur et le tenant aussi incliné que possible. Sa tête pendait contre l'épaule de Steve, le sang dégoulinant de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour atteindre le bras de Steve. Celui-ci attrapa la sonde et la tint fermement pendant que Bruce commençait à couper. Et Tony, aussi inconscient qu'il semblait, commença à crier.

"Tiens bon," dit Steve doucement, renforçant son étreinte autant qu'il osait alors que le Stark se débattant involontairement. Il pouvait blesser Tony d'avantage s'il perdait contrôle sur sa propre force et le besoin de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il avait été écrasant. Il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point une chirurgie sans anesthésie ou anti-douleur pouvait faire mal. "Juste tiens bon, Stark. Je te tiens, je te tiens."

Si Tony l'entendait, cela ne se voyait pas. Il tremblait, gémissait et pleurait, inconsciemment mais pas assez pour être épargné par la souffrance. Steve garda ses yeux sur le visage de Tony; aussi fort et courageux qu'il était, il ne pensait pouvoir être capable de regarder Bruce découper le ventre d'un autre homme. D'un camarade et d'un ami. _Ami_. Ce n'était pas un secret que lui et Tony ne s'entendaient pas; l'homme était trop flashy, trop bruyant et arrogant, trop sûr de lui. Cela n'aidait pas que le Stark était quelqu'un qui rappelait à Steve tout ce qu'il avait perdu par la simple vertu de quoi et qui il était. C'était dur à éviter. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Tony, ses pensées étaient immédiatement embrumées par l'amertume, le deuil et l'involontaire comparaison entre Tony et Howard. Lui et son fils étaient fondamentalement plus similaires qu'ils étaient différents. Ce qui était assez ironique en prenant en compte que Tony se pensait semblable en rien à son père qu'il méprisait apparemment. En dessous de la richesse, la brillance et le narcissisme, Tony était un homme bon, autant que l'avait été Howard, si ce n'est plus, et un héros à lui seul. Et un homme bon ne méritait pas de souffrir et mourir ainsi.

 _Je ne te laisserai pas mourir._ Steve tint Tony pendant qu'il se tordait et Bruce coupa. Une bille brûla la gorge de Steve quand ses yeux allèrent involontairement vers la pagaille sanglante sous les mains de Bruce. "Garde le immobile,"ordonna d'une voix rauque Bruce. "Doux Jésus, il y a tellement de sang …" Il tentait véhément de rester calme et tranquille, mais il voyait ses mains tremblaient et sentait la sueur sur son visage. Il essuyait ardemment d'essuyer le sang de l'abdomen de Tony avec les bandages, mais c'était difficile ; il en avait tellement et ils avaient besoin d'aide. Chaque seconde que Bruce passait à essayer d'endiguer le sang était une seconde de moins où ils auraient pu essayer et refermer la blessure. Steve lâcha la sonde et aida, saisissant un autre bandage et le pressa autour de la plaie sans sacrifier son étreinte autour des épaules de Tony. "Comment est son pouls ?"

Steve étira sa main autour du cou de Tony. Les battements de cœur sous ses doigts étaient rapides et faibles. "Pas bon."

"Il est en choc hypovélémique," dit Bruce, amer. Ses mains s'agitaient et de la transpiration coulait de son front. Ses yeux étaient plissés de colère. "Ça le tue et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour y remédier. Il a besoin de sang."

"Bruce, doucement," réconforta doucement Steve. "Reste calme. Tu peux le faire. On peut le faire." Cela sonnait pathétique même à ses propres oreilles. Il disait la même foutue assurance vide encore et encore, comme si la répétition pouvait rendre cela réelle et garder le Hulk contenu. Il le dirait un millier de fois avec une voix confiante et une expression encourageante si cela pouvait aider. C'était ce que Bruce avait besoin d'entendre, Tony était son ami, évidemment le plus véritable et le plus proche qu'il ait. Bruce avait peur de le perdre et de se perdre lui-même. Il lança un regard paniqué à Steve mais celui-ci lui offrit seulement un bref hochement de tête. "Il ne va pas mourir."

Bruce prit une profonde inspiration, tremblante et qui semblait complètement le déchirer, mais il hocha la tête. Une assistante arriva avec un masque à oxygène relié à un petit réservoir. Steve se pencha en arrière, sacrifia son appui sur les bandages pour aider la jeune femme mortifiée à mettre le masque autour du visage de Tony. Elle fit quelque chose avec le réservoir pendant une seconde de plus avant de partir aussitôt. Immédiatement, l'oxygène remplit le masque pour aider le Stark à respirer. Mais cela ne semblait pas beaucoup aider. Steve sentait Tony s'affaiblir contre lui, sentait la tension provoquée par la douleur quitter son corps. Il n'osait mettre retirer ses doigts du pouls de Tony, ayant besoin de sentir chaque battements. Mais ils devenaient plus lents et plus faibles. Sa respiration qui s'échappait du masque était un sifflement pathétique. Chaque mouvement hésitant de sa poitrine était un combat acharné pour l'air et Steve craignait qu'une de ces misérables inspirations ne soient la dernière. "Tiens bon, Tony," implora-t-il. "Tiens bon …"

"Je l'ai," soupira Bruce. Steve pouvait à peine imaginer son soulagement. "J'ai besoin de ton aide là. Si on ne le recoud pas …" Il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer plus. Sa propre main était profondément encrée dans la chair. Steve hésitait pour un petit moment mais il suivit les ordres de Bruce. "Il y a une déchire dans l'artère. Tu la sens ? Mets ton doigt dessus ! Vite !"

Steve le sentait. Il garda la tête froide, réprimant l'envie irrépressible d'être malade, ignorant comment la salle tournait autour d'eux ou comment son propre cœur battait et résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il plaça son index sur la déchire débordante, minuscule, et le boucha pendant que Bruce galérait à se préparer à la fermer. Tony mourrait dans ses bras avec ses mains qui retenaient littéralement sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi effrayé ou peu sûr de lui, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer. Il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Bruce avait besoin de lui pour rester calme et il ferait de son mieux pour le faire.

Bruce était prêt. "Continue juste d'appuyer. Quand je te le dirai, lâche." Quelques longs moments agonisants passèrent. Bruce cousit rapidement et essuya le sang en utilisant les ultrasons pour le guider. Il était déterminé, sa concentration au maximum, il maîtrisait _heureusement_ ses émotions et dirigeaient ses mains qui étaient détendues et assurées. Steve ne sentait pas aussi doté de courage à ce moment, mais il tint bon. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Tony se battre, le sang chaud déferlait contre ses doigts et les sueurs froides qui collaient inconfortablement à sa peau sous son uniforme. Le cœur stable et les mains qui étaient tout ce qui séparaient Tony et la Mort. Ses mains et celles de Bruce. "Ok, lâche."

C'était plus soulageant qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre. Il savait que le sérum rendait cela impossible, mais ses doigts et la plupart du reste de ses mains étaient pleines de crampes alors qu'il les éloignaient des entrailles de Tony. Il était tendu, vide et maladroit pendant qu'il prit un autre bandage et essaya vainement d'absorber et nettoyer le sang. Il y en avait _trop_. "Steve … Steve !" cria Bruce. "Il ne respira pas !"

L'horreur submergea Steve. "Tony ? Tony !" Aucune réponse. Steve bougea rapidement, reprenant ses esprits et déposa le torse du Stark sur la table sanglante. Il mit le masque à oxygène de côté, releva le menton de Tony, pinça son nez et prit une large inspiration. Puis couva sa bouche de la sienne et força l'air dans son corps. "Stark, ne fais pas ça !"

"A-t-il un pouls ?"

Steve fit une pause pour remettre son doigt dans le cou de Tony. "Non." Il baissa ses mains sanglantes contre la poitrine de Tony et commença les compressions, conscient de sa force alors qu'il poussa avec régularité les côtés de Tony.

"Merde." Les doigts de Bruce étaient devenus _flous_ quand il cousit, ferma les blessures et répara la peau ainsi que les muscles. "Allez, allez, _allez_ !"

Steve se força à rester calme, comptant, respirant, comptant, respirant et _priant_. "Tony, ne fais pas ça," supplia-t-il. "Tu meurs pas alors qu'on est là. Tu m'entends, Stark ?" Mais Tony ne répondait pas. Aucun mouvement, parole, regard ou souffle. Pour ainsi dire, il était mort. _Non. Pas question !_

Bruce le referma et éloigna tout objet frénétiquement. Il pressa les bandages autour de la blessure rapidement et fouilla comme un fou dans les fournitures médicales. Il claqua un DEA sur la table, ainsi que quelques seringues. Atropine. Il injecta Tony, prépara le défibrillateur et pressa des plaquettes carrées, blanches, contre le torse de Tony qui étaient connectées par de minces files à une petite machine. "Recule," ordonna-t-il à Steve. Le corps de Tony se courba brusquement sous les DEA. Bruce pressa ses doigts contre le cou de Tony une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête. "On continue. Faisons circuler l'epi."

C'était dur d'être patient. Steve lui offrit un nouveau souffle et continua le RCP, essayant de pas penser, ressentir ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre si ce n'est se concentrer à faire circuler le sang à travers le corps de Tony. Une éternité tourmenteuse passa avant que Bruce ne dise : "Dégagez !" Et il activa de nouveau les DEA.

Tony haleta lourdement et dégringola de la table. Steve pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux, attrapant le corps boiteux et tremblant de Tony avant qu'il ne se blesse ou ne tombe. "Remets lui l'oxygène," ordonna d'une voix rauque Bruce. "Vite ! Vite !"

Steve chercha le masque, appuyant encore Tony contre lui pour l'aider à respirer et le pressa contre la bouche et le nez de l'autre homme. Bruce mesura son pulse, tremblant pendant qu'il comptait, le visage déformé par la joie. "Dieu merci …" chuchota-t-il, fermant les yeux. "Dieu merci."

Steve berça Tony contre lui, son propre soulagement le priva d'énergie pendant un moment. Une main tapait son avant-bras. Celle de Tony. Les yeux de Tony étaient ouvert en feintes. Il allait bien. Il était vivant. Ses doigts tremblants glissèrent sur le bras de Steve, attrapèrent la main du soldat et la serra fermement. "Rogers," souffla-t-il faiblement. "Pitié, dis moi que tu m'as pas embrassé."

Steve donna un rire exaspéré. "Peut être bien."

Les lèvres rougies de Tony se changèrent en une faible, piètre version de son normal sourire taquin et ses yeux se refermèrent. "Si fort … Et beau et …"

"Ferme la, Stark," dit Steve en souriant et Tony sourit avec gratitude aussi avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Lahey leur laisserait quelques précieuses minutes pour stabiliser Tony. Steve le tenait, gardant un œil attentif sur la respiration du millionnaire et un bras réconfortant autour de l'autre homme. Pendant que Bruce était occupé à finir de coudre rapidement les choses qu'il avait abandonné par manque de temps. Quand il eut fini, il fit de meilleurs sutures. Tony n'était pas sorti de l'auberge ; il avait sévèrement besoin de sang et d'opérations plus intense faites par des experts médicaux pour vraiment arranger les damages internes. Il y avait une balle proche de sa colonne vertébral, alors les chances de sérieuses complications (nerfs endommagés voir paralysie) était horriblement haute. Il devrait être dans les urgences, pas allongé sur une table dure et impitoyable dans un laboratoire souterrain à la merci d'un scientifique fou et ses hommes de mains.

Mais il respirait et le saignement était sous contrôle. Etant donné les circonstances, c'était déjà bien. Et c'était le meilleur que Lahey leur avait laissé faire.

A la seconde où Bruce finit de bander l'abdomen de Tony, les soldats entourèrent la table. Les armes étaient de nouveau levées, violentes et menaçantes. Steve respirait difficilement par le nez, les dents serrées de colère. Il baissa soigneusement les épaules et la tête du Stark avant de se mettre entre les fusils et le corps inconscient de Tony autant que possible. Lahey mit ses armes au niveau de Bruce. "Je t'ai laissé l'aider," dit-il, "et maintenant tu vas m'aider."

Bruce se raidit. "Il doit aller à l'hôpital," dit-il lentement et gravement. Il était secoué et tentait de garder son calme de plus belle. Avec la menace imminente envers la vie de Tony éloignée, sa colère s'était rallumée, forte et vive. Mais le choc de la situation l'avait émoussée et il semblait, pour un moment, qu'il était rationnel et maîtrisé. "Tu dois nous laisser le sortir de là."

"Non," répondit Lahey, "pas avant que tu aies fait que j'ai besoin que tu fasses." Il repointa l'arme vers Tony.

"Sale fis de pute." Steve regarda Bruce foudroyait du regard Lahey. Puis il se tourna vers Clint, qui était toujours attaché et à genoux au milieu des gardes. L'archer était furieux, son expression stoïque, le corps raide et inébranlable. Steve connaissait Clint trop bien pour ne pas voir la rage et le désir de vouloir faire quelque chose pour arrêter et punir ces hommes brûlait dans ses yeux. Il capta le regard de son ami pendant un moment et donna un petit non de tête. Ils étaient toujours en sous nombre et avec un homme blessé. Ces voyous n'étaient évidemment pas effrayés de leur tirer dessus. Lahey avait frappé fort, vite, en premier et ainsi avait définitivement lié leurs mains. Et ce bâtard trop suffisant le savait.

Bruce était évidemment arrivé aux mêmes conclusions frustrantes. "Que veux-tu de moi ?"

Lahey sourit. Encore ce flash de cette chose sous toute cette confiance et ce contrôle. De la joie. De L'euphorie. Steve ne pouvait dire, mais cela ne semblait pas très sain ou vaguement bon. "Je ne voulais pas en venir à ça, tu sais," assura Lahey. "Je voulais juste menacer Stark pour avoir ton aide."

"En quoi ça rend cela mieux ?" craqua Bruce de dégoût.

"Rien," admit Lahey, un peu abattu. "Bien que ton escorte imprévu du SHIELD ait changé mes plans. Mais je pense que ça a amené le meilleur."

Steve n'aimait pas comment cela sonnait. Bruce perdait sa patience. "Assez. Juste dis moi sur quoi c'est."

"La science."

"Alors pourquoi les hommes de main ? Pourquoi tirer sur un homme innocent et pourquoi nous retenir en otage ? C'est pas _toi_ Dan, enfin pas le gars bien dont je me souviens. Ce gars bien n'aurait jamais blessé personne. Peu importe ce que t'as promis AIM, ça n'en vaut pas la peine !"

Lahey sembla incertain un bref moment. Le revolver trembla légèrement. "Ils ne m'ont rien promis. Ils ont juste cru en mes idées. Ils ont eu foi."

"Ils vous utilisent, Docteur Lahey," dit fermement Steve, calmement, "exactement comme ils ont utilisé Maya Hansen et qui sait combien d'autres scientifiques. Ils essayent d'acheter votre loyauté." Les yeux de Lahey luisirent de doute. Steve se demanda si peut être il connaissait Hansen; ils étaient experts dans le même domaine, après tout. Peut être savoir ce qui lui était arrivé aiderait à l'atteindre. "Ils l'ont tué à la seconde où ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient et ce qu'ils veulent, ce sont des armes pour blesser les gens."

"Ce n'est pas de la science," ajouta Bruce. "Arrête. S'il-te-plaît."

Lahey secoua sa tête. "Je ne peux pas. Il n'y pas de pas de retour possible. Seulement un avancement." Il se retourna et marcha calmement vers la console principale qui entourait la partie centrale de la pièce. Ses doigts courraient sur les touches et les moniteurs s'activaient. Et la lumière envahit la chambre au delà.

"Oh, non," murmura Bruce.

A l'intérieur se situait une table argenté brillante, différente de celles des postes de travail à l'extérieur, celle-ci était créée pour que quelqu'un y soit. Il y avait des menottes sur les côtés, au pied et un genre de dispositif construit en dessous qui semblait capable de contraindre quiconque d'assez malheureux pour être sur cette table aux bras métalliques. La chambre était circulaire mais pas très grande, les murs d'un blanc lisse. Il y avait quelques charrettes à l'intérieur pleine d'outils. "Dan, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?" murmura Bruce, le désarroi et le dégoût remplissant ses yeux alors qu'ils analysaient rapidement l'arrangement en face d'eux. C'était une question bête car c'était d'une évidence troublante ce que Lahey faisait. Il faisait des expériences sur des humains.

"J'essaye d'amener l'esprit humain au prochain niveau de son évolution," répondit Lahey, détaché, comme si c'était évident pour Bruce. Cela ne l'était clairement pas et l'autre homme devenait plus impatient et irrité. "Tout le travail de ma vie est juste là et c'est ma seule chance de le rendre possible. De prouver que _c'est_ possible. J'ai essayé pendant des années de combler l'espace entre la biologique et les états émotionnelles - je _sais_ que c'est possible. Toi aussi tu le sais."

"Da-"

Mais Lahey se jeta sur lui, la voix emplie d'ambition. D'obsession. "L'esprit peut affecter le monde physique, altérer l'état de la matière, _tordre_ les lois de la physique. Ce n'est pas impossible. Je pense que je peux le faire. La drogue que j'ai faite … Et bien, même une simple dose d'une version diluée a fait de l'ancien Dan Lahey, le faible, de quelqu'un de plus fort, plus intelligent et plus compétent."

Bruce pâlit. "Dan, ne me dis pas que tu as …"

"Tout dans la vie est basée sur notre vision de ce monde ! Et nos visions sont colorées par nos émotions. On veut quelque chose, donc on le produit. On hait quelque chose, donc on le détruit. On aime quelque chose, on le convoite, le protège ou le chérit. Il y a tellement de choses, tellement de phénomènes autour, qui ne peuvent pas être expliqué par la physique, la chimie ou la biologie. Qu'est-ce qui rend Captain America si bon et le Hulk si mauvais quand la science derrière comment chacun fut créée est pratiquement la même ?" Bruce s'empourpra et jeta un coup d'œil Steve. Ils essayaient tout deux de ne pas s'emporter dans ce débat mais c'était difficile d'ignorer le barrage d'idées désespérées qui les martelaient. "L'esprit alimente le corps. Pourquoi cela n'alimenteraient pas d'autres choses ? Les émotions sont les parties les plus importants de ce qui nous rend humain, de ce qui nous donne la volonté et la volonté de façonner le monde comme nous le le voyons. Ce n'est pas notre ADN ou notre cerveaux. C'est notre âme."

"C'est de la folie. Tu dois arrêter."

"Ce n'est pas de la folie ! _Regarde_ à toutes ces choses du siècle dernier que les gens croyaient impossible. Sans Einstein ou Curie ou Erkisne ou Hawking ou Watson et Crick …" Il relâcha un petit soupire, comme si cette logique était déjà assez forte pour supporter ses actions violentes. Comme si se mettre au niveau de quelques uns des génies les plus influents de ce dernier siècle pouvait rendre cela bon. "Si quelqu'un leur avait dit que leurs idées étaient folles et qu'ils avaient abandonné, où en serions-nous ?

"Ils n'ont pas tirer sur les gens pour prouver quelque chose," cria Bruce. "Ils n'ont pas tuer des gens pour prouver quelque chose."

"Tu l'as presque fait ! Tu t'es presque suicidé," réfuta Lahey.

"Et je le regrettes chaque secondes depuis !" Bruce prit un grand inspiration, tentant de contenir sa rage. "Peu importe ce que tu veux faire, il y a d'autre façon de l'obtenir."

"Non. Tu crois que j'ai pas déjà essayé ? _Toutes_ autres tentatives ont tué nos sujets."

Le sang de Steve se glaça. Ses yeux voyagèrent entre Lahey et Bruce et il remarqua le visage banc et horrifié du physicien. "Toutes les autres tentatives," répéta doucement Bruce. _Combien d'autres tentatives avaient-ils eu ?_ Steve se le demanda dans sa colère et sa révulsion. Quel genre de monstre dégoûtant ce gars était ? Et l'expression de Bruce se tendit d'effroi, son esprit évidemment ailleurs. Ses yeux fuyants examinèrent la chambre devant eux, le lit avec des menottes et l'équipement. "Que veux-tu … Non. Non, tu ne peux pas. Le Hulk ne te laisserai jamais -"

"Je sais," interrompit Lahey. "Pas que ça ne m'aie pas traversé l'esprit. Mais le Hulk n'est pas un échantillon pur. Beaucoup trop de facteurs faussent les données. Et l'infusion n'est pas le problème. C'est l'exposition Gamma. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de _toi_ , Bruce. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à la faire correctement. Je sais pas si j'en utilise trop ou pas assez ou si je la démarre au bon moment …" Combien de personnes sont-elles mortes dans la conquête de réponse de Lahey ? C'était plus qu'énervant et le pire c'est que l'homme semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Ce n'était que des _données_ pour lui. "La drogue est mon domaine d'expertise, mais celui-ci est le tien. Tu es la seule personne vivante qui aie utilisé une dose de Gamma pour stimuler l'absorption biochimique et l'intégration génétique avec réussite."

"Avec réussite ? Il n'y avait rien de réussi là dedans !"

"Si, il y en avait. Tes émotions, ta colère, sont devenues le point de départ pour une chaîne de transformations biochimiques puissante qui transforme le corps humain en la créature la plus indestructible sur cette planète, peut être même de la galaxie. _C'est une réussite_."

Bruce semblait aussi confus que horrifié. Incrédule au raisonnement sortant de l'homme qu'il avait respecté comme collègue, pair et scientifique. Il était blessé, trahi et paralysé par le déni. Il voulait contre-attaquer d'avantage mais semblait reconnaître que c'était futile. Peut être qu'il était entrain de réaliser que ce genre de démence et dépravation avait toujours fait parti de son ami, juste bien caché sous la faiblesse, la peur ou un semblant d'amitié. Peut être pas. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Et cela ne comptait pas vraiment si Lahey avait été financé par AIM ou une autre organisation terroriste ou extrémiste. Cet homme était dangereux en lui même. Steve avait vu et combattu sa part de fanatiques diaboliques dans son temps. Schmidt. Les Nazis, les chefs militaire d'HYRA et les scientifiques. Zola. Loki. Il reconnaissait la lueur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Lahey. Elle était pleine d'objet de cauchemars, de folies qui créaient des guerres et qui menaçaient des innocents. Il n'y avait pas place à atteindre les hommes ainsi, à raisonner avec eux et aucune rédemption pour leur actes. Peu importe comment Lahey avait fini par devenir ainsi, il devait être arrêter. Bruce secoua la tête après ce qu'il sembla un éternel silence. "Je ne vais pas t'aider à blesser une personne innocente," déclara-t-il avec résolution.

"Je pensais que tu pourrais le faire sur moi," dit Lahey.

Bruce avait mortifié. "Non, je ne le ferai pas. Mon Dieu, Dan, _écoute_ moi ! Je le retirai si je pouvais ! Je m'en fiche de quoi tu penses ou à quel point tu es certain. Cela ne mérite pas ta vie ! Le Hulk n'aurai jamais dû arriver. J'étais arrogant, imprudent et tellement sûr de moi que je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que j'étais en tort. Et j'avais tort. Ce qui m'est arrivé horrible accident."

"Je sais." Lahey secoua la tête. "Mais ce qui est arrivé à lui ne l'était pas."

La salle redevint complètement silencieuse. Les gens fixaient. Cela prit à Steve un moment pour réaliser qu'ils le fixaient lui, que Lahey parlait de _lui_. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

Évidement, Bruce comprit avant lui. "Non," dit-il. Son visage virait au vert. "Non ! Tu peux pas faire ça !"

"Comme je l'ai dit, je pense que ça marcherait mieux. Pas ce que j'espérai, mais mieux. Tu m'as ramené le parfait échantillon. Le sujet de test idéal. Quelqu'un qui a une chance de survivre à mon expérience. C'est le moyen que j'ai pour savoir si j'ai raison. C'est presque comme si …" Cette expression joyeuse, presque fantasque, retourna sur le visage de Lahey. Il ressemblait à une caricature de vilain, comme un personnage sorti d'un mauvais film. "C'était destiné."

Et puis Steve comprit ce que Lahey voulait dire. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, se sentant comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poing. Il y avait des armes pointées sur lui et Bruce. Des armes pointées sur Tony. Son cœur battait faiblement contre sa poitrine et la lumière crue du laboratoire était douloureuse, criarde et aveuglante. Il savait ce qui se passait, ce que suggérait Lahey, mais il avait stupidement besoin de poser des questions parce que son cœur était à des kilomètres de son esprit. "Tu veux que je …" Il ne pouvait y penser, laissez tomber le dire.

"Steve, non !" cria Clint. "Non !"

"Je ne t'aiderai pas," siffla Bruce. La voix du Hulk se mélangeait à celle de Banner désormais. Les muscles explosèrent sous les vêtements tâchés de sang de Bruce. Le monstre devenait de plus en plus fort. "Je ne te laisserai pas !"

"Tu n'as pas le choix," rappela Lahey et ses hommes s'avancèrent vers Tony. Steve ne pouvait pas le protéger. Pas avec le nombre de fusils sur eux et pas avec cette distance. "Et vous non plus, Captain. Reculez."

Steve était immobile, les yeux plissés et les dents serrées. Le garde qui avait malmené Clint était là, son fusil fermement centré sur la poitrine à peine mouvante de Tony. Comme si ce n'était pas assez sérieux comme ça, il y avait une bagarre bruyante alors que trois gardes de plus retenaient Clint à ses pieds et le poussait plus prêt de la table où Tony était allongé. Son ventre fut écrasé contre le bord de celle-ci. "Retirez vos maudites mains de moi !" grogna Barton. Ses yeux noisettes luisirent furieusement.

"Cet homme est-il ton ami ?" interrogea froidement Lahey.

Steve ne répondit pas, _ne répondrait_ pas, mais ils savaient déjà la réponse. Un autre garde coinça la gueule de son pistolet sur l'épaule droit de Clint et appuya sur la gâchette. Le tir résonna dans la chambre, bruyant et grondant. Et Bruce rugit.

"D'accord, d'accord !" cria Steve. La minute où il s'éloigna de la table, un des soldats avança et enfonça son flingue sur le front de Tony. L'inventeur avait le sommeil trop profond pour remarquer, encore moins se débattre.

Le visage de Clint était tordu de douleur. Son épaule saignait abondamment, mais il ne tomba pas et ne chancela pas et ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il n'était que rage envers les hommes qui le retenaient, plus énervé par le fait qu'il était utilisé pour influencer Steve que pour avoir été tirer dessus. "Non ! Laissez le partir !" Il fut frappé au visage avec la crosse d'un revolver et s'écroula lourdement dans un cri.

"Non !" Steve avança mais l'un des gardes l'attrapa le bras et l'autre fourra son arme sur son visage. Ils frappaient Clint alors qu'il était à terre.

"Arrêtez ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, Dan, arrête ça !" Bruce tenait à peine debout, son regard passant sauvagement entre la figure tabassée de Clint, le visage noble de Steve et le corps inconscient de Tony. Puis il grogna, mit sa tête dans ses mains et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il haletait bruyamment, tordu sous la douleur et la frustration refoulée, le visage plein de sueur. Les hommes qui blessaient Clint abandonnèrent leur tâche et toutes les armes de la pièce furent pointé vers Banner.

"Bruce," dit Steve, dans le désespoir de garder son calme pour leur bien à tous. "Ne fais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît."

Bruce le regarda et _écouta_ , les yeux écarquillés et effrayé, sa respiration siffla entre ses dents serrés. Son corps tremblait, se tordait et se battait avec lui-même. C'était un cauchemar. _Laisse le Hulk s'échapper._ _Laisse le Hulk finir ça._ Le désir de faire cela était si fort. Le Hulk détruirait cet endroit et arrêterait les plans de Lahey comme rien d'autre en était capable. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Et si Tony et Clint étaient tué pendant que le Hulk déchaînait sa rage, Bruce ne sera jamais capable de se le pardonner.

Deux vies valaient plus qu'une. N'est-ce pas ? Steve n'était pas un scientifique ou un génie, mais il en savait beaucoup sur s'allonger sur les barbelés afin que d'autres hommes puissent vivre. Et il était certain que deux vies valaient plus qu'une.

Steve regarda encore dans les yeux de Bruce et essaya d'aider l'homme à prendre le dessus sur la bête. Il avait besoin que Banner garde toute sa tête, maintienne son intelligence et son esprit et qu'il puisse faire ce que Lahey voulait. Trouver la solution au problème pour que Bruce puisse aider ce bâtard à faire on-ne-sait-quoi du soldat. C'était probablement sa seule chance de survivre à cette … expérience. _Qu'est-ce que je fous, bordel ? Pas le choix. Pas d'échappatoire._

Il n'y aucune chance que Steve puisse laisser quiconque mourir alors qu'il pouvait l'empêcher.

Il serra la mâchoire, leva son menton en défi, ses mains se serrèrent en poings et chaque muscle de son corps se tint prêt. "Laisse les tranquille," ordonna-t-il fermement, regardant Lahey droit dans les yeux. "Je ferai ce que vous voulez. Mais si vous les touchez encore une fois, c'est fini." Il ne dit pas ce qui se passerait et il ne fit pas de menaces vaines. Il espérait que Lahey réalise cela.

Lahey ne put contenir sa joie, un sourire soulagé, extatique, tordu ses lèvres. C'était plus que perturbant. C'était complètement _terrifiant_. "Tant que vous coopérez, je ne le ferai pas."

"Bien."

"Bruce ?"

Banner semblait sur le point de tomber malade. Il ferma les yeux en défaite. "Oui."

"Attrapez le," ordonna Lahey au reste de ses hommes. Clint hurlait, mais personne ne tenait compte de son existence. Plus de la moitié des soldats déferlèrent sur Captain America. Cela prit toute la volonté de Steve pour rester docile et soumis alors que ses bras étaient tenus et tirés contre son dos. Ce serait très simple, vraiment rien du tout, de jeter tous ses bâtards à l'autre bout de la salle et se libérait. Juste planter ses bottes dans le sol et les empêcher de le prendre. Il pouvait les combattre tous à une main s'il le fallait. Le désespoir menait son esprit paniqué à calculer toutes les options, juger l'issu de ses attaques et les conséquences de ses frappes, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour empêcher Clint, Tony ou les deux de se faire tuer. Sa frustration monta pendant qu'il était poussé et traîné vers la chambre.

Il rencontra les yeux de Bruce. Le Hulk était complètement parti, piégé de nouveau et dégrisé par le poids du fardeau sur les épaules découragées de Banner. Prisonnier et impuissant, Bruce pouvait à peine le regarder. Il était courbé, souffrant du chagrin, de la culpabilité et complètement recouvert du sang de Tony. Ils l'étaient tout deux. "Je suis désolée, Steve," il marmonna d'une voix rauque, comme si c'était sa dernière chance de réparer ses torts. Espérons que cela ne le serait pas. _Pitié que cela ne le soit pas._

Steve offrit un sourire faible. "Ce n'est pas ta faute, Bruce." Il n'eut aucune chance de dire ou faire quelque chose d'autre - il voulait demander à Bruce de trouver la _bonne_ solution - avant que les hommes ne l'éloignent. Les portes de l'intérieur du laboratoire s'ouvrirent pour révéler une sorte de petite salle propre. Il fut poussé à l'intérieur, à travers une autre série de portes puis une autre chambre, où des assistants enfilaient des équipements de protections. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Quand il commença à digérer et comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer, ce fut dévastant. Des choses défilèrent dans son esprit. Le visage compatissant, bon du Docteur Erkisne. Les yeux inquiets de Peggy. La confiance rafraîchissante de Howard. Les scientifiques, les docteurs, les hommes militaires et les fonctionnaires du gouvernements qui regardaient pendant qu'il marchait lentement vers la capsule lisse qui le transformerait en super soldat. Cela avait été effrayant, mais plus que ça, cela avait été excitant et amplifié par les meilleures intentions qui l'avaient motivé. Il n'avait pas été traité comme n'importe quoi mais un homme capable de faire des choix. Et il avait fait ce choix sans une trace de doute. Il avait voulu ça.

Ça, c'était dévalorisant, diabolique et il n'était rien de plus qu'un spécimen. Et il voulait fuir. Son corps bougeait sans son consentement, dirigeait par la panique et l'instinct de survie.

"Ne vous débattez pas," ordonna Lahey depuis l'extérieur de la chambre. Steve arrêta, même si son cœur battait à toute vitesse, sa respiration était bloquée dans sa poitrine et l'anxiété glaciale rampait sous sa peau. "Leurs vies dépendent de vous."

Leurs vies. Tony et Clint. Il ne pouvait oublier. Et il ne pouvait lutter. _Pas se battre_.

Les assistants préparaient la table qui attendait son corps sans défense, les menottes qui le retiendraient et les outils qui infligeraient n'importe quelle horreur qu'ils voulaient. Steve faisait toujours de son mieux absolu pour rester calme, pour ne pas avoir peur. Mais cette fois, son mieux ne serait pas assez bien.

Loin d'être assez.

* * *

Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon retard, ce chapitre était en réalité prêt depuis plus d'un mois mais suite à des complications ... Diverses et variés je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt. J'aimerai aussi demander pour l'aide d'une bêta. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas souvent la tête à me consacrer à la correction et encore moins l'énergie et même quand je le fais, ça reste loin de parfait. Donc si l'une de vous est intéressé, qu'elle se fasse connaître. Sinon, le prochain chapitre est déjà traduit mais je vais pas vous balancer tout d'un coup. Donc à la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Ciao !


	4. Chapitre 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : [Traduction] Juste une petite avertissement sur ce chapitre qui est probablement plus proche d'une classification plus haute pour images perturbantes. Lisez à vos risques. Merci !

* * *

Cela ne prit un rien de temps pour que Clint et Steve deviennent bons amis. Clint allait un peu mal quand Steve avait rejoint le SHIELD. Après l'invasion des Chitauri, il avait été perdu. Loki avait prit son esprit en otage. Avoir un dieu nordique dérangé qui jouait avec ses pensées, forçait son corps à être un pantin pour le mal, violait ses secrets les plus intimes … Cela l'avait gravement perturbé. La rage, la honte et le deuil ont été intolérables. Il n'était pas habitué à gérer ses émotions, encore moins un traumatisme aussi grand et dévastateur. En tant qu'assassin et agent du SHIELD, il avait appris à compartimenter les choses il y a une éternité, de mettre une distance entre lui et ses émotions et ne penser qu'à accomplir sa tâche. C'était ce qu'il était entraîné à faire. Avec la Bataille de New York derrière lui, SHIELD lui avait assigné un psychiatre pour l'aider à gérer ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'on lui avait fait. L'ordre venait de Fury lui-même et ça avait férocement énervé Clint. Il l'avait catégoriquement ignoré parce que la _dernière_ chose qu'il avait voulu c'était de "partager" ses sentiments avec un psy. Il ne pouvait contrôler ce qu'il ressentait, encore moins le comprendre. Et ils voulaient qu'il lâche toute cette furie et toute cette haine ? Un moment il était le prédateur, l'ennemi, un monstre en lui-même qui avait tué ses collègues agents, massacrait des innocents et menaçait la sécurité du monde …. Et puis après il était une victime, sans défense, blessé et brutalisé par les caprices cruels d'un autre. C'était impossible d'accepter ça, de déterminer où sa volonté avait fini entre tous ces combats, complots et meurtres et où Loki avait commencé.

Quelques jours pendant son intégration au SHIELD, sur la demande de Fury, Steve avait été assigné pour aider Clint et la STRIKE Team afin d'anéantir un nid ennemi de terroristes en Afghanistan. Clint s'était noyé dans le travail parce que cela avait été sa seule manière de fonctionner, sa seule façon de survivre. Il s'était déguenillé, épuisé, bougeant plus fort, poussant davantage encore et _encore_. Il avait éloigné tout le monde, même Natasha, trop tourmenté et torturé pour tolérer l'intrusion de quiconque dans son exil volontaire. Inutile de dire qu'il avait été mécontent d'avoir Captain America qui s'incrustait dans sa mission. Il avait été prêt à suivre les ordres de Rogers pendant la Bataille de New York. Il avait voulu à tout prix arrêter Loki - et encore plus déterminé à se racheter s'il se sentait assez honnête pour l'admettre. Mais avoir Rogers dans cette mission lui donnait l'impression que Fury le materner, comme si le Directeur avait _su_ que Clint était en train de s'effondrer et avait besoin d'être surveiller. Et c'était le cas. La mission avait mal tourné et au milieu des coups de feu, il péta les plombs. Il s'en prit aux terroristes violemment, tua quand il aurait dû capturé, échouant complètement à guider son équipe. La soif de sang n'avait même pas comblé sa douleur ou son désir de vengeance. La STRIKE Team avait essayé de le calmer mais il ne les écoutait pas, bien trop ailleurs, déterminé à retirer chacun de ces foutus monstres hors de leur trous dans le désert et les finir comme lui-même devrait être fini. Déraciner et exterminer le mal. Il avait été blessé, tiré dessus, mais même ça n'avait pas percé la brume rouge, meurtrière dans sa tête.

Mais Steve si. Steve l'avait arrêté, l'avait forcé à baisser son arc, l'avait forcé à se retirer. Steve ne laissa pas Clint se débattre, sa voix maîtrisée, les yeux calmes et l'étreinte forte mais pas douloureuse. Et plus tard, quand il se réveilla dans l'infirmerie au fond de l'heliporteur, Steve avait été là, sale, blessé mais semblait sorti indemne de cette expérience. Clint s'était attendu à un sévère savon de la part de l'officier en charge. Il s'était attendu à la colère et à de la déception de la part de Captain America, le meilleur, le plus fiable, soldat du monde et le meilleur héros. Il n'eut rien de cela. _"Tu sais ce qui sépare les hommes bons des hommes mauvais ? C'est ce qu'on fait de notre colère,"_ avait dit doucement Steve, _"et ce qu'on fait de notre douleur."_ Une main forte attrapa son genoux sous l'épaisse couette. _"Tu n'as pas à le faire seul."_ Un sourire sincère. _"Quelqu'un a toujours été là pour me dire que j'avais besoin d'entendre."_

Ce fut tout. Aucun jugement. Aucun sarcasme, doute ou pitié. Pas de fausse compassion, silence tendu ou de consolation apaisante. Juste une promesse. Peu importe que Rogers était minimum cinq ans son junior, un homme hors du temps et de l'espace, quelqu'un qui ne savait absolument rien de lui. En faite, ce fut presque une bénédiction. Clint n'avait eu pas besoin de prétendre d'aller bien avec lui. Clint n'avait eu pas besoin de continuer cette farce sur le fait qu'il était le même gars avant que Loki ne rentre dans sa tête. Steve, en étant lui-même, avait retiré cette pression d'agir comme si tout allait bien quand c'était faux et c'était ce que d'une certaine manière rendit tout meilleur.

Et suite à ça, ils travaillèrent ensemble tout le temps. Ce fut comme si Fury avait réalisé qu'il avait une possible connexion entre eux deux, que Clint avait besoin du silence de Steve, un pilier discret pour l'aider à traverser sa peine et que Steve avait besoin que Clint soit son ami dans ce monde étrange et nouveau. Ils avaient des personnalités semblables: silencieux, sérieux, réfléchi, réservé, avait quelque fois tendance à se faire des idées sur des choses fausses et ne pensait du tout à se faire une seconde opinion. Ils opéraient de la même façon, anticipaient les mêmes développements et tournures en combat. Comme partenaires, ils étaient efficaces et forts, la cruauté de Clint était tempéré par la noblesse de Steve. Steve ramenait le meilleur de Clint et le faisait combattre l'obscurité sur laquelle Loki s'était reposé si facilement. Et tout le monde pensait que Steve s'en sortait admirablement bien à s'adapter au futur, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas et Clint était là pour rester en silence derrière lui quand le deuil devenait trop dur. Ils avaient même commencé à faire des choses _normales_ ensemble en les rares occasions où ils n'étaient pas en mission. Partager une bière pendant le dîner. Courir. Défier l'un et l'autre au champ de tir ou au gymnase. Regarder le baseball, le football ou n'importe quel film selon leur humeur. Steve habitait à DC et Clint s'incrustait à chaque fois qu'il y était quand il revenait de sa dernière mission mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour se retrouver. Ils s'appréciaient, se complétaient de manières qui les arrangeaient tout deux et pour la première fois de depuis longtemps, Clint avait quelqu'un sur qui comptait. Un véritable ami. Natasha l'avait taquiné sur ça, faisant remarquer en plaisantant que c'était comme si Clint avait adopté Captain America comme petit frère de substitution. Clint lui avait dit de la fermer mais au fond, il se sentait ridiculement fier de cela et _heureux_. Il n'était pas habitué à se sentir heureux pour n'importe quoi.

Inutile de le dire, c'était difficile pour lui de rester immobile, de ne pas se battre, de regarder inutilement Steve s'éloigner. Steve être malmené et pousser par la menace d'un revolver vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Steve être forcé à se soumettre parce que Clint était retenu en otage et utilisé comme levier. Steve être confronté à être attaché à une table et sujet à on-ne-sait quelle genre d'expérience cauchemardesque.

C'était mauvais. Il avait besoin d'arrêter ça. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. _Fais quelque chose !_ Il peina à se lever mais ne put aller plus loin. "Du calme là," ordonna froidement un des hommes qui le retenait. Clint se raidit, respirant lourdement par le nez, arquant son dos alors que la gueule d'un des fusils était pointé sur celui-ci. "Reste tranquille."

Clint serra les dents jusqu'à que sa mâchoire souffre sous la pression. Le sang glissait sur son bras, sur ses flancs, depuis son épaule et ses côtés brûlaient furieusement à l'endroit où il fut tabassé, mais il ne laissa pas ça le dissuader. "Docteur Banner," appela-t-il. En face, Bruce respirait à petits bouffés, tremblant, les mains lasses et pendant le long de son corps. Vaincu. "Ne fais pas ça." Sa demande sèche attira l'attention de Bruce, mais les yeux bruns qui se tournèrent vers lui était morts et dépourvus de rage. Le Hulk avait quitté son regard. Clint lutta pour garder sa propre colère en lui. "S'il-te-plaît, non."

"Je n'ai pas le choix," répondit Bruce, comme si cela rendait ceci bien. Comme si cette raison était suffisante pour arrêter le combat.

Pour Clint, il n'y avait _jamais_ de raison assez bonne pour arrêter de se battre. Peut-être qu'il était naïf ou bien trop têtu pour penser autrement, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'accepter des limites ou des pertes. Steve lui avait appris quelque chose sur se relever et faire la chose bonne à faire, même si les chances étaient basses. "Tu penses qu'ils vont laisser l'un de nous partir ?" s'enragea Clint. Il savait comment opérer les terroristes, comment les mercenaires et les tueurs à gages tuaient les témoins et optaient pour cadavres plutôt que l'incarcération. "Tu penses que faire ça va sauver Stark ou moi ? C'est pas le cas, doc. Donc le fais pas !" Le revolver se pressa davantage sur son dos. Le voyou près de Stark enfonça davantage son pistolet dans le crâne de l'homme inconscient. Clint respira rudement entre ses dents serrés. Dans la chambre derrière eux, il entrevit Steve en train de se faire pousser sur la table par les soldats et les techniciens. Il planta ses mains dessus, désirant clairement faire demi-tour, hésitant à s'exécuter, malgré les fusils à son dos et les fusils sur ses amis. Il leva son regard, la terreur transcendant ses yeux bleus, la sueur recouvrant son visage. Clint n'avait jamais vu Steve effrayé. Pas comme ça. Leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau mais ce fut tout ce que Clint put voir. De la peur.

Cint se retourna vers Banner. "S'il-te-plaît," murmurat-il. Il n'y aucun aucune raison de cacher quoique ce soit maintenant. Aucune raison pour ne pas supplier. "C'est mon ami."

Tout le monde s'en fichait. "Déshabille-toi," brailla un des soldats dans la chambre. L'homme semblait autant terrifié, terrifié par l'idée de se confronter à Captain America et d'essayer de le forcer à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Il semblait complètement tétanisé. Clint était plus que ravi. Quand Steve ne bougea pas, le soldat ramena la crosse de son flingue sur le dos de Steve. Steve réagit à peine. "J'ai dit déshabille-toi ! Maintenant !"

"Vas y," gronda l'un des hommes derrière Clint. Clint refusa, faisant son corps aussi inflexible qu'une planche et aussi immobile qu'un mur. Ça n'avait pas d'important. Si ils ne pouvaient faire Steve faire quoique ce soit, Clint était malheureusement plus malléable. _"Marche."_

Ils attrapèrent son bras et le poussèrent vers la console qui entourait la cabine. Clint jeta un regard froid à Lahey, qui était de marbre et impassible depuis que Steve avait consenti à ses demandes. Confiant, peut être pour le bien de Bruce mais peut être pour le sien. Le gars était un monstre certifié, un scientifique fou dans la peau. "Sale fils de pute," gronda Clint. "Tu pourriras en enfer pour ça."

Lahey l'ignora. "J'ai vous ai de ne pas vous débattre, Capitaine", appela-t-il à travers l'interphone relié à la chambre. Steve resta debout malgré malgré le fait qu'ils ramenaient Cint aussi proche que possible de l'énorme vitre qui entourait la chambre. Ils voulaient que Steve aie une parfaite vue sur ce qu'il risquait de perdre s'il ne coopérait pas. Cela fit battre le cœur de Clint davantage, son sang bouillit véritablement de ire, comme s'il était fait pour rester avec un revolver sur la tempe et un autre dans le dos. Lahey regarda entre ses otages et son sujet d'expérience. "Maintenant, retirez vos vêtements."

Les muscles du visage de Steve bougèrent alors qu'il serrait ses dents de frustration. Puis il devint droit comme un pique et atteignit la fermeture de son uniforme. Tout le monde regarda alors qu'il suivait les ordres de Lahey, retirant ses rangers de ses pieds et ses vêtements de son corps. C'était humiliant et dégradant. Après un moment long, silencieux, Steve ne fut vêtu que de boxers, son torse alourdi par la rage, la respiration serrée. "Maintenant quoi ?" demanda-t-il difficilement.

"Sur la table," ordonna Lahey. Il ne voulait pas voir si Steve se soumettait, bougeant vers les terminaux informatiques situés autour de la console. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur un des claviers, un autre de ses assistants le rejoignit sur un autre moniteur et aida à préparer leur équipement. Clint regarda Steve hésiter à nouveau, comment cette peur crue tâchée ses yeux qui fixaient la table comme si elle était le pire de tous les vilains, de tous les monstres, de tous les terroristes cachés dans des terriers qu'ils n'avaient trouvé. Elle l'était. Comment en était-il arrivé à ça ? C'était arrivé si vite et Clint était incapable d'arrêter ça. Ils _l_ 'étaient tous.

Dans la chambre, les gardes devenaient anxieux et impatients. L'un d'entre eux leva ses bras pour pousser Steve avec son fusil à nouveau, mais Captain America se retourna agilement et attrapa le flingue avec sa main. Il ne la prit pas, ne désarma pas le soldat, mais l'homme recula, alarmé et horrifié. Les autres gardes s'approchèrent, leurs armes menaçantes. Steve poussa l'arme vers la poitrine du voyou, l'homme trébucha et manqua de tomber. Il avait la chance de ne pas être jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Dégagez," craqua-t-il.

Lahey leva le regard de son travail, mais il n'eut besoin de dire quoique ce soit, de menacer davantage Clint ou Tony. Steve jeta un regard vers Clint, furieux et effrayé, ne suppliant pas pour de l'aide mais désespéré pour malgré tout. Clint ravala sa salive, la gorge serrée. _Je suis désolé_. Les mots traversèrent son esprit embrouillé, brûlant et fumant sous l'orage, grattant ses pensées inutiles. _Je suis désolé. Ne fais pas ça. Que quelqu'un arrête ça. Bats-toi Steve. Ne les laisse pas de faire ça. Bats-toi !_

Steve attrapa le bord de la table et se souleva jusque sur son bord. Clint ferma ses yeux en défaite, tremblant sous ses émotions à peines restreintes. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder les soldats et les assistants se regrouper autour de leur sujet d'expérience, attraper les bras et les jambes de Captain America et le retenir. Les restreintes furent rapidement autour des chevilles et des poignets de Steve. Des sangles furent bouclés sur ton torse, son abdomen et ses cuisses, coupant sa peau. Il ne pourrait s'en défaire même s'il essayait. Même s'il le voulait. _Détruis les !_ "Qu'est-ce que vous le faites ?" Bougèrent les lèvres de Clint dans ces bas mots. Il n'avait pensé à demander. C'était semblable à accepter que ça allait se produire, que c'était inévitable et hors de son contrôle.

Lahey l'ignora. "Bruce," signala-t-il. Quand Bruce n'avança pas, Lahy devint frustré. "Viens ici. Maintenant. Marre de ça. J'en ai assez de demander."

Un autre homme attrapa Bruce par le bras, encouragé par à quel point ils contrôlaient les Avengers, et le poussa près de Lahey. Clint se tendit, regardant Banner et priant presque pour que Bruce perdre contrôle, libère le Hulk et détruise ces hommes. Mais il ne fit pas. Il était absolument détruit, choqué et abattu. Il y avait un débordement d'activité dans la chambre. Les assistants mesuraient les signes vitaux de Steve, entraient leur données comme de bons petits scientifiques. Clint voulait crier. Un vint avec quelques aiguilles, essuya le biceps droit de Steve avant le piquer. Les mains de Steve se recroquevillèrent en un poing sous les menottes puis pendirent soudainement. Clint s'inquiéta que la réaction soit dûe à la douleur pendant une seconde, mais réalisa que Steve était juste en train de rester calme et de retenir sa force. Se retenir énormément. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Clint à Lahey. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces aiguilles ?"

Lahey l'ignora de nouveau. Comme s'il n'était rien. Comme si Steve n'était rien. Comme si Tony n'était rien. Mais Bruce il respectait. Bruce il avait besoin. "Voilà les données pour l'infusion", dit-il calmement en se pencher sur l'épaule de Bruce et, avec quelques tapements sur le clavier, fit apparaître des fichiers sur l'un des moniteurs. Bruce s'avança à contre cœur. Il ramassa le reste de son équipement et plissa les yeux en observant ce que Lahey lui montrait. "Désormais l'autopsie confirme que 80% de la drogue a été aspiré par la bicouche lipidique, mais des cellules mortes se forment à partir de cytotoxicité avant que ce soit capable d'interagir avec l'ADN."

"Je croyais que tu avais dis que l'infusion n'était pas le problème" dit avec colère Bruce.

"Ça ne l'est pas."

"Comment ça ne peut pas l'être ? Ça _tue_ les tissus vivants. C'est un poison !"

"Ce n'est pas le problème," rétorqua Lahey, énervé, de tout évidence offensé par la simple idée que sa drogue soit défectueuse. "La mort n'est pas instantané. Après l'infusion, les sujets n'ont pas survécu plus que cinq à quinze minutes." Bruce blanchit, ses yeux écarquillés se jetèrent sur Steve lorsqu'il réalisa l'ampleur de la situation. La grandeur et la foutue _fatalité_. "Ça m'a fait pensé que je démarrais l'exposition Gamma trop tard dans la procédure, que j'avais besoin de provoquer la mutation plus tôt mais je ne suis pas quand ou combien en utiliser."

Bruce secoua sa tête pendant qu'il glissait a travers les dossiers. "Mon dieu, Dan," murmura-t-il. "Combien de personnes sont-elles mortes pour ça ?"

Lahey ne répondit pas à cela. Il pensait à haute voix, traitant Bruce comme un partenaire dans son expérience alors que l'autre était tout sauf ça. "Et avoir raté l'intensité Gamma n'aide pas. Mais il a le sérum super soldat de son côté, n'est-ce pas. Et ça devrait le conférer de quelques défenses contre le nécrose. Ou au moins le retarder. Et contre les radiations aussi. N'est-ce pas ?" Brice ne répondit pas. Lahey se frustra, ses yeux luisant de colère et son désespoir croissait. "N'est-ce pas, Bruce ?" Força-t-il avec virulence.

"Je sais pas," craqua Bruce. Les moniteurs montés au sommet des salles s'allumèrent. Clint grimaça quand ils commencèrent à afficher les signes vitaux de Steve. La tension artérielle, la respiration et les bpm. Bruce grimaça. "Je ne sais pas."

"Ça doit l'être," retourna Lahey. Il commença à taper furieusement sur l'ordinateur. "Ça doit l'être. Les notes d'Erskine disent que son sérum créer un niveau de défense cellulaire et de régénération qui surpasse de loin celle d'un humain normal. Ça pourrait diminuer les effets de la cytotoxique assez longtemps pour que le Gamma fasse son travail."

"Tu voulais un échantillon pure. Il est juste aussi impure que moi. Tu n'as aucune idée de comment ta drogue va interagir avec le sérum super soldat et tu le sais," argumenta Bruce, secouant la tête. "Il n'y a aucun moyen pour le prédire. _Aucun_. Ce n'est pas de la bonne science et tu le sais."

Appeler l'humanité de Lahey avait échoué. Le menacer avait échoué. Bruce avait essayé maintenant de l'atteindre à travers la seule chose qui semblait compter pour lui. "Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Ma drogue tue le cerveau avant qu'elle puisse infuser avec l'ADN."

"C'est un être humain, pas un spécimen sur qui tu peux expérimenter au hasard !" Cria Clint. "Putain de malade ! Laisse le partir !"

"Du calme, Clint," ordonna calmement Steve depuis l'intérieur de la chambre. Il ne pouvait les voir désormais, attaché à la table avec son regard bloqué sur le plafond. Il ne savait pas comment Steve pouvait rester calme face à ce qui allait lui arriver. Comment Steve pouvait rester si foutrement fort et si prêt à sacrifier.

Et Lahey tonnait comme un fou. "Regarde les données, Bruce," rugit-t-il. "C'est là. Le taux d'infusion, la dose de Gamma, la durée et le temps jusqu'à la mort catastrophique des cellules. Tout est là ! Trouve ce que je fais mal !" Bruce hésitait toujours, son visage crispé de fureur, froncé d'impuissance. "Trouve le !" Siffla Lahey, pointant son arme vers Bruce. Ses mains tremblaient et et yeux brillaient de folie frénétique.

La colère de Bruce ressortit. Clint était presque heureux de la voir. La colère était synonyme de combat. "Je ne sais pas comment. Tu me demandes de jeter un coup d'œil sur une montagne de données et résoudre un problème sur lequel je ne connais rien. J'ai besoin de temps. Sois raisonnable pour l'amour de Dieu."

Lahey ne put pas affecté par les arguments de Bruce. "Je sais à quel point tu es intelligent." Bruce était choqué et blessé par ça, comme si toute cette folie était une punition pour son intelligence. Il regarda Cint comme s'il voulait que l'agent du SHIELD débatte à sa place, mais il n'y avait rien à dire. Clint se releva brusquement et les hommes l'empoignèrent plus fort avec des armes qui s'enfoncèrent davantage en lui. Ses yeux retournèrent vers la chambre où Steve attendait, respirant rapidement avec peu de contrôle, attaché à cette table et impuissant.

Puis Lahey perdit complètement patience. "Préparez le," commanda-t-il à ses assistants dans la chambre. Tout de doux, calme et maîtrisé chez lui avait été érodé depuis qu'il avait tiré sur Stark, et désormais, cela s'était totalement effacé, laissé derrière seulement de l'hystérie et un empressement déchaîné de voir ses rêves réalisés. Il se retourna vers Bruce et pressa l'arme sur son visage. " _Trouve le !_ "

"Alors laisse moi tranquille pour réfléchir !" hurla en retour Bruce. Il s'assit sur la console et commença à analyser les données, luttant visiblement pour se concentrer. Les quelques minutes suivantes passèrent et semblaient être une éternité de peur et de tension, Clint se releva légèrement, les épaules pulsant sans répit, sa tête élançant et sa vision baignant dans le flou. Sa chair vibrait alors qu'il attendait encore et _encore_. Ses doigts bougèrent automatiquement, se tordant contre la corde jusqu'à que sa peau soit coupée et sanglante. Il avait essayé de se libérer sans s'arrêter depuis qu'il fut attaché, mais c'était impossible. Il essaya toujours, même si ces doigts étaient paralysées par la circulation restreinte et ses poignets entaillés. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour aider, ce qui était complètement et profondément con, vu qu'il n'y avait _aucun_ échappatoire. Aucun moyen de se battre. Aucun moyen d'arrêter ça.

Banner essayait de rester concentré, mais c'était dur parce que les assistants dans la chambre étaient en train de préparer l'équipement autour de Steve. Clint avait pensé que ces bras vicieux sous la table était là pour sortir et encercler Steve, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Un sifflement hydraulique résonna quand une plateforme souleva la table d'un bon mètre afin que Steve soit au niveau des assistants. Ils étaient regroupés sous la table et retirait les bras de leur position. Clint ne pouvait pas voir exactement où mais il avait vu des aiguilles à la fin de chacun d'entre eux. Il en perdit presque le souffle quand il vit les techniciens les plaçait à la tête du lit. Steve bougea inconfortablement, apeuré, tirant contre les restreintes lorsque deux longues aiguilles naquirent de la machine, chacune faisant plus de vingt centimètre de métal qui finissaient en pointe épaisse. S'étendant de plus en plus proche des tempes de Steve. "Non", murmura Clint. Ses yeux meurtriers se tournèrent vers Lahey. "C'est quoi ton problème, bordel ?" Le cri enragé de Steve fit écho dans le laboratoire. Clint supportait à peine de regarder ces aiguillés pénétraient le crâne de Steve. "Qu'est ce que tu lui fais ? Réponds moi, putain !"

"J'étends son esprit," répondit Lahey, remarquant finalement Clint. "L'infusion va directement dans le liquide cérébro-spinal. Normalement l'anesthésie aurait rendu ça moins douloureux." Steve cria de nouveau. Clint détourna le regard, détruit par sa rage dominante, son dégoût et sa peur. "Dépêche, Bruce. Avec son métabolisme, le temps est d'autant plus compté."

Bruce ne répondit pas, ignorant les cris, la pression, les armes sur son dos et pointées sur Clint et Tony. Tout dépendait de lui désormais, de son esprit agile qui digérait les données à une vitesse record pour déduire la bonne réponse. _La vie de Steve dépendait de lui_. S'il ne pouvait déterminer comment réparer l'exposition Gamma, Steve pourrait certainement mourir. Ses yeux bruns feuilletèrent l'ensemble de donnés, lisant, analysant, pensant plus vite que possible. Clint ne se considérait nullement stupide ; il se savait plus d'efficace dans n'importe quelle situation, doté de mains solides, de tactiques intelligentes et de bon sens. Mais ce que Bruce faisait - ce que Bruce _devait_ faire - était tellement au dessus de lui qu'il était petit, faible et complètement insignifiant en comparaison.

Les hurlement de Steve ramenèrent son attention sur l'horreur qui se déroulait devant lui. Sur les moniteurs au dessus d'eux, les signes vitaux du soldat vacillèrent sauvagement, son cœur et son pouls accrurent dramatiquement et sa tension artérielle monta en flèche. Les mains de Steve étaient recroquevillés en poings, son dos arqué au dessus de la table révéla une douzaine d'aiguilles épaisses plantés dans sa colonne vertébrale. _Oh, mon Dieu._ Clint sentait son estomac se retournait de misère."Capitaine, restez immobile," ordonna Lahey. Les techniciens attrapèrent la silhouette tordue de Steve et essayèrent de le pousser contre la table mais il était trop fort. "Restez immobile. Se débattre rendra ça plus douloureux."

Steve offrit un petit grognement rauque. Il tremblait de douleur et d'effort, l'effort d'aller contre la force de son instinct de survie, et de se relaxer. Il retomba sur la table, haletant, tremblant et luttant pour rester calme Clint ne pouvait voir son visage.

Lahey devenait de plus en plus anxieux. "Alors, Bruce ?"

"Donne moi une putain de minute !" cracha Banner. Maintenant il avait un autre programme ouvert sur l'ordinateur, un genre de progiciel à statique qu'il utilisait pour faire une analyse. De son point de vue, Clint ne pouvait lire les résultats et il doutait sincèrement qu'il aurait pu les interpréter de toute manière. De la sueur coulait sur le front de Bruce, les yeux plissées pendant qu'il bougeait adroitement ses doigts sur le clavier. Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas … Peut être …" Il jeta son regard sur Lahey. "C'est fondamentalement imparfait. Si tes données sont correctes, ta drogue cause trop de dégâts-"

"Non."

"L'ADN est dénaturé avant d'avoir une chance de-"

"Comme je l'ai dit, la radiation vint trop tard."

"La radiation ne va faire qu'empirer les choses à moins tu stabilises proprement la réaction," contra Bruce. "Tu ne peux pas jeter l'huile sur le feu et t'attendre à quelque chose d'autre que plus de feu !"

"Alors j' _utilise_ trop de Gamma," présuma Lahey. Clint savait que dalle sur la biochimie mais même lui avait compris ce que Bruce disait. "Et tu as corrigé ça ?"

Bruce semblait sidéré, comme s'il ne pouvait croire que quelqu'un qu'il eut considéré génie lui-même puisse être aussi ignorant, aussi aveugle devant ses propres erreurs et fautes. Il détourna son regard de Lahey sur l'ordinateur. Il y avait quelques graphiques dessus, graphiques que Clint ne pouvait comprendre mais cela semblait la réponse à la question de Lahey. Il ne savait s'il devait être rassuré ou terrifié. Il penchait pour terrifié. "Je sais pas," dit Bruce. "Au final, c'est la même dose d'exposition mais une séquence différente. Plus au début et moins à la fin. Je ne sais pas si marchera."

Lahey ne pouvait contenir son excitation. "Seul moyen de trouver." Il poussa Bruce du clavier. Il lança rapidement des ordres à ses assistants, de longs mots et un jargon que Clint ne pouvait comprendre remplir l'air et puis il regarda dans la chambre où les techniciens travaillaient avec acharnement sur les ordinateurs. "Allons y."

"Non !" cria Clint. Son sang-froid s'envola complètement et il ne pouvait supporter d'être immobile une seconde de plus. "Non ! Sale fils de putain ! Il vient de dire qu'il savait pas si ça marcherait !"

"Infusion dans trente secondes," annonça Lahey, regardant ses moniteurs avec un masque calme qui ne faisait rien pour cacher la teinte viscéral d'excitation dansant dans ses yeux. Il tapa d'une main amicale l'épaule de Bruce, amicalement comme s'ils étaient _ensemble_ dans ce projet. Comme si c'était quelque chose que tout deux voulaient. "J'ai besoin que tu ajustes des choses pendant qu'on le fait, ok ?" Bruce ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il tremblait. "Garde le monstre en cage. Tu as besoin de penser maintenant. Ok ? Tu es avec moi, Bruce ?"

"Bruce, non !" poussa Clint hors de l'étreinte des gardes et s'envoya vers Banner. "Fais pas ça ! Non !"

"Envoyez le ailleurs," ordonna Lahey, ne regardant même Clint bouillir de colère. "Mettez le lui et Stark dans l'annexe."

Et ce fut tout. Il n'était plus utile. Il n'y avait plus besoin d'un moyen de pression, d'une persuasion violente. Lahey avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait et il se débarrassait de poids en plus. Les soldats emmenèrent de force Clint, Clint qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner des coups, de se débattre et frappa sa botte contre l'estomac d'un homme et son front contre le nez d'un autre. Cependant, rien de tout cela ne comptait désormais. Ils le retirèrent de la console, loin de Bruce, loin de Steve. Un fusil vint se cogner contre son visage et le sang remplit sa bouche alors que ses dents mordaient sa joue. Il était allongé sur les carreaux froids du sol, tabassé, tiré dessus et enlevé. Clint combattu avec tout ce qui lui rester, la panique et la rage s'envasèrent avant qu'il ne puisse penser plus mais cela ne servait à rien.

Les soldat le déplacèrent dans une des chambres adjacent au laboratoire principale et ouvrirent la porte. C'était un labo plus petit rempli d'équipements au repos. Ils le jetèrent à l'intérieur. Il tomba durement sur son épaule blessé et fut incapable de retenir le le cri qui passait entre ses lèvres avec l'air qui envahissaient ses poumons. De ses bras attachés si fermement, Clint eut du mal à rouler sur son côté pour se soulager de la pression de la blessure. Ses genoux le soutenaient à peine, pressant son front brûlant contre le sol froid pendant un moment. Puis plus d'hommes vinrent, portant le corps inconscient, sanglant, de Stark. Il le posèrent à côté de Clint, fermèrent la porte et la verrouillèrent.

"Non," grogna Clint. La salle tournait, ses oreilles sifflaient et son sang battait dans ses tempes. Mais même la ruée de son pouls n'était pas assez forte pour bloquer le son de Steve criant. "Dieu. Oh, Mon dieu." Il se débattait pour se relever, avalant la brûlure de la bile dans sa gorge et se traîna sur les genoux vers la porte. La lumière glissa à travers la petite ouverture entre le bas de la porte et le sol, un éclair cru qui blessa ses yeux. Il pouvait entendre des mots étouffés et le son d'une machine ronronnait. "Laisse moi sortir de là ! Laisse moi sortir !"

Personne ne vint. Personne ne répondit. Il traîna son épaule blessé contre la porte, mais cela ne bougea pas. Il devait faire quelque chose. C'était terriblement difficile de penser avec les cris rauques de Steve résonnant à travers le laboratoire, mais il se força à les ignorer, à être fort et de ne pas imaginer l'enfer que son ami traversait. Des pensées déferlaient sous son crâne, sauvages et frénétique et il prit vite conscience de son entourage. La longue salle était remplie de fournitures. Des équipements, des outils et des ordinateurs couvraient les deux longs bancs attachés à chaque mur. Cela servait évidemment comme air de travail auxiliaire. Il devait avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait utiliser pour se libérer. Il avait été dans des situations comme ceci, attaché, ligoté et pigé par l'ennemi. Il s'en était sorti avant. Il pouvait s'en sortir maintenant.

Clint s'écroula et bougea ses bras sous lui. Avoir de long bras et une petite talle se pouvait utile occasionnellement et il se tortilla, se tordit jusqu'à ce que ses mains étaient au niveau de ses bottes. C'était dur étant donné à quel point ses poignets étaient serrés et son épaule blessé, mais il ne laissa pas le malaise le ralentir. Avec un cri de douleur, il passa ses bras en dessous et au dessus de ses bottes et les mit en face. Puis il se leva et courut jusqu'au bancs de travail. Il se jeta sur les tiroirs, creusa maladroitement l'attirail du laboratoire, cherchant pour n'importe qui puisse couper la fermeture éclaire."Allez, allez, _allez_ !"

En quelques folles secondes, il avait vérifié entièrement les deux bancs. Il n'y avait rien. Pas ciseaux, ni cutter, ni de rasoirs ni quoique se soit à bout pointu qu'il puisse utiliser. Il n'y avait pas non plus de téléphone et tous les ordinateurs étaient verrouillés avec un scanner à empreinte digitale ou par un mot de passe, du coup il n'avait aucun moyen d'appeler à l'aide. "Nom de dieu," gémit-t-il, la sueur piquant ses yeux lorsqu'il fut debout au milieu de la pièce, regardant autour encore une fois, priant pour avoir raté quelque chose. Puis il écouta et écouta lourdement. Il ne pouvait plus entendre Steve. Il n'entendait _rien du tout_. "Nom de dieu !"

Clint courut à nouveau vers la table à grands pas, enjamba la forme inconsciente de Stark et pressa son oreille contre la surface grise. C'était silencieux. Il attrapa le bouton et le tourna avec ses doigts pleines de sang, mais, tel qu'il le craignait, la porte était verrouillée. Son équilibre était bien meilleur avec ses bras en face de lui et il frappa la porte aussi fort qu'il le puisse. Elle ne céda pas. La frustration serra son estomac. _Que quelqu'un m'aide !_ Il regarda autour, en haut vers le plafond, en bas à travers l'écart entre la porte et le sol, scannant les choses au dessus des bancs _de nouveau._ Il devait avoir un moyen pour sortir. Il n'allait pas abandonner.

Soudainement, Steve cria encore plus fort qu'avant. Le son horrifique brisa la contenance tenace des émotions de Clint et il se jeta sur la porte avec abandon, sans réfléchir, jurant, hurlant et crachant sa rage. Plus hurlements résonnèrent à l'extérieur. Sa voix était trop fatigué pour fonctionner. Exténué et presque abattu, il s'écroula sur le sol. "Que quelqu'un m'aide …"

"... shpash quoi, bordel ?"

Le murmure tendu coupa le désespoir de Clint. Il se retourna et rampa vers Stark. Le visage de l'inventeur était d'un gris cadavérique et cireux. Du sang séchait sur ses lèvres et menton. Les soldats avaient retiré le masque à oxygène et il ne respirait pas très bien. Clint grimaça quand il vit le bandage plein de sang sur le ventre de Stark, priant que le mauvais traitement n'avait pas ouvert l'une de sutures de Bruce à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. "Stark," haleta-t-il, touchant de ses doigts le pouls de Tony sur son poignet. Ses battement étaient assez réguliers. "Tony, tu peux m'entendre ? C'est Barton. Tu es avec moi ?"

"Non," Tony grimaça et bougea. "Aie."

"On a des problèmes," expliqua Clint. "On a besoin de sortir." La stupidité monumentale de cette déclaration le frappa et le laissa encore plus désespéré. Stark était à moitié-mort - qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, bordel ? "Tu as un téléphone ? N'importe quoi ? Pitié dis moi que t'as quelque chose …" Il fouilla de ses doigts tremblants les poches du jean de Tony mais il n'y avait rien, même pas les clés de sa voiture. Son blazer avait été laissé dans le bordel sanglante à l'extérieur, alors peu importe ce qu'il avait dedans, il ne pouvait l'avoir. Stark vivait et respirait la technologie et le gadgets et il n'avait _rien_ que Clint puisse utiliser. Un autre cri profond et enragé résonna à travers le labo. Clint grimaça et combattit les larmes. "Mon Dieu, ils sont entrain de le tuer …"

Stark bougea soudainement son bras droit, mettant presque Clint à terre par surprise. " … arrive …" murmura-t-il. Les yeux à moitié ouverts clignèrent pendant qu'il mit toute sa force pour rester réveillé et garda sa main levée vers la porte scellé. Clint se retourna et regarda la porte, s'attendant presque à voir un trou fumant ou _quelque chose_ dans le métal. Cependant, il n'y avait rien, même après un moment d'attente anxieuse. Clint grimaça de confusion, secouant la tête. Stark délirait comme pas possible. Peut être pensait-il porter son armure ? Tony lécha ses lèvres et et haussa légèrement des épaules. "Prends son temps. Laisse la une minute."

"De quoi est-ce que tu-"

Une explosion secoua soudainement le laboratoire à l'extérieur. Cela venait du côté opposé de la salle, par les portes qu'il ont utilisé pour entrer. Clint tressaillit, se jetant par instinct sur le corps de Stark. Le choc et la rage l'envahirent, son esprit se vida de panique et ne penser penser à se ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur. Il y avaient de plus en plus de cris, des cris qui n'étaient pas ceux de Steve, des hurlement et des balles tirés. Et puis la porte explosa.

"Bordel de merde," souffla Clint.

Iron Man planait dans l'encadrement de la porte dans toute sa gloire rouge et doré. Les propulseurs sur ses paumes et ses bottes étaient enflammés, gardant l'armure brillante haut dessus du sol. Clint regarda, complètement stupéfait, se demandant qui la pilotait bon sang. Puis l'arme se décomposa dans un spectacle gracieux, cordonné et il réalisa que l'Iron Man volait tout seul.

Tony referma sa main en un poing et, dans un cri d'agonie, le poussa vers lui. Et les pièces de l'armure se précipitèrent sur Clint. L'archer n'eut pas le temps de bouger, penser ou même se préparer quand la plaque thoracique frappa son dos et entouré son corps. Il sentit de la chaleur le long de ses poignets et vit un rayon rouge d'un laser fin coupe la corde et soudainement, il fut libre. Il eut à peine de réaliser de le réaliser que les gantelets et les protèges bras entourèrent ses mains et ses bras, l'arme s'étendait en douceur le long de son corps. Les bottes et les jambières se transformèrent parfaitement en pleine vol pour se tordre autour de ses cuisses, ses mollets et ses pieds où il couchait. Et puis le casque glissa sur sa tête et la plaque avant se baissa et il fut à l'intérieur.

L'affichage du VDP était magnifiquement était vif devant son regard sidéré, clair comme de l'eau de roche et vibrant. "C'est quoi ce bordel ?" murmura-t-il.

"Agent Barton." L'accent anglais calme de l'AI de Stark emplit le casque. "Puis je vous mettre en contact avec le SHIELD ?" Le choc de Clint se transforma rapidement du soulagement, de l'euphorie, et il respira un bon coup, ses yeux dévorant à toute vitesse les images brillantes devant lui. Dont quelques unes qu'il ne comprenait pas. "Un moment, monsieur. Il n'y a pas réception à ce nouveau souterrain, j'aurai donc besoin d'accéder au réseau sans fils de l'Institut."

Sur l'écran, le logo du SHIELD apparut en bas droite. Il fut presque immédiatement remplacé par le visage stoïque de Maria Hill. "Barton ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans l'armure de Stark ?"

"Pas le temps d'expliquer," retourna-t-il. "L'ami de Banner est fou. Il fait des expériences sur Cap. Stark s'est fait tiré dessus. On a immédiatement besoin de soins et de renforts !"

Hill ne sembla pas surprise. Elle ne l'avait jamais l'air. Elle hocha la tête brièvement. "J'envoie la STRIKE Team vers vous." Clint se leva. Les jointures de l'Iron Man étaient puissantes, rendant le mouvement lisse et sans effort. L'armure n'était pas du tout lourde. Tony se débrouilla pour se lever légèrement. "Tu casses, tu payes," marmonna-t-il d'un air fatigué. Ses yeux se ferment et il se laissa tomber. "Va les avoir."

Clint était sorti une seconde plus tard, fermant la porte derrière lui pour protéger Stark. La fumée et le feu le saluèrent ainsi qu'un barrage de balles. Cela prit son esprit assiégé un moment pour réaliser qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour les balles, elles cliquaient inutilement sur les plaques de l'armure qui l'entourait. Clint inspira de bonheur, avec une sacrée _joie_ , son soulagement presque stupéfiant quand il leva sa main, la puissance monta dans le gant et le propulseur tira. Un des soldats tomba avec un hurlement, frappé à la poitrine. "Woaw," murmura Clint. Malgré tout, il devait admettre que c'était assez génial. Il tourna, tirant avec les deux propulseurs sur les hommes le tirant dessus. Un soldat le percuta mais il sentit à peine le choque et resta debout. Serrant le gant en un poing, il frappa le visage du bâtard, l'envoyant voler. Un autre s'approcha, celui qui lui avait tiré dessus, et essaya de lui mettre une balayette. Son pied frappa la botte d'Iron Man et se cassa. Il hurla lorsque Clint lui cogna les côtés, le plaqua contre le sol et planta sa botte contre sa gorge. Un seul tir le finit.

Le combat fut rapide et furieux. Les voyons n'étaient pas de taille face à Iron Man. C'était un coup de chance pour Lahey que Stark avait été inconscient tout ce temps ; s'il avait appelé son armure des minutes plus tôt, _rien_ de cela ne serait arrivé. Ainsi, Clint laissa sa rage parler, et avec une vengeance qu'il lâcha sur les mercenaires qu'il les avait blessés. Un moment plus tard, quand ce fut fini, des corps couverts de noirs parsemaient le lieu de travail détruit et l'équipement brûlait et fumait.

Les alarmes étaient hurlantes. Le bourdonnement était assourdissant. Clint se retourna, marcha vers la console, les yeux de l'Iron Man luisant avec menace dans la fumée et devenant jaune clair. Si Lahey avait remarqué le carnage derrière lui, cela ne se voyait pas. Ses yeux voyageaient rapidement entre les écrans qui montraient les signes vitaux de Steve et le moniteur devant lui. Bruce était assis à côté de lui, son visage tordu dans une perpétuel grimace, ses mains serrant la console si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. "Éteins," ordonna Clint, levant la paume du propulseur d'Iron Man et le pointant vers Lahey. "Éteins le !"

"Je peux pas," répondit Lahey. Son visage était baigné de sueur, ses cheveux bruns décoiffés, ses yeux sauvages d'espoir, de peur et d'un vœu pour que son expérience fonctionne face à la montagne d'évidence que ça ne marchait pas. "Je peux pas !"

"Putain," grogna Clint, chercha un scientifique et l'arracha. " _Arrête ça !_ "

Bruce se retourna. Des questions se lisaient dans ses yeux, mais il ne les posa pas. Il n'avait pas le temps. "Il a raison," annonça-t-il avec colère. "L'ordinateur est verrouillé. Le réacteur a besoin de faire son cycle."

Steve cria d'agonie et Clint pouvait finalement voir ce qui se passait. Les radiations envahissaient la pièce. Des lumières jaunes clignotaient en avertissement autour d'eux. La chambre était vide excepté pour Steve qui était toujours attaché à la table. Il convulsait violemment, brisant presque tout l'appareil sous sa force détraquée et mal coordonnée. Du sang tombait de la table mais Clint ne pouvait voir d'où cela venait. Son bras gauche s'était libéré, il se serrait et desserrait spasmodiquement, luttant inconscient contre des démons invisibles. Les alarmes venaient des ordinateurs qui montraient ses signes vitaux. Tachycardie. Hyperventilation. Sa pression sanguine était dangereusement haute. Il était en train de mourir.

 _Non !_ "Est-ce que l'armure me protégera ?" demanda Clint en pointant le propulseur dans sa paume vers les fenêtres en verre de la chambre. "Hein ?"

"Oui mais je ne vous le recommande pas, monsieur," conseilla calmement l'AI de Stark.

"Non, Clint ! " hurla Bruce, se levant et attrapant l'épaule armé de l'archer. "Ne fais pas ça ! Tu vas exposer le labo entier !"

Les images dans l'Iron Man étaient remplis d'avertissement contre les radiations, de nombres et de figures que Clint n'avait pas le temps ou la patience pour comprendre au delà du fait terrible que l'exposition serait mortelle. Il laissa passer un cri de frustration, de fureur absolue et s'en prit à Lahey. "Sale fils de pute ! _Sale fils de pute_ !" Un seul mouvement de ses bras fit voler le bâtard. Il percuta un autre banc de travail, glissa dessus avant de tomber lourdement contre le sol, étourdi et saignant. Les techniciens s'entassèrent dans le coin opposé dans la salle, serrés l'un à l'autre et criant, effrayés de la rage de Clint quand l'Iron Man les regarda. _Ils devraient l'être. Ils devraient tous l'être._

Mais sa rage était pale en comparaison avec sa peur et son inquiétude. Il regarda de nouveau Bruce. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

Bruce semblait malade et au bout du groupe. La culpabilité tordait son visage. La culpabilité et la douleur. "Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire."

"Combien de temps ?"

"Deux minutes," répondit Bruce. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes de frustration. "Deux minutes de plus." Ces deux minutes de plus furent une éternité. Le Hulk aurait survécu à cette intensité de radiations. Clint supposa, en sécurité dans l'armure, que lui aussi. Mais pas Lahey ou un de ces soldats toujours en vie, les techniques ou Tony. Et il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour les faire évacuer en sécurité. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer toutes ces vies pour une seule, peu importe à quel point il le voulait et peu importe combien le mal de cette pièce méritait de souffrir. Alors ils restèrent, raides, regardant dans une horreur impuissante Steve souffrir. Steve n'était plus assez conscient désormais, convulsant dans les restreintes. Il n'avait plus la force ou l'oxygène nécessaire dans son corps endommagé pour crier. Sa respiration sifflante, chaque bouché d'air marié à un gémissement, était d'une certaine façon plus bruyante que le vrombissement du réacteur et les cris de l'alarmes. _Tiens bon,_ implora Clint, voyant les crises violentes de Steve commencer à cesser. Voyant les lignes irrégulières de son pouls battant se calmer et ralentir. Il voyait d'où venait le sang maintenant. Steve toussa et cela sortit de ses lèvres. Cela coula de son nez et ses oreilles. _Tiens bon. Tiens bon !_

Les moniteurs beuglèrent de nouveau avec un nouvel avertissement. C'était une transition soudaine et dévastante. Les battements de son cœur étaient chancelants et hésitants. Ralentissant. Et une seconde plus tard, tout s'arrêta. Son cœur s'était complètement arrêté. Il faisait un arrêt cardiaque.

"Non ! Steve ! Ne fais pas ça !" Clint secoua sa tête dans un désespoir sauvage, ses yeux scotchés au corps de Steve. Sa poitrine ne bougea plus. Il était inerte. "Steve ! "cria-t-il, traversant la console et frappant la porte renforcé. " _Steve_ !"

"Trente secondes," chuchota Bruce.

"Steve, pitié," supplia Clint. Il baissa sa tête, incapable de regarder. C'était insupportable. " _Pitié …_ "

"J'ai essayé," murmura Bruce. "J'ai pensé que peut être plus de Gamma accélérerait la réaction avant que la drogue devienne mortelle … J'ai pensé que c'était peut être meilleure que laisser la drogue le tuer. Qu'il pouvait avoir une chance." Clint n'était pas sûr s'il lui parlait et parlait simplement pour le bien de la confession. "Mais il n'y avait eu aucun moyen, aucun. Je savais pas. Je savais pas. J'avais besoin de plus de temps. Que Dieu me pardonne ... J'ai essayé ... Je jure que j'ai essayé." Ses morts moururent et il trembla. L'affichage de l'Iron Man bombardait Clint d'information, projetant un taux de survie dû au nombres de rads de radiations le réacteur produisait. C'était une exposition mortelle. Pourquoi Bruce en avait utilisé autant ? _Pourquoi ?_ Clint n'eut aucune réponse. Aucune rationalisation ou justification. Ce n'était pas la faute de Bruce. Il voulait le croire. Mais il ne pouvait pas se pousser à le dire. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Le compte à rebours tomba finalement à zéro et le réacteur s'éteignit. Cela prit encore quelques longues secondes affreuses pour que l'ordinateur déverrouillent les verrous de la chambre. Clint courut vers la porte, attendant impatiemment pour qu'elles s'ouvrent. Une fois que ce fut fait, il chargea à travers la chambre claire et y pénétra. "Retire les menottes !" cria Bruce à l'extérieur. Clint ne perdit pas une secondes pour le faire, se précipitant vers la table que Bruce baissait avec les contrôles à l'extérieur. Clint avala difficilement sa salive, pas assez courageux pour regarder le corps en face de lui, retirant les menottes des pieds de Steve aussi vite qu'il put. Il retira les sangles de la table. Les restreintes autour du poignet droit de Steve avait été tordu et endommagé par son combat ; merci à la force de l'Iron Man, le métal céda d'un coup. Puis il recueillit le corps de Steve dans ses bras et l'amena hors de là.

Une fois hors de la chambre, il tomba immédiatement à ses genoux, berçant Steve contre lui. Des choses se passèrent autour de lui. La chambre s'était scellée elle-même à nouveau. Il eut un bruit de balles venant du couloir. Des cris, des combats et des bottes tambourinant le sol. Bruce courut à ses côtés sans toucher aucun d'entre eux. D'autres alarmes stridentes crièrent sur l'exposition des radiations. Des morts et des questions frénétiques. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne comptaient.

Clint essayait toujours de ne pas regarder, ne voulant pas y croire, mais il devait. Et quand il le fit, c'était indéniable. Les yeux bleus de Steve était à moitié fermés. Chaque recoin de sa peau était tacheté par les capillaires brûlés et les damages internes. Sa poitrine était immobile. Aucune respiration, aucun battement. Il était parti. Il était mort bien avant que Clint ne l'ait atteint.

Clint lâcha un sanglot, tenant son ami fermement contre lui, baissant le casque de l'Iron Man contre le front de Steve. Sa respiration était bruyante à l'intérieur de l'armure, une hâte saccadée d'air tremblant contre l'espace sombre du casque. Soudainement, cette armure qui l'avait fait sentir puissant, tel une bénédiction sacrée, était un enfer claustrophobe qui l'étouffait. Il avait besoin de le retirer. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Steve ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi. Les bras de métal autour de lui étaient trop froids, trop cruels. Il devait retirer l'armure !

Mais il ne le fit pas. Tout était contaminé et c'était déjà trop tard.

Des voies familières s'élevèrent à travers le tourbillon de sa vue, ouïe et sens minables. "Stark ? Stark !" C'était Natasha. D'où venait-elle ? Le bordel de pensée brisées sa tête ne pouvait parvenir à une explication. Le reste de la STRIKE Team était derrière elle, les armes levés et les yeux durs. Ils sécurisaient le périmètre. Il vit des cheveux rouges, une combinaison noire et des yeux bleus avançaient en confusion et inquiétude. "Stark ?"

"C'est moi," annonça tristement Clint. "Stark a besoin d'aide. Il est … Euh … Derrière." Sa voix le lâcha.

Natasha était pale. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. "Oh mon Dieu. Nous avons besoin de l'équipe médical ici ! _Vite_ !" Elle secoua la tête, regagnant son arme. "Clint, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Rogers n'est pas …"

"Il est mort," dit durement Clint. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sous le masque de l'Iron Man. Natasha essaya de s'approcher mais il recula, entraînant le corps inerte de Steve avec lui. "Ne nous touche pas ! Recule !"

Natasha murmura quelque chose en russe, les yeux gros, effrayés puis emplis d'une furie dégoûtante. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au rugissement à sa gauche quand Bruce _perdit finalement l'esprit_.

Le laboratoire trembla lorsque Bruce déchaîna sa rage. Il eut une ombre sombre et d'un vert flou au moment où la bête prit un seul, gigantesque, pas vers où Lahey fut tombé. Il cria de nouveau, avec profondeur et violence, se baissa et attrapa Lahey par la gorge. Les yeux de Natasha étaient embourbés de peur quand les agents du SHIELD pointèrent immédiatement leur arme sur Banner. "Baissez vous !" hurla-t-elle. Le Hurk était détraqué, guidé par les émotions, traînant Lahey sur le sol et le jetant dans le mur. Un bruit sourd d'os se brisant résonna. "Docteur Banner ! Stop ! _Baissez vous_ !"

Clint regarda le cauchemar continuait devant lui, ahuri, mort et indifférent. Il arrêta se battre et laissa la douleur l'envelopper. La douleur de ses côtés blessés et son épaule flingué. La douleur de son cœur serré, si lourd et misérable dans sa poitrine. Il y avait des combats, des cris et des armes tirant. Il était loin de ça. Il regarda le visage immobile, gris, de Steve. Il avança les doigts de métal vers les paupières pour les baisser.

La main de Steve se leva et attrapa son poignet. Clint ne put s'en empêcher. Il cria.

Le corps mort dans ses bras convulsa violemment puis se régénéra et inspira. Steve s'étrangla, s'étouffa, s'éloigna et Cint était trop paralysé pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre que le laisser. Il se roula sur la gauche, crachant du sang et toussant, avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. Il regarda autour sauvagement avec des yeux terrifiés, confus, d'un bleu brillant. _Des yeux qui étaient vivants._ Des poumons qui respiraient et un cœur qui battait. _Il était vivant._ Il essuya le sang de sa bouche et son nez et le regarda comme s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était ou comment c'était arrivé là. "Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Clint n'en savait rien. Il se leva doucement, tremblant de surprise, et le rugissement du Hulk fit vibrer le laboratoire de nouveau et Steve courut à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Bruce ! _Bruce !_ " Le Hulk avait Lahey plaqué contre le mur, un poing géant vert se dressa et s'apprêta à frapper. Des balles se rabattirent sur la bête au moment où les agents du SHIELD essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais personne ne le pouvait. Le situation était hors contrôle. Elle l'avait toujours été et plus de sang était sur le point de couler pour cette folie. Le Hulk allait écraser Lahey. Il allait le tuer. "Non !"

Et Steve attrapa le poing du Hulk dans ses deux mains et le recula de toute sa force.

Les yeux du monstres fixèrent ceux de Steve. "Je vais bien," haleta Steve à Bruce. Il n'y avait aucune trace de doute dans sa voix. "Je vais bien ! Tout va bien !"

Le monde s'arrêta pendant un long moment pendant que Steve retenait le pouvoir incroyable du Hulk. Les yeux noirs enragés s'accrochèrent, clairement piégé par le désir de meurtre, le besoin ardent de vengeance. Pour _n'importe quoi_ qui puisse combler la douleur, la furie et le deuil en lui qui était douloureux, vide et affamé. Mais la réalité, aussi folle qu'elle était, passa et fit partir la douleur. Le monstre était parti dans une seconde.

Clint pouvait à peine le croire. Le Hulk se déroba et Banner revint, la peau verte s'évanouissait pour faire place à une chair rose, saine. La masse de muscle et de folie disparut et laissa un homme qui était courbé et qui respirait lourdement dans les lambeaux de ses vêtements. Steve ménagea d'une certaine façon un faible sourire - _comment c'était possible, bordel ?_ \- et puis ramena gentiment Banner vers lui dans une embrassade tremblante. "Je vais bien," jura-t-il doucement. "Tout va bien."

Le laboratoire était silencieux. Personne ne bougea. "Putain de merde," murmura Clint de nouveau.

Que venait-il de se passer ?


	5. Chapitre 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** [Traduction]Juste un avertissement pour le reste de l'histoire sur le passé de Bruce (et celui de Steve) que j'inventerai à partir des comics et des films. Appréciez et merci de lire !

* * *

Bruce était complètement confus. Totalement perdu. Il en fallait beaucoup pour le laisser sans voix, pour le rendre incapable de donner une quelconque explication. Mais ça … C'était assez gros pour le faire.

"Je vais bien," dit à nouveau Steve aux infirmiers et aux docteurs autour de lui. Ils l'envahissaient et ils avaient été ainsi depuis que les Avengers se firent sauvés du laboratoire et emmenés il y a quelque heures vers le bureau du SHIELD juste en face de Time Square. Il était assis, couvert uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, plus exposé et vulnérable que Bruce n'aurait voulu pour lui après ce qui était arrivé, et il avait volontiers accepté de passer le plus grand nombre tests. Les docteurs les accomplirent rapidement : tests sanguins, rayons X, IRM et TEP. Ils avaient fait passé à Steve un EEG et un EKG. Ils l'avaient analysé de toutes les manières plusieurs fois, vérifié de nombreuses fois, avaient extrait fiole après fiole le sang du soldat, avaient fait des biopsies de ses muscles, sa peau et ses os, avaient recherché pour des indices. Mais comme toujours, Steve avait dit vrai : il _allait_ bien. Il semblait que rien ne clochait avec lui. Il semblait un tantinet pale et il y avait deux points roses sur chacune de ses tempes ainsi qu'une douzaine de plus le long de sa colonne vertébrale où il fut piqué dans la chambre. Ainsi que quelques bleus autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles où il fut attaché dans cette horrible table. Mais à part ça, il semblait _parfaitement_ sain. Ses signes vitaux étaient complètement normaux. Il n'y avait aucune trace de stress dans son corps ; son cœur, ses poumons et autres organes marchaient à leur rythme ordinaire (qui était extraordinaire comparé à tout autre être humain). Il n'y avait aucun grand changement dans sa physiologie ; cela prendrait plus de temps pour que les tests génétiques n'arrivent, mais les senseurs biomédicaux de l'hôpital n'avaient détecté rien d'aberrant, inquiétant ou même différent de ses derniers test des mois précédents. Personne ne savait quoi faire de cette information.

Pour un homme qui était mort d'une irradiation et d'un arrêt cardiaque, il semblait remarquablement bien.

Peut être était-ce un miracle. Bruce ne trouvait pas ça vraiment réconfortant. Barton non plus apparemment, vu que l'archer était resté constamment aux côtés de Steve pendant que les docteurs lui faisaient passer leur gamme de tests. Son propre bras avait été guéri, cousu, bandé puis mit dans une écharpe et quelques infirmiers avaient soigné ses côtés blessés. Il semblait las, blanc et exténué, blessé ; les lignes tirés sous ses yeux et sa bouche comme indications. Mais il avait refusé silencieusement de s'éloigner ou ne serait-ce que de s'asseoir. Il était un pilier fidèle protégeant un grand ami qu'il avait presque perdu. Il ne gênait pas, regardant derrière les physiciens pendant qu'ils travaillaient, mais sa présence était forte et inébranlable.

Steve avait été silencieux et docile face à tout cela, mais Bruce pouvait désormais voir que sa patience commençait à s'user. Il les laissa l'examiner minutieusement, assis immobile alors qu'ils prélevèrent inévitablement du sang, réagissant avec un calme remarquable et très ennuyeux vu le traumatisme qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait même souffert d'une rachicentèse, ce qui semblait garanti, considérant la drogue de Lahey qui avait été mit dans le liquide céphalo-rachidien ainsi que la procédure qui n'avait pas été plaisante dû à son immunité face à toute forme d'anesthésies ou analgésiques. Pourtant, quand une infirmière vint avec une autre série de fioles dans ses mains et un regard désolé dessinait tout le long de son jeune visage, il secoua juste sa tête et retira son bras. "Je vais _bien_ ," insista-t-il, la voix tendue. "Ça devient ridicule. Rien ne cloche. Je me sens bien."

Clint secoua la tête, partageant un regard avec Bruce. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une inquiétude à peine cachée. "Steve, tu es mort."

L'énormité de cette simple déclaration était douloureuse et Steve grimaça. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour protester ou le réfuter mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait plus tôt dit qu'il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était produit dans la chambre, jusqu'à la douleur atroce de l'irradiation Gamma, mais après ça, les choses étaient devenues flous et vagues. Il s'était "évanouit", selon lui, avant de se réveiller dans les bras de Clint, apparemment ignorant des derniers événements, d'à quel point la situation était devenue sérieuse. Ses poumons s'étaient arrêtés. Son cœur aussi. Mettant la drogue de Dan à part, la radiation avait détruit ses organes. Il avait été _mort_ , au delà du point de résurrection et il l'avait été bien plus que quelques secondes. Pendant des minutes. C'était incroyable et bouleversant pour ainsi dire.

Bruce en savait plus sur le sérum super soldat que d'autres, probablement plus que n'importe qui vivant. Il y avait beaucoup de mystères à propos de lui : comment le recréer, comment il fonctionner vraiment, à quel point pouvions nous le pousser. Cela avait d'une certaine façon répondu à la dernière question, mais tout de même, Bruce ne pensait que le sérum puisse avoir réparer cette ampleur de damages constants, ce taux de destruction générale des cellules, encore moins si vite. Et il savait que Steve était fort, l'humain le plus fort sur Terre mais il ne pensait pas Rogers capable normalement de contrer le Hulk comme il l'avait fait. Il détestait l'admettre mais il savait que Dan avait raison : si quelqu'un pouvait survivre à ce processus, c'était sûrement Captain America. Le sérum offrait à Steve une incroyable résistance et régénération, et cela avait été cette exacte pensée qui avait poussé Bruce à donner plus de radiation plus tôt dans l'expérience. Peut être cela avait donné un coup de fouet à on-ne-sait quelle réaction Dan voulait voir. Peut être que cela avait marchait. Et peut être que la régénération et la force innées de Steve ont été amplifiées par une sorte de combinaison de radiation et d'adrénaline. Il ne saura jamais à moins qu'il ne regarda les résultats ses tests.

 _Non_. Il ne le ferait pas. Il ne regarderait à aucune donnée associée à ce cauchemar. Au diable ses réponses.

Mais même si son cœur criait non, son esprit continuait de cogiter sur cela. Peu importe ce que la drogue de Dan était sensée faire, il n'y en avait aucune trace dans le système de Steve désormais. Alors soit cela n'avait rien fait et son corps s'en était débarrassé ou alors les effets ont été passagers. _Ou ils ne s'étaient pas encore produits_. L'admettre était encore plus dur qu'admettre que Steve avait été mort.

Steve soupira, apparemment peu déterminé en savoir plus. "Je suis un peu fatigué," dit-il, comme s'il pensait qu'admettre qu'il ne l'était à cent pour cent allait dissiper leur craintes. Il força une sorte de bravoure dans sa voix. "Et agacé. Mais c'est rien. Je vais bien. N'est-ce pas ?" Il regarda Bruce pour une confirmation et s'attendait clairement à l'avoir sans hésitation.

Bruce ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas être septique, jeter une dose de réalité dans ce semblant de fantaisie où tout le monde s'en sortait vivant et indemne, mais il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Il n'était pas sûr si Steve allait bien ou s'il ira bien. Il n'était pas sûr de rien. Pourtant, Rogers le faisait confiance pour annoncer un semblant de réponse, donc il dit ce qu'il put. "Les tests sont revenus normaux." C'était comme si Steve était trahi par ses mots apaisants. Sur ça, la culpabilité qui s'était affilée depuis son retour de l'emprise du Hulk grandit, plus aiguë et intense. La partie logique de son esprit lui dit qu'il avait été impuissant, un pantin, un outil stupide dans les desseins de Dan. Sa partie rationnelle savait qu'il n'y avait eu pas le choix, pas avec Tony aussi sérieusement blessé et Clint attaché et menacé ainsi. Mais la culpabilité n'était aucunement rationnelle. Elle supportait pas les faits, la vérité ou la raison. Et il se sentait si misérablement honteux qu'il n'avait presque pas osé revenir ici après s'être échapper quelques temps pour aller voir Tony. Dan était son collègue, son ami et il avait suspecté que quelque chose clochait mais n'avait rien empêcher. Cela avait été ses calculs erronés, sa science défectueuse, qui avait exposé Steve à une dose fatale de radiation Gamma (et apparemment pour rien, ce qui était d'autant plus grave et ignoble). Il avait blessé Steve et aidé un fou à expérimenter sur une autre personne, un être humain vivant et respirant. Il ne l'avait pas voulu, certes, mais il l'avait quand même fait. Et si Steve n'était pas miraculeusement revenu à eux, Bruce aurait été responsable de sa mort.

Un simple "ce n'est pas ta faute" n'allait pas vraiment l'en absoudre. En tant que scientifique, ce qu'il avait fait moralement détestable. Même si personne ne le disait responsable, même si Steve, de nature bonne et prêt à se sacrifier, ne le blâmait pas, Bruce se blâmait. Cela allait devenir une autre cicatrice en lui, un autre poids qu'il porterait. Une autre blessure qui rependrait la colère tel un poison. Le truc, c'était qu'il était devenu tellement bon à prétendre être calme et contrôlé qu'il pouvait berner tout le monde, même lui-même. Alors il avala le poison de sa honte comme si de rien n'était et offrit le visage d'un ami inquiet. "Ton système a pris un gros choc, Steve," dit-il. "Il doit être vérifié."

Le visage de Steve devint brutalement illisible, froid et rigide, et Bruce ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir des vagues de regrets s'écraser contre son cœur. C'était dur de rester debout, de ne pas faiblir, se retirer ou se cacher. Il échappait à la confrontation ; c'était la façon qu'il avait appris à se contrôler et se protéger.

Était-il en train d'imaginer la colère brillait dans les yeux de Steve ? La douleur et la haine étaient-elles vraies ou juste un produit de son imagination ? En un clin d'œil, le regard dur était parti et Steve fléchit avec lassitude en soumission. Il tendit son bras à l'infirmière, qui avait assisté à l'échange avec un regard effaré, effrayé. Elle hésita un moment de plus avant que Steve ne lui donne un petit hochement de tête. Elle mit ses fournitures sur le lit d'hôpital à côté de son patient et mit des gants nitriques bleus avant de se préparer à reprendre le sang du soldat. Clint s'approcha pour voir les épaules baissés de Steve et son visage abattu. Peut être que Steve savait que ses efforts pour mettre cette épreuve de côté ainsi était juste stupides et futiles, mais lui avoir jeter en pleine face était regrettable évidemment. Clint plaça sa main valide sur l'épaule large de Steve et le rapprocha légèrement pour le réconforter. Bruce n'avait pensé le tireur d'élite endurci capable d'une tendresse si délicate. "T'iras bien," promit Clint avec un sourire mi-encourageant.

Steve hocha la tête et respira un bon coup. Il réagit à peine quand l'infirmière planta l'aiguille dans sa veine. "Comment va Stark ?"

Bruce était reconnaissant que le sujet de la conversation n'était plus Steve et ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lâcha un doux soupire. "Il ira bien. La balle n'était pas aussi proche de sa colonne vertébrale que je le croyais. Il l'ont retiré pendant la chirurgie. Il se rétablira." C'était remarquable, vraiment, considérant à quel point Tony fut proche de mourir. C'était complètement sidérant qu'ils s'en soient tous quatre vivants et relativement indemnes de cette expérience infernale. Il avait été un peu récitent à laisser Tony seul aux soins intensifs. C'était difficile de le voir si pale, si faible et si silencieux. Stark était bruyant, radotant un kilomètre la minute et était toujours en mouvement, alors voir le corps immobile et silencieux, allongé dans un lit d'hôpital attaché au mur d'une machine médicale et branché à autant de fils, était dérangeant. Et même si Bruce _savait_ qu'il allait bien, il ne pouvait laisser partir la peur. Au moins Pepper était là, venue immédiatement une fois que le SHIELD l'avait contactée à propos de la condition de Tony. Bruce ne savait pas ce qu'elle savait de la situation mais elle ne lui avait pas posé de question. Elle avait été effrayé et inquiète mais aussi si merveilleusement calme et tendre quand elle prit le relais sur la chaise à côté du lit de Tony, alors il ne fut pas gêné de laisser Stark entre ses mains. "Il ne pourra pas marcher pendant un moment mais ce ne sera pas permanent."

"C'est bien," dit Steve. Il offrit à Bruce un faible sourire. "Tu lui as sauvé la vie."

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait rétorqué. Il n'était pas d'humeur à être dorloté ou avoir le poids évident de la honte retiré de ses épaules. Steve était sincère, tellement que c'était presque dur pour Bruce de rester immobile sous son regard ouvert et reconnaissant. Les choses étaient un peu fouillis entre la panique, la terreur et la rage dévorante de Hulk, frappant constamment contre son esprit, mais les mots calmes de Steve, ses mains fortes et sa présence apaisante, il s'en souvient clairement. Rogers avait été une ancre pendant tout ça, stable et certain, et il avait offert sa force et ses encouragements à Bruce aussi facilement qu'il avait offert son corps à Dan. D'entre eux tous, Steve avait le plus de raisons d'être en colère, mais il ne l'était pas, du moins pas assez pour que ça se voit. Il ne laissait jamais ses émotions avoir le meilleur de lui, jamais il ne vacillait face à sa peur ou ne succomber aux feux de sa rage. Bruce ne pouvait pas comprendre de telles restreintes et un tel contrôle. Steve avait été si calme, si concentré sur les choix logiques, agissant tel un bouclier entre Bruce et le Hulk comme il l'avait été entre les menaces de Lahey et Clint et Tony. Il s'était sacrifié sans une seconde de doute. C'était intimidant. Tout à propos de lui était intimidant. Et toute cette accident ne fit que faire resurgir les complexes de Bruce.

Bruce réussit à les repousser. "Tu l'as sauvé aussi," répondit-il, se sentait mal à l'aise et si foutrement nulle que c'était dur de fuir. C'était dur de dire ce qu'il devait être dit, ce qu'un bon ami devrait dire à quelqu'un qui l'avait sauvé. "Merci pour ce que tu as fais là bas pour lui. Et pour moi".

Steve sourit à nouveau. "De rien." il n'était pas dédaigneux, mais pour lui, ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas grand chose. Ce n'était _jamais_ grand chose. C'était Captain America et sauver des gens était ce que Captain America faisait. _Perfection_. Physiquement, mentalement et émotionnellement parfait. Quelque chose en Bruce voulait pleurer.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent. Natasha Romanoff et Maria Hill entrèrent. Elles semblaient toutes deux stoïques, même si Romanoff lança un regard interrogatif à Barton que Steve ne remarqua pas. Bruce regarda Clint hochait légèrement la tête, retirant sa main de l'épaule de Steve et reposa son poids avec précaution sur son autre jambe. Les deux femmes vinrent en face du lit de Steve, Hill tenant une tablette. Elle finit de taper dessus et regarda Rogers. "Fury est en route," annonça-t-elle. Steve ne semblait pas content, et Hill secoua sa tête. "Vous ne peux vous attendre à ce qu'il ne soit pas inquiet. Quatre des Avengers ont été retenus en otage par une sorte d'inconnu. Ça a tendance à lever l'alerte rouge ici. Comment vous sentez vous?"

"Bien. J'imagine que vous avez emmené Docteur Lahey en détention ?"

Hill semblait légèrement surprise de la facilité avec laquelle Steve parlait de tout ça. Les mécanismes de défense se manifestent sous différentes formes, mais Bruce ne pensait pas que le déni et le détachement étaient les plus efficaces. "Il est en salle d'interrogation. On a des agent fouillant le labo de Lahey et le reste de sa soi-disante institut de recherche. Les scientifiques aux HUB décodent tout ce qu'ils peuvent dans les ordinateurs pour essayer de reconstituer les choses avant votre arrivée. On cherche aussi l'identité des hommes qui l'ont aidé à faire ça. C'était surtout des militaires de Balkans et de Turquie. Pas de pénurie en tueurs à gages là bas."

Bruce secoua la tête. "Comment Dan aurait su comment contacter des gens comme ça ?" Les agents du SHIELD le regardaient comme s'il étai fou. Peut-être qu'il l'était car quelques parties de lui ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Dan Lahey, le pacifiste auto-proclamé qui n'avait jamais pu s'affirmer alors que les autres seniors, voir élèves à Culver le ridiculiser, ait pu orchestré quelque chose comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comme quelqu'un qui avait été à peine capable de regarder quiconque un minimum intimidant dans les yeux ait pu tiré sur un homme, prit l'autre en otage et expérimenter sur le troisième. Sans oublier tous les gens qui furent ses premiers tests qu'il avait tué. Et ce n'était pas juste le fait que Lahey ait fait ça. Mais le fait que les conséquences morales étaient inexistantes pour lui. L'esprit de Bruce cogita, retournant à ses longues et difficiles minutes, essayant de comprendre. "Il a dit qu'il avait expérimenté sur lui-même. Dit qu'il s'était transformé en ce nouveau Dan Lahey."

Cela ne leur fit aucun effet. "J'ai essayé de lui parler," dit Natasha, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Bruce se demanda avec une grimace ce que Black Widow voulait dire par "parler". "Mais il ne coopère pas. Je ne crois qu'il fasse ça intentionnellement. C'est un hystérique. C'est peut-être un jeu, mais il refuse de dire quoique ce soit avant qu'il puisse vous parler, Bruce."

Bruce sentit quelque chose en lui flétrit. "Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Ça pourrait être notre seule chance de l'atteindre." La déclaration venant de l'entrée attira leur attention, et Nicki Fury, toujours aussi grand, sombre et imposant, déambulant à travers les portes. Il était habillé de cuir noir et son unique œil était plissé de dédain. Évidemment, ce bordel l'avait frustré, mais son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il approcha leur petit groupe. Il salua ses agents tristement, un plus encore que les autres. "Vous allez bien, Cap ?"

Steve hocha la tête. S'il était ne serait-ce irrité qu'on lui demande encore une fois comment il allait, il ne le montra pas en face de Fury. "Pourquoi ce que Lahey a à dire compte ?" demanda Clint, regardant entre Bruce et Fury. "C'est évident que le mec est fou. Il devrait être en cellule. Une bien petite de préférence."

"Malheureusement, ce n'est pas si simple. Docteur Banner a raison. De toutes évidences, il ne devrait pas avoir les moyens, financiers ou autre, pour faire un projet comme ça," expliqua Hill. "Comme vous le savez, nous avons des indices sur son lien avec AIM et c'est logique en tant donné l'achat mercenaires, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de qui ou quoi est derrière ça."

"A moins de penser que cette drogue qu'il a utilisé sur lui puisse l'avoir assez renforcé pour faire quelque chose comme ça tout seul," dit Fury.

Cette déclaration était dirigé vers Bruce. Honnêtement, il n'était même pas sûr des _effets_ de la drogue de Dan. Steve avait reçu une dose infernale et ça ne semblait pas l'affecter. Et ce concept de changer les émotions pour construire un homme nouveau ? Certains n'avaient pas _besoin_ de drogues pour ça. La chimie pouvait effectivement affecté le cerveau : elle agissait comme une balance des humeurs, changer les perceptions de la réalité d'un homme et de lui-même, relaxer le corps et l'esprit ou intensifier des sensations. Le fonctionnement entier du cerveau était basé sur des petits sacs de réactions chimiques naviguant entre les cellules, allumant les neurones d'une complexité immensurable et d'une balance délicate. Cette balance était facile à perturber, perturbation qui produisait des résultats rapides voir imprévisibles. Mais changer fondamentalement la personnalité d'un homme timide, réticent, une victime et handicapé social en un fou audacieux, insensible et psychotique ? Des drogues pouvaient certainement faire ça, mais ainsi que tout dans la vie ? C'était pour ça que Bruce (et beaucoup de détracteurs de Lahey ces dernières années) avait pensé si bassement de sa science. La frontière entre les émotions, la personnalité, l' _esprit_ (par manque de meilleurs termes) et la biologique étaient si pauvrement définie, ce qui rendait la mesure des effets de cette drogue ou de ce médicament incroyablement dure (et, pour rendre cela pire, subjective vu que les émotions sont fondamentalement liées à une personne).

Mais là n'était pas la question. "Non, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait fait seul."

"Ce qui nous ramène à AIM, ou ce qui reste d'elle. Cela fait deux fois en six mois qu'ils créaient un scientifique fou et assez doué pour causer quelque chose de dangereux. On est chanceux que celle-ci se soit bien fini." Fury semblait agacé. "Ces gars sont évidemment dehors, dans l'ombre. Les actions de Stark contre Aldrich Killian n'ont retiré qu'un rouage de la machine. Je veux juste savoir qui l'a construite et qui la fait tourner."

"Lahey semblait pas intéressé à faire le sale job d'un autre," dit Barton. "Il était juste obsédé par sa propre connerie."

"L'obsession peut être un outil utile," retourna Fury, "quelque chose qu'on peut utiliser contre lui, c'est pour ça que j'aimerai que vous parliez avec lui, Docteur Banner." Bruce ne put s'empêcher de se tendre légèrement. Fury l'examina calmement, tristement même. Un regard désolé. "Il a l'air d'avoir en tête cette idée que vous aimez sa science. Que vous êtes avec lui."

Bruce secoua sa tête catégoriquement. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas à se défendre mais il ne put empêcher les mots de quitter sa bouche. "Non, je ne le suis pas." Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à Steve, s'attendant à trouver le soldat avec un regard interrogatif, mais Steve était assis tranquillement avec ses yeux absents, concentrés sur l'aiguille aspirant le sang de son bras. Il semblait blasé, pas vraiment agacé, mais pas intéressé sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui non plus. A des kilomètres d'ici. Il avait bien essayé de se cacher derrière une façade digne mais il tremblait. Énormément.

"Bien sur que vous ne l'êtes pas," répondit calmement Fury, "et personne ne croit que vous l'êtes sauf lui. C'est juste une ouverture. Si vous pouviez le faire parler de science, peut être qu'on pourra apprendre quelque chose sur ce qu'il essayait de faire. Ou alors quelque chose sur qui l'a engagé pour le faire." Bruce ne savait pas quoi penser à ce moment. Il était épuisé et il avait espéré bêtement que son rôle dans ce cauchemar était déjà fini. Il ne voulait pas aller plus loin, participer plus. Il ne voulait pas être consultant, offrir son opinion ou aider un scientifique. Il voulait juste retourner à la relative sécurité de la Tour Stark, bricoler, tourner autour ses plantes et se _cacher_. _Déni et détachement_. Assez efficace.

Fury soupira avant s'approcher de Bruce. "Écoutez, doc. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à lui parler. Après ce qu'il a fait, j'apprécie que vous vouliez vous éloigner. Mais je pense que vous devez vouloir des réponses autant que moi. Et si …" Il baissa le ton, Bruce se demanda pourquoi. Steve pouvait sûrement l'entendre. Ses sens étaient bien plus développé les humains normaux. "S'il y a quelque chose à savoir sur ce qu'il a fait, nous devons le savoir plus tôt que tard."

Bruce voulait le nier. Il voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ le nier. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir. Il était encore plus effrayé de perdre le contrôle à nouveau. Cependant, Fury avait raison et il le savait. Et il n'était rien si ce n'est pragmatique. Si Dan le demandait, il devait y aller. Il devait faire ce qu'il pouvait pour régler ça. "D'accord," accepta-t-il.

Fury hocha la tête. Il essaya de cacher son soulagement mais Bruce était trop attentif pour le rater. "Agent Romanoff ira avec vous. Vous ne serez pas seul avec lui au cas où." _Au cas de quoi ? Que je pète un plomb ? Ou qu'il le fasse ?_

"Si ça ne vous gène pas, monsieur," dit Clint, s'éloignant du lit de Steve. "J'aimerai venir aussi."

Fury toisa Barton sévèrement pendant un moment, mais l'archer était droit et résolu à cette demande. Un moment passa avant que Fury n'approuve. "Permission accordé. Prenez des gants, Agent Barton."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Clint. S'il était embêté par la remarque, il ne le montrait pas. Une veste noire avec le logo du SHIELD sur ses épaules était allongé au bout d'un lit à côté de celui de Steve et Barton s'en approcha, glissa son bras intact dans une manche et passa son épaule sous son vêtement sans grimace.

Pendant que Clint faisait ça, Steve posa un compresse contre le petit trou saignant dans son bras alors que l'infirmière s'éloignait avec ses échantillons. "Je regarderai de l'extérieur," dit-il.

Là, Fury sembla douté. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça."

"Il ne pourra pas me voir." C'était probablement le cas et c'était une précaution sensée vu que la présence de Steve pourrait exciter Lahey comme un vampire sentant du sang frais. Cela sonnait comme une mauvaise idée de permettre à Dan l'accès à Rogers. Et il avait beau avoir agir avec un calme et contrôle complets, il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire comment Steve réagirait face à l'homme qui avait expérimenté sur lui comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet de test pratique pour ensuite le tuer. Même Captain America avait ses limites. Il devait en avoir.

Le Directeur sembla sincèrement mal à l'aise pendant une seconde, comme s'il était forcé d'admettre quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. "Ce n'est pas ça. Vous devez rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent."

Le front de Steve se plissa en frustration. "Ils ont fini, non ?" Il lança un regard dur, demandeur au docteur en charge de ses soins, le menaçant de contredire. "N'est-ce pas ?"

Le docteur, un homme dans la quarantaine nommé Wright, rougissait sous l'intention porté à cause de son patient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues et assistants et toucha la tablette dans sa main pendant un moment. Il remonta ses lunettes nerveusement. "On a effectué tous les tests que nous pouvons, Directeur. Capitaine Rogers semble complètement sain, même si j'aimerai honnêtement quelqu'un avec plus de savoirs sur le sérum pour regarder ces chiffres. Pour moi, ils semblent assez normaux mais je pourrais avoir raté quelque chose de plus subtile." Wright grimaça de gêne. "Pour être honnête, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre d'analyse sur des tissus et des fluides améliorés. Et les résultats génétiques n'arriveront pas avant deux ou trois jours. Un expert devrait aussi les analyser."

Steve n'avait apparemment rien écouté après "complètement sain." "Vous voyez ? Ils ont fini." Il se leva, ses pieds nus marchant sur les carreaux brillants du sol. Il atteignit une pile de sweats SHIELD qui étaient sur la chaise à côté de son lit et commença à s'habiller. "C'est ma mission et j'aimerai la voir finir."

Fury serra la mâchoire. "Vous ne pouvez pas. Je dois vous relever de vos fonctions, Cap."

Steve se tendit, hésitant un bref moment avec ses bras à moitié dans les manches de son maillot de corps et sa tête en partie sortie. Les muscles de son dos et sa poitrine se contractèrent. Bruce regarda pendant que Barton et Romanoff partageaient un autre regard, celui-ci assailli d'impuissance frustrante, et Hill le fit comprendre en retournant son regard à sa tablette. Steve ajusta le t-shirt à son torse. Il enfila un pantalon gris dans ses jambes et se redressa complètement dans toute sa grandeur. "Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. Je suis apte au service," répondit-il calmement mais ses yeux regorgeant de tristesse, colère et trahison. "Je le suis, Nick. Je vous jure que rien ne cloche avec moi."

"Vous avez probablement raison," concéda Fury. "Mais avant de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai besoin que vous restiez à l'écart. Une fois qu'on sera sûr que tout soit correct, vous reviendrez." Bruce imaginait que Captain America était l'un des atouts du SHIELD et il avait l'impression que le travail de Steve était plus un agrément qu'un emploi, alors énerver Rogers n'était pas dans leurs meilleurs intérêts. Mais ça sera pire de laisser Steve dans une autre situation dangereuse, ignorant la véritable nature de son problème. S'il y en avait un et pour l'instant, tout indiquait le contraire.

Steve était immobile. Il fixa obstinément Fury pendant un moment tendu, chaque lignes de son corps radiant d'agacement face à cette situation. C'était comme une bataille de détermination entre le Directeur du SHIELD et le super soldat, et cela semblait une éternité. Finalement, Steve relâcha un long soupir et baissa le regard. C'était un soldat, jusqu'au bout des doigts, et aussi longtemps que Fury était son supérieur, il suivrait les ordres. "Oui, monsieur."

Fur hocha la tête en gratitude. Son visage se détendit immédiatement en soulagement. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous trouverons nos réponses le plus tôt possible."

Steve ne semblait pas apaisé. Il passa une main vers son oreille et essuya le sang sec qui était accroché là avec dégoût. Après avoir été piqué, scanné, examiné minutieusement pendant des heures, il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Il s'étira vers l'autre bout de son lit et attrapa son bouclier. Un des agents du STRIKE l'avait récupéré et ramenait du laboratoire quelques heures plus tôt. "C'est bon si je pars ? J'aimerai me laver. Peut être dormir un peu." D'une certaine façon, Bruce doutait qu'il pourrait dormir. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il restait dans l'infirmerie. Bruce ne pensait pas que Fury garderait Steve ici - surtout pas en sachant ce qu'il lui était arrivé - et il ne voulait pas voir le Directeur essayait. Il espérait pour le bien de Steve que Fury reconnaisse tout cela.

Il le fit. "Bien sûr. Allez vous reposer."

Steve partit sans un regard pour Bruce. Bruce savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais il prit ça personnellement, le prit comme un signe que Steve le _blâmait_ , si ce n'était pas pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé, alors pour être privé de missions. Privé encore de contrôler ce qui lui arrive. Clint s'approcha de Rogers pendant un moment, murmurant doucement quelque chose à son ami. Steve hocha la tête et attrapa l'épaule de l'archer avec affection. "Ça ira, Cap. Calme toi juste. On est sur l'affaire," promit Romanoff, son visage sévère et confiant mais ses yeux brillants de compassion.

Il partit une seconde après ça. Bruce le regarda partit, se ressentant de plus en plus honteux et énervé. Ce n'était pas juste. Rien de ceci n'était juste. Rien de ceci n'était bon.

Natasha était en face de lui, attrapant son attention. "Vous êtes prêt, doc ?"

"Non mais finissons-en avant que je change d'avis."

"Juste, restez calme."

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

* * *

Dan était avachi dans une chaise en métal gris à l'intérieur d'une large salle d'interrogation. Les murs étaient d'un gris foncé lisse dénué de texture, craques ou faiblesses. Le plafond était pareil en dehors des quelques bulles de lumières qui répandaient un éclair aveuglant sur le prisonnier et la table où il était assis. Il y avait une large fenêtre à côté de la seule entrée, un miroir luisant à vue unique sur l'intérieur de la prison. C'était une boite de métal, impénétrable et sans issue. Le genre d'endroit où le SHIELD gardait ses plus grands criminels : terroristes, dictateurs, tueurs de masse. Des hommes démoniaques qui causaient le maximum de dégâts et de morts simplement car ils aimaient ça. Voir son ancien ami ici, flanqués entre deux agents armés, était pour ainsi dire alarmant.

"Cela va sans dire," dit Natasha en regardant à travers la fenêtre dans une petite antichambre hors de la pièce, "mais gardons un minimum toutes informations sensibles sur Rogers." Bruce avait le regard vide, distant, essayant de trouver la force calme que les agents du SHIELD et Steve brandissaient si facilement. "Ok, Bruce ?"

"Ouais."

"Ok." Clint ouvra la porte. Natasha marcha nonchalamment dedans et Bruce suivit, l'adrénaline l'envahissant. Clint ferma la porte derrière lui et appuya sa main valide contre la manche de son pistolet dans l'étui sur sa cuisse.

Dan ne se retourna pas, tapant ses doigts contre la table métallique luisante. "Docteur Lahey," appela Natasha. Elle s'avança vers la table pour regarder le visage de Lahey. Celui de Natasha était si illisible, calme mais avec une trace de puissance et de colère dans ses yeux bleus stoïques. Après tout, cet homme avait kidnappé deux agents du SHIELD, deux des leurs, et les avait tout deux blessés. Barton semblait juste complètement dégoûté, comme s'il était plus que désireux de sauver l'argent, le temps et l'effort de tout le monde qui étaient utilisés pour interroger et emprisonner ce lunatique. Mais il bougea seulement vers l'autre bout de la table, un spectre sombre luisant avec malveillance. Natasha croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Docteur Banner est là."

Dan se redressa immédiatement. Son visage était méchamment blessé suite à son interaction avec le Hulk et le poing d'Iron Man. Son nez était clairement cassé et il abordait un sale œil au beurre noir. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard et ses vêtements coûteux étaient fripés. Mais en voyant Bruce, ses lèvres sanglantes s'étirèrent en un grand sourire soulagé. Il avait perdu quelques dents. "Bruce ! Oh, génial. Génial. Maintenant on peut parler."

Peut être était-ce stupide, mais les pieds de Bruce refusèrent d'avancer davantage dans la salle. Ils s'étaient complètement collés au sol. Il bougea nerveusement ses mains, meurtri par une telle tempête d'émotions qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait rester calme. Les deux gardes le regardaient avec méfiance. "De quoi veux-tu parler ?"

"De tout," dit Dan avec excitation. Lahey alla droit au but. "Est-il encore en vie ?"

Cela avait aussitôt viré dans des territoires que Bruce n'aimait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Natasha à l'autre bout de la table mais elle offrit une légère approbation. "Oui."

Le visage de Dan se brisa dans une expression d'euphorie et de fierté si grande que Bruce crut qu'il serait malade en la fixant. "Je le savais," murmura-t-il, les yeux brillant de bonheur absolu. Il frappa ses mains contre la table d'excitation, un fort bang résonnant à travers la large salle fit tressauter Bruce. "Je le savais !" rit-il bruyamment. "Je savais qu'il survivrait ! Je savais que j'avais raison !"

Clint était à côté de Dan en un clin d'œil. Bruce n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vu bouger. L'archer se pencha sur le scientifique avec un regard qui ferait trembler quiconque de terreur. "Mettons quelque chose au clair, cinglé de mes deux," siffla-t-il. "Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? C'était pas de la science. Mais de la torture." Les yeux de Dan grossirent de peur et il stoppa ses célébrations comme s'il avait été frigorifié. Clint se positionna sur l'épaule de Dan. "Tu as attaché mon ami à une table et expérimenté sur lui. Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire à quel point ça me fait chier. Tu seras enfermé pendant un long, _long_ moment. Et jamais, au grand jamais tu ne _reverras_ Capitaine Rogers."

Dan ne cilla pas alors que Clint le menaçait, mais Bruce voyait qu'il était mort de peur. C'était la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire que Dan semblait effrayé. Qu'il semblait regretté ce qu'il avait fait, pas car c'était mal. Mais parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il lui arriverait. Le silence qui suivit fut lourd après cette menace violente. "Clint," appela doucement Natasha. Clint recula et la regarda. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et il s'éloigna. "Nous ne sommes pas là parler de ce que vous avez au Capitaine Rogers, Docteur," rappela-t-elle.

"Dites moi juste si ça a marché," implora doucement Dan. "J'ai besoin de juste savoir ça."

"Hors de question", répondit Clint laconiquement. "Tu mérites de ne rien savoir."

Natasha plaqua ses mais sur la table. "Nous voulons que vous nous disiez pour qui vous travaillez. Nous sommes certains que votre subvention ne vient pas de la NIH. Et nous savons que quelqu'un vous a mit en contact avec les mercenaires que vous avez engagé. Comment saviez-vous que Capitaine Rogers et Agent Barton venaient ?"

"Je ne savais pas," dit Dan, "Je ne mentais pas sur ça."

Clairement, Natasha ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Clint pensait évidemment que c'était faux. "Vous sembliez bien préparé à gérer deux agents du SHIELD. Aucun moyen que vous l'ayez fait à vous seul, donc vous avez intérêt à coopérer. C'est la seule chose qui vous reste pour gagner un peu de clémence," continua Natasha. "AIM est impliqué. Vous devez nous dire qui spécifiquement et où."

"Il n'y avait personne en particulier," répondit Dan. Il devait de plus en plus agité, mais Bruce commençait à suspecter que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne connaissait pas les réponses à leurs question. C'était parce qu'il voulait poser les siennes.

Natasha se rapprocha. "Parlez nous. Maintenant."

Dan ouvrit ses mains sur la table avec impuissance. "Hansen m'a contacté l'an dernier, disant qu'elle avait un moyen d'avoir les fonds pour des projets peu orthodoxes. Ils l'ont aidée à finir quelque chose sur lequel elle travaillait depuis longtemps. Avant que vous demandiez, elle n'a jamais mentionné quoique ce soit sur l'Extremis, juste qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir une subvention ou d'aide de quiconque. On s'est rencontré à une conférence sur la microbiologie à Seattle il y a quelques années avant ça. Elle m'a dit que je devais aller à l'Institut Hopkins, ce que j'ai fait et qu'on se chargerait de tout. C'est tout. Ils m'ont eu l'équipement, le labo, le réacteur, les assistants … La seule chose que j'avais abandonné était les droits sur tout ce que je développais."

Peut être était-ce vrai mais cela n'expliquait toujours pas la puissance de feu. "Comment avez-vous trouvé les mercenaires ?" demanda Natasha.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. Quelqu'un d'autre a appelé y''a environ une semaine. Une femme."

"Tu la connais ?" demanda Clint.

"Non. Elle avait un genre d'accent. Je sais pas lequel. Je suis pas bon pour deviner ça." Il soupira. "Elle a dit qu'elle était au courant des problèmes que j'avais avec l'exposition Gamma et qu'elle pouvait s'assurer d'avoir l'aide de Bruce Banner. Quand j'ai demandé comment, elle m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Juste de contacter Bruce et de l'inviter. La nuit dernière, les soldats se sont pointés à l'institut. Ils m'ont dit que si je voulais que mon expérience marche, il devait y avoir quelques sacrifices. Ce qu'ils voulaient dire était assez évident."

"Et tu ne t'es pas arrêté pour te dire que c'était mal. Tu as juste pensé que tu devais utiliser Tony contre moi," supposa avec colère Bruce.

"Je ne voulais pas lui tirer dessus," clama Dan. "Juste le menacer. C'était le plan. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance que je retienne Hulk, Captain America et Iron Man sous mon contrôle. J'avais besoin de retirer Stark de l'équation." Peut être que cela confirmer la déclaration de Dan sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas que le SHIELD avait envoyé Steve et Clint. Il y aurait donc quelqu'un d'autre ? "C'est tout. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire."

"Ce n'est pas assez," dit Clint. "Je trouve ça dur à croire qu'un homme de ton intelligence puisse être aussi _stupide_ en pensant que tu pourrais faire quelque comme ça et t'en sortir. Quel était ton plan après que ton expérience échoue, hein ? Où bordel pensais-tu aller afin qu'on ne te trouve pas ? Tu as tiré sur l'homme le plus célèbre au monde et presque tué un héros national."

"Je m'en fiche de ça," répondit Lahey en bouillant. "Je ne me soucie que de la réussite. Et ça a réussit. N'est-ce pas ?" Il se retourna pour regarder Bruce, qui n'avait toujours pas bouger de la porte. Bruce inspira profondément et se redressa légèrement. Toute cette situation le révulsait et la lueur désespérée dans les yeux de Dan ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. "Ça a marché ?"

"Les yeux ici, trouduc," cracha Clint. "On a pas fini."

Mais Dan refusa d'abandonner. "Bruce, allez. Ça a marché ?"

Il réussit à le pousser à répondre. "Je sais pas," admit finalement Bruce. Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha un tantinet plus près. "Qu'est-ce que c'est censé faire ?"

"Je te l'ai dit. Ça a étendu son esprit."

La colère se glissa en Bruce, chaude et avide, et il sentit le Hulk pousser, pousser et encore _pousser_. "Ne joue pas avec moi, Dan ! Tu voulais mon aide. Tu m'as fait faire quelque chose de terrible à un homme que je considère comme un ami et je ne sais même pas pourquoi !"

"Un ami, hein," dit Dan. Il leva ses yeux cruels vers Bruce. "Pas juste la réponse à une question que tu as trop peur de te poser."

Bruce blêmit. Son cœur se refroidit et s'alourdit dans sa poitrine, comme s'il avait été attrapé en train de faire quelque chose de mal. La crainte et la honte le poignardèrent froidement le cœur. Ces sentiments faibles et fragiles ne pas tinrent longtemps face à sa colère. Rien ne l'a jamais fait. "Qui es-tu pour me juger ?" demanda-t-il. Dan ne répondit pas. "J'ai des questions, certes. J'ai beaucoup de questions. Mais je blesse pas les gens pour y répondre !" Les yeux de Lahey se remplirent de regrets pendant un moment et il détourna le regard. "Je tue pas des gens pour prouver que j'ai raison !"

"Ce n'était pas à propos de moi ayant raison," insista Dan. "C'était à propos de la science ayant raison."

Clint sembla confus. "Y'a une différence ?"

"Oui ! L'homme évoluant des singes. La terre tournant autour du soleil. Coller deux petits atomes ensemble et ça crée assez d'énergie pour détruire une ville. Ces choses étaient correctes, mais à l'époque elles semblaient folles. Peu importe ce que vous pensez de moi. Je me ferai volontiers appeler fou si ça fait partager mon idée. Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que je pense est vrai."

"Que les émotions peuvent changer le monde autour de nous ?" ria Clint condescendant. "Pardon, Docteur mais j'appelle ça des conneries."

"Tu n'as aucune perception des choses," contra Lahey, secouant sa tête en auto-défense et dégoût. "Tu ne comprends pas ce que j'essaye de faire."

"Oh, je crois que j'ai compris," retourna froidement Clint. "Je pense que tu as retenu Captain America, pompé ton poison dans son corps et l'a exposé à tellement de radiations que ses poumons ont saigné et son cœur s'est arrêté."

Bruce ravala difficilement sa salive, la gorge sèche, essayant de pas penser à ça et le rôle qu'il avait joué. Heureusement, Natasha était calme et contrôlée. "Vous avez raison, Docteur Lahey," dit-elle, jetant un regard méfiant à Clint et le demandant silencieusement de se rétracter. "Nous ne comprenons pas. Dites nous ce que vous essayiez de faire."

Lahey soupira, rejouant anxieusement avec ses doigts. C'était comme si l'énormité de la situation le frappa enfin, le fait qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'épouvantable et d'impardonnable. "La drogue est supposé augmentée les capacités cérébrales. Énormément augmentée le fonctionnement synaptique. Refaire les branchements du cerveau. Je pense que ce sont les bons mots pour ça. Refaire les branchements afin d'atteindre le maximum de production neurologique au niveau cellulaire. Comme des stéroïdes de la pensée. Un super sérum de l'esprit."

"Ben, ça n'a fait rien de tout ça," répondit Bruce. "Et tu as une sacrée chance qu'il ne soit pas mort."

A cela, Dan semblait complètement anéanti, pourtant ce n'était pas car il avait blessé quelqu'un d'autre. C'était parce que son expérience _avait raté_. Il était intelligent, observateur et réalisa aussitôt ce que Bruce et les agents SHIELD ne lui disaient pas : Steve était en vie et _nullement affecté_ par sa drogue. "Je ne comprends pas," murmura-t-il. Une grosse larme échappa de son œil droit pour rouler le long de son visage abattu. "Comment … Je veux dire, s'il a survécu, la réaction aurait dû être instantanée. L'infusion dans ses cellules _s'est produite_ et le Gamma aurait dû ... Je ne comprends pas." Soudainement, son regard vide se durcit et il regarda sauvagement Bruce. "Tu dois me ramener les données. Je dois les vérifier."

"C'est pas croyable," dit Clint avec mépris.

Dan continua, indifférent, fou. Obsédé. "Les résultats sanguins. On a besoin de preuve ADN. On devrait pouvoir le voir dans l'ADN. Ça doit marcher ! Ça le doit !"

"Ça n'a pas marcher," contra Bruce.

"Nom de Dieu, Bruce !" Lahey était debout et loin de sa chaise. Clint l'attrapa immédiatement l'épaule et le rassit avec violence, et les deux gardes avaient leur fusils sereinement pointés sur la poitrine de Dan. Natasha avait aussi sorti son flingue. "C'est notre chance pour construire quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Essayez d'envisager ce que nous pourrions apprendre sur le cerveau, le corps et la relation entre eux ! La connexion entre l'esprit et sa biologie sous-jacente est la plus grande frontière de la science ! Imaginez si nous pouvons fondamentalement expliquer les fondements chimiques et physiques de la pensée, de la raison et de l'émotion. _De l'âme._ "

"On ne peut pas," retourna Bruce. "Il y a des questions sans réponses."

Dan devint de plus en plus frustré. "C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu étais quelqu'un avec de l'ambition et des idées. Tu étais quelqu'un qui _pensait_. Quelqu'un pour qui la science comptait !"

Bruce secoua sa tête. "Elle ne compte pas. Pas de cette façon."

Le peu de santé mental que Lahey avait pu garder jusque là disparut. Il éclata en sanglot, frustré et impuissant. Malgré tout, quelque chose en Bruce se serra en voyant son ami réduit à ceci. Il s'y connaissait en obsession. Il connaissait ses perversions, ses douleurs et ses plaisirs, plus que d'autre. Et il savait à quel point l'échec blesse, à quel point vous vous sentez petit quand tout ce que pourquoi vous travaillez se révèlent être un mensonge. Se révèlent être mauvais. Quand les conséquences étaient immenses et affreuses. De cette petite façon, au moins, il partageait ses sentiments. Il sympathisait. Il prenait en pitié l'autre homme qui s'était asservie à ses propres théories. Sans elles, le monde de Dan avait basculé et s'était retourné. "Elle compte pour toi, Bruce. Je sais qu'elle compte. Tu veux savoir ce qui rend une âme bonne et une autre mauvais. Tu veux savoir si ça peut se régler. Ça te rend fou, de ne pas savoir. Tu es en train de te convaincre que les choses arrivent et qu'il n'a pas toujours une explication mais il y en a une et tu as besoin de la comprendre. Tu as besoin de savoir _ce_ qui nous a rendu _comme_ on est. Tu te mens à toi-même si tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de réponse ! Ensemble, toi et moi, on peut la trouver !"

Cela pénétra profondément son cœur. Cela passa à travers tous ses mensonges, ses doutes et les promesses qu'il s'était faites à lui-même. Cela toucha directement le monstre et l'emplit de pouvoir. Bruce tint bon. _Il tenait bon._

Heureusement, Barton en avait assez et mit fin à ça. "C'est une perte de temps. Il est fou. Il ne sait rien," déclara-t-il à Natasha. "Laissons les l'enfermer."

Natasha releva gracieusement son sourcil, regardant le corps tremblant de Lahey avec indifférence, avant de baisser son arme et de hocher la tête. "Peut être qu'il y a une réponse, docteur. Mais vous ne l'avez pas." Elle regarda les gardes. "Remettez ce monstre dans sa cage."

Bruce était sorti de la salle avant que les gardes ne puissent escorter Lahey vers le bloc de détention. Il grimaça, essayant de ne pas entendre, penser et _ressentir_ de tout son possible au cris désespérés de Lahey qui résonnaient dans la salle. "Vous pouvez pas me faire ça ! J'étais si proche ! Si proche ! Oh, pitié Dieu … Pitié … M'enfermez pas ! Non ! Bruce ! _Bruce_!"

Hors du couloir, les supplications de Dan étaient troublés. Une seconde plus tard, c'était silencieux. Bruce s'appuya contre le mur, fermant les yeux, respirant profondément, luttant pour surpasser cela. La culpabilité, la colère et le deuil. Le triste, _triste_ fait que Dan, aussi fou qu'il soit, avait raison sur lui.

"Désolé," dit doucement Natasha. Elle partagea un regard frustré, irrité, avec Clint. "J'ai cru qu'on aurait pu lui arracher quelque chose d'utile."

"Faites juste un sorte qu'il ne blesse plus jamais personne," ordonna froidement Bruce.

"Bruce–"

Il partait déjà.

* * *

Bruce ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à ce que Dan avait dit. Il était quelqu'un qui avait tendance à s'attarder. Il le savait et il le détestait mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais été capable de s'arrêter. Inévitablement, ses pensées partirent vers ses erreurs, ses échecs. Ses défauts. Il médita sur eux jusqu'à que même la faute la plus minime paraisse monumentale et fatale. Cette mauvaise habitude remontait à son enfance. il avait toujours été un enfant calme et réservé, mais puisqu'il qu'il en savait beaucoup et qu'il avait des facilités, il s'attendait à la perfection venant de lui-même. Et le traitement de son père était, loin d'être brillant, avait seulement intensifié sa haine de soi. Bruce devait toujours tout savoir, devait être le plus intelligent, sage, le meilleur. Il n'avait pas menti quand il avait dit à Dan qu'il avait beaucoup de questions. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Comme comment Brian Banner avait perdu autant de sa vie à essayer de ne pas devenir un monstre mais, comme toujours, finissait sur le chemin qu'il avait voulu éviter. Comment Bruce avait passer sa vie à louer son intelligente et cette intelligence l'avait transformé lui aussi en monstre. Était-ce son destin ? Il ne croyait pas en des choses tel que Dieu, le destin ou le karma ; ces choses étaient des excuses que le faible utilise pour justifier les choses qu'il fait ou les choses qui lui étaient faites. Mais cela voulait dire qu'il devait y avoir une explication. Quelques raisons scientifiquement vérifiables du pourquoi Steve Rogers était devenu Captain America, l'incarnation du courage, et pourquoi Bruce Banner était devenu le Hulk, l'incarnation de la rage.

Après tout ce qu'il était arrivé ce jour, il ne voulait pas passer plus de temps à penser à ses erreurs.

Il retourna aux soins intensifs pour apprendre que Tony avait été emmené à une chambre privée. Ses pieds l'y conduisirent, car son esprit était mort. Il était si fatigué. Il trouva finalement la chambre de Tony et frappa à la porte.

Pepper était assise sur la chaise à côté du lit et son beau visage se brisa dans un sourire soulagé. "Bruce," dit-elle doucement.

Bruce offrit un sourire tordu en voyant les yeux de Tony se dirigeaient vers lui. "Hey, regardez qui est réveillé," dit-il, redressant autant qu'il put son corps. Il devait mettre un masque, celui qu'il portait quand il devait prétendre qu'il allait bien.

Stark grogna. "T'es un spectacle pour les yeux ? Un truc comme ça," marmonna-t-il. Son visage était blanc et blême, ses yeux entouraient d'une couleur lavande. Il était redressé légèrement par le lit avec une table coulissante contre lui, sur lequel reposait un pichet en plastique et une coupe pleine avec une paille. Une couverture claire le couvrait jusqu'à la taille et un canule nasal à son nez. Il y avait une StarkPad au pied de son lit et une autre sous son bras mais il semblait avoir abandonner l'idée de l'utiliser.

Pepper offrit ce même sourire doux et désarmant. "Je ne crois pas l'avoir dit avant et je doute que Tony le fera -"

"Hey !"

"- mais merci." Elle prit les mains de Bruce et les serra gentiment. Ses yeux brillaient de soulagement larmoyant. Elle le câlina fort, poussant sa tête contre son épaule."Tu lui as sauvé la vie."

Il se sentant mieux à ça et ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Sincèrement. Il sentit une humidité chaude coulant à travers le tissu de son épaule et Pepper tremblait dans ses bras. "Assez avec ça," réprimanda Tony. "Tu rends Banner nerveux. Il déteste les trucs émotionnelles."

Pepper recula, essuyant ses yeux. Elle rit un peu. "Pardon."

"Non, non," dit Bruce, ses joues rougies d'embarras. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens le remercie pour avoir sauver la vie de leurs proches. C'était extrêmement gratifiant, comme un baume apaisant dans son esprit tourmenté. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à être câliner non plus. Et Tony avait raison, il n'appréciait pas vraiment le contact (pour des raisons évidentes) mais avec Pepper, ça semblait assez correcte. "Ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça. Dure journée."

"Oui. Vous avez besoin de parler, je vais, euh, allez juste chercher quelque chose à manger," dit Pepper. Elle prit son manteau au bout du lit de Tony, se baissa et l'embrassa gentiment avant de partir.

Tony lécha ses lèvres sèches, respirant profondément avec une grimace. Il planta ses mains dans le lit d'hôpital faiblement et essaya de se mettre assis. Il était à la moitié, son visage devint rapidement recouvert de sueur avant qu'il n'abandonne. "C'est chiant," ronchonna-t-il. Il semblait irrité, rouge et frustré. "Rappelle moi de ne plus retrainer avec tes amis."

Bruce sourit légèrement et s'assit dans la chaise de Pepper. "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Bien. Je suis sous de bons trucs donc je peux pas me plaindre" dit Tony. Même pale et faible, Stark semblait largement mieux qu'il y a quelques heures. il y avait de nouveau de la lumière dans ses yeux. Bruce savait que ces moments horrifiants de Tony saignant à mort dans ses mains resteraient gravés en lui pendant un long moment. "Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?"

Bruce grogna légèrement de surprise. Il releva un sourcil. "Tu sais, tu es la première personne à me demander ça." Ça faisait plus mal qu'il ne le laissait entendre. Il se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et serrant les mains en face de lui. "Secoué. Plus que ça. Je sais pas. T'es au courant pour Rogers ?"

"Ouais." L'expression de Tony était illisible, mais ses yeux brillaient un peu, comme s'il avait été assez agacé par Steve pour vraiment souhaiter que quelque chose de malheureux ne lui tombe dessus et désormais, il se sentait immensément coupable. "Il va bien ?"

"Il semble l'être."

Tony s'affaissa dans ses cousins, évidemment fatigué. "Tout est bien qui finit bien alors," déclara-t-il. Il ferma les yeux comme s'il s'endormait. Bruce le regarda pendant un moment, se demandant si c'était tout ce qu'il allait dire. Si c'était vraiment la fin. Peut être que ça le serait, s'il laissait tomber.

Mais il ne le pouvait. Laisser les choses aller n'était pas dans sa nature, surtout quand il ne comprenait pas. Dan le connaissait peut être mieux que lui-même.

"Peu importe à quel truc coupable tu penses, arrête." Bruce avait à nouveau été arraché de ses pensées , il se força alors de se concentrer sur Stark. Les yeux de Tony étaient toujours fermés. C'était comme si avait su d'une certaine façon toutes les pensées sombres de Bruce, quel profond tourment et honte il ressentait. "Si tu n'avais pas fait ce que tu fais, je serai mort. Barton aussi, probablement. Et Rogers, définitivement."

"Tu n'as rien vu, Tony," rappela calmement Bruce. "Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'ils l'ont fait." _Ce que je lui ai fait._

Tony grogna. "Pas besoin." Il ouvrit finalement ses yeux las et toisa grandement Bruce. Sciemment. "Tu es trop dur avec toi-même. Je peux t'entendre te blâmer toi-même depuis ici."

"Il y a quelque de fondamentalement foiré sur comment je pense," dit doucement Bruce. Il pouvait difficilement retenir le tranchant de sa voix. "Dan pensait que je l'aiderai et il avait raison. Je l'ai fait. Je n'avais pas le choix, je le sais. Mais je me connais. Je pense qu'au fond je voulais savoir si son idée marcherait."

"Évidemment que tu le voulais," dit sarcastiquement Tony. Bruce ne se sentait pas particulièrement absout ou réconforté. Offrir une consolation vide n'était pas le style de Stark. Il disait les choses comme elles sont. Il n'aimait pas l'absurde. Il n'était pas apaisant ou doux envers les gros égos. Il disait ce qu'on avait besoin d'entendre, pas ce qu'on voulait entendre. Il était honnête, de façon pragmatique. "Venant d'un génie obsédé à un autre, tu as besoin d'accepter que les choses déconnent. Et juste parce que quelque chose n'a pas marché ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aurait pas marcher. C'était la seconde fois que je te le dis. _Écoute_ pour une fois." Tony secoua la tête légèrement. "Et nier qui tu es n'est jamais une bonne idée. C'est comme ça que tu crées tes propres démons. Et que ta maison finit au fond du Pacifique."

Bruce pouffa à ça, souriant d'exaspération et secouant sa tête. "Ta maison a fini au fond du Pacifique parce que tu as donné ton adresse au pire terroriste du monde en direct."

"La même. Le truc est : et alors si tu voulais savoir ? Il y a une limite entre la science pour la science et la science pour le mal, et ton pote l'a traversé. Pas toi. Merde, tu peux même demander Rogers un échantillon de son sang car t'as trop peur de la tentation." C'était assez vrai. "Et la tentation de quoi ? Est-ce que ça serait si mal si tu trouvais un moyen pour répliquer le sérum super soldat ? Ou réparer tes tomates pétées ? Ou te guérir ?" Bruce ne savait pas. Ça ne semblait pas bien, mais Tony avait raison : la différence entre examiner un échantillon de sang et forcer un homme à participer à une expérience contre sa volonté était aussi distincte que le jour et la nuit. Il était plus que dramatique, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas avancer. "Ecoute, Bruce, t'y penses trop. Tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire et c'est tout. Connaissant Captain Perfection, il t'en veut pas. Il pense probablement que tu l'as sauvé. Et personne ne dit le contraire."

Bruce soupira à ça. "Aucun moyen de le savoir," dit-il.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, et ils le savaient tout deux.

"Je vais dormir maintenant. Ça va ?" demanda Tony. Ses paupières recouvraient à moitié ses yeux.

"Ouais, assez bien."

"Ok. Tu m'es redevable au passage."

Bruce sourit. "Je te suis énormément redevable."

Tony bailla avec une grandeur grotesque. "Mais tellement."

Bruce resta assis là pendant un long moment après que Tony soit tombé de sommeil. Il se posait des questions, sur des choses, des calculs, des donnés, des variables, des questions sans réponses et des questions qui ne devraient pas avoir de réponses. Il connaissait trop Stark pour ne pas voir que Tony s'en voulait un peu. Ils étaient fondamentalement semblables dans leur amour de la recherche. Trouver en premier et prendre en compte les ramifications après. Construire d'abord et décider si c'était bien ou pas après les faits. Faire l'expérience immédiatement et digérer les conséquences plus tard. Ils appuyaient sur les boutons pour voir à quoi ils servaient et s'ils explosaient, et ben, ils savaient qu'ils n'y toucheraient plus.

L'obsession et le génie. Bruce avaient compris que ce n'était pas un bon mélange. Mais c'était qui il était, qui tout deux étaient.

Pepper revint et il partit. Ses pieds l'amenèrent en dehors de l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant le bureau du Docteur Wright. Puis il hésita parce c'était bien, mais ça ne l'était pas. C'était ce qu'il devait faire, mais qu'il ne devrait pas. _Enfuis-toi. Ne laisse pas ça t'aspirer. Ne fais pas ça, Banner. Non._

Mais il le fit. Il le justifia, évidemment. Il y avait des réponses à trouver, il méritait de les savoir. Steve méritait de les savoir aussi. Il frappa à la porte qui s'entrouvrit légèrement. "Docteur Wright ?"

L'homme leva le regard de son bureau, papiers et tablettes traînant partout, un terminale informatique baignant son visage de lumière. Il sembla un peu surpris. "Docteur Banner. Comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"En faite, je pensais pouvoir vous aider. Vous avez dit vouloir un expert sur le sérum pour regarder les résultats du Capitaine Rogers. Je peux le faire pour vous. Et si vous avez d'autres échantillons de sangs ou de tissus, j'apprécierai d'avoir accès à eux. J'aimerai faire mes propres analyses, si vous le permettez …"

* * *

Yeah ! Enfin c'est là et enfin je reviens ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard - encore - mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec la correction et puis mon ordinateur qui n'était plus fonctionnelle depuis début janvier. Et je viens enfin de le retrouver ! Enfin, bonne nouvelle de plus, j'ai deux chapitres déjà prêts, donc le chapitre sera là la semaine prochaine, environ même heure et si possible le chapitre 7 la semaine d'après ! Merci d'avoir lu, je vous souhaite le meilleur !


	6. Chapitre 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** [Traduction]Et …. ouais, juste car c'était pas assez sombre comme ça (et car je ne semble pas capable d'écrire quelque chose de joyeux - arg, j'ai un problème !), je dois mettre un minuscule avertissement pour ce chapitre. ATTENTION: Ce chapitre contient des mentions de violence conjugale et sur enfant. Rien n'est expliqué en détails. Je prends une approche différente de l'histoire de Steve dans cette fiction, en considérant le fait que la MCU avait montré assez clairement qu'il était orphelin. Et puisque son père est clairement revenu en Amérique après la Première guerre mondiale, j'ai décidé d'étendre sur comment ça aurait été (et pas étendre, je veux dire rendre ça diabolique - comme j'ai dit, j'ai un problème.)

En tout cas, appréciez. Et est-ce que quelqu'un a sincèrement cru que Steve irait bien après ce qu'il a vécu ? Jamais … ;-).

* * *

Steve finit à la Tour Stark.

Dire que cet arrangement le plaisait serait un mensonge et un mensonge assez flagrant en plus de ça. Fury voulait qu'il reste à proximité, proche des docteurs et des chercheurs du SHIELD si quelque chose de sérieux lui arrivait ( _rien_ ne clochait, mais peu importe combien de fois il le disait, personne ne le croyait). Ce qui voulait dire rester aux bureaux du SHIELD à Times Squares, ce qui aurait été correct mais peut-être pas idéal. Mais quand Pepper Potts avait entendu dire qu'il passerait tout son temps seul dans des baraquements, elle suggéra qu'il revienne avec eux dans la Tour. Elle avait été secouée par ce qui était arrivé à Tony, profondément même, et Steve pouvait voir pourquoi. C'était évident qu'elle aimait profondément Stark et qu'il l'aimait aussi, alors elle était extrêmement reconnaissante pour tout ce que Bruce et lui avaient fait pour le sauver. Steve avait essayé poliment de la contredire, embarrassé par une affection si ouverte. Il n'aimait pas la charité des autres, il ne l'avait jamais aimé, même quand il avait un gosse osseux, maigre et plus que miséreux pendant la Crise à Brooklyn. Pourtant, elle sut se montrer persuasive, contournant toutes ses excuses, empilant raison sur raison pour lesquelles il devrait rester avec eux. Il devait être proche du Docteur Banner, juste au cas où quelque chose se _serait_ passé (même si avec les jours qui passaient depuis son calvaire sans que rien ne se produise, ça semblait de moins en moins envisageable). Il ne sera pas seul s'il avait besoin de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un (ce qui était risible - il était Captain America et il état plus que capable de prendre soin de lui-même). Et c'était le minimum qu'elle et Stark pouvaient faire, vu ce que Steve avait fait pour eux (il avait voulu contredire, mais il ne pouvait pas en voyant l'affection crue pour lui et le désir ardent d'aider dans les yeux de Pepper). Tony n'était pas d'accord, bien sûr, mais avait choisi sagement de rester silencieux pendant que Pepper le câlinait, câliner pour finalement ouvertement insister.

Et Fury avait accepté. Ça futt un coup assez fatal.

Alors Pepper lui avait donné un _étage entier_ (sa nouvelle chambre était plus grande que tout son appartement à DC), suivi de sa propre cuisine, antre, salle à manger, salon et une salle de bain qui avaient des fournitures sophistiquées dont il ignorait jusqu'à présent l'existence. Il ne voulait pas toute cette place et de toutes ces choses coûteuses avec, l'art chic, le mobilier élégant et la technologie de pointe, mais elle s'est moquée de ses inquiétudes. Elle avait dit à IA de Tony, JARVIS, de l'aider peu importe ce dont il avait besoin et JARVIS l'avait poliment salué, déclarant qu'il était disponible à lui donner toute l'aide qu'il demandait. Elle avait même dit à un de ses assistants de sortir pour lui acheter une garde-robe entière, pleine de nouveaux vêtements de marques (des vêtements chers, en plus - Steve ne savait rien sur la mode actuelle, mais il pouvait dire que ces trucs valaient plus que ce qu'il dépensait habituellement). Ils étaient raisonnables au moins, des simples jeans, des kakis, des polos, des chemises et des vestes simples. Ainsi que des baskets et des chaussures de courses. Et c'était nécessaire puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire ici, même s'il avait rougit à sa générosité quand il avait trouvé son placard et ses tiroirs complètement remplis.

Et il avait tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer à sa disposition. Une des choses qu'il trouvait si discordant à propos de la vie dans le vingt-et-unième siècle était l'immédiateté de tout. Le divertissement ( _tous_ , de la musique jusqu'aux films en passant par les émissions télévisés) était directement accessible en appuyant sur un bouton ou un simple mot. Les livres pouvaient être achetés digitalement et téléchargés sur de nombreuses appareils électroniques personnels. Les journaux imprimés étaient devenus un truc du passé ; pourquoi utiliser ceci quand on pouvait utiliser un téléphone qui donnait les nouvelles quasiment la minute après l'événement ? De la nourriture de tout type venant du monde entier était à porter d'un simple appel. Les gens pouvaient sauter dans un avion, un train ou une voiture et pouvaient aller partout, voir qui ils voulaient à tout moment. Les amis pouvaient être à l'autre bout du globe et vous pouviez leur parler, même les voir, comme s'ils étaient en face de vous. Le monde bougeait si vite, un frémissement d'excitation, de réseaux sociaux et de facilitation électronique.

Pourtant, malgré tout ça, cette vie de luxe et tant à porter de ses doigts, il était seul et s'ennuyait carrément. Le temps passait extrêmement lentement. A la minute où l'épaule de Clint était assez guéri pour le travail, Fury l'avait envoyé avec Romanoff en Turquie. Leur mission était d'essayer de tracer quelques mercenaires qui avaient aidé au dessein de Lahey. Le but était de tracer les contacts et l'argent de ces hommes qui pourraient les guider vers qui avait arrangé tout ce cauchemar à la base, puisque demander à Lahey s'était apparemment prouvé futile. Au moins, ils pourraient trouver de meilleurs renseignements sur quel genre de menace ces tireurs à gages posaient et peut être même en éliminer quelques uns. Clint était venu à Tour il y a quelques jours pour lui dire tout ça, la culpabilité et la frustration brillant dans ses yeux. C'était normalement le genre de missions qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Steve avait avalé sa propre irritation pour le bien de son ami, la mit de côté et lui dit en plaisantant d'être prudent. Clint prit en compte son conseil pour une fois, hocha la tête et promit de l'appeler autant que possible. Steve ne l'entendit plus après cela. Ce n'était ni inhabituel ni même inquiétant ; très souvent, les opérations comme ceci demandaient des communications strictement restreintes, et même si celle-ci n'était pas l'une d'entre elles, il n'y avait pas toujours l'opportunité d'appeler. Mais être coupé de Clint n'aidait pas avec l'isolation.

Tony était toujours en convalescence depuis sa blessure alors il passait la majorité de son temps dans sa chambre en haut de la penthouse. Steve avait vu le Stark deux ou trois fois, l'inventeur pâle et frustré d'être alité, regardant avec irritation la télévision ou se chamailler avec Jarvis, Pepper ou quiconque autour de lui. Stark et lui avaient même partagé un repas (accidentellement bien sûr - ils avaient fini sur la même table au petit déjeuner après que Pepper ait invité Steve à manger avec eux, pour partir ensuite comme par hasard pour un problème "d'affaires"). Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Stark, Stark ne le connaissait pas vraiment non plus, ils n'étaient pas donc assez à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour faire autre chose que manger en silence (et Tony mourant presque avec la main entière de Steve dans son estomac ? Ça ne rentrait pas dans cette catégorie). Steve aimait penser que Tony ne faisait pas ça volontairement, mais il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas entièrement le bienvenu et qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le Stark semblait être un homme nouveau depuis l'accident du Madarin, plus doux, plus compatissant, plus responsable. Plus calme. Plus en paix avec lui-même. Steve ne savait tout ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne voulait pas demander. Il respectait Tony, mais Tony ne semblait pas le vouloir en tant qu'ami, et Steve n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait en être un. Le lien confus entre eux l'était encore plus désormais. Ils s'énervaient et s'exaspéraient l'un l'autre sans Pepper pour adoucir les choses. Et Pepper partait le matin jusqu'au soir la plupart des jours, incroyablement occupée avec la myriade de choses, devoirs et stress qu'était diriger Stark Industries. Elle était comme une belle tornade, traversant chaque jours sans s'arrêter pour ne serait-ce que penser mais elle le faisait avec tant de grâce de d'aplomb que ça semblait facile. Steve ne savait pas comment elle pouvait supporter de vivre ainsi, être aussi fiévreusement multi-tâche, balancer les besoins de sa carrière avec ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimaiy ainsi que les autres désirs qu'elle avait pour elle. Steve se sentait exténué rien qu'en la regardant.

Et Banner était là, terrait dans un des nombreux laboratoires de la Tour ou dans son propre étage. Steve savait qu'il était là, il l'avait occasionnellement croisé, dans une des salles communes, le salon et la cuisine généralement. Mais hors des échanges brefs qui étaient vaguement composé de plus qu'un cordial "comment ça va ?" et d'un plaisant "bien et toi ?", ils parlaient à peine. Bruce l'évitait comme la peste. Steve pouvait comprendre ça. Banner n'avait rien fait de mal, vraiment, même s'il se sentait comme si. Il n'y avait pas de choix, et si Bruce n'avait pas suivi les ordres de Lahey, ils auraient tous été tué. Mais Steve connaissait bien les caprices de la culpabilité, se sentir comme s'il avait laissé tomber quelqu'un, de savoir que ses erreurs coûtaient des vies et blessait un ami. _Ont tué_ un ami. Et il continuait de penser qu'il devrait dire à Bruce que ça va, qu'il allait _bien_ , que rien de tout n'était, avait été ou ne devrait être sa faute. Mais Banner se retirait toujours avant que Steve ne trouve le courage pour parler de cette tension non résolue, et, en plus, c'était plus facile de le penser que de le dire. Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour faire comme si ce n'était rien, ça ne l'était pas. Une partie de lui était énervée, effrayée, violée d'une façon profonde. Ces choses n'étaient pas rationnelles. Il les adoucissait avec l'apathie, les ignorait, mais elles étaient toujours là. Le SHIELD l'avait suggérait de consulter un de leurs psychiatres pour gérer le trauma de ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Il ne savait pas s'il le ferait. Ils avaient aider en quelque sorte après qu'il se soit réveillé de la glace mais le choc avait été si énorme et il avait été si perdu qu'il n'avait pas d'autre chose à faire que les voir. Maintenant … C'était plus simple de prétendre que rien n'était arrivé, que tout ça passerait. Fury réaliserait qu'il allait bien, le laissera revenir sur le terrain et la vie reprendrait son cours normal.

Malheureusement, cela ne semblait pas se présenter bientôt. Les jours passaient léthargiquement. Steve passait la plupart d'eux seul dans sa suite, piégé malgré son immense appartement. Emprisonné. Il essayait de rester patient et indifférent à tout ça, se concentrant à écrire les rapports que Hill avait demandé sur l'accident avec un niveau de détachement et de professionnalisme si froid que même lui trouva cela alarmant. C'était si silencieux que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était penser. Quelques semaines après la Bataille de New York, une des psychiatres lui avait demandé comment il se sentait, comment il _s'adaptait_ , et Steve avait simplement dit que ça allait parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple. _"C'est comme ça. Je suis ici pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour aider."_

Elle sourit avec savoir. Avec ristesse. _"Vous savez, Capitaine Rogers, c'est possible d'être un trop bon soldat."_

Steve ne comprit pas mais avait tout de même été blessé. _"Que voulez-vous dire ?"_

 _"Peu importe à quel point vous avez été frappé, vous vous relevez toujours. Sans même y penser, vous continuez toujours de vous battre."_

 _"Bien sûr."_ Était-il supposé faire autre chose ? _"Que vous voulez-vous dire ? Je ne devrais pas continuer ? Je devrais jeter l'éponge et abandonner ? Et alors si j'ai tout perdu ? Je peux recommencer, non ?"_ Lui demandait-il sa permission ?

 _"Non, non, ce n'est du tout ça."_ Elle gardait ce sourire triste. _"Tout ce que je dis c'est que c'est bien de vous arrêter une minute pour ressentir, laisser les choses faire mal. Recevoir de l'aide. Se souvenir de ce que vous avez perdu et ce que vous avez traversé. C'est sain le deuil, de reconnaître sa peine. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse."_

 _"Je sais ça. C'est juste … Si vous commencez à pleurer parce que ça blesse, très vite vous ne pourrez arrêter. Et après vous ne pourrez plus vous relevez. C'est mieux d'avancer et de continuer."_

 _"Qui vous a appris ça ?"_

 _"Je ne sais pas."_

 _"Et bien, cette personne ne vous a pas rendu service."_ Elle se baissa, le regardant avec compassion. " _Vous pouvez prendre les coups, Capitaine. Et je pense que une partie de votre problème est là. Vous pouvez prendre les coups, supporter la douleur, et vous relevez comme si de rien n'était. Vous pouvez tout perdre, reprendre votre bouclier, retourner sur le terrain et sauver le monde. Vous pouvez le faire, donc vous le faites sans y penser deux fois parce qu'on vous a appris à l'armée, par votre époque et par les gens de votre vie que c'est ce que les bons soldats font. Ce que les hommes bons font."_

 _"C'est ce que Captain America fait,"_ insista-t-il.

Elle concéda à ça. _"Oui. Mais vous n'êtes pas Captain America. Vous êtes Steve Rogers."_

 _"Je ne suis pas sûr de suivre,"_ dit-il. _"ou qu'il y ait une différence."_

 _"Il y en a. Captain America est invincible. Steve Robgers non. Vous avez été blessé. Et vous pouvez essayer de vous dire que ça va, mais un jour, ça ne durera pas. Et toutes ces blessures que vous avez simplement prises, ignorées, enfouies ou laissées vont reprendre le dessus."_ Ça avait été effrayant mais il ne pouvait dire pourquoi. Il ne laissait jamais les choses l'avoir. _"Laissez moi vous demander ça : vous êtes vous déjà énervé ?"_

 _"Evidemment. Mais je ne laisse pas ça me contrôler."_

 _"Vous devez être énervé sur ce que vous avez perdu. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils vont ont retrouvé. Est-ce que ça vous a dérangé que Directeur Fury s'attende à ce que vous vous repreniez simplement et fasse votre boulot comme si tout ce qui vous ait arrivé n'était rien ? Ils vous ont utilisé Capitaine. Ils vous ont dégelé, donné un ordinateur et un livre sur le 21e siècle et vous ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin que vous dirigiez les Avengers dans une guerre. Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a demandé si vous le vouliez ?"_

 _"Oui. Et le monde était en danger. Qu'étais-je sensé faire ? M'asseoir et regarder ?"_

Elle avait continué. _"Est-ce qu'on vous a demandé vous ? Ou ont-ils demandé Captain America ?"_ Steve avait serré les dents. Pourquoi venait-il à ces séances ? Si Fury ne lui avait pas dit … _"Parce que Captain America persévère malgré tout. Captain America n'est pas blessé. Mais vous l'êtes. Vous avez besoin de temps et ils s'en fichent. Ça doit vous énerver."_

Steve avait soupiré. _"Oui. Mais en quoi ça compte ? S'énerver n'aide jamais. Tout ce que ça fait, c'est rendre les choses plus durs, pour vous et pour tout le monde."_

 _"Vous avez raison, mais c'est une réaction naturelle. La colère est naturelle. C'est sain, même. Vous avez enduré un choc énorme, le traumatisme de combattre une guerre avant tout. Je dis à beaucoup d'agents qui me voient que mettre de côté ses émotions est bon et parfait pendant une mission, mais ce n'est pas une solution à long terme. Un jour, vous devrez gérer votre colère et votre peine, peu importe comment vous vous sentez."_

 _"Je ne mets p- Je ne fais pas ça. J'essaye juste de faire ce qui doit être fait."_

 _"Je sais, et vous faites un travail remarquable. Personne ne peut contredire. Mais c'est juste un peu trop remarquable, un peu trop stoïque. Vous êtes un trop bon soldat."_ Steve détourna le regard, sentait le malaise de la brûlure des larmes. Ils l'avaient réveillé, demander de s'adapter à une époque où tout ceux qu'il aimait étaient morts ou mourant, un monde où il n'avait pas sa place et où il l'avait. Il avait même mis son uniforme, prit son bouclier et fait la guerre pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. _Il l'avait fait_. Il l'avait fait sans se plaindre, sans hésiter, sans doute et maintenant il le faisait trop bien ? Elle avait senti sa détresse. " _Je n'essaye pas de vous énerver, Capitaine. Nous faisons ces séances -"_

 _"Sauf votre respect, je n'ai pas demandé à venir. Je suis les ordres."_

Elle eut un sourire fin, vu qu'il avait confirmé son argument sans le réaliser. Et il réalisa. Satané trop bon soldat. _"Le but est que vous me parlez de ce que vous ressentez, comment vous gérer, mais vous me dites - et vous dites à vous-même - juste ce que vous voulez entendre. Ça ne vous rendrera plus heureux si vous balayez ce qui vous rend triste ou ignorez ce qui vous énerve. Le sérum vous aide à guérir votre corps. Mais il ne peut pas guérir votre âme. C'est bien d'admettre que vous êtes blessé. C'est bien de s'énerver et c'est bien de pleurer. C'est bien de ne pas aller bien."_

 _"J'apprécie que vous soyez inquiète et j'apprécie que vous vouliez m'aider. Mais j'en n'ai pas besoin. Je vais bien."_

Il avait menti. Et il mentait encore. Il n'allait pas bien. Enfin, d'une certaine manière si, d'une manière qui comptait, mais aussi il ne l'était pas. Il croyait qu'il pouvait l'être, qu'il le serait. Le temps passerait, les souvenirs perdront de leur justesse. Ils arrêteront de faire mal. Comme ils le font toujours. La sensation des restreintes autour de ses poignets et ses chevilles, restreintes qu'il pouvait détruire en un clin d'œil s'il n'y avait pas eu un pistolet sur la tête de Clint. Les sangles coupant sa peau. Le métal froid de la table sur son dos dévoilé. Nu et exposé, entouré d'hommes qui le touchait froidement. La douleur de quelque chose de froid et pointu perçant sa peau, sa tête, son dos. Le feu brûlant son corps, traversant son dos comme son cerveau. Chaque nerfs se détruisant de souffrance, une vicieuse, acide agonie transformait son monde en cendre ...

Tout cela pouvait disparaître, devenir un cauchemar flou, s'il laissait passer. Alors il laissait passer. Il écrivait ses rapports. Il voguait à travers une douzaine de livres, laissant JARVIS sélectionner des romains pour lui (l'lA faisait un travail surprenant pour trouver des choses intéressantes). Il courait autour de la ville quelques fois par jour et s'entraînait dans la gym ridiculement grande et chère de Stark, écoutant une longue liste de musique conseillés par différentes personnes de sa vie. Il regardait la télé ; Tony possédait apparemment presque tous les films jamais faits, alors ça lui prit beaucoup de temps pour feuilleter tout ça afin de trouver quelque chose qui méritait son attention. Il dormait beaucoup, ce qui était bizarre pour lui, mais les docteurs du SHIELD avaient dit que les radiations pouvaient causer une sérieuse léthargie même si le sérum essayait de revitaliser son corps. Il se baladait en vile, trouva un magasin d'art, acheta quelques crayons et carnets. Il croquait. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de temps libre, du moins pas depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'armée. Il ne savait presque pas quoi faire de lui. Il essayait de garder contact avec Hill ou Sitwell, _n'importe qui_ qui pourrait le mettre en contact avec Fury mais tous lui dirent d'être patient, de se reposer et se rétablir, d _'apprécier_ ses vacances. C'était vraiment ridicule. Il allait bien. Il était en bonne forme, aussi fort, résistant et apte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et les mauvais souvenirs partiraient. _Il allait bien._

Et alors commencèrent les cauchemars.

Et les migraines.

Les rêves stressants n'avaient rien de nouveau ; ils étaient plus qu'assez, les fantômes de Peggy, Bucky et Howard dansant à travers son subconscient. Depuis le sérum, il se souvient de ses rêve comme jamais, mais ceux-là étaient … _différents_. Vif d'une manière troublante. Si profondément _vivante_ que s'en était terrifiant. Riche dans la vue, l'ouïe et le goût. Les lèvres de Peggy douces contre les siennes. La voix de Bucky et la puissance de son sourire. La puanteur du cigare de Dum Dum, le son du cri aigu de Falswort, la vision de Dernier et Jones riant ensemble, la sensation de Morita le frappant le dos alors que de la bière éclaboussait son uniforme. Il allait dormir dans des terriers, des tranchés et des tentes, Bucky et le Commandos Hurlant ronflant à côté de lui, puis il se réveillait seul dans son lit immense dans la Tour Stark, confus par la réalité certaine du sol dur sous lui et l'odeur fraîche d'épines de pins qui s'étaient transformés en matelas trop doux et en l'air recyclé et artificiellement fraîche. Ces souvenirs plaisants étaient une chose. Ils le laissaient étouffer de deuil, les yeux mouillés, luttant un moment pour se calmer et _avancer_. Malgré tout, il continua sa routine inchangée. Mais les mauvais souvenirs … Ils le frappaient comme un train à toute vitesse, l'envoyait trébucher aux toilettes pour vomir, le laissaient trembler d'une souffrance fantôme, d'une peur crue et viscérale. Ils le dénuaient de force et courage. Il perdait violemment pied avec la réalité dans ces terribles souvenirs où le sommeil et le réveil s'accordaient, les sons de bombes volant, de corps se brisant, d'hommes criant semblaient résonner à travers la Tour avant qu'il ne réalise qu'ils ne résonnaient que dans sa tête. Il y avait des aliens poussant des cris perçants, des immeubles s'écroulant et les démons sans tête détruisant New York pour ensuite tuer les Avenggers. Un crâne rouge ricanant, de la glace et du froid. _Tant de froid_. C'était quelque qu'il n'avait jamais vécu auparavant. Quand les premières rêves vinrent un peu près après une semaine de séjour à la Tour, ça l'avait touché mais il les avaient chassé, pensant que ça venait du stress. Mais des jours plus tard, que ça ne soit pas le cas l'inquiéta.

Et les migraines étaient envahissantes. Elles aussi avaient commencé assez simplement, une petite douleur dans son cou qu'il le gêna quelque jours. Juste une nuisance. Puis elle devint une douleur pulsatile en bas de son crâne. Et désormais, elle s'étaient transformé en monstre, cette misère frappante qui atteignait sa tête entière, comme des piques d'un liquide en acier qui s'infiltrait dans son cerveau, brûlant pour s'empirer. Ça le torturait. Tout la renforçait. Le bruit. La lumière. Le mouvement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'atténuer à part le sommeil (il avait même essayé les antidouleurs, assez désespéré pour croire que ces pensées folles aideraient, mais évidement, ce ne fut pas le cas), et il avait essayé d'éviter de dormir autant que possible car les cauchemars devenaient plus violents, plus vicieux et complètement insupportables. Il avait déjà arrêté de dormir auparavant et depuis le Projet : Rebirth, il en avait bien moins besoin qu'un homme normal. Mais la douleur des migraines devenaient si horribles qu'il succombait et les cauchemars étaient si terribles qu'il se réveillait angoissé, lourd, blessé, se demandant que diable lui arrivait-il. C'était un cercle vicieux. Il commençait à rêver sur des choses auxquelles il n'avait même pas _pensé_ depuis des années. Sa mère. Son père. C'était presque comme si quelque chose fouillait son cerveau, trouvait tous ses souvenirs refoulés ou longtemps oubliés, et les faisaient resurgir à la surface, à la lumière. C'était presque comme si son esprit était surchauffé, électrifié, secoué d'hyperactivité, se souvenant et imaginant à une vitesse et à une puissance alarmante. Il commençait à admettre que quelque chose clochait.

Bien sûr, il l'expliqua comme il le faisait pour tout. Peut être que c'était un effet seconde de l'irradiation. Il était _mort_ après tout ; même s'il ne s'en souvient pas, le trauma causé sur son corps et son esprit avait sûrement été assez important pour cause ces nouveaux problèmes étranges et déconcertants. Évidemment le sérum avait des effets inattendues, sa longue hibernation dans le _Varlkyrie_ le prouve assez. Peut être que c'était une réponse à ses graves blessures, aux efforts extrêmes de son corps pour guérir. Peut être. Il savait qu'il devrait appeler quelqu'un, mais il ne pouvait se pousser à le faire parce qu'il avait peur. Admettre que quelque chose allait mal était une chose, mais chercher activement à le résoudre en était une autre parce que ça rendrait ceci réel. Ça voudrait dire des gens le testant, le mesurant, l'examinant et cherchant des réponses. Cela voudrait dire que Lahey lui avait réellement _fait_ quelque chose dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Alors il se convint que ça passera le lendemain ou le jour d'après.

Deux semaines d'exile dans la Tour et cela empira seulement. Il était debout dans la salle de bain, se baissant vers la roche lisse et poli du meuble-lavabo démesuré, regardant l'eau coulant du robinet en argent brillant dans l'évier tout aussi lumineux. Une autre nuit de rêves était passée, rêves de son petit appartement à Brooklyn, rêves de choses sombres auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé depuis des décennies. Ils avaient été durs, cruels, tordus, et il avait dû mal à s'en débarrasser. Et ces rêves n'étaient pas les pires. Bucky tombant du train. Tony tombant du ciel. Peggy vieille et flétrissant dans un hôpital, mourant devant ses yeux. Mourant devant dans ses bras. Sa mère mourant aussi dans ses bras. Des yeux coléreux le blâmant. Des soldats morts, _ses hommes_ , massacrés, sanglants, s'élevant de champs de bataille brûlés et décharnés pour le maudire. Le Commando perdu, torturé, expérimenté dessus. La peau cireuse de Bucky brûlée, ses yeux débordant de fureur, souffrance et accusation, alors que des silhouettes s'avançaient vers eux avec des aiguilles, des couteaux et des choses horribles. Dan Lahey lui avait fait ça parce que Armin Zola l'avait fait à Bucky et qu' _il ne l'avait pas arrêté._

Il se sentait si usé, usé et faible. Pourquoi rêvait-il de ces choses ? Pourquoi ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs à vif, mit ses mains sous le flux d'eau froid et la jeta sur son visage. Cela l'envoya immédiatement vers ses dernières minutes dans l'avion de Schmidt, l'immense étendue de glace et de neige se précipitant pour le percuter, traversant le cockpit, envahissant son corps brisé afin de le geler vivant. Le souvenir perdura, d'un réel si incroyable, plus vraisemblable désormais que ceux avant. Cela le laissa à quand il mourut et soudainement il était de retour dans la salle de bain, fixant ce foutu lavabo brillant avec ses mains serrés autour du meuble et non aux accoudoirs de la chaise du pilote. Steve lâcha un demi-sanglot, serrant les bords en granite jusqu'à que la roche ne se brise.

Quand il reprit sa respiration et ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, il vit que l'eau tombant du canal était mélangé à du roux. Cela prit son esprit submergé un moment pour réaliser que c'était du sang, sang qui tombait de son nez. Steve essuya ses lèvres, fixa le rouge couvrant ses doigts d'une panique sourde. Il n'avait pas eu de saignement de nez depuis l'avant-sérum. Il se força à respirer lentement, se sentant nauséeux. Au moins la migraine ne lui déchirait pas le crâne comme d'habitude. Il se retourna vers le miroir, vers son visage pâle, vidé, ses yeux rouges et le sang. Détachement. Ce n'était pas réel et il ne souffrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas souffrir car rien de tout ça n'était réel.

Il essuya le sang et prit une serviette. Il s'habilla, brossa ses dents, peigna ses cheveux et se rendit un semblant calme et présentable. Il était assez vide pour devenir un soldat.

Il émergea du silence de sa chambre, se sentant décent. JARVIS lui demanda encore une fois s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin d'aide ; l'IA avait sûrement remarqué sa détresse ces dernières nuits, malgré qu'il ne l'avait pas directement commenté. Steve mit de côté l'inquiétude de JARVIS, attrapant sa tablette graphique et marcha vers la cuisine principale quelques étages plus bas pour avoir un peu de café. Quand il fut là, il emprunta une tasse (il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi simple que faire du café puisse être aussi technologiquement compliqué). La caféine l'affectait autant que l'alcool, c'est-à-dire pas du tout, mais au moins elle était un placebo plaisant. Il pensa manger quelque chose, mais il ne pense pas que son estomac encore retourné pourrait le supporter. Alors il prit sa tasse fumante, s'assit au bar en face de l'énorme fenêtre et observa le soleil se lever.

Il en était bientôt à son troisième croquis, l'esprit miraculeusement vide et bercé par la concentration familière, _sécurisante_ , du dessin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un marcher à travers le couloir extérieur. Le grattement de son crayon contre le papier avait été si fort dans le lourd silence. Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour trouver Pepper entrant dans la cuisine portant une simple paire de jeans et une blouse blanche sans manche. Elle avait un sourire lumineux sur son visage mais il tomba immédiatement. "Steve, vous avez l'air affreux. Vous allez bien ?"

Il avait espéré que ce ne soit pas aussi évident. "Ouais. Ouais, je vais bien. Je dors juste pas bien."

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue, et il espérait que sa voix ne sonne pas aussi rugueuse et épuisée pour elle que pour lui. Elle alla vers le placard coûteux et attrapa une tasse de café. "J'imagine que vous avez une bonne raison," dit-elle. Elle se versa un peu de café, le complétant avec de la crème et du sucre, et avança vers le bar. "Ça vous gène si je m'assoie avec vous ?"

Il ne se sentait pas de parler. Malgré sa relativement isolation et solitude, la pensée de bavarder (ou pire, avoir une vraie discussion) avec quiconque maintenant était décidément repoussante. Mais c'était chez elle, et il était l'invité. Il ne pouvait être impoli. "Bien sur que non, Mademoiselle Potts."

"Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Pepper," réprimenda-t-elle doucement, s'asseyant sur un des tabourets à côté de lui. "Plusieurs fois, je pense."

"Désolé," dit-il avec un demi-sourire. "Vielles habitudes."

Elle était tendue ; il pouvait le sentir. Ils s'assirent dans un silence inconfortable pendant quelques secondes. "Si vous voulez parler, je serai plus qu'heureuse d'écouter. Je sais que ça sonne niais et qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais …"

Steve grimaça. "J'apprécie ça, mais ça va. Je ne veux pas vous gêner." La gêner était un problème mais pas le majeur. Les trucs auxquels il rêvait étaient si … sombres et violents. Il ne voulait pas s'en approcher, encore moins le partager.

Elle soupira, servant ses doigts fins autour du porcelaine blanc de sa tasse. Elle semblait débattre sur si elle devait oui ou non dire quelque chose, mais elle releva la tête et décida d'oser. "Vous pouvez trouver ça dur à croire, mais je comprends ce que vous traversez. Quand Killian m'a … et ben, Tony a fait son rapport au SHIELD. L'avez-vous lu ?"

"Pas entièrement."

"Ils m'ont injecté de l'Extremis pour forcer Tony a coopéré." Steve savait ça. Ça ne l'avait pas traversé l'esprit jusqu'ici que Pepper avait raison : elle pouvait comprendre ce que c'était. Elle avait l'air nerveuse. "C'était … sans aucun doute l'expérience la plus douloureuse, terrifiante et dégradante de ma vie. J'en fais toujours des cauchemars. Je pense que j'en ferai toujours."

"Mademoisel-" Elle lui lança un regard. "Pepper," se corrigea-t-il. "Écoutez, vous n'avez pas à dire-"

"Je ne le répéterai pas," promit-elle. "Je ne dirai rien, à moins que vous le vouliez." Elle grimaça a ses propres mots, mais il fut ému par leurs profondeur.s "Et si ça vous gêne au point que vous ne pouviez pas dormir, vous pourriez peut être en parler à Bruce."

Steve pria pour que la vague de tension qui l'envahissait ne se remarque pas. "Il n'est pas ce genre de docteur," rappela-t-il. "Et il ne peut rien faire."

Pepper sourit doucement. "Il pourrait toujours aider. Je sais que Tony semble très réconforté par ses paroles." Steve ne savait pas si elle n'était simplement pas au courant de la tension entre Bruce et lui et à quel point ce qu'elle suggérait était carrément impossible. Peut être qu'elle savait et que c'était sa façon subtile de résoudre le problème. Dans tous les cas, Steve ne voyait pas comment admettre à Bruce que tout cela l'affectait réglerait quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait pas grossir la culpabilité de Bruce. Et franchement, il ne voulait pas Bruce impliqué. Il savait qu'il devait être meilleur que ça mais tout était si cru qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à la radiation le tuant et la main qui la maniait. "Comment allez-vous sinon ?"

Steve soupira un peu et ménagea un petit sourire pour son bien. "Très bien. Juste un peu cinglé."

Pepper but son café. "Toujours aucune nouvelle du SHIELD ? Si - enfin, si vous pouvez parler de … de ça."

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. "Je peux en parler. Et non." Il commençait presque à s'en fichait du SHIELD et de son repos forcé. La migraine revenait. Elle était assez hasardeuse, et il n'était pas sûr de quoi la causait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'une fois qu'elle commençait, elle voulait pas le lâcher. Il avala difficilement sa salive. "Comment va Tony ?"

Pepper sourit d'une manière qui semblait juste un tantinet tourmenté et exaspéré. "Il va bien. Il est de retour sur ses pieds et se sent mieux en général, mais c'est pas toujours une bonne chose avec lui. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce qui est le pire : Tony qui s'ennuie a mourir ou Tony qui se tue au travail. Le babysitter est un travail a plein temps, pire que babysitter son entreprise." Son sourire devint amer. "Mais vous n'avez pas envie de m'entendre me plaindre."

"Ça va," dit Steve par réflexe. Mon dieu, sa tête le tuait ...

"Qui est-ce ?"

Il ne savait pas s'il avait perdu pied à la conversation pendant une minute, l'esprit vide pendant ce temps car il n'arrivait pas a comprendre de qui elle parlait. "Hein ? Oh. Oh, ce n'est pas ...»"

Elle regardait son dessin. Il n'était pas fins et à quelques endroits l'ombre était mauvais. Pepper était surprise. "Je ne vous savais pas artiste," dit-elle. "Et un bon en plus de ça. Waouh."

"C'est rien et je n'en suis pas vraiment."

"Vous avez dessiné ça de mémoire ?"

Steve hocha ça tête et mit son crayon contre sa tempe. "Photographique, grâce au sérum."

"Waouh. Je peux même pas me rappeler de quoi _j'ai_ l'air la plupart du temps." Pepper lui sourit coquettement. "Elle est magnifique. Qui c'est ? Une vieille flamme ?"

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de rire un peu. La question fit resurgir le désordre émotionnel dans son cœur, et pas le bon. Mais il ne pouvait être énervé contre Pepper pour avoir demander. "Non, rien à voir. C'est ma mère."

Le visage de Pepper pâlit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. "Oh, désolée, Steve. Je ne pensais … mais je crois que c'était stupide de demander."

"Ça va. Elle est morte depuis longtemps. Enfin, longtemps même pour moi." Il regarda l'image, ses yeux se perdant dans le souvenir. La scène dans sa tête était nouvelle. Il devait l'avoir complètement oubliée au fil des années. Il réalisa immédiatement qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginée, mais le fait qu'elle lui soit arrivée si fraîche, si vive, était déconcertant. Sa mère était sur l'escalier de secours de leur vieil appartement. Il pouvait encore entendre le son de sa voix quand elle l'appelait pour le dîner. Il avait été trop occupé pour s'en préoccuper, déchaîné avec Bucky dans les rues sales alors qu'ils prétendaient être soldats, la soirée d'été chaude et humide, la sueur s'accrochant à sa peau. Pour une fois, il pouvait tenir. Pour une fois, son asthme l'avait laissé tranquille. Et elle avait vu cela et laisser faire aussi. Même si son père l'avait trouvée là et lui avait crié que leur souper devenait froid.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, mais d'une certaine façon, ceci semblait juste s'être produit, clair et coloré. Il ne savait pas d'où venait le souvenir, ou pourquoi il s'en souvenait maintenant, mais il était là. Il le rendit triste et heureux en même temps. "Elle travaillait beaucoup. Elle le devait afin de nous aider avant. Mon père n'allait pas très bien. Il est revenu de la guerre tout balafré et brûlé, et il haïssait le monde pour ça." Au regard interrogatif de Pepper, il développa. "Gaz moutard."

"Il n'en est pas mort ?"

"Pas directement," expliqua Steve. "Pas avant des années. Ça avait abîmé assez gravement ses poumons, si gravement qu'il ne pouvait plus travailler. C'était dur pour ma mère, prendre soin de nous deux, moi avec mon asthme et lui avec ses problèmes. Il est mort quand j'avais huit ans." _Assez vieux pour savoir que c'était un bâtard quelques fois. Tout le temps._ C'était ce que Bucky pensait. C'était ce que la mère de Bucky, une femme sévère, potelée mais adorable, avait pensé aussi. Ils remarquaient l'œil au beurre noir occasionnel, la mâchoire blessée ou le fait que Steve ne pouvait pas jouait correctement quelques fois car ses côtés étaient sensibles et qu'il ne pouvait pas bien s'asseoir car sa raie était couverte de bleus. _Un sacré bon à rien de bâtard irlandais._ C'était comment Mme. Barnes avait appelé le père de Steve pendant qu'elle mettait de la glace sur son nez saignant une fois. Steve avait tellement été frappé et si souvent que c'était dur de dire quelles bosses et blessures venaient de son père ou lesquelles venaient des brutes du quartier et de la récrée, mais elle avait toujours supposé qu'elles venaient _toutes_ de son père. Steve avait supporté les abus (avant, il n'avait même pas réalisé que c'en était - c'était juste comme les choses étaient). Il se considéré chanceux parce que, aussi énervé Joseph Rogers avait été quand il était rentré pour apprendre que son fils était né malade, petit et faible, il était encore plus énervé d'apprendre qu'il était ruiné dans tous les sens du terme. Financièrement, physiquement, émotionnellement et spirituellement. Et il avait rejeté la majorité de sa colère et recensement sur sa femme.

La mère de Steve avait été une femme blonde à la voix douce et posée, pale au visage beau et aux traits délicats. Elle s'était dressée entre son mari et son fils autant que possible, préservant Steve de la violence, faisant de son mieux pour réparer la situation même si elle était désespérée. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte car elle aimait toujours l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, et continua à l'aimer longtemps après que la pneumonie l'ait finalement prit. Steve avait été incapable de comprendre ça, aussi jeune qu'il avait été, comment pouvait-elle aimer tant un homme qui la terroriser. Il comprit que son père n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, même s'il n'avait aucun souvenir de qui il avait été avant la guerre. Mais sa mère avait ces souvenirs, des souvenirs merveilleux auxquels elle s'était accrochés. Elle avait été si bonne et gentille, de sourires doux et de touchés apaisants, qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un si dur, cruel et tordu. Quelques nuits, il les entendait à travers les murs fins de leur appartement, parlant comme des amoureux, comme un mari et femme même si la moindre erreur de sa part pouvait lui causer d'être battue juste quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait été d'une patience et d'un calme sans fin, d'une résistance sans faille pour leur bien à tous, même si elle pleurait parfois. Elle serrait toujours Steve quand elle le faisait. _"Ne pleure pas, mon bébé."_ Ses larmes avaient mouillé ses cheveux négligés, et elle l'avait mit contre sa poitrine pour le faire taire même si elle était celle qui ne pouvait s'arrêter. _"Ne pleure pas. Ne laisse pas ça te blesser. Il est juste fâché. Il ne le pense pas."_ Il ne le pensait jamais. _"Tu dois juste continuer de te relever. On doit juste continuer à se relever."_

Sa psychiatre avait voulu savoir d'où il avait appris de prendre les coups. Il l'avait appris d'elle, mais elle lui _avait rendu_ service. Il avait apprit la valeur de la force d'elle, du courage et de la détermination. Et il avait appris la puissance de la colère de son père, que le désespoir et la peine pouvaient tourner un homme bon en un mauvais. Il avait appris à transformer sa fureur en compassion, comment comprendre, à quel point c'était important de protéger ceux qu'on aime et les faibles. Comment se relever, avancer et prendre pour le bien des autres ; que les choses ne faisaient pas si mal que ça. Il savait ce que son psychiatre lui aurait dit s'il lui avait avoué ça. Que sa mère avait été fantasque, aveuglée par les erreurs de son mari, rationalisant sa propre douleur. Qu'elle avait été une victime. Il ne la voyait pas (ou ne voulait pas se souvenir d'elle) comme ça. Elle avait été une guerrière à ses yeux, une magnifique guerrière blessée, avec des mains calleuses, surmenées et abîmées, des yeux las, voilés et une dose infinie d'amour. Elle avait été fidèle et gracieuse. Elle avait vu la douleur et la rage détruire l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle les avait vu dévorer son âme, brûler le bon en lui jusqu'à qu'il devienne cendre et boue, saigner sa gentillesse, sa loyauté et son amour jusqu'à qu'il ne reste rien d'autre dans son cœur que la haine. Et elle n'avait _jamais_ laissé ce poison l'abattre.

"Steve ?" La voix inquiète de Pepper l'arracha de ses pensées. Il se concentra sur elle, même si c'était plus dur que ça ne devrait l'être. "Vous allez bien ?"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi tout cela était revenu. "Ouais," dit-il. "Je pense à des trucs auxquelles j'ai pas pensé depuis longtemps." Bucky lui avait toujours dit qu'il était trop sérieux, trop dramatique. Qu'il avait trop tendance à trop analyser les choses et les prendre trop à cœur. Peggy aussi l'avait dit. Et Clint aussi. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient là pour l'arrêter. "J'avais trop de temps pour mijoter, je crois, étant si cloîtré."

"Je ne savais pas que Captain America était capable de broyer du noir," titilla légèrement Pepper.

Steve sourit malgré lui. Il regarda le dessin de sa main à nouveau, sentant comme s'il n'était pas bon mais ne savant pas quoi changer exactement. Il ferma son carnet à croquis. "Captain America peut broyer du noir," admit-il. "Quelques fois trop pour son bien."

"C'est ma faute si vous êtes coincé ici," dit-elle. "Je vous ai poussé à rester et vous ai laissé vous débrouiller tout seul."

"Tout va bien. Je devrais vous remercier de m'inviter ici."

"Vous l'avez déjà fait. Et non, tout ne va pas bien." Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Laissez moi réparer ça. Si vous aimez l'art, il y a une expo sur Andy Warhol au MET. Elle est dite être fantastique. Je vous accompagnerai."

Steve rougit nerveusement. Il ne pensait pouvoir faire ça. Pas avec sa migraine battante et aussi fatigué qu'il était. Et puis il pensait que c'était assez triste, ridicule et pathétique ; s'il était inquiet à propos de quelque chose d'aussi mondain et simple que de sortir avec une nouvelle amie, comment allait-il convaincre Fury qu'il était apte à retourner sur le terrain ? Et, plus important, pourquoi il ne demandait pas de l'aide ? "Vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

"C'est le minimum que je puisse faire."

"Et Tony ?"

"Pitié." Elle roula des yeux. "Lui et Bruce sont en train de bricoler, inventer et renforcer les obsessions de l'autre. Je serai chanceuse si je le vois cette semaine." Elle lui sourit joliment, attrapant son bras et le tirant. "Allez, ce sera sympa. Je vous paye même le déjeuner."

Steve voulait décliner. Mais il ne le fit pas. "Ok."

* * *

En fin de compte, sortir n'était aussi mauvais qu'il le craignait. Sentir la lumière d'un soleil de samedi matin faisait du _bien_ , comme si la brillance repoussait ses problèmes, et il se sentait quasi instantanément mieux. L'air frais faisait des merveille, revitalisant son cœur martyrisé, et être entouré était réconfortant. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était sincèrement isolé, et il se demandant immédiatement si tout ceci ces cauchemars, souvenirs et migraines, n'étaient pas juste des manifestations de la dépression ou de stress post-traumatique (que son psychiatre lui avait dit qu'il avait, mais il l'avait ignoré car cela ne semblait pas possible de mettre une étiquette sur ce qui lui arrivait avec quelque chose si propre, simple et facile.) Mais en tout cas, il se sentait bien, _normal_ , pour la première fois depuis que lui et Clint étaient sorti pour aller voir Tony et Bruce pour aller dans le labo de Lahey.

Pepper l'attendait à l'extérieur, devant prendre son sac et appelait un chauffeur. Ils furent conduits au MET (ce qui était bête - c'était juste à quinze minute à pied), et la majorité ce temps Pepper le passa au téléphone. Elle semblait exaspérée, embrassée et sonnait comme si elle essayait de faire taire peu importe qui est qui la gênait à l'autre bout du fil. Elle raccrocha finalement, secoua la tête et éteignit son téléphone. "Désolée. Il n'y pas de week-end quand vous gérez une compagnie."

Steve sourit. Il n'avait jamais été dans une voiture aussi belle avant. "Je peux seulement imaginer."

"Alors quel genre d'art aimez-vous ?"

Ils discutèrent pendant le reste du trajet et arrivèrent bientôt au musée. Steve était toujours un tantinet inquiet d'être reconnu en public. Il savait que le Smithsonian à DC planifiait un genre d'exhibition sur Captain America ; ils l'avaient contacté à ce propos quelques semaines plus tôt, là dernière fois qu'il avait été chez lui. Il n'avait pas été entièrement à l'aise avec l'idée car il n'avait jamais été entièrement à l'aise avec la célébrité qui venait avec le bouclier, l'adoration, la révérence et la notoriété. Il n'était pas devenu Captain America pour être une célébrité, une légende ou même un héros. Il l'avait fait pour aider les gens et arrêter le mal, mais même avant, pendant la guerre, l'armée et le gouvernement états-unien l'avait transformé en ce symbole de pureté et puissance américaine, cette source infinie de propagande. Et depuis qu'il avait sauvé la ville, son visage avait été placardé sur d'innombrables écrans de télévision, de téléphone et d'ordinateur en tant que l'indispensable leadeur des Avengers, et sa célébrité s'était propulsée. Stark semblait s'épanouir dans l'attention, mais Steve était mieux sans.

Heureusement, habillé ainsi dans un simple Dockers, un polo bleu et des baskets, personne ne le remarquait. Et personne ne remarquait Pepper non plus. Ils marchèrent à travers le musée. C'était bien honnêtement, sympa et la tension le quitta lorsqu'il commença à s'amuser. Il avait été au MET de nombreuses fois avant, mais pas depuis qu'il avait été perdu. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il avait traîné Bucky souvent parce que ce lieu, avec ces immenses couleurs et trésors illimités, avait inspiré son amour de l'art. Bucky s'en fichait, mais il avait toujours prétendu le contraire pour Steve. C'était un peu étrange car tant de chose étaient pareilles mais tant avaient radicalement changé aussi. Comme un peu près _tout_ dans le futur. Même s'il s'était remit à la page, il y avait toujours des choses qu'il ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas. Il apprenait quand il en avait l'occasion (ce qui n'était pas souvent vu à quel point il est occupé avec le SHIELD). C'était intéressant de découvrir que Warhol avait une enfance semblable à la sienne. Fils d'immigrants. Malade. Élevé en temps durs. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de regarder les travaux de Warhol avant. Ils étaient extraordinaires.

Ils se baladèrent autour du musée quelques heures, visitant d'autres expositions, parlant d'art. Pepper se plaignait que Tony n'avait aucun goût et qu'il achetait l'art juste pour le posséder, ce qui semblait complètement dans son caractère pour Steve, et qu'il avait une véritable mine de trésor de pièces qui n'avaient pas de prix dans sa réserve juste pour prendre la poussière. Elle n'était même pas sûre si Stark était conscient de ce qu'il avait. Cela semblait complètement dans son caractère aussi pour Steve. Ils passèrent à travers familles, visiteurs et touristes, appréciant l'une et l'autre compagnie, et bientôt, ce fut le déjeuner. Pepper appela leur voiture, et elle l'amenait dans un endroit où il servait des gourmets Américain chers (trente dollars pour un hamburger ? Steve pouvait à peine en croire ses yeux). Il devait admettre que c'était délicieux, probablement le meilleur burger qu'il avait jamais eu. Après ça, il marchèrent vers Central Park et errèrent dans les rues. Steve leur acheta de la glace, et ils vagabondèrent sous l'agréable après-midi d'été. Pepper rit et sourit. Elle était facile à parler, donc il fit de même. Elle demanda comment c'était de grandir pendant la crise des années 30, alors il lui dit. Elle lui demanda à propos de la guerre, alors il expliqua (laissant de côté le mauvais, bien sûr). Et puis elle demanda sur le père de Tony.

"C'était un homme bien," dit Steve quand il trouva finalement une réponse. Il n'était pas sur qu'il était en position pour (ni même qu'il voulait) offrir son opinion sur quelque d'aussi personnel. Pepper mit ses cheveux auburn derrière son oreille quand le vent les souffla, le regardant avec des yeux curieux. Steve soupira doucement. "C'était un ami. Il a fait beaucoup pour son pays. Beaucoup. Nous n'aurions pas gagné la guerre sans lui."

"Je suis désolée. Je n'essaye vraiment pas de vous interroger. C'est juste … J'ai géré les problèmes de Tony depuis des années. Il ne veut pas parler de son père. Je pense que la plupart de ses problèmes viennent de ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. J'ai cru … Je sais pas. Oubliez."

Steve plissa les yeux face au zénith. "Non, vous pouvez me le demander. Je sais juste pas quoi vous dire. Le Howard Star que j'ai connu était … ben, honnêtement ? Il était beaucoup comme Tony. _Un héros. Un homme bien."_ Il rougit un peu. "Ne dites pas à Tony que je vous ai dit ça."

Pepper semblait touchée par ça. Peut être était-ce dû au ton doux et attendri de sa voix ou la sincérité de son regard. Il pensait ce qu'il dit. "Je pense qu'il aimerait entendre ça en fait. De vous. Vous l'intimidez vous savez."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"Son père parlait beaucoup de vous," dit-elle. "Il a prit votre perte très mal. Il n'avait arrêté de vous chercher. Je pense que Tony s'est senti mal aimé en grandissant, comme s'il était constamment comparé à Captain America et perdait toujours. Malgré toutes les preuves du contraire, Tony est l'une des personnes les plus complexés que je connaisse."

Steve grimaça. "Il ne devrait pas. Il n'a rien à prouver."

"Il a des problèmes," répéta Pepper. "Beaucoup, beaucoup de problèmes. Et le respect de soi et l'engagement sont les plus grands."

Steve n'était sûr de ce qu'il devrait dire. Il n'était sur de ce qu'elle voulait qu'il dise. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et même si ça l'était, il n'était pas qualifié pour donner son opinion. Il n'était pas exactement un expert en amour ou en femme. Et il n'était définitivement pas un expert en Stark. Mais Pepper avait l'air inquiète et déconfite, comme si quelque chose de sérieux la dérangeait, et elle avait été si gentille avec lui. "Écoutez, peut être que ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça. Je ne sais rien sur ce que vous avez avec Tony mais je sais qu'il doit être le plus gros abruti du monde s'il ne voit les choses merveilleuses en vous. Et il est beaucoup de chose, mais pas idiot."

Pepper rougit sincèrement. Cela la rajeunit, la rendit adolescente, pas la femme sophistiquée et intelligente que Steve s'était habitué à voir. Elle lui donne un coup léger sur l'épaule. "Vous êtes un type bien, Steve," dit-elle. "Un sur un million." Elle grimaça, honteuse de quelque chose dont elle se souvint soudainement "Et je suis désolée pour … Mon dieu, quand était-ce ? Deux semaines plus tôt, quand vous et Agent Barton êtes venus et je vous ai embarrassé en face de Tony."

Il avait à peine pensé à ça. "Oh. C'était rien. J'ai été embarrassé avant, croyez le ou non." Il lui offrit un sourire désarmant, et elle rit.

"Et bien, je pensais ce que j'ai dit quand même, quand je vous ai torturé. Vous pourriez vraiment avoir n'importe quelle femme que vous voulez . Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est chercher." Il ne répondit pas. Elle passa son bras sous son coude et ils marchèrent pour retourner à la voiture. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle voulait lui reposer des questions de sa vie amoureuse (c'était assez évident qu'elle avait pitié de lui, ou au moins le plaignait d'être seul dans un nouveau monde), mais heureusement elle ne le fit pas. Clint avait appris tôt dans leur amitié qu'il y avait certains sujets qui étaient interdits, et sa relation brisée avec Peggy (et tourner la page de ce niveau de cœur brisé) était l'un d'entre eux. Clint avait ses trucs dont ils ne parlaient pas aussi, Loki et son passé principalement. Aussi proches qu'ils étaient, ils respectaient ça. Pepper était heureusement perceptive et respectait ça aussi, donc elle n'en rajouta pas.

La voiture retournait à la Tour dans un silence agréable. C'était l'heure de pointe, alors le trafic était serré et ils auraient pu y aller plus vite pied. Steve n'était pas enclin à le faire cependant. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Retourner à l'ennui et l'attente du SHIELD, l'inquiétude de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Retourner au cauchemars. Pepper posa une main sur son genoux, l'arrachant de ses pensées. "Steve, on dirait que quelque chose vous gène encore. Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien ?"

Il n'était plus sur de rien, juste de ce puit d'anxiété dans son estomac, lourd et misérable. Tout d'un coup, elle remonta, les pensées sur ses mauvais rêves, les migraines et la douleur dont il avait été miraculeusement libéré tout cette journée resurgirent. Il ne répondit pas, regardant vide par la fenêtre les gens s'affairant sur les trottoirs, en guerre avec lui même - _dis le à elle, dis le à Banner et demande de l'aide oh mon Dieu, quelque chose cloche_ \- jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui prenne davantage la main instantanément. "Steve ?"

"Quelque chose cloche," dit-il doucement.

Son visage se brisa d'inquiétude. "Quoi ?"

Le taxi en face d'eux explosa.

Pepper hurla de surprise et de terreur, reculant contre son siège en cuir. Un débris enflammé dériva sur leur voiture à pleine vitesse, trop rapide pour s'arrêter, à une vitesse où on pouvait à peine distinguer quoique ce soit. Mais Steve le vit, et il le vit dans un ralenti détaillé, horrifiant. Il lâcha la main de Pepper et poussa son corps criant contre sa poitrine, donna un coup de pied sur la porte de la limousine et sauta. Il resserra son emprise autour Pepper, la protégea de sa stature bien plus imposante, alors que les débris du taxi s'effondrèrent sur le toit et capot de leur voiture. Le pare-brise était complètement détruit. La survie du chauffeur était peu probable.

Steve se leva, gardant Pepper serrée dans ses bras. Il regarda autour rapidement. Il y avait de la fumée et des gens criant, fuyant frénétiquement le long de la 42e Rue de quelque chose en face. Il attrapa Pepper par les épaules. Elle tremblait et il y a avait des larmes dans ses yeux. "Êtes-vous blessée ?"

"Non," glaplit-elle. "Oh mon Dieu …"

"Restez ici," ordonna fermement Steve, "et appelez la police."

"Steve, attendez !"

Elle essaya de le retenir, mais il était bien plus fort et rapide, courant déjà le long du trottoir. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de gens criant, tournant sur son pied léger pour éviter les femmes et enfants en pleurs et les hommes regardant par dessus leur épaules alors qu'ils fuyaient aussi vite que possible. Steve esquiva quand une autre voiture explosa sur la rue remplie, sautant d'un bond gracieux sur le capot d'une voiture, traversant le désordre flou de véhicules figés. "Partez !" cria-t-il aux chauffeurs et passagers paralysés escaladant leur voiture. L'odeur de gaz brûlé lourd contre l'air d'été, la fumée remplit rapidement la rue. "Vite ! Dégagez de là !"

De son point de vue, il pouvait voir la route, voir un homme habillé entièrement en noir avec un masque de ski sur son visage, maniant ce qui semblait être un lance-roquettes. Steve le regardait viser avec un calme ridicule, un professionnel entraîné sans doute, et il tira encore. Une autre voiture en face de lui se transforma en boule de feu et de fumée, l'explosion ricochant sur le long des grands bâtiments de la 42e Rue. Les débris en feu asseyant les pauvres gens qui essayaient de s'échapper. Il s'y précipita, se glissant dans la route, entre deux voitures pour pouvoir atteindre une femme qui criait hystériquement, ses vêtements en feu. Il la mit à terre, tapotant frénétiquement ses jambes, usant de ses mains nus et de son corps pour étouffer les flammes rampantes avant qu'elles ne se renforcent. "Mes enfants !" lui criait-elle. Ses yeux bruns grossis par la panique et les larmes. "Ils sont là bas !" Elle pointa désespérément les restes de son 4x4 dont le devant était enterré sous des débris incandescents, le véhicule prenant feu.

Steve ne perdit pas une seconde, ignorant les flammes qui engloutissaient la voiture et attrapa la poignet brûlante de la porte passager arrière. La porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir donc il l'arracha. "Venez !" appela-t-il aux enfants sanglotants à l'intérieur. Les trois enfants (le plus grand n'avait pas plus de sept ans) étaient hystériques et plus que terrorisés. Il y avait deux garçons et une petite fille qui était attachée dans une siège pour enfant. Il essaya de détacher le plus proche de lui mais le petit se débattait et luttait tellement que c'était quasi impossible. Il adoucit sa force et força un sourire réconfortant sur son visage. Les deux garçons portaient des t-shirt Avengers. "Hey, les gars. Tout va bien. Vous savez qui je suis ?" Ils crièrent plus fort. Steve sentait la chaleur insupportable du feu s'approchait davantage. S'il touchait l'essence avant qu'il les sorte … "Je suis Captain America." Cela eut leur attention, et il arrêtèrent de crier pour le regarder. Il sourit de nouveau. "Je vais vous sortir d'ici les gars, mais vous devez vous détacher et monter jusqu'à moi."

La rue trembla d'une autre violente explosion. Steve n'osa pas regarder, effrayé de la possibilité que s'il le faisait, il perdrait les enfants. Le plus vieux retira sa ceinture. "Aide ton frère. Ok ?" Le petit garçon hocha la tête, retirant la ceinture de son plus jeune frère. "Maintenant, viens. Je laisserai rien t'arriver." Le plus jeune hésita une seconde de plus, une seconde que Steve passa en paniquait presque car le devant entier de la voiture était en feu désormais, avant que le petit ne se jette sur lui. Steve attrapa l'enfant et le tendit à sa mère toujours en pleurs.

Le second vint aussitôt. "Tu peux l'atteindre ?" sanglota-t-elle, prenant son autre garçon. Steve se poussa dans la voiture, cherchant à atteindre l'enfant criant. Il galéra avec les sangles du siège auto, se demandant comment diable arriverait-il à retirer la chose bornée à temps, ayant de poser sa main protectivement sur le visage de l'enfant. Il poussa le siège et arracha les sangles d'un coup. Puis prit le bambin dans ses bras.

Par dessus ce chaos, il réussit à entendre le son distinctive d'un tir de lance roquette. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le missile venir vers lui. Il frappa un bus abandonné à côté d'eux, et l'instant d'après, il savait qu'une portion importance de ce dernier venait vers lui. Il bougea sans penser, pressant l'enfant hurlant contre sa poitrine et réunit la mère et ses fils en face de lui. Il se dressa contre l'assaut de verre et métal brûlant. Ils frappèrent son dos, s'écrasant, se broyant et se courba,t autour de lui alors qu'il enfonça ses baskets dans le béton. _Pousse._ L'ordre traversa son esprit avec passion alors qu'un bruit sourd éternel suivait, la pression folle contre son corps. _Repousse les. Repousse les !_ Et les repoussa avec un cri d'effort et chaque partie de lui.

Tout s'arrêta. Le petit corps dans ses bras sanglotait, s'accrocha à son corps. Il leva sa tête et regarda les débris autour d'eux, oisivement choqué de ce qu'il avait juste fait, que le bus s'était _tordu_ et _détruit_ autour de lui. Il aurait dû les écraser, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Le feu derrière eux brûlait de manière incontrôlable désormais, et il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, alors il planta son pied contre les restes du flan du bus et le frappa avec tout ce qu'il avait. La partie cassée bougea, se raclant contre le bitume et il prit l'autre garçon pour courir à travers le petit espace. La mère suivit juste à temps. Leur 4x4 explosa derrière eux.

Steve respirait profondément, se retournant vers le brasier infernal. "Ouah !" cria le plus vieux alors qu'il posait l'enfant sur le sol. Il fixait Steve avec une admiration pure, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. "Ouah … T'es vraiment Captain America !"

Steve baissa son regard sur la petite fille dans ses bras et la vit indemne. Il caressa les cheveux ébènes décoiffés de l'enfant avant de la retirer tendrement de sa poitrine et de la tendre à sa mère. "Prenez la." La femme hocha la tête, bouche bée. "Partez !"

Elle l'appela au loin, le remerciant avec une voix tremblante, épuisée, avant de se permettre d'être escortée par l'ambulance qui arrivait sur la scène. Il ne regarda pas, se dirigeant plutôt sur l'homme détruisant la 42e Rue en plein jour. La police arrivait désormais, les sirènes criant et les lumières flashant. Il pouvait entendre leurs cris, leurs demandes pour que l'agresseur lâche son arme et se mettre à terre. Ils étaient regroupés entre les voitures arrêtés, couvrant la zone avec leur pistolets et rifles d'assaut déjà levés. Steve monta au dessus du capot d'une autre voiture, regardant le long de la rue. Les policiers l'ordonnèrent immédiatement de se baisser, de dégager de là et de quitter la zone avec les autres civiles. Sans son bouclier et son uniforme, ils ne reconnaissaient pas.

A travers le nuage de fumée, il regarda l'homme avec la lance-roquette. Il le chargeait à nouveau. Il avait l'air troublé, hurlant même si ses victimes fuyaient la rue détruite. Steve remarqua que l'homme dressé en face d'une banque. De loin, il pouvait entendre des cris qui n'avaient à voir avec le chaos dans la rue. Des ordres aboyés, des voix apeurés et des pleurs. Des gens menacés.

 _Ils cambriolaient la banque._ C'était ce que c'était. Il était sûr de ça, il le savait d'une certitude qui semblait impossible, comme s'il était à l'intérieur de la banque, regardant la scène horrifique se déroulait. Ce n'était pas simple acte de terrorisme ou de dépravation. L'homme créait une diversion et empêchait les policiers d'atteindre la banque pour que ses complices puissent finir le boulot. Cela semblait extrême, mais Steve savait mieux personne que le mal ne connaissait pas le concept de limites. Avec ce lance-roquettes, l'homme pouvait en théorie garder la police piégée et réprimée aussi longtemps que ses munitions le pouvaient ; les dommages qu'il causait et qu'il continuerait de causer étaient dévastateurs. Mais il ne pouvait arrêter Captain America.

Steve ignora les cris des policiers derrière lui, courant à travers les décombres sur la rue, sautant au dessus des voitures, glissant sur les capots, se faufilant entre les débris. Le criminel le vit approcher, dressa son lance-roquette vers lui et tira. Il esquiva avec souplesse le missile, continua sa route et s'empara d'un enjoliveur qui s'était détaché d'une roue. Il tourna, sautant gracieusement au dessus d'un camion retourné avant d'atteindre le trottoir à environ dix mètres du coupable. Il jeta l'enjoliveur comme si c'était son bouclier (une excuse faible, pathétique de son bouclier, en tout point) et il frappa la tête de l'homme pendant qu'il essayait de recharger son arme. Il tomba à terre et le lance-roquette claqua contre le trottoir.

Mais Steve n'arrêta pas. Il sprinta davantage avant de déraper à un stop à l'extérieur des larges fenêtres en verre de la banque. Il se pressa contre le marbre poli de l'extérieur, se retourna et regarda rapidement à l'intérieur. C'était comme il l'avait imaginé. Neuf hommes, tout avec des armes automatiques. Les pauvres clients et employés étaient réunis au centrer du hall, à l'exception de quelques uns qui ramassaient frénétiquement l'argent que les hommes essayaient de voler. Cinq hommes surveillaient les otages. Il nota leur position de mémoire en un seul regard.

Puis il se jeta à travers la fenêtre.

Le verre se brisa. Les gens crièrent. Il bougea vite, plus vite que jamais auparavant. Il fut à l'autre bout du hall en un clin d'œil, cogna son genou contre l'homme le plus proche de lui. Le criminel s'envola, le thorax pulvérisé. Les autres hommes réalisèrent qu'ils étaient attaqués, mais c'était trop tard. Steve était déjà sur le suivant, jetant son poing qui fit tomber un autre assaillant durement contre le sol brillant. Les gens pleuraient, se pressant l'un contre l'autre pendant que Steve dévora la distance entre le troisième homme et lui. Il le désarma de son arme et enroula son bras autour de sa poitrine. Un autre soldat se tourna et le visa avec son fusil à pompes, mais il réussit seulement à blesser son ami. Steve couvra sa main autour de celle armée de l'homme qu'il retenait, visa et plaça deux tires rapides, détruisant les genoux de l'autre. Il hurla, tomba, son fusil automatique activée. Les balles volèrent partout, depuis le hall vers les guichets, le long de l'étage et jusqu'au plafond. Steve lâcha l'homme qu'il tenait et marcha vers l'autre, usant son pied pour bouger le flingue avant de faire percuter sa chaussure à la tempe du bandit et rendre l'homme inconscient.

Il entendit des coups de feu, se retourna et se contorsionna . Il traversa les balles maladroites, les voyant comme si elles ne transperçaient pas l'air à une vitesse incroyable, comme s'il pouvait simplement les éviter. Et il les évita simplement. Son pied vint frapper les mains de l'homme, le désarmant, et il frappa ce dernier au visage. Un hurlement furieux résonna alors que ses coéquipiers venaient vers lui, mais ils n'étaient pas de taille face à lui. Son genoux frappa un à la poitrine, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la banque et fracasser le bois poli des guichets. Il plaqua le suivant, le jetant sur le sol avant de rebondir sur ses pieds sur le corps de l'homme désormais immobile. Des coups de feu le poursuivirent, et il plongea pour se couvrir derrière les caisses. Il grimaça, sentant les balles s'écrasant dans le bois entre lui et le tireur, sachant qu'il devait faire quelque chose rapidement avant que des innocents ne soient pris entre deux feux. Il se leva vers l'un des bureaux des guichets, trouva quelque chose à utiliser comme une arme, retourna au comptoir avant de jeter l'ouvre-lettre vers l'homme déversant son chargeur sur lui. Le gars était à l'autre bout du hall, près du mur opposé derrière les guichets. L'ouvre-lettre plongea profondément dans son épaule, ayant assez de force pour le forcer à reculer de quelques pas avant que l'objet ne s'encrasse dans le mur derrière lui. Il s'effondra.

Des balles le manquèrent de près, il se mit contre le sol froid et roula. "Dégage !" Steve s'arrêta de court quand il le remarqua le dernier voleur. L'homme avait prit un otage, une jolie jeune fille avec des cheveux roux et des yeux verts pleins de larmes. Il était évident que c'était une conseillère de la banque, une pauvre innocente piégée dans ce cauchemar horrible et soudain. Le criminel à cagoule pressait son pistolet contre sa tempe avec menace. A travers les trous de son masque de ski, il semblait paniqué, enragé et terrifié. Terrifié par Steve. "Dégage putain ! Dégage !"

"Laisse-la partir," prévint Steve. Il s'agenouillait au sol. Il y avait un pistolet qui était tombé quelques mètres à sa gauche. C'était au-delà de sa porté, mais même si cela ne l'était pas, il n'y aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse l'attraper sans que l'homme ne tire sur l'otage. Il n'était pas rapide à ce point. "Laisse-la partir. Tu ne veux pas la tuer."

"Tu veux que je te tue à sa place ?" cria l'homme, pointant son arme vers Steve. Les gens rassemblés derrière eux criaient de peur, et la femme sanglota, tremblant dans l'étreinte dur de l'homme. "Sale fis de pute ! Qui t'es, merde ? Non, non - c'est rien ! Mets tes putains de mains en l'air ou je lui explose la cervelle !" Le pistolet retourna à la tête de la jeune femme, menaçant et elle frémissait de terreur, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues pales, gâchant son maquillage. Le voleur perdait contrôle, perdait patience. "Je suis sérieux ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais -"

Un fort "pan" fit écho travers la banque. L'homme vacilla, une balle dans son front, un point mort entre ses deux yeux. Il tomba au sol dans un lourd bruit sourd, sans vie.

Tout n'était que silence. Tout était immobile.

Steve se redressa légèrement, le pistolet dans sa main sur, visant l'endroit où l'homme avait été une seconde plus tôt. La femme frémit finalement de choc, courant vers lui, loin du corps sanglant sur le sol derrière elle. La police fit interruption par la porte principale, les fusils en l'air et criant. Steve lâcha une longue expiration et baissa son bras. Le monde semblait lent, irréel, léthargique et paresseux alors que le chaos régnait autour de lui. Les gens sanglotaient, pleuraient, conduits en sécurité par les ambulances et les agents de police. Il y avait des murmures de choc, de peur et de soulagement, de surprise.

Un policier se dressa en face de lui, lui posant des questions, mais il tendit juste le pistolet à l'officier choqué. Et puis il entendit la voix de Pepper et elle fut à ses côtés, couverte de suie et de poussière, mais indemne. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant et parlant rapidement, lui demandant s'il allait bien, mais il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait. Il ne savait pas s'il allait bien. Ses mains douces étaient sur ses joues, et ses yeux bleus étaient fixés dans les yeux, mais cela ne le mouva pas. C'était insensé. Le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé, de ce qu'il avait fait, commençait à pénétrer, infiltrer le peu de concentration qui retombait dans son esprit.

La fille qui avait été menacée était toujours en train de pleurer. Pendant que les ambulances l'emmenait, elle attrapa le bras de Steve désespérément, bafouillant sa gratitude dans une hâte bégayée et larmoyante. Il n'entendit pas cela non plus. Il n'entendait plus rien. Il ne ressentait plus rien. Il était vide. Distant. Ce n'était pas réel. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Il baissa son regard vers ses mains, il ne pouvait l'expliquer mais elles ne semblaient pas être les siennes. En l'espace d'à peine une minute, il avait arrêté neuf hommes braqueurs de banque à lui seul, et pas un seul civil n'avait été tué. Il avait sauvé une douzaine de personne. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il le gênait.

Il avait tiré sur cet homme et sauvé la vie de cette femme, mais il n'était sûr de comment.

Il n'avait jamais chercher à atteindre le pistolet.


	7. Chapitre 7

Tony plongeait littéralement les genoux dans le travail pour réparer le système de propulsion de la botte d'Iron Man, quand la voix de JARVIS traversa l'atelier. "Monsieur." Tony essayait de l'ignorait, sa jambe attachée à son banc de travail avec une onde plantée dans sa rotule et un tourne-vis entre ses dents. La fin du riff de guitare de "Behind Blue Eyes" de The Who retentissait à travers la salle, cela aidait donc à couvrir l'interruption. Malgré tout, JARVIS restait persistant. Tony n'était pas entièrement sûr d'où l'IA avait appris ce trait particulièrement horripilant parce qu'il était sacrément sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas programmé. "Monsieur." Q'importe ce que JARVIS voulait, cela pouvait attendre. Ce bug commençait à le frustrer (autant que le fruster son corps douloureux et faible, mais l'armure était plus simple à réparer). Soudainement, la musique fut arrêtée. "Monsieur, s'il vous plaît."

Tony soupira et se tendit pour prendre sa canette de Red Bull sur un chariot à quelques à quelques pieds de lui. La peau tendre et les muscles en compote de son abdomen s'étirèrent douloureusement quand il le fit, mais il refusa de laisser tomber. Il était fatigué d'avoir mal. Les médicaments marchaient assez bien, mais on lui avait retiré les trucs forts depuis quelques jours maintenant et se remettre dans le bain s'avérait plus compliqué et exaspérant qu'il ne l'avait anticipé. "Quoi ?" cria-t-il, tout saisissant violemment la canette et en en prenant une grande gorgée.

"Mademoiselle Potts a essayé de vous appeler depuis plus d'une heure," annonça JARVIS.

Tony écrasa la canette vide entre ses mains et la jeta à la poubelle à l'autre bout du banc de travail. Elle rebondit sur le côté et tomba au sol. Il roula des yeux et retourna à la botte à sa jambe. Quelque chose clochait avec les amortisseurs de sa rotule. Ils n'étaient pas proprement gonflés ce qui faisait la force de son système à répulsion amélioré ne se déplaçait pas adéquatement. Son pauvre genoux avait eu son taux de blessure. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?" demanda-t-il absent, bidouillant les distributeurs d'électricité le long du mollet de l'armure. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Attends. Quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce que j'ai raté le dîner ou un truc comme ça ?"

Si c'était possible pour JARVIS de sonner comme s'il souffrait depuis une éternité, il avait réussi à faire comme. "Je dois insister pour que vous voyez ceci," l'IA commanda calmement, et l'énorme écran à l'autre bout des bancs de travail s'illuminait de toute sa lumière.

Tony ignora l'ordre pendant une seconde pendant qu'un genre de flash d'infos apparaissait sur l'écran, retournant à son travail. Mais la voix énervée d'un reporter traversa son brouillard plaisant de concentration (et de Vicodin et beaucoup d'autres boissons énergisantes, s'il était honnête). "- mais pour l'instant, nous ne savons pas grand chose. C'est vraiment un miracle que seulement une seule personne aie été tuée." C'était une image d'un homme secoué debout en face d'un carnage fumant. A travers les nuages de gris mouvant, Tony vit ce qui ressemblait à une rue new-yorkaise, couverte de flamme, de voitures détruites et d'un chahut infernal. Des personnes couvertes de poussières étaient partout, escortées par des agents de polices et des intervenants d'urgence. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un chaos à peine contrôlé ici."

"Merci, Robert." La vidéo passa à une femme portant beaucoup trop de maquillage derrière un bureau à la CNN. "Pour résumer, une situation explosive eut lieu aujourd'hui sur la 42e rue aujourd'hui dans centre-ville de Manhattan, juste en face de la Banque d'Amérique. Une équipe de neuf hommes masqués ont tenté de cambrioler la banque en prenant des otages et causant des dommages importants dans la rue en face. Un des hommes lançait des missiles _sur_ le trafic de la 42e rue, détruisant une multitude de voiture et empêchant la police d'entrer dans la banque." Tony regarda au dessus de son épaule par la fenêtre très large derrière lui. La 42e Rue était juste en face de la Tour. Le ciel bleu était en effet empli de panaches de fumée venant des rues urbaines juste en dessous. "Le taux de dommages ne peut être certifié pour l'instant, mais nous estimons au moins une douzaine de voitures et de camions ayant été complètement détruits, certains continuent de brûler alors que les pompiers essayent de gérer ce désastre. D'autant plus de véhicules furent endommagés, ainsi que de nombreuses vitres de magazines." Elle s'arrêta pendant une seconde, à bout de souffle. "Bien, nous avons une déclaration d'un témoin oculaire à venir. Nous vous envoyons à Jennifer Mayers, qui est en face de la zone qui a été arrangée pour traiter d'urgence les victimes. Jenn ?"

Une autre femme apparut, son visage brillait de sueur et décoiffée. Elle tenait son micro contre sa poitrine. Elle était à côté d'une autre femme avec trois enfants pressés contre elle. Une petite fille était enveloppée fermement et protectivement dans ses bras et un autre garçon, plus petit, agrippé à sa jambe. L'enfant le plus âgé sautillait d'excitation. "Merci, Andréa. Des témoignages de l'accident d'aujourd'hui commencent à émerger des pauvres gens coincés dans la rue durant l'attaque. Cette femme était apparemment dans son 4x4 quand les explosions ont commencées. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui est arrivé ?"

La femme avait au coup d'œil énormément pleuré. Son visage était empli de taches de larmes et ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle semblait profondément secouée. "Je- je ne suis pas sûre. Une minute, on s'arrêtait au feu et les voitures à côté de nous commencèrent à exploser. Les gens criaient et des choses brûlaient … Et mes enfants étaient piégés-"

"Et Captain America nous a sauvé !" proclama l'enfant, le sourire plus brillant que le soleil et explosant véritablement d'excitation.

"Oh merde," murmura Tony.

Le garçon délatta son histoire comme si c'était la chose la plus géniale qui lui soit jamais arrivée. C'était probablement le cas. "Il a arraché la porte de notre voiture et m'a sorti moi et mon frère et ma sœur de la voiture. Et puis le bus a explosé et il volait droit sur nous et il allait nous écraser mais il a arrêté tout tout seul."

La reporter semblait quelque peu incrédule, ses yeux fléchissant sur le t-shirt de l'enfant qui proclamait fièrement "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE !" avec les énormes lettres en bloc sur des versions cartoons des "Earth's Mightiest Heroes". "Captain America a empêché un bus de vous écraser ?"

Le garçon répliqua. "Ouais. Il a juste tenu ma sœur et a mit son dos en face du bus et il l'a arrêté. Il était tellement fort qu'il a même pas utilisé ses mains. C'était trop cool !"

La mère semblait un tantinet embarrassée. "Je ne suis pas sûre que c'était le vrai Captain America. Je pense que c'était juste un bon Samaritain qui essayait d'aider."

"Il a dit qu'il était Captain America, maman !"

"Euh, J ?" demanda Tony, une grimace déformant son visage. "Dis moi que Rogers est toujours en train de traîner dans ma tour et qu'il n'a rien à faire avec ce cirque."

JARVIS n'allait pas lui mentir. "Je vous ai informé approximativement six heures plus tôt que Mademoiselle Potts était sortie avec Captain Rogers déjeuner," répondit l'IA. "Je dois dire c'est assez hypocrite de votre part de moraliser le Docteur Banner sur ses pauvres compétences d'auditeurs alors que vous êtes trè mal placé pour parler."

Le reporteur continuait de jacasser, la caméra cadrait sur la destruction et les décombres remplissant les rues. "Pour l'instant, nous pouvons seulement confirmer que deux braqueurs sont morts, un pendant la situation d'otage. Il semblerait que le même homme qui soit intervenu sur la rue avec le braqueur tirant sur le trafic et les piétons ait aussi sauvé les otages de la banque. Les évidences commencent à suggérer que ce mystérieux héros se trouver être en faite Captain America, même si la Police de New York et les représentants de la ville n'ont offert aucune confirmation officielle. Si c'était effectivement Captain America, les gens qu'il a sauvés pendant cette violente tentative de cambriolage peuvent être reconnaissants qu'il ait été apparemment au bon endroit au bon moment."

Tony pouvait à peine supporter d'écouter cette merde. Ils retournèrent vers le plateau où plus de personnes étaient prêtes à rendre cette histoire sensationnelle, lâchant quelques morceaux de la vie de Rogers (au cas où il y avait encore des personnes dans ce pays qui n'étaient pas au courant qu'il n'était pas le premier Avenger au monde et un héros perdu de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale et le leader d'une équipe de super héros qui avaient sauvés New York un an et demi de cela, etc …). Tony grimaça, regardant par la fenêtre de nouveau, les mèches de fumés se dissipant en un autre banal et calme après-midi d'été. "Est-ce que Pepper va bien ?"

"Oui," répondit JARVIS. "Elle est avec le Captain Rogers et requière que vous envoyez la sécurité à l'entrée arrière du bâtiment. Ils sont tout deux actuellement interrogés par la police mais les médias ont remarqués sa présence pendant l'attaque. La seule victime était malheureusement un de vos chauffeurs. Une fois qu'ils auront fait le lien, un "cirque", comme vous l'avez dit avec tant d'éloquence, est visiblement inévitable. Elle aurait préféré évité cela. De plus, le Directeur Fury appelle."

"Évidemment. Que serait un cirque sans son Monsieur Loyal," murmura Tony. "Elle a dit qu'elle allait bien pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Elle n'a pas dit le contraire, même si elle semblait agacée. Devrais-je mettre Directeur Fury en ligne ?"

 _Non_. "Si tu le dois."

Le ton irrité de Fury retentissait à travers l'atelier. "Stark, pourrais-je savoir comment ce bordel est arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un Captain America hors de son uniforme placardé sur toutes les télévisions du pays ?"

Tony désactiva la botte d'Iron Man avec un petit coulissement hydraulique. L'armure relâcha sa jambe et il baissa son membre picotant sur le sol. La douleur frappa son ventre, le faisant presque vaciller. Il étouffa un juron qui bouillait dans sa gorge et pressa sa main sur la partie toujours tendre et bandée sous son t-shirt. "Comment le saurais-je ?" haleta-t-il. "C'était pas mon tour de le surveiller."

"En faite, si, c'était votre tour. C'est pourquoi il est là, pour que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui pendant qu'il récupère de ce qui lui est arrivé." Fury sonnait tendu, peut-être même inquiet. Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher mais de se demander cyniquement si c'était dû à une inquiète sincère pour Rogers ou une inquiétude pour un autre bazar se déroulant au centre-ville auquel un Avenger s'est retrouvé inexplicablement impliqué.

"Pas mon idée," retourna Tony. "J'y ai été forcé en faite. Vous l'avez dégelé donc vous en prenez soin."

"C'est froid considérant qu'il a sauvé votre vie," déclara Fury sèchement. "J'espère que vous avez fait assez attention pour me dire comment il est. Va-t-il bien ?"

Tony grimaça et pas juste à cause de son ventre douloureux. Ce qu'il avait dit _était_ froid et il ne savait pas vraiment comment Steve allait. Il n'avait ni entendu ni vu le contraire (bien sûr, il n'avait pas écouté, regardé ni même s'était vraiment inquiété), alors il en conclut ainsi. "Il se porte comme un gant. En faite, je sais même pas pourquoi il est toujours là. Tout est revenu à la normal. Tous les tests ADN aussi. Ne devrait-il pas déjà retourner là bas avec vous les gars ? Botter des culs et prendre des noms ? En plus il semble totalement prêt à le faire de lui-même, le bon petit héros qu'il est." Tony secouait la tête en confusion comme si Fury pouvait le voir. "Et pourquoi ça vous travaille autant ? C'est pas comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Captain America fait son truc, arrêter les méchants et sauver le monde. C'est pas ce qu'il est censé faire ? Ou alors vous êtes jaloux car il est pas venu voir papa pour la permission ? Les circonstances l'exig-"

"Il a séché tous ses rendez-vous avec les docteurs cette semaine," interrompit Fury. Il sonnait toujours tendu et peut-être un peu honteux, comme s'il trahissait la confiance de Rogers (si un espion pouvait être inquiet pour des choses mondaines et banales comme la loyauté.) "Et il n'est pas allé voir les psychiatres qu'il était censé voir."

Cela arrêta Tony. Il voulait immédiatement le mettre de côté mais la sensation inconfortable et indésirée d'inquiétude l'assaillait aussi désormais. Certes il ne connaissait pas Steve bien, mais ne pas continuer ses soins de suivi semblait … contraire à ses habitudes. Il suivait les ordres, même les requêtes masqués en ordres. "Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus être encore piqué et sondé. Peut être qu'il voulait tourner la page à tout ce bordel." _Dieu sait que je le veux._ "Est-ce que ça serait une inquiétude sincère envers autrui dans votre voix là ? Ou j'imagine des trucs ?"

"Bien sur que je suis inquiet," rétorqua sèchement Fury. C'était impossible de dire s'il était véritablement blessé par l'accusation de Tony. Il soupira. "Ecoutez, même si j'adore ces petites concours de qui est le plus grand connard entre nous, j'aimerais juste avoir un rapport de la situation vite et avoir Rogers ici pour que les docteurs l'examinent."

"Il va bien," dit Tony. "Dans son élément on dirait. Tout baigne dans l'huile."

"Pas tout. Dan Lahey s'est suicidé ce matin."

L'annonce solennel de Fury vint comme un cheveu dans une soupe. Les yeux de Tony grossirent. Quelque chose de semblable au choc le balaya, le refroidit et le retourna pendant un moment. Il n'avait pas été conscient pendant la majorité du leur épreuve dans le laboratoire de Lahey, mais les parties dont il se souvenait étaient imprégnées d'agonie. Le bâtard lui avait tiré dessus sans soucis ni remord et l'avait utilisé contre Steve et Bruce avec aussi peu de regret. C'était barbare, froid et calculateur d'une façon qui lui donnait la chair de poule et qui serrait son cœur de colère et de peur. Il n'avait été _rien_ pour cet homme. Un outil. Un moyen à une fin. Il se souvenait de peu mais il se rappelait des yeux de Steve, brillant de terreur qu'il essayait de cacher, les mains du soldat solides contre son corps et travaillant désespérément pour le garder en vide. Il se souvenait de Bruce luttant pour garder Hulk contenu, luttant pour rester lui-même, luttant tout autant désespérément pour le sauver. Ils avaient tout été des moyens à une fin aussi. Toute cette expérience déchirante, dégradante avait été provoquée par un fou malade qui s'était préparé à faire _n'importe quoi_ pour voir son expérience réussir.

Désormais, il était mort.

Il ne sentait pas aussi heureux à ce propos qu'il aurait pensé l'être. "Mon dieu," murmura-t-il. "Est-ce que Banner le sait ?"

"Personne ne sait. On essaye de saisir comment il a fait ça." Fury hésita un moment, comme s'il débattait pour en révéler plus. "Je ne le sens pas, Stark. Peut être que toutes les évidences montrent que c'est fini, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit le cas."

"C'est vos sens de super espion qui parlent ?"

"Je suis sérieux," vint la réponse sèche.

"Moi aussi." Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait soudainement provoquant. Steve avait sûrement une raison pour ne pas voir les docteurs ou les thérapeutes du SHIELD et Tony avait le besoin inexplicablement d'honorer ça. Certes, il n'avait pas sa place entre le Directeur du SHIELD et ses agents, mais il se sentait comme s'il devait Rogers au moins ça. "Je dirai à Steve d'appeler à la maison quand il rentrera si ça vous fait sentir mieux."

"Non, ça ne me fait sentir mieux ! Peu importe ce que Lahey lui a fait … Et bien, nos chances pour le découvrir ont pris un sérieux coup ce matin, Barton et Romanoff n'ont rien trouvé de plus sur les mercenaires, ou du moins rien pour nous aider à découvrir qui les a engagés. Les chercheurs n'ont rien trouvé dans les résultats de test de Rogers. Les techniciens sur les donnés de Lahey n'ont rien trouvé. Et je sais que Banner a travaillé dessus. Il nous dirait s'il a trouvé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?"

La question mit Tony mal à l'aise car il ne connaissait pas la réponse. Et c'était une question tendancieuse, avec une insinuation qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il prétendit être nonchalant. "Bien sûr."

"Nous avons une montagne d'informations qui nous ramène au même satané endroit où nous étions il y a deux semaines, nous n'avons aucune idée ce que cette expérience a fait ou si Cap va bien."

"Peut être que ça n'a rien fait. Peut être que le sérum super soldat a fait _son travail_ et a protégé Rogers du super sérum diabolique. Vous avez pensé à ça ?" Tony aimait débattre, et ça ne le gênait ps d'être difficile ici et là (ou tout le temps, s'il se sentait.) Cela en devenait un peu ridicule. Il n'avait même pas été impliqué dans les débats et discussions sur le bien être de Rogers. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quoi ressembler les données, les statistiques ou les résultats de tests qui ont été confirmés, ou quelles étaient les conclusions. Il n'avait aucune base pour une opinion, développée ou autre. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais arrêté avant. "Juste laissez le. Visiblement il va assez bien pour sauver une poignée de gens de quelques braqueurs extrêmement excessifs."

Fury ne semblait pas apaisé. "Je le veux de retour ici. Et je préférai qu'il vienne volontairement."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, hein ? C'est une menace ?"

"Bien sûr que non. Mais on _a besoin_ qu'il fasse un rapport. Avant qu'on sache définitivement qu'il va bien, il ne peut pas être impliqué dans des trucs comme ça ! C'est pour ça qu'on je l'ai mit hors service !"

Ce besoin perturbant de protéger Rogers montra le bout de sa sale queue de nouveau. Cette fois mélangé avec une inclination moins perturbante de ne juste pas coopérer avec le SHIELD. "Vous ne pouvez pas le mettre de côté pour toujours. Si il dit qu'il va bien, il va bien. Ecoutez, je lui dirai que vous avez appelé et je lui dirai de faire un rapport demain matin et je m'assurai qu'il ne quitte pas la Tour jusque là. Si Barton est de retour, vous devriez l'envoyer le récupérer. Ces deux là étaient comme cul et chemise, donc je suis sûr que ça va faciliter les choses. Ça vous satisfait ?"

Le ton de la voix de Tony suggéra qu'il s'en fichait si oui ou non Fury agréait. Tony n'aimait pas Rogers, mais il n'allait sûrement pas forcer le soldat a faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait clairement pas faire pour le bien d'une organisation d'espion de l'ombre en qui il ne faisait pas confiance pour un sou. Heureusement, Fury ne débâta pas plus. Peut être savait-il qu'il avait les mains liés. Même si Captain America avait été créé par le SSR (qui était devenu le SHIELD), avait été sauvé par le SHIELD et travaillait pour le SHIELD, ce dernier ne le possédait pas. Et espérons que personne ne possède Steve Rogers, alors même si Fury pensait abuser de son rang sur le capitaine, Steve résisterait et lui dirait qu'il ne voulait pas coopérer. "Première chose demain matin, 0700."

"Bien sûr. C'était cool de vous parler." JARVIS mit fin l'appel. Tony resta debout dans la salle pendant un moment, pas tout à fait sûr de quoi faire ou quoi penser. Son abdomen le faisait de nouveau souffrir. Il s'était poussé trop fort, ne respectant pas la restriction de sa blessure, l'étirant beaucoup trop et trop tôt. Il avait été tellement concentré à se prouver qu'il allait bien, que même lui pouvait laisser tout ça passer et revenir à la normal, qu'il s'était aveuglé lui-même sur un peu près tout et tout le monde. C'était qui il était. Il se renforçait à travers les épreuves, surmontait sa douleur et sa peur en bricolant, fabriquant et inventant. C'était ce qu'il avait fait après l'Afghanistan. C'était ce qu'il avait fait après New York. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait en ce moment aussi. Peut être n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen. Peut être n'était-ce pas le meilleur moyen pour aucun d'entre eux. Merde, il n'avait pas dit un mot sur toute cette expérience à Bruce depuis qu'il se sentait assez bien pour être debout et c'était il y a une semaine. Ils continuaient comme si de rien n'était. Et Steve essayait évidemment de faire pareil, seulement il n'avait la familiarité d'un foyer et le réconfort d'amis pour l'aider (ou le remettre en service, plutôt). Tony savait qu'il n'était la personne la plus ajustée et son expérience avec le Mandarin lui avait ouvert les yeux sur quelques choses, surtout que l'isolation et l'obsession n'étaient pas de bonnes façons de traverser les choses durs. Mais voilà où il en était, essayant de recommencer. Et Bruce aussi, s'enterrant dans son travail. Et Steve, faisant … et bien, peu importe ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières semaines. Si Tony avait des difficultés à se remettre de cette épreuve et qu'il l'avait passé la majorité inconscient, il ne pouvait imaginer comment ils se sentaient.

Soudainement, il se sentit vraiment coupable. Ce n'était quelque chose qu'il ressentait souvent. Il n'aimait pas ça. "JARVIS, t'as remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Rogers ?"

"Bizarre dans quel sens, monsieur ?"

"Dans n'importe quel sens qui est proche de ne s'adapter pas trop bien à être un cobaye humain. Et ne sois pas difficile."

L'IA fit une pause. C'était plus qu'assez pour alerter Tony qu'il avait effectivement remarqué quelque chose. "Physiquement, il semble bien. J'ai récolté des donnés sur ses attributs physiques au SHIELD et les ai comparé à ce que j'ai mesuré pendant sa routine sportive et mes trouvailles indiquent que son endurance, sa force et son agilité sont tous dans les normes."

"Il fait du sport ?"

"Oui. Assez régulièrement en faite."

"Je croyais que le sérum était supposé le garder en force constamment."

"Et bien, monsieur, je crois que faire du sport, comme vous le dites, est ce qu'est l'invention pour vous. Un réconfort. Quelque chose qui le distrait de la douleur."

Tony grimaça. JARVIS était bien trop intelligent. "Alors il souffre. Physique ou mental ? Et à quel point c'est mauvais."

"Les deux, je crois, même si il ne s'est plaint à personne de ceci donc c'est difficile pour moi de juger." JARVIS hésita. "Captain Rogers a souffert de troubles du sommeil assez pénibles."

"Pénibles comment ?"

"Sévèrement."

Tony serra les dents, balançant son poids de nouveau pour apaiser la pression de son abdomen. Il boita vers la fenêtre, fixant la fumée. "Et tu n'as pas pensé à informer quiconque de ça ?"

"Considérant le traumatisme qu'il a vécu, j'ai cru qu'un certain niveau de cauchemars persistants et même inconfort physique étaient inévitables. Il a exhibé des signes de stress post-traumatique. Difficultés à dormir. Un effet émotionnelle réprimée, même si c'était difficile aussi pour moi de juger considérant que je n'avais aucune base personnelle à comparer. Difficultés à se concentrer. Augmentation de l'isolation. Hyper-vigilance."

"Qui bordel a fait de toi un psy ?"

"J'ai appris quelque trucs en tant que votre assistant."

"Ne joue pas au plus malin. Tu aurais dû dire quelque chose."

"Captain Rogers m'a demandé de ne rien dire à personne," admit JARVIS. "J'ai respecté son souhait."

Tony secoua la tête. Aussi peu qu'il voulait l'admettre à voix haute, il avait bien peur que Fury ait raison. Rogers avait besoin d'une aide professionnelle pour l'aider à traverser ça. "S'il ne peut pas dormir, il a besoin d'aide."

"Ah oui, monsieur. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, vous êtes très mal placée pour parler. Et votre version d'aide se trouve normalement au fond d'une bouteille, et nous savons tout deux que ce n'est une option pour le capitaine."

Tony soupira avec irritation. Ils avaient tous leurs problèmes. Ils avaient tous des cicatrices, émotionnelles et physiques, qui étaient profondes. Il ne sentait pas qualifié pour gérer ses propres problèmes, encore moins ceux de Rogers. Si Steve ne voulait pas en parler, peut être c'était mieux de laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas à lui ( _Mon dieu, pitié, faites que ce ne soit jamais à moi_ ) de dire à Steve comment il devait gérer ses problèmes. Les choses guérissent. Elles guérissent toujours. Malgré tout, Steve avait soit une sacrée aversion pour tout ce qui est médical ou de la recherche (ce qui était complètement compréhensible) ou il essayait de cacher quelque chose. C'était impossible de savoir.

Il n'avait pas signé pour ça.

Et puis il y avait Bruce. Un autre pléthore de problèmes mentaux embobinés dans un petit nœud, droit et propre, de fausse, mais assez convaincante, normalité et les problèmes de Bruce étaient profonds. Tony ne voulait pas que Bruce apprenne du SHIELD que Lahey s'était suicidé. Considérant comment brisé par la culpabilité Bruce semblait être après ce qui s'était passé, découvrir que Lahey se soit tué ne ferait qu'aggraver le problème. Banner avait fait un travail admirable pour sembler calme, mais Tony le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir la honte et le regret pesant sur lui, le mettant à terre. Bruce aimait beaucoup parler boulot quand ils travaillaient ensemble, marmonnant son chemin à travers des problèmes et des solutions complexes. Mais il avait été complètement silencieux, tellement que Tony n'était même pas sûr de sur _quoi_ il travaillait. A un certain moment, il avait regardé les résultats des tests de Rogers (est-ce que Steve était au courant même que Bruce y avait accès ? Tony ne savait pas et il n'allait pas demander), mais c'était il y a des jours. Il n'avait même pas vu Bruce depuis le déjeuner où ils avaient parlé de particules subatomiques sur les sandwiches avant de retourner vers leurs labos respectives. "Où est Banner ?" demanda-t-il.

"Docteur Banner est en ce moment au 31e étage," répondit JARVIS. "Il demanda à ne pas être perturbé. Dois-je le perturber quand même ?"

"Est-ce que Pepper a dit quand ils reviendraient ?"

"Dans quelques minutes à présent. J'ai pris la liberté d'appeler la sécurité comme elle l'a demandé."

Tony soupira, penchant légèrement sa tête. "Très bien. Euh, ben, quelle heure est-il ?"

"Presque cinq heure."

"Le dîner ? Commande un truc qu'elle aime. Et un truc que Rogers aime. Et fais le monter en cas où ils ont faim. Et assure toi que les connards des médias restent loin. Pepper a des gens pour gérer ce genre de truc, non ? Ramène les ici asap."

"Oui, monsieur."

"Je crois que je vais descendre et attendre qu'ils arrivent."

"Un choix judicieux, monsieur."

* * *

Désormais les minutes passaient comme des heures. Tony détestait attendre autant qu'il détestait être en charge, et les deux se produisaient avec une intensité extrêmement frustrante pendant que les chargés de relations publiques et le personnel de sécurité de Stark Industries inondaient le rez-de-chaussée de la Tour, attendant le retour de Pepper. Ils le regardaient pour recevoir leur direction, pour savoir comment annoncer un communiqué de presse (qui était malheureusement nécessaire puisque les médias ont reliés le fait que Pepper soit présente l'attaque et que l'homme responsable du sauvetage de jour était effectivement Captain America, ainsi qu'elle et Steve étaient ensemble avant les événements ce qui ont évidemment conduit les reporteurs à se demander pourquoi, ce qui _évidemment_ causa une rafale de théories allant de la petite amie de Tony qui le trompait avec Captain America à Captain America jouant le garde du corps d'Iron Man contre des terroristes qui en réalité complotaient pour détruire les Avengers). Ce n'étaient que des conneries outrageuses et tout ça rappelaient facilement à Tony pourquoi il détestait les médias. Ses réponses aux personnes qui l'entouraient et qui l'harcelaient étaient de deux sortes : "c'est ton job, donc devine par toi-même" et "aucun commentaire putain - fais le sonner plus gentil".

Finalement, la voiture de compagnie arriva au garage sous la Tour depuis l'entrée arrière. La sécurité était là pour calmer les reporteurs essayant de la suivre. Tony attendait en face de l'ascenseur, balançant son poids d'un pied à un autre avec lassitude parce qu'à ce moment, son abdomen pulsait une tonne de douleurs au milieu de son corps. La voiture d'un noir élégant s'arrêta, et un des agents de sécurité ouvrit la porte.

Pepper sourit et traversa les quelques mètres entre eux en une seconde. Elle semblait bien, sale, mais bien, les cheveux en bataille et son visage strié de saletés. Sa blouse anciennement blanche étaient majoritairement noircie par la suie, qu'elle enduit sur son t-shirt lorsqu'elle s'écroula dans ses bras. Il prit sa tête au creux de sa main. "Hey, tu vas bien ?"

"Ça va," dit Pepper. Elle s'écarta. Ses yeux étaient brillants et elle ménagea un sourire faible. Elle s'accrocha à lui durant un instant de plus, fermant ses yeux et ramena sa tête sur son épaule. Pendant que Tony la tenait, il regardait Steve sortir de la voiture. Et aussitôt il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que Captain America puisse avoir l'air si … _détruit_. Il était extrêmement pâle sous la saleté et les cendres couvrant son visage. Ses yeux semblaient sincèrement creux, vide comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, et ils étaient assombris par les cernes lourdes en dessous. Et même s'il faisait un travail admirable à ne pas le faire, il tressaillait. Continuellement. Tony savait que l'insomnie et les cauchemars pouvaient faire beaucoup à une personne. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Rogers remontait effectivement à des jours, mais il ne rappelait pas avoir vu le soldat aussi défait. Ce n'était pas le même homme qui avait marché dans son bâtiment quelques semaines plus tôt avec un tout nouvel uniforme, une confiance fraîche et une force silencieuse. Ce n'était pas le même homme sur qui son père ne voulait pas la fermer. Ce n'était le même qui avait volé en territoire ennemi en quête folle de sauver son meilleur ami et qui avait défié les Nazis et les cinglés d'HYDRA et qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver le monde et qui avait conduit les Avengers avec une voix calme et un plan intelligent quand toutes les chances avaient été désespérément retournées contre eux. C'était un étranger avec un visage blanc et des yeux morts dont chaque mouvement semblaient crier la fragilité et la défaite.

"Et toi, Cap ?" demanda Tony, se demandant si ses yeux lui jouaient des tours et il espérait qu'il le fasse. "Ça va ?"

Steve semblait complètement exténué quand il contourna le derrière de la voiture. Il ne parlait pas, manageant ce qui ressemblait à un hochement de tête. Tony se sentit davantage inquiet quand Pepper quitta son étreinte et alla chercher la main de Steve. Elle la prit gentiment et l'emmena vers l'ascenseur. "Viens. Allons en haut pour que tu puisses te reposer."

Tony expira lentement, se sentant un tout petit peu jaloux que Pepper soit si inquiète pour Steve. Mais il la ravala, éloignant les personnes essayant de lui tendre des trucs. Eux trois entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Pepper ordonna immédiatement "Monte nous, JARVIS."

"Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Potts."

"Le dîner est prêt, si vous avez faim," dit Tony en même temps que l'ascenseur commençait à bouger et que le silence commençait à l'agacer. Il se tenait entre Steve et Pepper, et la tension émanant de Rogers était palpable. Tony décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Il ne faisait ça pour personne, hésiter, éluder ou danser autour de l'éléphant dans la pièce, alors il y alla directement. "Donc … J'ai entendu que vous avez eu une journée chargée."

Steve ne réagit pas, mais Pepper si. Elle alla chercher discrètement la main de Tony et l'attrapa fermement, presque douloureusement. Mais, à leur surprise mutuelle, Steve répondit. "C'est une façon de le dire," dit-il. "J'devais les arrêter quand même."

"Et tu l'as définitivement fait," dit Tony. "Mais je jure que t'es un aimant à problème. Deux situations d'otages en deux semaines. Tu devrais sortir avec un panneau de signalisation."

Avec surprise, Steve sourit un peu. Il était forcé et faible, mais c'était mieux que rien. "Celle-ci s'est mieux finie que l'autre," dit-il. Il jeta un regard à Tony au coin de l'œil. "Seul les méchants furent blessés." Son expression se durcit en quelque chose d'assez illisible. "Sauf ton chauffeur, désolé pour ça." Il baissa les yeux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. "Je l'ai vu arriver. J'ai pas bougé assez vite, je crois."

Pepper était atterrée. Elle partagea un regard inquiet avec Tony. Pour sa part, Tony était surpris, pas parce qu'il pensait que cette déclaration sortait du caractère de Rogers. Il avait deviné (merde, il _savait_ ) que Rogers était le genre d'idiot suicidaire qui prenait la perte de chaque homme sérieusement, qui se blâmait pour chaque manquements et échecs même si ces dits manquements et échecs n'étaient pas de sa faute. Même si la situation était irréparable, destinée à finir ainsi, il prenait le poids de la culpabilité, la portait comme s'il était né pour le faire. C'était ce genre de trait que Tony méprisait parce que ça puait soit le faux martyr ou la sincère et complète autodérision, et avec Rogers c'était définitivement la dernière. Comme s'il prenait vraiment chaque erreur cœur et il pensait vraiment qu'il aurait l'empêcher ou l'arrêter. Alors ce n'était le fait qu'il disait ça qui l'étonnait. C'était la façon dont il le disait. Pas parce qu'il était plein de regrets (même s'il y avait de ça) ou parce que c'était ce qu'il était censé dire, mais parce qu'il pensait honnêtement qu'il aurait pu le faire. Comme s'il l'avait vraiment vu arrivé et qu'il n'avait juste pas bougé assez vite.

Glauque.

Pepper lança un autre regard à Tony. "Steve, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Merci."

Steve sortit de ses pensées une seconde ou deux après que Pepper ait dit ça, comme s'il y pensait toujours, repassait la scène dans sa tête et essayait de trouver où il avait échoué. "Ouais," dit-il.

Cela ne semblait pas être assez pour Pepper et elle donna un petit coup douloureux dans le mollet de Tony avec sa chaussure. "Oh, ouais. Merci d'avoir sauver la vie de Pepper," dit Tony. Il roula des yeux quand il se rendit compte ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis qu'ils étaient tout retournés à la Tour deux semaines plus tôt. "Et merci de, tu sais, avoir mis tes mains dans mes entrailles et m'empêcher de saigner à mort. J'apprécie." Pepper lui redonna un coup, seulement plus fort. "Aie ! Quoi !"

"Steve, vraiment, c'est pas ta faute. Sans toi, beaucoup plus de personne seraient mortes. Ne sois pas si dur avec toi," apaisa Pepper. Elle regarda Steve, inquiète qu'il ne la regardât pas, qu'il ne semblât même pas l'écouter. Elle passa Tony et posa sa main sur le bras de Rogers, ce qui attrapa finalement son attention, avant qu'elle ne câline fort et qu'elle ne se mette sur les orteils pour embrasser sa joue. Il la câlina en retour avec gêne.

Tony grogna intérieurement et essaya de garder sa bouchée close. Heureusement, l'ascenseur sonna et les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant l'étage commun principale. Eux trois marchèrent vers le couloir spacieux. C'était tendu, embarrassant même, lorsqu'ils s'avançaient vers la cuisine. L'odeur de pizza vinrent les caresser et l'estomac de Tony grogna malgré lui. "Espérons que le dîner soit toujours chaud," dit-il.

"Je suis sûre que ça va," dit Pepper. Elle s'arrêta et embrassa Tony. "Je vais prendre une douche rapide. Je me sens dégoûtante. Après on pourra manger?"

"T'es sûre que t'auras pas besoin d'aide ?" demanda Tony de manière suggestive. Et ce n'était pas juste une excuse pour ne être tout seul avec Rogers.

Pepper sourit faiblement. "Bruce vient ?" Le sourire de Tony vacilla. Il la sous-estimait dés fois. Essayer d'avoir Bruce et Steve ensemble à la même table. Essayer de les faire parler ou essayer d'avoir Bruce pour regarder (même si c'était rapide et informel) Steve. Cela ne comptait pas car c'était condamné à échouer. Mais Pepper était éternellement persistante et éternellement optimiste. Elle devait l'être si elle supportait de l'aimer.

Malgré tout, il n'était super enthousiaste à l'idée d'un genre de dîner groupé pour l'instant. Il le voyait plus en buffet, un truc genre prend-une-part-et-part. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour plus. Et en plus de Tony n'avait pas pensé à comment parler à Bruce de Lahey. Les avoir réunis ici autour d'une table plein de culpabilité non résolue, inquiétude et tout les autres ingrédients d'un désastre ou au moins d'un malaise fantastique. "Chais pas. Il est occupé à jouer avec ses pensées. Il voulait pas être dérangé."

"Et bien, demande lui de venir" dit Pepper. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Steve, qui continuait de les regardant avec réticence sur son visage sale. "Peut-être devrions nous commencer à manger ensemble régulièrement aussi longtemps que tu restes avec nous, Steve. Je pense que la compagnie nous ferait du bien." Elle était clairement inquiète pour Rogers. Tony se demandait quelle bordel s'était passée entre eux ce jour-là (autre que l'évidente expérience de mort imminente). Pepper avait ce regard qu'elle portait quand elle était véritablement inquiète d'une situation qu'elle ne pouvait régler. A son honneur, il en avait peu. Pepper avait redressé sa compagnie, avait arrangé les désastres médiatiques qu'il avait inévitablement fait, nettoyé derrière lui et intervenu pour son bien. C'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle réparait les choses. Et elle allait faire de son mieux pour réparer cela. Elle sourit de toute ses dents, de façon désarmante. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Après qu'elle soit partie, Tony fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se figea. Puis il fut fatigué de rester debout comme un raté gênant et entra d'un pas nonchalant dans la cuisine adjacent la salle à manger et ouvrit le réfrigérateur en acier poli. "Tu veux une bière ? Un soda ? Ou du gaz ? Comment on appelait ça à l'Âge de Pierre ?"

Aucune réponse. Tony pêcha une bouteille de bière hors du frigo. Puis il en prit une autre. "Après un jour comme ça, tu as besoin d'une bière. Ou un truc plus fort. Pas que ça compte, je pense, puisque tu peux pas te bourrer. Je peux, moi. Heureusement." Toujours silencieux. Tony ferma la porte du réfrigérateur et regarda son compagnon. "Steve ?"

Steve avait fermé les yeux. Il était avachi contre le mur de la salle à manger, sa tête baissée contre sa poitrine. Il respirait par le nez d'une façon qui suggérait qu'il combattait désespérément juste pour ne pas souffrir de quelque chose, juste pour s'accrocher. La sueur luisait sur son front. Ses mains étaient fermés en poing le long de son corps et chaque muscles du haut de son corps étaient contractés et bombés à travers le coton fin de son polo. "Cap ? Ça va ?"

Le soldat ne répondait toujours pas. Tony devenait honnêtement plus qu'un peu inquiet, mais (même s'il pouvait à peine l'admettre) il était un peu effrayé d'approcher l'autre homme. Rogers était au moins 100 kilos de muscles améliorés au sérum et quelques bons centimètres de plus que lui, et il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'était pas vraiment là pour le moment. Le fixer semblait manifestement inefficace, alors il s'avança lentement. "Steve !"

Rogers sortit brusquement de ses pensées, s'éloignant en titubant du mur. Puis il hoqueta et ramena ses mains tremblantes contre son front. Il essuya la transpiration de ses sourcils, étalant la saleté et la suie en le faisant. Il regarda à Stark d'un mélange de honte et de colère. "Pardon", murmura-t-il.

"Pardon ? Pour quelle merde tu t'excuses ? T'as pas l'air bien. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a examiné après que t'es fait ton truc de héros ?"

"Non."

C'était comme parler à un petit de cinq ans. Tony serra les dents d'exaspération. "Et bien, tu penses pas qu'un docteur devrait t'examiner ?"

"Non."

La réponse de Steve ne pouvait pas être plus brève. La nuance sombre de ses yeux et la ligne sévère de son corps criait véritablement à Tony de s'écarter immédiatement. Mais Tony était un expert à ignorer les bons conseils. Il fixa le capitaine, se demandant si peut être Fury avait raison. Peut être qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait qui était plus profond que juste du stress post-traumatique. Un peu comme JARVIS, il n'avait pas vraiment une base pour comparer le comportement actuel de Steve. Il avait seulement passé quelques jours avec l'homme sur les dix-huit derniers mois. Qui pouvait dire que Rogers était plus lunatique quand tout le sang-froid, la confiance et les buts de Captain America furent enlevés ? Ce gars était totalement défini par son personnage de super héros, ce soldat idéal et héros de guerre, ce symbole de complète perfection. _Personne_ n'était parfait, et peut être que Rogers se sentait perdu et un peu amer d'avoir qui il était lui être retirer.

Et peut que le sérum n'était pas parfait non plus. Peut être qu'il luttait pour gérer la littérale résurrection de Steve et il y avait des dommages qu'il essayait de soigner que les tests n'avaient pas montrés.

Peut être. Mais Tony était trop intelligent pour être satisfait par ça. "Tiens. Bois." Il offrit une bouteille de bière à Steve. Celui-ci la regardait comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une bière avant. Il semblait confus parce ce qu'il était censé faire. "T'as un trou de mémoire ? Bois. Bière."

Steve secoua la tête. "Non. Merci mais je n'ai pas soif. Ou faim."

Tony commençait être agacé. "J'ai commandé toute cette bouffe. Il y a des enfants qui meurent de faim dans le monde. Mange."

Steve ne regarda même pas les boites de pizza étalées le long de la table derrière eux. "Je vais juste me nettoyer et dormir."

L'exaspération traversa Tony ; il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être frustré. Il avait essayé de faire un truc gentil, essayait d'offrir quelque chose proche de la camaraderie pour quelqu'un dont le seul ami est probablement à l'autre bout du monde et Steve l'ignorait complètement. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait de Rogers ici, pourquoi il l'avait évité. Ils ne s'entendaient fondamentalement pas. Steve se poussa du mur et commençait à travers la salle vers l'ascenseur à l'autre bout. "Fury a appelé pendant que vous étiez sortis."

Steve s'arrêta. Il se retourna et regarda Tony avec des yeux perçants. "Qu'a-t-il dit ?"

"Il veut que tu reviennes," répondit Tony. Soudainement, il se sentit comme un con de ramener ça quand Rogers était évidemment troublé. Le visage de Steve se détendit en une expression plein d'espoir. "Pas pour le travail hein. Tu veux que tu vois les docteurs. Et les psy."

Cette expression plaisante se brisa. "Non," déclara-t-il sèchement.

"Tu sais, Cap, peut être que c'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Prétendre tout va bien ne va rien régler."

"Vous ne savez rien de ça. Et vous ne savez rien de moi."

"Non. Mais je sais que tu es là, ignorant l'évident au lieu de recevoir de l'aide. T'as l'air merdique. JARVIS dit que tu dors plus."

"S'il-vous-plaît monsieur, ne me ramenez pas dedans," gémit l'IA avec une petite voix gênée.

Steve eut l'air un peu trahi. "Vous dormirez vous après que quelqu'un vous ai attaché et-". Sa voix dérailla et il regarda ailleurs sèchement. Ses yeux se sont plissés sur le tapis gris coûteux sous leur pied. La propre irritation de Tony fondit un peu en voyant le regard peiné agrippé au visage de Steve. Il en savait sur la douleur, sur le traumatisme. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'être torturé. Mais aussi horrible et dégradant que cela était, ceci était … différent. Pas nécessairement pire, mais une torture d'un autre type qu'il ne pouvait pas assez comprendre. Ce que Steve avait enduré était froid et déshumanisant. Steve avait été réduit à un vecteur dans l'équation d'un autre. Il avait forcé de se soumettre, dépourvu de choix, dépourvu de pouvoir et d'opportunité pour lutter. Tony avait toujours été capable de lutter quand les Ten Rings l'ont maintenu captif dans cette cave au milieu des montagnes afghanes. Certes Tony n'avait pas vu ce qui es arrivé dans la chambre de Lahey, mais le regard hanté sur le visage de Bruce, l'impuissance dans les yeux de Steve et sa propre imagination étaient assez pour le convaincre que ce n'était pas fini malgré les pensées optimistes collectives.

Steve semblait blessé, comme s'il était à la limite des larmes. A la limite physique et émotionnel de l'écroulement. Tony rangea sa propre colère et soupira doucement. "Ecoute, je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais. Retourne au SHIELD si tu veux. Reste ici tu veux. C'est ton problème. Je ne fais que passer le message." L'expression misérable sur le visage de Steve était assez pour refroidir son ressentiment davantage. "Hey, en fous toi, ok ? Va te nettoyer puis viens et mange. Pepper essaye d'aider, alors tu devrais aller dans son sens. Si t'as pas remarqué, elle aime contrôler les choses."

Steve sourit sincèrement à ça et soudainement n'apparut plus si battu et défait. "C'est une bonne dame," commenta-t-il. Il regarda Tony droit dans les yeux. Les larmes avaient disparus de ses yeux. "Assurez vous de prendre soin d'elle."

"Je le fais," retourna Tony. Il essayait de pas être vexé pour être rappelé d'un truc qu'il savait déjà (enfin, avant il n'avait pas été si appliqué à prendre soin de Pepper, mais c'était avant et il essayait de l'épouser pour l'amour de Dieu). "Depuis quand vous deux êtes BFF ?"

"Quoi ? Je- je sais pas-"

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, passer la journée à faire du shopping et fangirler sur les One Direction ? Non, tu sais quoi ? Je veux pas savoir et je m'en fiche." C'était faux car il avait un sentiment gênant que ces deux là avaient parlé énormément et qu'ils avaient parlé de _lui_. "Juste mets un sourire sur ton visage pour quelques minutes et fais lui plaisir. Elle semble penser que parler aide. Les femmes pensent toujours comme ça. Moi, quand les choses vont mal, je me concentre sur le travail.

Le sourire de Steve devint plus triste, presque tendre. "Howard disait toujours ça," murmura-t-il.

Tony ne voulait définitivement pas en parler. La colère et la peine prirent vie en lui et puis devinrent un petit mélange qu'il voulait garder sous contrôle. Et cette inclination pour le contrôle dura en tout une seconde. "Et bien, tel père, tel fils." L'acidité dans sa voix était cinglante. _Bon travail de contrôle._

Et Steve s'offensa immédiatement. "C'était un homme bien. Et c'était mon ami."

"C'était un connard. Et tu es un connard pour parler de ça. Ne faisons pas ça maintenant. Va te nettoyer."

La moindre pincée de connections qui ait pu lutter pour naître entre eux venait juste d'être vouée à la mort. Une douzaine d'émotions différentes vacillaient dans les yeux de brillants de Steve, et la majorité était la colère et le deuil. "J'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim. Je vais juste chercher mes affaires et je dégage d'ici."

Tony grimaça lorsque Steve se retourna et commença à partir. "Non, attends, Cap. Allez. Steve ! Sois pas comme ça." Rogers n'arrêta pas, forçant Tony à mettre les bouteilles de bière sur le comptoir avant de courir à travers la salle pour rattraper les grandes enjambées de l'autre homme. Cela, bien sûr, aggrava ses blessures, mais il prévint son visage contre faire la grimace. C'était des conneries, devoir dorloter Captain America ainsi. Une partie de lui voulait définitivement laisser Rogers partir, se débarrasser de lui, le renvoyer au SHIELD et en finir avec ce bordel. Mais ce n'était pas bien, parce que Pepper voulait de Steve ici. Et ce que Pepper veut, Tony essayait de lui offrir. "Steve ! Stop. Grandis."

Rogers se retourna et lança à Tony un regard irrité. Et soudainement, il trébucha sur son pied, Tony était trop choqué pour faire quoique ce soit pour ce qui semblait être une éternité, regarder au ralenti Captain America stupéfait et s'évanouissant presque. "Wow. Wow !" Il attrapa le bras de Steve. Son bras était si tendu qu'il pouvait à peine le plier et le redresser. Des yeux bleus brumeux le fixèrent. "Ok, on arrête les conneries. Tu dois manger. Et puis tu dois dormir, genre pendant une semaine. Ça va ?"

"Je vais bien !" rugit Steve. "Arrêtez de demander !"

"Mon Dieu, Rogers, t'énerve pas sur moi. Et tu vas pas bien. Sois pas un abruti. Même Captain America a besoin d'aide après quelque chose comme ça. Arrête d'agir comme un bébé et va voir quelqu'un maintenant." Ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire. Mais le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche était toujours éteint pendant des situations stressantes. Steve retira son bras violemment, lançant un regard furieux à Tony. Il n'avait jamais vu Captain America semblait aussi malveillant. C'était plus qu'intimidant. C'était terrifiant, profondément et aussi surprenant. "Calme toi juste." Il ne pouvait pas y croire mais il se sentait menacé. Il se sentait comme s'il était en danger. En sérieux danger. Il recula.

Mais en un clin d'œil ce regard funeste était parti comme s'il n'avait jamais été là et Steve vacillait à nouveau, se recroquevillant et semblant s'effondrer devant les yeux de Stark. Il grogna, fermant fortement ses yeux et pressant sa main contre son front. Tony avala difficilement. "Migraine ?"

"Je sais pas," dit Steve entre deux respirations. Il était toujours choqué. Quelque chose clochait. Tony ne pouvait pas trouver quoi. Comme si l'explication évidente n'était pas assez, comme si ce n'était juste du stress post-traumatique, des cauchemars ou des mauvais souvenirs. C'était significativement plus perturbant que l'hyper-vigilance, de l'anxiété, des troubles du sommeil ou même ces changements bizarres d'humeur qui semblaient modifier radicalement un homme qui était l'incarnation de la vertu il y a juste quelques jours. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement. En d'autres mots, Steve était instable.

Tony ne savait pas s'il devrait aider, ou même s'il devait, il ne savait pas comment. "Tu veux pas t'asseoir ?"

"Non, je veux pas …" Steve _gémissait_ entre ses dents. Il se courba, semblant étourdi, souffrant et à une seconde de vomir. Tony essayait de l'attraper mais le soldat était trop énorme et ses propres blessures rendaient cela trop difficile. Il plaça ce qu'il espérait être une main réconfortante sur le dos de Rogers.

"Me touchez pas ! _Dégagez !_ "

Une seconde Rogers était tordu, troublé et clairement en peine et la seconde d'après il tenait littéralement tête à Tony, une main puissance serrée autour de son cou et ses yeux brûlant de rage. Il leva Tony un pied au dessus du sol comme s'il n'était rien et était à l'autre bout de la salle en quelques pas gigantesques. Il claqua l'inventeur contre le mur et le tint là. L'agonie remontait le long et le bas du ventre de Tony et la panique ainsi que la terreur parcouraient son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas. Était-ce un genre de flashback ? _Oh Mon Dieu !_

Mais la main autour de sa gorge n'était pas forte. Menaçante mais pas elle ne l'étranglait pas. Et malgré qu'il soit à la merci de Rogers, il n'était pas blessé. Les yeux de Steve étaient emplis de feu, d'angoisse et douleur mais la majorité était de la furie. Il retenait quelque chose de très sombre et très puissant. "Ne me touchez plus _jamais._ "

"Steve, s'il te plait-"

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

Tony put entendre l'énergie surchauffer une demi-seconde avant cela, un long gémissement électrique qui annonçait que l'énergie montait rapidement et follement. Une bulbe eut explosé quelques part. Les appareils furent vidés. Désormais ce n'était qu'ombre et silence complet.

Steve fixa Tony un instant de plus, retenant son regard et son corps en otage. Comme si la réalisation naissante de ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il faisait, l'atteignait finalement, l'expression colérique se retirant de son visage. Il lâcha Tony. Il recula, ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche s'ouvrant mollement en choc. "Tony, je …" Il était horrifié. Ses mains tremblèrent et il les regardant avant de retourner son regard sur l'homme en face de lui. "Je- je suis tellement désolé."

Tony ne répondit pas, ne pouvait répondre, parce même s'il ménageait de trouver quoi dire sous son propre choc et sa propre peur, Steve était parti avant qu'il puisse le dire. Il ravala sa salive, la gorge sèche, poussant son propre corps tremblant du mur. Il leva sa main vers son corps et le trouva normal, intact en faite, mais la sensation des doigts puissants de Steve pressant et tremblant avec force et tension et si _proche_ de le tuer … "C'était quoi ça putain ?" souffla-t-il. Il massa vigoureusement sa gorge juste pour se débarrasser de la sensation fantôme et perturbante.

L'électricité était restaurée en quelques secondes quand le système de ordinateur automatique de la Tour récupéra. Tony regarda autour pendant que les lumières revinrent et les appareils se rallumèrent, vrombissant et ronronnant doucement, remplissant gracieusement le silence vacant et affamé. "JARVIS, c'était quoi ça ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr, monsieur. La surchauffe ne venait pas du réacteur arc." L'IA fit une pause. "Tous les systèmes sont de nouveau en ligne. Certains prennent plus de temps à redémarrer. Pourtant, tout semble intact."

 _Intact_. Tout comme sa gorge. Tony ravala encore sa salive, anticipant la douleur mais n'eut rien. Il allait bien.

Mais Steve clairement pas. Quelque chose clochait. Plus de déni. Plus de besoin de le cacher, l'ignorer ou le rationaliser. _Il y avait un terrible problème._

"Tony ?" La voix de Pepper traversa sa tornade de pensée. Elle apparut à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Elle s'était douchée, habillée dans un jean confortable et un t-shirt de la MIT, mais elle n'avait pas fini de se maquiller et était toujours décoiffée. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que le réacteur arc-"

"As-tu vu ce qui s'est passé ? Pendant le cambriolage." Les mots de Tony étaient serrés, durs et emplis d'une inquiétude inhabituelle.

Le regard inquiet de Pepper s'accentua. Elle grimaça impuissante. "Non, j'étais en sécurité. Steve m'a sortie de la voiture et il - qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"JARVIS, est-ce qu'il y a des vidéos de l'attaque ? De nouvelles. Youtube. N'importe quoi."

"Je cherche monsieur. Cela me prendra un moment à traiter."

Tony était à l'autre bout de la pièce en face des grandes fenêtres où le terminal de ordinateur holographique siégeait. "Toutes ces personnes là-bas. Il doit y en avoir quelques unes. Et trouve ce qu'a la banque comme engins de sécurité. Fais vite putain."

Pepper le suivit. Elle attrapa son bras, la confusion écrasée le long de son visage. "Qu'est s'est passé ? Où est passé Steve ?"

"Est-ce qu'il allait bien aujourd'hui ?" demanda Tony. "Je veux dire, avant le hold-up."

Pepper hocha la tête, perdue et chancelante, devenant de plus en plus effrayée. Elle bégaya une réponse. "Oui. Je veux dire, il était calme mais il semble toujours calme. Il avait l'air affreux quand on est parti, mais il allait mieux au fil de la journée. Pourquoi ? Tony ?" Elle attrapa son bras avec plus de force, essayant de le tourner vers elle. JARVIS commençait à envoyer des données vers le terminal, des vidéos que les personnes ayant pris des événements sur la 42e Rue. Des captures de téléphones et des films pauvres, tremblants et des images de personnes criant, de fumée et de voitures en feu. JARVIS les traitaient rapidement, identifiant celle avec le meilleur angle sur l'accident. "Tony, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je sais pas encore. Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes loin de Rogers."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"On a tout faux," déclara Tony. "L'expérience de Tony lui a fait quelque chose."

Le visage de Pepper blanchit et ses yeux grossirent d'horreur. "Oh mon dieu. Quoi ? C'est quoi ? Il va bien ?"

"Juste va à notre penthouse et reste là bas. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. Si quelque chose t'arrive, tu te caches là bas. Tu sais comment mettre Iron Man si tu en as besoin.""

"Tony-"

"Pep, s'il te plait. Je ne plaisante pas là. _Vas-y._ "

Elle le regarda apeurée pendant une seconde de plus. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne le faisait pas confiance ; ils avaient passé ce problème des mois et des mois plus tôt. C'était qu'elle n'aimait pas être mise de côté, n'aimait pas être écartée quand elle était aussi inquiète. Malgré tout, elle hocha la tête et accepta. Il attrapa sa main et embrassa sa paume une fois avant de retourner vers les images en face de lui. Pepper lâcha ses doigts et partit rapidement.

Tony lâcha un lent soupire, essayant de garder pied. "C'est tout ce qu'on a ?"

"Oui. Que voulez-vous trouver ?"

Honnêtement il ne savait pas. Quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_ pour valider ses peurs. Ou, encore mieux, les dissiper, mais Tony _savait_ dans son cœur qu'il avait raison. "Où est parti Rogers ?" demanda-t-il en commençant de passer les vidéos.

"Les senseurs biométriques ne sont pas encore fonctionnelles," répondit JARVIS. "Mais l'ascenseur s'est arrêté à son étage approximativement une minute de cela. Devrais-je faire venir le Docteur Banner ou appeler le Directeur ury ?"

"Non et non. Pas avant qu'on sache à quoi on a affaire." Si c'était aussi mauvais qu'il le craignait et que Steve avait vraiment été altéré par l'expérience de Lahey, combinant cet inconnu total avec le danger constamment variable du Hurk semblait être une très mauvaise idée. Et il ne voulait pas impliquer Fury avant de savoir pour sur que quelque clochait avec Steve parce qu'il faisait confiance au maître espion mais de loin et la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin c'était le SHIELD rendant cette mauvaise situation pire.

"Ce sont toutes les vidéos que j'ai pu trouver," dit JARVIS après un autre moment. "J'ai des angles multiples de la caméra de surveillance lors du braquage de la banque."

"Donne les moi tous."

"Cela m'aiderait si vous me disiez à quoi pensez-vous."

"Ce gamin …" Tony secoua sa tête, les doigts survolant l'affichage aussi rapidement qu'il analysait et balayer les images. "Ce gamin avec la famille que Steve a sauvé. Il a dit que Cap a empêché le bus de les écraser. Il a dit que Steve était si fort qu'il n'avait même pas utiliser ses mains."

Un long moment de tension, de silence incrédule suivit. "Vous ne pouvez pas suspecter … Ce n'est pas possible."

Tony ferma les yeux et vit la haine, la peur et l'agonie brûlant dans le regard de Steve. La folie bouillonnant. Cette main autour de sa gorge. Le pouvoir derrière elle. La violence derrière elle. Les lumières disjonctant. Comme de la colère étant canalisée d'une main meurtrière en un autre exutoire. "J'espère que tu as raison," dit-il, "parce je crois que Steve va très mal et que si ses émotions altèrent le monde autour de lui … Et ben, ça pourrait aller mal."

JARVIS hésita comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Tony suggérait. Peut être qu'il ne pouvait pas. C'était franchement incroyable. "Effectivement."

"Donc comprenons vite parce que s'il perd le contrôle, j'ai le sentiment qu'on va avoir un problème dans nos mains." Il passa un moment scannant rapidement tout les enregistrements, travaillant presque frénétiquement, et quand il arriva à un retour en noir et blanc de la banque où Captain America défaisait sans effort et professionnellement les voleurs, il regarda, pétrifié. Aussi vif et puissant son cerveau était, celui-ci failla à digérer ce qu'il voyait.

"Putain de merde," dit-il. "Est-ce qu'il vient juste …"

"Je crois bien que oui, monsieur."

Tony avança sa main vers l'affichage holographie et approcha la vidéo vers lui. Il zooma et le rejoua. Une fois. Deux fois. Quatre fois. Au ralenti. A différentes angles. C'était toujours pareil. C'était un instant qui durait plus qu'une seconde de Steve agenouillait en face d'un braqueur armé qui tenait une femme en otage avec un pistolet sur sa tête. Tony regarda, confus et choqué et alarmé au-delà du rationnel alors que Steve tendit sa main vers un flingue qui était a cinq bons mètres de lui au sol. Un flingue qui _volait simplement vers lui._ Cela arriva si vite. Et avec flingue fermement tenu dans sa main, Steve se redressa et tira dans le crâne de l'homme.

"Ouais, on a un problème," souffla Tony. "Un très, _très_ gros problème."


	8. Chapitre 8

Le sérum super soldat ne se trouva pas être l'agent stabilisant que Bruce espérait.  
Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi exactement, juste qu'il ne conférait pas la barrière protectrice contre les effets catastrophiques de l'Extremis comme il le pensait. C'était peut être car qu'il n'avait pas extrait un échantillon assez bon depuis le sang de Steve. Bruce avait su que ce serait une tâche difficile et un sérieux problème. Le sérum n'était pas un simplement une solution flottant autour du corps de Steve. Il était complètement implanté dans chaque partie de lui, dans chaque cellule de son sang jusqu'à ses os, en passant par ses muscles et ses neurones. C'était une partie de son ADN, ce qui rendait la tâche extrêmement difficile et hardi de juste déterminer où l'homme finissait et que le sérum commençait. Pendant que Bruce labourait jour et nuit sur ce projet, il se demandait si le Docteur Erskine avait eu la moindre idée de comment son expérience altérait fondamentalement la biologie humaine, à quel point le sérum interagissait avec le corps de Steve. La génétique moderne n'avait fait son essor qu'après le Project : Rebirth, même si l'idée grossière de l'ADN avait été présente auparavant. Malgré cela, la technologie pour véritablement voir les effets du sérum au niveau cellulaire chimique n'existait pas à l'époque. Et la technologie pour l'isoler n'existait pas de nos jours. Le recréer était véritablement un Saint Graal de la recherche biomédicale, une quête inaccessible qui avait rendu fou de nombreux hommes, bons ou mauvais, et il devrait le savoir. Il devrait se souvenir d'à quoi point c'était inutile. Peu importe les efforts qu'il mettait au travail, la pensée, le labeur et la lutte, il ne pouvait isoler un échantillon pur.  
Voilà où il en était. Mais ce qu'il avait développé était assez similaire, un dérivé décent au mieux qu'il pouvait le dire. Et même cela ne faisait rien. Il avait intégré à une de ses plantes le sérum (qui était un autre problème en soi car le sérum super soldat et l'Extremis semblaient réagir fortement à l'un et l'autre contact ; mais pas de façon positive pour aucun des deux). Il s'était malgré tout arrangé pour balancer le sérum dérivé avec l'Extremis et l'infusait le résultat à ses plantes. Et ça avait marché. D'une certaine façon. Son dernier plant avait survit plus longtemps, de loin, que tout ses plants. Il avait grandi vite et avait éclot verdoyant, produisant le fruit le plus large et le plus luxuriant qu'il n'ait jamais vu, mais il mourut quand même quand la réaction de l'Extremis devint trop violente et hors contrôle. Il fixa avec colère son dernier bazar fumant. La plante avait semblé entièrement saine quelques minutes plus tôt, et puis, en une seconde,elle se carbonisa pour mourir, laissant un pot brûlant, une terre carbonisée et quelques flocons de poussière. Il y avait un trop grand excès de chaleur. D'excès d'énergie. Le sérum l'avait entravé, combattu pendant un moment, mais ce ne fut pas assez. Et désormais Bruce était assis, de nouveau perdu, se demandait si tout ceci n'était pas fondamentalement défectueux. Le sérum super soldat ne pouvait être analysé depuis l'homme, du moins pas de l'extension où il était utilisé. Tout ce qu'il essayait avait échoué. Il ne voulait pas penser au delà de cette bête expérience parce ce que ce ça impliquait était vaste et dérangeant.

Bruce soupira, laissant toute sa frustration et sa déception sortir de cette expiration longue et rafraîchissante, et se détendit dans sa chaise. Son dos souffrait à force d'être bossu sur le banc du laboratoire et de son ordinateur toute la journée (à qui il mentait ? Depuis les derniers jours). Il fit des cercles avec son nez, essayant de soulager la crampe dans son cou. Peut être qu'il était temps de lâcher l'affaire. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu Tony depuis des jours (même s'il était pratiquement sûr de l'avoir vu à midi, n'es-ce pas ?), et il avait désespérément besoin d'un vrai repas, d'une douche, d'un rasage et de sommeil. Il avait été obsédé - il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça - à mettre ceci au point. Et il avait été honteux - il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ça non plus - parce qu'il avait fait tout ça sans que Steve ne le sache. Il savait que Steve était retourné voir le Docteur Wright vu que celui-ci l'avait contacté quelques fois durant les dernières semaines avec de nouveaux résultats ainsi que du sang, des tissus et des échantillons de liquide céphalo-rachidien. Bruce ne savait pas si Wright avait dit à Rogers qu'il partageait ses donnés avec lui. Wright ne pouvait certainement pas dire à Steve ce que Bruce faisait avec tout ça car Bruce n'avait pas les tripes pour le dire à quiconque, pas même Tony.

C'était mal, il le savait sacrément bien. Ce qu'il faisait violer un bon nombre de principes éthiques de la recherche. Et ça n'avait pas commencé ainsi. Il avait fait comme promis. Il avait regardé les donnés de Steve attentivement, cherchant des indices sur ce que la drogue de Dan avait fait, mais il n'y avait rien à trouver. Tout était complètement normal. Les analyses sanguins. Les résultats ADN. Les suivis du liquide céphalo-rachidien. Aucune signe de cellules, métabolisme ou de croissance au comportement étrange. Aucun signe de dommages radioactifs. Steve était complètement sain. Et après s'être rassuré lui-même et Wright sur ça, la tentation avait montré le bout de son horrible queue. Elle avait toujours été là mais il l'avait ignorée pendant des jours, se concentrant sur son retour à ses recherches et faire ce qu'il était censé faire. Malgré tout, comme il l'avait réalisé juste après son interrogation aux bureaux du SHIELD, Dan avait raison sur lui. Au fils du temps, sa résistance s'était usée. Il était pas assez fort pour ne pas vouloir savoir, pour être satisfait en laissant le problème non résolue, et rapidement, une chose devint une autre. Il allait juste examiner le sérum. Il allait juste enquêter un peu plus, essayait de trouver comment le sérum avait sauver la vie de Steve, à quel point il était vraiment résistant. Il allait juste voir comment le sérum allait réagir quand des cellules sains étaient exposées à l'Extremis. Il allait juste voir si l'Etremis et le sérum pouvaient être mélangés d'une certaine manière. Et voilà où il en était, profondément enterré avec ce problème sans réponse, se noyant dans ses questions et sachant pleinement qu'il devrait remonter pour respirer. L'obsession. Mon Dieu, c'était une faiblesse.

Mais ça allait s'arrêter tout seul parce qu'il manquait d'échantillons de sang. Bruce ne savait pas si Wright était satisfait que tout fût fini et eût simplement arrêté de les lui envoyer ou si Steve avait arrêté d'aller le voir. La raison pourquoi était discutable. Il avait utilisé tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné. Le seul moyen d'en obtenir plus aurait été de demander à Steve et il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pouvait pas avant, quand Rogers n'avait été rien de plus qu'une connaissance, son capitaine pendant un moment critique où des extraterrestres et le feu de l'enfer étaient tombés sur New York. Désormais Rogers était devenu la victime de Dan et avait été presque tué. L'immoralité de demander à quelqu'un qui avait traversé ce que Steve eût vécu à passer davantage de tests, elle était proche de cette emprise forte de honte qui n'avait jamais lâche le cœur de Bruce. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas été l'auteur mais il avait été un participant tout de même. Il n'avait même pas oser commencer à méditer dessus, à fermer ce chapitre. C'était une autre raison pour laquelle il était si dédié à sa quête. Cela le distrayait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de savoir, encore moins accepter.

Il y avait beaucoup de culpabilité refoulée dans cette histoire, culpabilité qu'il n'était pas assez prêt à affronter. Quand sa science avait échoué auparavant, il en avait été détruit. Cette fois, il avait échoué et Rogers était mort à cause de ça. Peut être qu'il allait bien désormais, mais juste car ça ça se finit bien que cela effaçait ce qu'il s'était passé.

Non, demander à Steve plus de sang était strictement hors de question.

Alors ce sera tout. Sa dernière tentative échouée à faire l'extremis plus que simplement cramer. Bruce retira ses lunettes et les mit sur son bac de travail avec lassitude et massa ses yeux. C'était si dur de laisser tomber. il n'avait jamais été capable de faire ça. Pas quand il avait été enfant ou étudiant. Pas qu'il avait travaillé avec Ross. Pas même maintenant, même si son cœur disait à sa tête que demander quelque chose de Steve était complètement immoral, sa tête essayait de trouver des moyens de se justifier auprès de son cœur. C'était juste de la science. La science était aveugle, juste et pure. Peut que Steve verra ça. Peut qu'il comprenait que du _bon_ sortirait de tout ça. S'il pouvait faire des plantes qui survivaient éternellement et produisait des fruits plus forts et plus sain à une cadence accélérée et à des quantités massives … ça serait une chose merveilleuse. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Steve de l'aider.

Peut être que si Steve l'aidait, il pourrait réparer tout ce qu'il s'était fait à lui-même.

"Docteur Banner ?"

Bruce sursauta, se redressant dans sa chaise et nettoya précipitamment l'écran de son ordinateur de ses donnés et simulations récentes. Un choc embarrassant le traversa comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas (ce qu'il faisait en fait). Sa peau fut parcourue de frissons de gène et des sueurs froides glissèrent en bas de son dos. C'était comme si le destin, Dieu ou n'importe quelles pouvoirs qui lisaient ses pensées décida de lui montrer quel abruti de crétin il était en lui remuant l'opportunité qu'il voulait dans la face et le voir se dégonfler. Tellement pathétique. "Salut, Steve," dit-il, éclaircissant un peu sa gorge parce qu'il sentait quelque chose qui lui pesa dedans. Il essayait d'avoir l'air occupé, sortant son logiciel de traitement de texte et tapant machinalement sur un résumé sur lequel il travaillait pour un autre papier sur la désintégration neutronique. "Quoi de beau ?"

Bruce entendit plus qu'il ne vit Steve avancer timidement parce qu'il refusait de lever les yeux. C'était vraiment puéril mais il avait le sentiment que s'il ne faisait aucun contact visuel, Rogers partirait. "J'ai vraiment besoin de vous parler."

"Maintenant n'est pas le bon moment en faite. Je suis en quelque sorte au milieu de quelque chose." Mon Dieu, il pouvait être un con quand il pouvait.

Steve était silencieux tout en hésitant. Pendant une seconde brève, Bruce espérait qu'il avait contrecarrée ce qu'il allait sûrement devenir un grande conversation embarrassante sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. "Docteur Banner, s'il-vous-plaît."

Il y avait quelque chose d'épuisé dans ces mots faible. Bruce jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son ordinateur et regarda Steve. Et toute sa nervosité et réluctance égoïste s'évanouirent en panique. "Whouah. Hey. Vous allez bien ?"

L'homme devant lui n'avait en rien l'air d'un super soldat, rien d'un agent du SHIELD. Rien de Captain America. Il était fraîchement douché et ses cheveux habituellement peignés étaient de travers et ses vêtements étaient froissés, comme s'il les avait mis sans se soucier d'eux du tout. Il était si pale et ses yeux étaient sombres d'épuisement. Il grimaçait, tremblait. C'était à peine perceptible, cette secousse minime à travers son corps grand et musclé mais Bruce le voyait clairement. "Bruce, je …" Steve détourna le regard. Bruce se leva de sa chaise, l'inquiétude fronçant ses sourcils. "J'- j'ai besoin de votre aide."

Quelconque hésitation s'effaça de l'esprit de Bruce lorsqu'il se contourna le banc de travail et approcha l'homme plus grand. Quelque chose à propos de Bruce semblait cru et incontrôlé. Quelque chose clochait. "Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr. Venez et asseyez-vous."

Steve resta tendu comme s'il pensait deux fois à ce qu'il faisait. Bruce le regarda pendant un moment mais essayait de pas fixer. Finalement, Steve céda, fléchit et marcha autour du banc de travail pour s'asseoir dans une autre chaise. Il tremblait plus clairement désormais, frottant ses mains sous son visage. Même si poser une main réconfortant sur son épaule semblait une chose bonne, amicale à faire, Bruce ne se sentait pas assez confiant pour le toucher. "Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?"

"Je ne sais pas," admit Steve. Il baissa ses mains d'en face de son visage. Il était nerveux. Steve était toujours si calme, si immobile, si composé. "Je pense … Je pense que quelque chose cloche avec moi."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"

Steve ravala difficilement sa salive. "Je peux pas dormir." Bruce ne dit rien, attendant patiemment qu'il continue. "J'essaye mais je continue d'avoir ces rêves …"

Il n'était pas ce genre de docteur. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui voulait écouter les problèmes des autres (surtout des problèmes venant de _cette_ situation) et il allait arrêter Steve à l'instant et le suggérer d'aller voir un psychiatre. Et avoir des cauchemars après ce qu'ils eussent traversé était normal. Il en avait aussi. Mais il n'allait pas renvoyé Steve parce que peu importe ce qui gênant l'homme plus jeune, cela allait au delà du normal. Il pouvait le voir. Steve était _terrifié_. "Quel genre de rêves ?"

"Violent." Steve ferma les yeux et grimaça, comme si la moindre mention ce qu'il endurait était déjà trop. Il laissait une expiration lente et tremblante. "Horrifiante. Ils sont si réels, presque comme des souvenirs, mais ce sont pas des souvenirs. Ils ne sont pas réels." Il secoua la tête, ses épaules tombèrent, sa pâleur frappante. "Je dois continuer de me le rappeler."

Il ne dit rien de plus avant que Bruce ne lui demande. "Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?"

Steve loucha comme s'il n'arrivait pas à penser ou ne pouvait pas se souvenir. "Une semaine peut être ? Je sais pas."

BruceB mordilla l'intérieur de sa lèvre, son esprit travaillant alors qu'il essayait de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Steve. Avait-il l'air si désemparé ? Soudainement, il fut complètement déconnecté, embarrassé par cela. Apparemment Captain America s'était détérioré juste devant lui, et il n'avait pas remarqué. Tony n'avait probablement pas remarqué. Pepper était partie. Quel genre d'amis étaient-ils ? Steve faisait un travail génial pour cacher les choses, mais Bruce aurait dû réaliser cela dans l'infirmerie du SHIELD après qu'ils eussent été sauvés de Dan et faire ce qu'il aurait pu arrêter cette dégénérescence. De plus, si Steve n'était pas le genre de personne qui gardait ses problèmes pour lui-même, le fait qu'il fût ici donnait encore plus preuve au sérieux de ce problème. "D'autres choses vous gênent ?"

Steve hésita encore. "J'ai ces migraines."

Cela, c'était plus alarmant. "Depuis l'accident ?"

"Peu après."

Le sérum devrait l'empêcher de vivre ce genre de gêne quotidienne humaine, migraines inclus. Il aurait dû le dire aussitôt à quelqu'un. "A quel point sont-elles mauvaises ?"

"Elles l'étaient pas au début," répondit doucement Steve, "mais maintenant …" Il baissa son menton et fixa ses mains, ses mains qui étaient fermés si fermement sur son jeans que ses pointures étaient blanches. Bruce réalisa pourquoi Steve eut détourné le regard quand il vit une goutte tombait sur sa cuisse. Steve frémit, secoua sa tête pendant qu'il essuya ses yeux. "Je peux plus le supporter. Je n'aime pas me plaindre, mais j'arrive plus à penser quelque fois tellement c'est douloureux. Et j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ça allait mais … Je sais que quelque chose cloche avec moi."

L'inquiète continuait de monter fortement dans la poitrine de Bruce jusqu'à ce que son cœur battît plus fort et plus vite, et qu'il eût à a se rappeler de rester calme. Son inquiétude sur toucher l'autre homme se dissipa et il posa une main douce sur l'épaule de Steve. Voir Captain America pleurait, même si c'était juste quelques larmes traites qui furent rapidement effacées, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pensé être un jour témoin. Offrir du réconfort n'était pas son point fort, particulièrement depuis la naissance de Hulk mais laisser passer l'évident n'était pas une option. L'homme devant lui semblait dévasté, _torturé_ et désespérément effrayé. L'enfer qu'il traversait en souffrant silencieusement le détruisait et il avait besoin d'aide. "Ça va, Steve. Ça va. Calmez vous. Les cauchemars et les migraines ne veulent pas nécessairement dire que quelque chose cloche chez vous, d'accord ? Ne sautons pas sur des conclusions." Son esprit fonctionnait avec des pensées et possibilités fugaces alors qu'il se tendit vers une des nombreuse tablettes répandus dans le labo. Il sortit les informations médicales de Steve avec quelque cliques sur l'écran tactile. Peut être que les migraines avaient été causées par la radiation Gamma mais les tomodensitométries étaient revenues sans tumeur et le cancer était improbable vu les effets protecteurs du sérum. Et peut être -

"Que faites-vous ?" Des yeux bleus larmoyant le regardèrent avec crainte.

"Je prends des notes."

"Non. Pas de notes. S'il vous plait Bruce."

"C'est important de laisser une traces des choses. Si, sur peu de chance, il y a un problème, on devrait documenter ce que vous-

"J'ai dit non !" La tablette vola soudainement comme si elle avait été physiquement arraché de ses mains. Une seconde il sentait le verre doux et le plastique entre ses doigts et l'autre il s'agrippait à de l'air. La tablette fut jetée à l'autre bout de la pièce sur un autre banc de travail dans un grand choc. Elle glissa le long de la surface et tomba de l'autre côté. Le sonde de l'objet se brisant fut bruyant et résonna à travers le labo.

Bruce pouvait à peine le croire. Steve respirait bruyamment. Il baissa sa main droite, les yeux pissés. Bruce remarqua qu'ils étaient brillants, comme si Steve était fiévreux et la sueur luisait sur ses tempes. "Euh …" bredouilla-t-il, faisant légèrement marche arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil de complète horreur entre le banc de travail à des mètres d'eux et le visage blanc de Steve. "Comment … Quoi …"

"Quelque chose _cloche_ avec moi," insista Steve.

Bruce fixa. Il ne pouvait se faire accepter ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Le silence était lourd et emplis de tension, comblés seulement par le vrombissement de la Tour et son cœur tambourinant. Il se força à respirer. Il était perdu, confus, se demandant que se passait-il bon sang. Cela défiait les lois de physique et de la nature qu'il connaissait et en qui il croyait. "Comment, euh … Quand ça a commencé ?"

Steve baissa sa main sur son genoux. "Aujourd'hui. Et c'est en train d'empirer."

"Comment avez-vous …"

"Je sais pas."

"Pouvez-vous essayer de le refaire ?" Bruce prit une autre tablette sur l'un des autres banc de travail et le mit sur la table à côté de son ordinateur. "Bougez le pour moi."

Il regarda avec inquiétude Steve qui fit à contrecœur ce qu'il demandait. Le soldat regarda la table, se concentra sur la tablette où elle restait oisivement. Ces yeux bleus brillant se plissent à nouveau. Une seconde passa. Puis d'autres. Rien n'arriva. Steve tremblait désormais bel et bien, son visage déformé par l'effort, la concentration et la douleur. La douleur fut rapidement rattrapé par d'autres choses. Il fit un jet de sa main droite, comme si le mouvement physique pouvait faire bouger la tablette à travers la pièce mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Puis il eut un hoquet, se recroquevilla sur la chaise et s'étouffa sur ses propres inspirations irrégulières qui suivirent. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et oscilla comme s'il allait s''évanouir. "Je peux pas ! Je peux pas !"

Bruce s'avança rapidement. "Ca va. Ca va. Doucement."

"Mon dieu, ça fait mal," gémit Steve. Il essuya grossièrement ses yeux à nouveau et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides désordonnés, luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

"Doucement," soupira Bruce. Malgré que cela le mettait généralement mal à l'aise, il s'accroupit en face de Steve, posant ses mains sur les genoux de l'autre homme. "Où ta tête te fait mal ? Tu peux me monter ? Peux-tu le décrire ? Donne moi ta main."

Steve obéit et Bruce compta rapidement son poux. II était rapide, dangereusement rapide. Ce n'était pas bon. Le sérum devait empêcher ce genre de réaction de stress. Du moins, il croyait qu'il devait le faire. Le sérum avait ramenait Steve à l'apogée de la perfection humaine, le prenant au-delà des réactions physiques normales aux blessures afin qu'elles soient grandement diminuées en intensité ou éphémères. Ceci n'était pas du physique. Son esprit marchait si vite qu'il n'avait pas remarqué pendant une seconde que Steve ne lui répondait pas. Il leva le regard et trouva l'homme respirait à travers, ce qui semblait être, l'agonie. "Steve ? Parle moi de la douleur. Où est-elle ?"

"Partout," ménagea Steve à travers ses dents serrées. "Comme … Quelqu'un qui pousse des aiguilles dans mon cerveau. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête."

"Est-ce que ça s'est empiré quand tu as essayé de bougé la tablette ?" Steve hocha la tête. _Evidemment la douleur était relié à la télékinésie. Et toutes les autres choses qui clochaient avec lui. Evidemment. Et évidemment il ne pouvait pas le contrôlait consciemment._ "Regarde moi dans les yeux." Steve le fit pour la première fois depuis que tout cela était arrivé. Ses yeux pupilles étaient énormément dilatées. Quelque chose à propos d'elles ne semblaient pas correct mais Bruce ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus. Comme si elles étaient submergées d'émotions et de souvenirs. Il ne savait pas comment le décrire autrement. "Suis mon doigt." Steve le fit mais c'était stagnant encore une fois, comme s'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. "Quoi d'autre ? Dis moi tout, même si tu ne crois pas que c'est pertinent."

Steve ne dit rien pendant que Bruce se leva. Il posa sa main sur le front de Rogers. Steve se déroba de son touché ; il le remarquèrent tout deux immédiatement. Et Bruce se figea et Steve essayait de se forcer à se relaxer. Bruce remarqua qu'il était chaud, mais pas sérieusement. _Pas de fièvre._ Il passa ses mains le long du visage de Steve jusqu'aux ganglions lymphatiques de son cou et les palpa. Elles allaient bien. _Pas d'infection, même si avec le sérum, ne n'était pas possible. Mais rien de tout cela n'était possible. Je devrais faire passer des analyses sanguines quoi qu'il arrive._ Puis il toucha expérimentalement la tête de Steve, passant ses doigts à travers les cheveux de l'autre homme pour examiner son crâne. _Pas de signes évidemment de traumatisme ou de gonflement._ Mon Dieu, il aurait aimé qu'il y en ait. Et les drogues (même si avec la personnalité de Steve, c'était impossible) étaient hors de question, dû à la résistance du sérum à leurs effets. _N'importe quelles_ explications étaient définitivement mieux que celle qu'il craignait. Qu'avait dit Dan ? _L'expérience devait augmenter ses capacités cérébrales. Augmenter l'efficacité synaptique. Maximiser la production neurologique. Rebrancher le cerveau._

 _Étendre_ _son esprit._

 _Oh mon Dieu._ Il se secoua de ses pensées paniquée. "Allez, Steve. Parle moi. C'est important. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Je me souviens de choses auxquelles je …" Steve hésita. Il grimaça encore mais il semblait plus en contrôle, comme si la douleur avait régressé en quelque chose qu'il pouvait tolérer. "Je n'ai pas pensé depuis des années et c'est comme ça venait d'arriver. Je me rappelle généralement des choses avec beaucoup de clarté mais ça - c'est comme si j' _y_ étais de nouveau. J'en rêve, j'y pense ... Même quand je suis réveillé. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ma tête qui fouille mes souvenirs."

Il y avait quelque chose de cru et violé dans sa voix. Bruce ne voulait pas aller dans le personnel, mais il n'y avait aucun autre moyen. "Bon ou mauvais souvenirs ?"

Steve le fixa, comme s'il essayait de juger si oui ou non il était digne de confiance. "Il y en a des bons," dit-il, "mais c'est majoritairement des mauvais."

"Des hallucinations ?"

Steve semblait honteux de lui-même. "Je sais pas," admit-il doucement. "Tout es flou. Quand je suis sorti avec Pepper aujourd'hui, ça allait mieux pendant un moment. Je me sentais bien. Mais c'est devenu pire depuis … Depuis que j'ai …" Il ne finit pas. Ses yeux se concentrèrent soudainement et il les releva vers Bruce. "Il m'a fait quelque chose."

Bruce ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ne pouvait mentir. Mais il pouvait l'arranger. Il _devait_ l'arranger. "On doit partir dans un endroit où je pourrais t'examiner, plus" déclara-t-il gentiment. "Au SHIELD."

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent et les couleurs se vidèrent davantage de ses joues déjà pales. Le peu de calme qu'il avait trouvé était brisé. "Non. Je peux pas."

"Tu as besoin d'un scanner. D'une IRM. Une recherche sanguine. Un examen physique totale. Des choses que je ne peux faire pour toi ici."

"Je veux pas," dit durement Steve. Il devenait agité, se leva hors de sa chaise comme s'il avait besoin de courir et s'échapper avant que Bruce ne l'arrête. Bruce sentit sa propre peur augmentait en voyant l'expression effrayée, énervée gagnant le visage de Steve. "Je peux pas. Je ne veux pas que quiconque me fasse quoique ce soit."

Une réalisation maladivement se glissa en Bruce, serrant son estomac. Il ravala sa nausée et sa frustration montante. Car Steve avait si bien feint son _bien-être_ après ce qu'il lui aie arrivé, Bruce savait hic et nunc que tout cela était était un mensonge. "Steve, personne ne va te faire de mal. Et personne ne va te forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Mais tu as besoin d'aide." Steve ressemblait à un cerf surpris par des phares. Bruce leva ses mains de manière inoffensive. "Si tu ne veux pas que ce soit moi qui fasse les tests, c'est bon." Ce n'était pas bon, mais il pourrait gérer la souffrance et la culpabilité plus tard. "Docteur Wright peut le faire. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance quand je te dis que ça doit être fait. Tu me fais bien sûr assez confiance pour venir avec moi, hein ?"

Steve ne semblait pas convaincu. Il tremblait et secoua la tête. "Je ne vous fait pas confiance," dit-il.

"Steve-"

Steve s'avança et soudainement cet air effrayé, douloureux était parti de son visage et ses yeux étaient sombres et regorgeant de rage. "Je ne vpus fais pas confiance," bouillit-il. Quelque chose se brisa derrière Bruce. Plus de choses éclatèrent, des verres et des fioles et l'écran de son ordinateur se brisa. L'énorme fenêtre qui s'étendait du sol jusqu'au plafond tout autour du laboratoire se brisa bruyamment. La terreur s'éleva en Bruce et ainsi la bête s'agita. Steve avança, imperturbable malgré qui il menaçait. Cet air sur son regard devint plus dur, plus dangereux. "Pourquoi devrais-je ? Vous m'avez fait ça."

Bruce lutta pour se garder calme, pour rester fort et ne pas réagir. Le Hurl le poussait de nouveau, des grognements impatients de se déchaîner résonnant dans son esprit mais il les ignorait. Ce désir alléchant de _lâcher prise_ titillait ses pensées mais il l'ignora. L'énormité du _mauvais_ de la situation le frapper rapidement et fortement. "Doucement Steve," dit-il forçant son ton à être gentil et doux. "Calme toi. Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai." Il essayait d'être certain, de forcer une certaine bravoure pour renforcer sa voix car entendre cette accusation de Steve frappa directement son cœur. "Reste juste calme. Peu importe ce que tu ressens, c'est en train de t'envahir. Tes émotions sont en train de prendre le meilleur de toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, mais tu dois le combattre. Tu dois rester calme. Tout ira bien. Doucement."

La partie la plus effrayante était ce que Steve _semblait_ calme, mortellement calme, même si ses yeux brûlaient d'une furie vive. Quel genre de cauchemar voyait-il quand il posait les yeux sur Bruce ? Rien de plus que l'homme qui l'avait attaché à une table, fait une expérience sur lui et l'a rendu ainsi ? Bruce ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. L'air craquait véritablement sous le pouvoir. Les fenêtres grinçaient. Les lumières faiblirent. Quelle merde le poussait-il à agir ainsi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'importe, c'était extrêmement dangereux. _Steve était extrêmement dangereux._ Bruce avait besoin de calmer Rogers d'une manière ...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit ses mains à Steve de nouveau, essayant de monter qu'il n'était pas une menace et pria pour que ce soit assez, comparé à quel monstre Steve percevait en lui. "Tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste calmer la douleur, d'accord ? Pense, ok ? Prends juste une grande inspiration et pense. Ne laisse pas tes émottions contrôler."

Ironique venant de lui. Steve pensait évidemment pareil vu qu'il lâcha un rire rauque qui devint un sanglot aussi rude et recula. Il se retourna, vacillant pratiquement sur son pied. Bruce resta à peine debout tellement son soulagement fut immense. "Mon Dieu aide moi," murmura Steve, ses épaules tremblantes. "Je crois que je vais vomir."

Bruce se précipita vers lui, espérant qu'une étreinte réconfortante serait bien. Il passa ses bras autour de l'homme plus grand, le guidant vers la chaise et l'aida à s'asseoir. Steve tremblait vraiment désormais et son visage était tordu de douleur. Il semblait étourdi et Bruce garda une main solide sur son épaule pendant qu'il alla cherche une bouteille d'eau fraîche sur son banc de travail. "Ici. Prends une gorgée et respire. On va traverser ça."

La porte du labo s'ouvrit. Bruce tressauta en alarme, se contournant pour voir Tony entrait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il semblait pale et troublé aussi. Steve le vit aussi et se tendit immédiatement sous les mains de Bruce. Des muscles aussi dur que la pierre se tordirent et s'étirent sous ses doigts. "Reste calme." Bruce rappela doucement. "C'est juste Tony."

Tony s'avança à tâtons. Il échangea un retard interrogatif, inquiet avec Bruce. Son regard s'attarda sur le bazar égoutté répandu sur le long des comptoirs, du sol et le verre brisé partout. Il ne semblait pas surpris. Bruce pria silencieusement que Tony garde son sarcasme pour lui ; d'habitude, ça agaçait Steve, et cette situation était loin de leur habituelle. Bruce ménagea un demi sourire et et empêcha la tension d'atteindre son visage, sa voix et son corps alors qu'il tapota l'épaule de Steve tendrement. "Cap semble avoir … Euh, gagner de nouveaux talents."

Stevre offrit un nouveau rire rugueux à cela. La bouteille d'eau se brisa presque quand il la serra inconsciemment et la tordit dans ses mains. Tony approcha doucement, gardant ses yeux centré sur Rogers. Bruce réalisa immédiatement que l'autre homme savait déjà que quelque chose chose clochait avec Steve et cela le poussa à se demander que s'était-il passer ce jour-là pour que tout ça commence. "Ouais, j'ai remarqué," commenta Tony. "Genre attirer un flingue à cinq mètre de toi à travers les airs jusqu'à ta main avec ton esprit." Steve grimaça et Bruce ferma les yeux avec lassitude pendant une seconde. _Mon dieu … Que s'était-il passé ?_ Il n'y avait pas le temps de demander. Il secoua la tête à Stark, priant pour que son ami prenne compte de son conseil. C'était agaçant et agacer Steve était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Mais Tony continua. Il n'y avait pas une trace d'accusation dans son ton pourtant. "Ou mettre hors ligne le système électrique de la Tour. Ou faire mon laboratoire ressembler à une victime de tornade."

"Je suis désolé," dit Steve."

"Je m'en fiche de tout ça," dit fermement Tony. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'amusement dans ses yeux bruns et ses lèvres étaient pincés d'inquiétude. Il était sérieux d'une façon qui était inhabituel pour lui. "On doit te mettre dans un endroit protégé."

Steve se tendit de nouveau. "Pour me protéger moi ?" demanda-t-il laconiquement. "Ou pour _être protégé de moi_ ?"

Tony croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et poussa sa hanche vers un des bancs du labo. Bruce sentait que la situation se détériorer de nouveau, alors il garda ses mains sur l'épaule de Steve comme si le contact pouvait l'encrer. "Tu es celui qui m'a presque étranglé y'a quelque minutes," dit Tony. Encore une fois, les mots étaient dénués de rancune, mais qu'importe qu'ils soient sans pique, ils en restaient provocants.

Le choc traversa Bruce. Il baissa le regard sur l'homme à côté de lui, vraiment effrayé de la vitesse avec laquelle cela pourrait échapper de leur contrôle. Steve et Tony ne s'entendaient pas, mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune force dans l'univers qui puisse pousser Captain Ameirca à lever la main de colère contre un homme innocent, encore moins un coéquipier. L'humeur de Steve changeait si vite malgré tout, Bruce ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. S'il avait attaqué Tony avant, il était susceptible qu'il le refasse.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Il baissa juste sa tête dans ses mains à nouveau et replongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux. C'était comme si être directement confronté sur ce qui était arrivé l'avait finalement poussé à entendre raison. A se rendre. "Je voulais le jure. Je peux pas le contrôler," admit-il. Sa voix craqua de désespoir. "J'essaye mais je peux pas."

"Ça va. C'est pas ta faute."

"Qu'es-ce qui cloche avec moi ?"

"On sait pas, Steve," dit Bruce. "Mais Tony a raison. On a besoin de t'emmener dans un endroit sûr, un endroit où on peut trouver comment t'aider."

Steve soupira, sa respiration tremblait comme s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. "Ok," soupira-t-il.

Ce fut assez pour Bruce. "Reste assis avec Tony pour une seconde, ok ? Je vais allez prendre quelque chose qui aide." Steve leva le regard vers lui, clairement effrayé, alors Bruce serra son épaule, sourit encore du mieux qu'il put avant de se tourner et sortir du laboratoire. Tony l'appela, confus et peut-être effrayé aussi, mais il l'ignora, essayant de paraître calme, nonchalant et en contrôle. Une fois les portes fermés derrière lui, il courut aussi vite qu'il put. Il tonna le long du couloir vers l'ascenseur et se jeta à l'intérieur. "JARVIS ? Emmène moi à mon étage. Vite !" L'ascension s'activa immédiatement. Bruce ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais il avait impression que c'était plus rapide que d'habitude. "Comment va Rogers ?"

"Captain Rogers n'a pas bougé, Docteur Banner," répondit l'IA. "Il est calme pour l'instant."

"Laisse moi savoir la minute où il a l'air de devenir agité."

"Peut être que le laisser avec Mr Stark n'était pas sage," dit JARVIS. Bruce le savait évidemment. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur son étage et il se précipita le long du couloir joliment décoré vers sa suite. JARVIS ouvrit la porte pour lui et il se glissa à l'intérieur.

"Pas de choix," haleta Bruce alors qu'il fouillait à l'intérieur de son tirroir. Il sortit finalement une valise noir en plastique hors du fin fond de ses sous vêtements et le mit au dessus de son tiroir. Il avait trimbalé ça depuis quelques années. Il avait développée la dendrotoxine pour lui-même, espérant que cela se prouverait utilise pour arrêter le Hulk s'il pouvait s'arrêter en pleine transformation. Il le pouvait rarement et quand ce fut le cas, ça n'avait pas beaucoup pas aider. Mais avec de l'espoir, cela pourrait être assez pour droguer Steve, au moins un petit moment. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, juste deux injections, et Bruce n'avait franchement aucune idée de la vitesse avec laquelle le corps de Steve le digérerait. Mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Il saisit la valise et se hâta jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Alors qu'l se courrait de retour vers son labo, un millier de pensée horrifiante le traversèrent la tête. "JARVIS, comment ça se passe ?"

"Assez bien," répondit l'IA.

 _Dieu merci._ Il ouvrit à grande volée la porte et essaya de récupérer sa respiration. Steve et Tony le regardèrent tout deux immédiatement. Rogers était toujours dans la chaise et Stark était toujours contre le banc de travail. Aucun des deux ne semblaient n'avoir ne serait-ce que bouger d'un pouce. Ils le fixèrent comme s'il était fou. Peut être l'était-il.

Comment bordel allait-il convaincre Steve de les laisser lui injecter ça ?

Il n'était évidemment pas entièrement rationnel et ces nouveaux pouvoirs dont on ne savait rien qu'il avait ; ils étaient incontrôlables et imprévisibles. Ce qu'ils devaient avoir, c'était du temps pour l'étudier et Steve ne semblait pas prêt à coopérer. Et Tony avait raison : ils devaient l'emmener dans un endroit sûr. Ils avaient besoin de contenir ça avant que ça devienne hors de contrôle. Quelque parties de son cerveau frémirent à ce raisonnement, de sa froideur et son insensibilité, mais c'était la vérité. Il pouvait seulement espérer qu'il pourrait convaincre Steve de le voir ainsi. Et il ne voulait pas prier pour la souffrance de l'autre homme mais il espérait sincèrement que la douleur soit assez sévère pour que Steve veuille dormir.

Le visage terrifié de Steve refroidit ses espoirs. Il jeta un regard à la valise dans la main de Bruce. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Bruce regarda Tony. Il n'aurait probablement pas dû. Cela mit Steve davantage à bout et il s'était de nouveau lever de la chaise. C'était très mauvais. "Quoi ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ?"

"Reste juste calme, ok ?" dit Bruce doucement, levant sa main de nouveau et essayant de suivre son propre conseil. "J'ai des médicaments avec moi qui vont éloigner la douleur pour que tu puisses dormir. Et ce sera un sommeil profond. Sans cauchemars."

Steve trembla de nouveau. De terreur. Le coeur de Bruce se serra à cette vue. "Je veux pas dormir," retourna-t-il, passant son regard entre Tony et Bruce avec méfiance. "Je suis juste - je vais juste partir. J'aurai pas dû vous déranger. Je vais bien. Je vais me débrouiller."

Tony était incrédule et Bruce pouvait voir son désir irrépressible de dire quelque chose de cassant danser dans ses yeux. "Te débrouiller ? C'est pas quelque chose que tu peux ignorer."

"Steve, écoute. Tu as dit avant que tu voulais juste que la douleur s'arrête. Et bien ça va définitivement l'éloigner pour un moment." Steve était paniqué. Il ne pensait pas assez clairement pour enregistrer aucune de ses informations. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un autre homme qui l'approchait avec une drogue. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était un autre homme essayant de le blesser. La procédure inconnue que Dan lui avait fait avait grandement amplifié ses sentiments de peur, colère et douleur.

Et ses sentiments de peur, colère et douleur déclenchaient la télékinésie.

Peut être était-ce une meilleure idée de reculer.

Bruce arrêta de bouger. Il posa la valise sur le sol. "D'accord," dit-il doucement, purgeant sa voix de tout sauf de compassion. "On va pas le faire. Mais peux-tu t'asseoir. Laisse moi t'examiner encore. Me laisseras-tu faire quelques relevés ?" Cela, Bruce n'en savait rien. Il ne mentait pas quand il avait dit à Steve qu'il n'avait pas équipements pour faire les tests nécessaires à porter de main. Mais toutes les raisons pour calmer Rogers et le faire rasseoir était une bonne raison, même si elle était absurde.

Steve était comme un animal pris au piège. Ton et Bruce gardaient tout deux leur distance, mais il les regardait chacun comme une menace. Il ne n'assit pas. S'il ne les laissait pas s'approcher, il n'y avait pas beaucoup qu'ils pouvaient. Nouveaux pouvoirs mis à part, il restait bien plus fort et rapide qu'eux deux combinés. Ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer, pas sans le costume de Tony et pas sans le Hulk. _Pitié faites qu'on ne recoure pas ça ..._

Le contrôle s'échappait de leur doigts serrés, à la fois le contrôle de Steve sur ses émotions et le contrôle de Tony et Bruce sur la situation. Bruce pouvait à peine respirer. "Cap", dit Tony, s'approchant. "Allez. On va pas te faire de mal. Peu importe ce qui se passe dans ta tête qui te rend cinglé, c'est pas réel."

Steve recula davantage. Il frappa l'un des bancs avec sa hanche qui le percuta assez fort pour le faire trembler avant qu'il ne s'accroche au bord. "Restez loin de moi," ordonna-t-il.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Tony d'exaspération. "On veut juste de donner un truc pour t'aider à te relaxer. Arrête d'être sur tes gardes. Bruce a raison ; si tu souffres, y'a un problème." Tony roula un peu des yeux. "Enfin, c'est plus qu'évident. Allez, ne nous pousse pas-"

"Vous pousser à quoi ?" grogna Steve. "Me forcer ? Me mettre à terre ?"

Tony soupira lentement, partageant un regard avec Bruce. Il haussa légèrement les épaules. "Oui. On le fera si on le doit. Mais je veux pas le faire. Je veux _vraiment_ pas le faire. Donc ne faisons juste pas ça. Coopère simplement. Ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde."

"Plus facile ?" L'expression de Steve se brisa en panique, en réalisation d'à quel point cela pouvait aller, en réalisation de de quoi le menaçait Tony. Une seconde plus tard, la panique grandit en rage. "Vous restez le plus putain de loin possible !" cria-t-il.

"Calme toi," pria Bruce. "Personne ne va te forcer à faire-"

"Non ! Je vais pas vous laisser me droguer !"

"Steve-"

Et voilà ce qu'il en était. Il allait s'échapper.

"Maintenant, J !" Le mur arrière du labo s'ouvrit et des flashs de rouge et d'or s'éparpillèrent dans la salle. Tony restait immobile lorsque Iron Man le recouvrait, les pièces de l'armure entourant son corps presque plus vite que Bruce ne pouvait voir. Les yeux blancs d'Iron Man luisèrent après que le masque de métal couvrît le visage de Tony. "Maintenant rends toi. On ne va pas te forcer."

Mais c'était déjà fait. Tony sortit à peine les mots de sa bouche que Steve ne plissât les yeux et tranchât l'air de son bras. Iron Man s'envola de sa positon comme s'il avait été frappé par une force invisible et fut jeté à l'autre bout de la salle. Bruce se baissa sous Tony qui fut propulsé au dessus de lui en une-demi seconde et fracassa le mur de l'autre côté de la salle. Steve grogna de douleur, serrant le poing puis poussa ses mains vers le sol et fit le plafond s'écroula au dessus de Tony. Le rugissement de placoplatre détruit, de métal tordu et de verres se brisant résonna à travers le labo. Steve jeta un coup d'œil à Bruce et son expression était illisible. Puis il se retourna et fila.

L'énormité de ce qu'il venait juste de se passait laissa Bruce sous le choc. Il entendit Tony bougeant sous le débris et Iron Man émergea des décombres, de la poussière de cloison recouvrant la surface brillant du costume. "Merde, dit-il. "JARVIS, verrouille la Tour !"

"Je suis quasiment certain que des verrous n'empêcheront pas Capitaine Rogers de s'échapper," rappela JARVIS.

Tony jeta un regard furieux à Bruce. "T'es sérieux ? T'as pas pensé que peut être ramener de la drogue n'était pas une bonne idée ?"

Bruce se tendit, sa patience tout sauf usé. "Car ramener ton armure l'était ?"

Iron Man suivit la trace de Rogers. Quand il réalisa qu'il était seul, il retourna un regard noir vers Bruce. "Tu comptes aider ? Allez !"

"Je suis pas sûr que je devrais laisser sortir the Other Guy," retourna avec force Bruce, même si vu comment les choses évoluaient, ça pourrait devenir inévitable. Y penser le bouleversait ... Il ramassa rapidement la valise du sol et tituba vers le banc. Il la posa et l'ouvrit. Les deux seringues capuchonnés étaient toujours à l'intérieure, heureusement intactes.

"On a besoin de lui !" insista Tony. "C'est plus que du sauvetage. Et Rogers et moi ont est un peu près égaux quand il n'était gonflés au super pouvoirs du cerveau. Je peux pas le prendre tout seul." Cela prenait beaucoup pour Stark de ne serait-ce qu'admettre qu'il n'était pas assez pour gérer une situation. "Est-ce que ce truc peut le mettre k.o ?"

"Je sais pas," confessa Bruce. Il essayait difficilement de garder ses émotions sous contrôle alors qu'il sortait les seringues de la valise. Il traversa la pièce et les tendit à Stark. "Je pense que ça devrait, mais -"

"En veux toi plus tard," lâcha Iron Man. Il prit les piqûres de Bruce. "Arrête le avant qu'il se blesse lui ou quelqu'un d'autre."

"Tony, on ne peut pas -"

"Monsieur, Capitaine Rogers essaye de se diriger vers le bas de la Tour. Il est dans l'escalier ouest. S'il sort-"

"Je sais !" Ces yeux luisant fixèrent Bruce, inébranlable. "On a besoin de Hulk."

Bruce hésita un instant de plus. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Cela n'a jamais été ce qu'il voulait. Cela faisait plus d'un an depuis qu'il avait relâché le monstre de sa cage et ça faisait deux fois en deux semaines. Et si le Hulk blessait Steve, même accidentellement, il ne serait jamais capable de se le pardonner. Mais Tony avait raison. Il ferma les yeux et lâcha prise.

* * *

Bruce n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de contrôle. La première fois, il y en avait aucun. Depuis, il avait trouver des moyens pour se garder _intact_ (s'il y avait un terme pour ça - honnêtement, c'était dur à décrire) quand son corps n'était plus le sien. Il avait trouvé des moyens pour sentir ce qu'il se passait, de savoir plus haut le mur de rage qui l'éloigna de lui-même et qui brûlait et floutait son monde. Depuis, il avait appris que s'il restait juste un petit peu énervé tout le temps, il pouvait avoir une encre. "Contrôle" est un mot trop fort pour ça. Peut être que conscience l'était aussi. Mais il était là, ne disparaissant pas dans l'oubli, pas écrasé ni tenu captif dans une prison dépourvu de vue, ouïe et touché jusqu'à ce que Hulk soit de nouveau calmé. Désormais, c'était plus une inversion, un changement de rôle. Il était la racine de l'esprit de Hulk et pas l'inverse. Et cette racine était un seul message qu'il répétait encore et encore et encore, jusqu'à qu'il restât encré.

 _Ne le blesse pas._

Le monstre respira lourdement contre le soupire, les muscles bombés, le coeur tambourinant et la frustration le guidant. Mais cette pensée était forte. _Ne le blesse pas. Ne fais pas ça. Ne le blesse pas._

Hulk grogna, mécontent de l'ordre de Bruce, mais il s'y plierait. Bruce força les souvenirs à la surface, les ramena à travers la tempête tonnante de rage. Des souvenirs de Captain America, vêtu de rouge, blanc et bleu avec son bouclier brillant. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, Hulk et cet homme. Cela faisait un moment, mais Hulk avait besoin de se souvenir de cet homme qui était son camarade. Cet homme qui était son capitaine. _Tu le connais. Steve. Un ami._

Une pensée calme. Une pensée simple. Quelque chose que Hulk pouvait comprendre et auquel il pouvait obéir. _Ne le blesse pas._

Et le Hulk écouta.

Le monstre ravagea le 31e étage de la Tour Stark, courant pour atteindre l'escalier ouest. Il explosa le concret de la cage et y sauta, fracassant et détruisant tout sur son passage, le volume massive de son corps et de sa force faisant les marches s'effondrer. Il attrapa le mur, les doigts s'enfonçant dans le ciment robuste comme s'il n'était rien, glissant rapidement avant qu'il n'aperçoive l'homme. Steve. _Ne le blesse pas._ Hulk grogna en réponse irritée par ce rappel, ralentissant sa descente. _Steve. Attrape le . Ne le blesse pas._ Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent. Il s'envola sur le côté pour éviter Hulk tout en atterrissant sur une des plateforme en dehors de l'étage plus bas. Son visage baignait dans la sueur. Hulk grogna de nouveau, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur et il avança sa main massive vers Steve.

Steve fit marche arrière. _Doucement. Doucement._ Hulk lutta pour se retenir, ignorant le désir attrayant de fracasser, battre, pulvériser et extérioriser sa rage. Quand Steve repoussa sa main par contre, le besoin de contre-attaquer devint incontrôlable. Il bougea vite, amenant son autre poing vers Steve mais le soldat attrapa son bras et poussa avec tant de puissance que Hulk trébucha de surprise tout seul. Dans un coin de l'esprit de Hulk, une petite partie de Bruce était toujours conscient que ce n'était pas juste grâce à la force amélioré par le sérum que Steve l'égalait. Steve contrôlait l'énergie cinétique, ralentissant le choc et dissipant la force jusqu'à ce que le coup soit parable. Cette mèche de compréhension était presque anéantie par l'irritation de Hulk lorsque sa proie s'échappait et fit un bon d'une vingtaine de mètre vers les escaliers détruits vers l'étage au dessus d'eux.

Hulk n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper. Il le chassa vers le haut, remontant vers des étages plus haut. Steve envoya des débris sous lui, arrachant les escaliers hors du mur et fit flotter du métal tordu et des restes de ciment. Hulk esquiva, le dévia et prit les coups comme de rien n'était, suivant rapidement et ne laissant pas Rogers le devancer. Au sommet des escaliers, Steve se retourna et, d'un mouvement sauvage de son bras, fit tomber le reste des escaliers. Hulk ne fut pas dérangé même si les marches disparaissaient sous ses pieds. Il tonna ses jambes, serra les cuisses, sauta et atterrit.

En face de lui, Steve titubait, tombant presque sur ses genoux alors qu'il poussait les portes des cages d'escaliers pour les ouvrir et trébucha à l'intérieur. Iron Man l'attendait mais le soldat le passa. Tony essaya de l'attraper. Steve le repoussa sans même le toucher et le tint contre le mur au fond du couloir. Il fit une pause pour le faire, garder Iron Man cloué, l'armure se tordant et flambant sous la force incroyable pour le garder sur le mur. Le Hulk rugit et chargea, l'étage tremblant sous la bête déchaînée. Steve lâcha Tony et se recroquevilla, haletant en douleur et propulsa cet incroyable pouvoir qu'il avait utilisé contre Iron Man sur Hulk. Hulk n'état pas préparé et l'impact le renvoya sur le mur opposé, traversant ce dernier et atterrissant dans la salle derrière. La frustration brûla à travers le monstre, devenant plus en plus sauvage, féroce à chaque seconde, alors qu'il retourna vers le couloir.

Iron Man tacla Steve. Ils luttèrent dans un flou de coup de pieds, poings et de corps tordus, se fracassant dans les murs et dérapant le long du parquet ciré, avant que Tony ménagea d'une quelconque manière de le mettre à terre. Il se mit au dessus du soldat étalé. "Arrête !" cria Stark. Il cloua un des poignets de Steve, le chevauchant de toute sa force, tâtonnant pour les seringues coincés dans son costume.

L'autre main de Steve s'accrocha à la gorge d'Iron Man et la serra. Le métal se plia. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue de la pique que Tony cherchait. "Non ! _Me touche pas ! Bucky !_ " Il rejeta sa tête en horreur abjecte. _"Aide moi !"_

"Monsieur, je crois que Capitaine Rogers est en train d'avoir un flashback ou une sorte de cauchemar éveillé."

"Tu crois ? Garde le immobile, putain !"

"Le retenir ainsi ne fera que-"

"Steve, écoute moi ! Tu dois arrêter ! On essaye de t'aider !"

"Éloigne toi de moi !" cria Steve. _"Dégage !"_ Une vague d'énergie semblait irradier de lui, violente et puissante, frappant tout ce qui l'entourait. L'électricité explosa, les conduits surchauffant dans les murs. Les murs se brisèrent. Le cloison et le plâtre craquèrent et s'écroulèrent. Les fenêtres explosèrent et les murs s'effondrèrent. Le couloir entier vibra et fut secoué lorsque sa structure fut détruite. Des débris tombèrent de partout alors que le sommet de tour tremblait. Les décombres dégringolait des fenêtres vers l'extérieur. Iron Man fut propulsé vers le plafond par un coup concentré en pouvoir télécinétique et il alla directement à l'étage du dessus. Hulk avança sa corpulence vers le soldat qui était allongé, haletant mais les yeux féroce le transpercèrent, brillant de douleur et de folie croissante. "N'avance pas plus !" hurla-t-il. Hulk n'écouta pas. Il craqua et rugit. Il y avait quelques efforts pour contrôler sa force mais ils s'usaient au fil des secondes avec sa patiente. Il essayait de piétiner l'autre homme mais Steve fut trop rapide. Il se retourna sur ses genoux, escalada à travers les décombres et la respiration coupée, Hulk fut coincé sur place par une force qui le repoussait aussi fort qu'il fondait vers lui. C'était comme s'ils y avaient des chaines autour ses bras et ses jambes ainsi qu'autour de sa poitrine, le tirant vers l'autre côté du couloir. Le tirant, le poussant et le compressant. Il lutta mais il ne se libéra que quand ce fut trop tard. Steve s'échappait. Steve était parti.

Hurlk cria de frustration. Bruce lutta pour retenir ni'mporte quelles pensées qu'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'avoir alors que le vent et le tonnerre de la rage grandissante de Hulk les détruisaient. _Ne blesse pas Steve. Arrête le._ Iron Man tomba à travers les restes effrités du plafond. "Merde," haleta-t-il, luttant pour se relever. "JARVIS ?"

"Je ne pense qu'il sache où il est. Il se dirige plus haut."

Plus haut. Et la seule chose au dessus d'eux était la penthouse. Même sous l'emprise étouffante du monstre, Bruce comprit ce que cela voulut dire.

"Mon Dieu," dit Tony. Il activa les propulseurs des bottes d'Iron Man et se propulsa de retour dans le trou dans le plafond. Puis il balança ses mains en avant et son armure se détacha pour voler vers le bâtiment. "Vas y !" cria-t-il au Hulk, tenant toujours fermement les deux aiguilles. "Vas à Pepper !"

C'était la connexion entre Bruce et Tny qui convint Hulk de bouger. La bête sauta, agrandissant le mur et atterrit à l'étage du dessus. Il s'envola, courant entre les murs et les salles sur son chemin jusqu'à la penthouse. Le sommet de la Tour tremblait sous la pression du carnage de Hulk le long de celui-ci. La rage montait, grandissait encore et encore et se rependait à travers l'épaisseur de muscles. Cela devenait une avalanche désormais, une série de raz-de-marée, l'un après l'autre. Elle dégringolait à travers son esprit et détruisit tout dans son passage. Bruce tint bon. Il savait qu'il pouvait. _Sauve Pepper. Ne blesse pas Steve. Ne blesse aucun d'eux._

Hulk fonça à travers le mur extérieur de la penthouse avec un jet de cloison et de mobiliers s'envola suite à l'impact. Il eut un cri perçant. "Steve ! Steve, c'est quoi ton problème ?" Un carreau onéreux se brisa sous son pied lorsqu'il perça un autre mur de son épaule et fit interruption dans la chambre.

Iron Man était dressé contre le mur. Pas Iron Man. La plaque avant se leva et le visage pale de Pepper apparut sous. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de terreur et confusion. Son regard passa de Steve, qui se dressait au milieu de la salle, au Hulk, qui grognait et qui avançait le pas lourd. Steve haletait, tremblant, son regard parcourant la salle apeurée mais ne voyant rien. Et le Hurlk se prépara à bondir. Une tension éternelle passa.

 _"Pepper !"_ cria Stark depuis le fond du couloir.

Ce fut assez pour briser le silence. Steve avança sa main vers Hulk, le repoussant de nouveau mais le soldat fatiguait et la force sous le coup n'était pas de même ampleur qu'avant. Le Hulk cria sa frustration d'être planté contre un mur, des tableaux inestimables tombant au sol et se brisant. Steve serra les dents, luttant pour le gardant là. Pepper remit le masque d'Iron Man et leva le propulseur droit du costume. De la lumière bleu luit de menace. "Steve !" Sa voix résonna sous le casque d'Iron Man. "Arrête ça ! Laisse le partir !"

Tony courut à travers les portes de la chambre. "Pepper, non !"

Steve lança un regard furieux à Stark, le rejetant contre le mur avec un jet de son autre bras. "Oh mon Dieu !" cria Pepper et son propulseur fit feu.

Le tir frappa l'épaule droite de Steve. Il tomba dans un cri et se retourna vers Pepper. La douleur et la peur était soudainement parties de son regard. Désormais, il n'y avait que colère. Elle était brillant et lumineuse, grouillant de violence détraquée, brûlant de rage qui était joyeusement libérée. C'était terrifiant.

Ses lèvres se tordirent en un petit sourire. Et puis il désassembla l'armure.

Pepper cria lorsque l'armure fut arrachée. Les gants et les protèges avant bras tombèrent, l'arc réacteur se détacha. Pièce par pièce, Iron Man fut retiré, laissant Pepper au maximum de sa vulnérabilité contre le mur. L'armure se rassembla en un flash en face de la rousse, lévitant et menaçant son corps tremblant. Elle activa ce regard vicieux et malveillant. Son propulseur se leva et se pointa vers la CEO. Elle se chargea en puissance, brillant, brûlant d'une énergie meurtrière.

"Non !" cria Tony alors qu'il courut vers l'intérieur de la salle. "Non ! Ne fais pas ça Steve ! C'est Pepper ! Tu vas blesser Pepper !"

Steve arrêta. En un clin d'œil, tout fut parti. La rage. La folie. Ses yeux s'agrandissant, se remplissant de peur et de douleur à nouveau, se remplissant de larmes. Iron Man tomba en morceau en face de leurs yeux, l'armure frappa le sol de la chambre tout d'un coup. "Oh, Dieu …" soupira-t-il. Il trébucha et tomba sur ses genoux. La salle semblait grogner, les choses tremblaient, s'agitaient, se brisaient alors qu'il plongea son visage entre ses mains et s'effondra.

La force retenant Hulk au mur disparut. La bête dévora la distance jusqu'à Steve en deux enjambés gargantuesque et le mit à terre. Le soldat ne lutta pas, tombant sous le poids de Hurlk. Sa tête percuta le tapis. Il était allongé mollement alors que Hulk avança sa main immense et la pressa contre la gorge de Steve. Tout pouvoir s'était évanoui du corps sous lui. Une pression et il pouvait briser le cou de cet homme. Le besoin de l'écraser était quasiment dévorant. _Non ! Ne le blesse pas !_

Hulk était en colère mais il ne fit rien.

Tony attrapa Pepper. "Tu vas bien ? Hein ?" demanda-t-il la voix rauque. Il était paniqué, ses yeux écarquillés et secoués par à quel point Steve avait été proche de la tuer. Elle ne pouvait articuler aucun mot, son visage baigné de larmes mais elle hocha la tête. Il ne passa pas une autre seconde à ses côtés, courant au lieu de ça au milieu de la pièce où Hulk avait pigé Steve. Il sortit une des seringues des poches de son pantalon, glissant sur ses genoux.

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de Steve. Il était tourmenté. Il agonisait. Grimaçant d'une douleur inexorable. Complètement dévasté. Il regarda Tony et le _vit_. "Fais que ça s'arrête," supplia-t-il. "Tony, s'il te plait, aide moi. _Pitié_ … Je-"

Tony se décomposa pendant une seconde avant de débouchant l'aiguille. "On va arranger ça," jura-t-il le souffle coupé. Il attrapa l'autre poignet de Steve fermement, conscient de la brûlure saignante sur l'épaule de Rogers pendant qu'il tenait adroitement son bras. Steve pouvait se libérer facilement mais il ne le fit pas et Stark planta l'aiguille dans son biceps.

Le soldat ne lutta pas, respirant des bouffés serrés et irrégulier. "Je suis tellement désolée." Ses yeux étaient bleu foncé, mouillés et _brisés_. "Je pouvais pas … J'ai pas …"

"Je sais," calma doucement Tony. Il retira l'aiguille et la jeta sur le côté. Mais il ne lâcha pas son poignet. Il posa sa main libre sur le front de Steve avec une preuve inhabituellement de réconfort et réarrangea ses cheveux en bataille. "Dors ok." Les yeux de Steve se fermèrent et sa respiration se calma. Le sédatif l'affectait.

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd de douleur, de peur et de panique lentement apaisée. _C'est fini. Tu peux partir._ Hulk recula, fixa avec méfiance à l'homme à présent inconscient sous lui, ne faisait pas confiance à la voix de Bruce. Sa colère commença à se dissiper et la logique essaya de reprendre place. Au fil des longues secondes qui passaient, la colère se refroidit encore et encore. _Pars._

La sensation déroutante de revenir dans sa chair, du contrôle sur son corps retournant, submergea Bruce. Il se recroquevilla et cela faisait mal. La confusion le laissait vacillant, ses sens épars alors que Hulk disparaissait de son esprit. Et désormais il était assis au dessus de Steve dans les restes en lambeaux de ses vêtements et il avait sa main accrochait autour de la gorge du capitaine inconscient.

Bruce respirait lourdement, son coeur se calmant du flux abondant d'adrénaline. Il avala la salive, la gorge sèche, son corps picotant et douloureux d'exténuation comme toujours après qu'il revienne. Il lâcha prise, ses doigts tendus et capricieux. Il sentait le poux de Steve sous ses doigts et trouva que son le rythme de son coeur était toujours trop rapide, même si il s'était amélioré. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps ils avaient avant que le soldat ne digère la dendrotoxine. Pendant un moment, pourtant, le soulagement était trop fort pour s'en soucier.

Tony s'écroula à ses cotés. Il ne pouvait pas reprendre sa respiration, jetant de coups d'œil mous aux restes de sa chambre. Il rencontra finalement le regard de Pepper. Elle se leva du mur lentement, à tâtons, son visage blanc, mouillé et terrifiée. Elle courut sur la point des pieds aux côtés de Tony, s'accrochant à lui. "Tu vas bien," murmura-t-elle, s'écroula sur ses genoux et prenant son visage blessé entre ses mains.

"Ouais," dit-il doucement. Il mit la main de Steve contre son ventre avant que Bruce ne descendît doucement du corps immobile de Rogers. La poitrine de Steve se levait et se baissait régulièrement dans une rythme correcte et calme. Bruce vérifia son poux à nouveau et le trouva encore plus lent. La drogue marchait. _Dieu Merci._ "Je vais bien. Tu vas bien. Steve va bien. Bruce ?"

Bruce glissa vers le sol sale à côté de l'inventeur. "Ouais." Ce fut le mieux qu'il put sortir.

Tony lui tapota la jambe. "On va tous bien."

Cela ne donnait pas cette impression. L'écho de la lutte horrifique était forte, haineuse et remplissait la chambre ravagé. Eux trois fixèrent le corps endormi de Steve en face d'eux, horreur et paniqué au-delà des pensées cohérents. Ils fixaient comme si les yeux de Steve allaient s'ouvrir dans n'importe quelle minute, comme s'il pouvait se réveiller et les menaçait à nouveau, aussi violemment, détraqué et dangereux qu'il l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il étai assommé. _Dieu Merci._

Finalement, Tony secoua la tête. Il posa son regard sur Bruce. "Maintenant on fait quoi ?"

Bruce ne savait pas, mais qu'importe ce que c'était, il devait le trouver.

Vite.


	9. Chapitre 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : [Traduction] Merci beaucoup vous tous pour les commentaires merveilleux. Je les apprécie sincèrement ! Pour les choses médicales de ce chapitre, je me considère comme un peu près une connaisseuse et j'ai fait mes recherches, mais je ne suis pas une experte. Si vous trouvez une erreur, s'il-vous-plaît, faites le moi savoir :-). Aussi, il y a quelques références à certaines parties d'Agents of SHIELD, mais rien que j'appelai un spoiler.

Enfin, Steve a besoin d'un câlin. C'est une bonne chose que Clint soit là. Appréciez !

* * *

Clint reçut un appel il y a environ une heure après que lui et Romanoff soient retournés au Bureaux du SHIELD à Manhattan. Il fut à peine hors de la douche qu'il entendit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il alla le pécher, une serviette attachée à la hanche et il jura avec énervement sur l'eau s'éparpillant tout le long du sol des nouveaux quartiers qu'on lui avait assigné. Il jeta un regard au nom entrant. "Steve, quoi de beau ?"

"Barton ?" La voix à l'autre bout du fil était facilement reconnaissable et définitevement pas celle de Steve.

L'inquiète s'enfouilla immédiatement en Clint. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose allait terriblement mal. "Stark, pourquoi bordel avez-vous le téléphone de Steve ?"

"Avez-vous vu les infos ?"

"Je reviens à peine de l'autre côté de l'atlantique. J'ai rien vu du tout."

Stark fit une pause. Clint pouvait pratiquement entendre l'autre homme luttait pour rester calme. "Rogers a un sérieux problème. Sérieux, genre _sérieux,_ problème." Le coeur de Clint commença aussitôt à frapper contre ses côtés. L'eau qui recouvrait sa peau devint glaciale. Tony avait ces moments (beaucoup de moments en fait) où il utilisait le dramatique et l'exagération pour provoquer les gens mais quelque chose disait à Clint que ce n'était pas ce genre de moments. C'était trop cruel pour être une farce. "Vous devez vous ramener à la Tour Stark maintenant. Et j'ai besoin que vous me promettez de ne pas paniquer. N'appelez pas le SHIELD en renfort. N'appelez _personne_. Je suis sérieux. On doit garder ça discret."

"Stark, quelle merd-"

"Ramène toi juste. Presse-toi." Et la ligne se coupa.

Inutile de dire que Clint se pressa. Il n'aimait pas Stark, mais il avait entendu un niveau de peur et de panique dans la voix de l'autre homme qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de lui auparavant. Pas même quand une bombe nucléaire avait été lâchée sur New York City et que le seul choix avait été de s'envoler avec dans un portail Chitauri pour les sauver tous. Cela plus que tout avait poussé Clint à rester discret, même si sa première pensée avait été de reporter cela. Enfin, ça aurait dû être sa première pensée. Au dessus de son devoir envers le SHIELD, il y avait son devoir envers Steve. Si Steve avait besoin de lui, il devait y aller.

Et si Steve avait des ennuis … Son esprit traversa toutes les horribles possibilités. Peut être que ce n'était à cause de ce que Lahey lui avait fait, mais Clint en doutait sincèrement. Et il était assez secoué pour juste le considérer avant de défier la requête de Tony et chercher le support de Natasha. Elle sentit son désarroi presque instantanément, ses yeux bleus se plissant. "C'est Rogers," fut tout ce que Clint eut besoin de dire et elle fut habillée et prête à partir en quelques minutes. Stark pouvait avoir ses problèmes avecl e SHIELD, mais Clint s'en fichait quelque peu. Il était un agent du SHIELD et elle l'était aussi. Steve l'était aussi. Et plus que cela, ils étaient tous des Avengers. Il y avait eu un moment fatidique dix-huits mois de cela quand ils avaient tout combattu côte à côte contre un ennemi commun, en tant qu'équipe, lié ensemble par une expérience dangereuse et incroyable. Cela comptait beaucoup. Et, que Stark aimait ça ou pas, le SHIELD avait fait parti de cela. Alors si Tony ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Natasha, il aura besoin de s'en remettre.

Malgré tout, il n'appela pas Fury. Pas encore.

Ils prirent un 4x4 du SHIELD du garage et roulèrent jusqu'au centre ville aussi vie que possible, même si le trafic était difficile. Il avait essayait de son mieux pour faire ressortir son stoïcisme dont il avait toujours besoin quand il traversait des situations compliqués. Natasha était calme et conservée à côté de lui sur le siège passager, ses yeux perçants examinant les nouvelles du jour sur un ordinateur de bord. C'était un flot précipité, frénétique de petites phrases, de clips vidéos, un spectacle chaotique de gens criant, de voitures explosant. Et d'apparemment Captain America sauvant une douzaine d'otages et innocents civiles d'un cambriolage de banque raté. Cela étant inhabituelle et peut être un peu spectaculaire, en soit, cela n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Les histoires passèrent à une vidéo amatrice filmée une heure de cela du sommet de la Tour Stark étant apparemment détruite pour des attaques intérieurs et inconnus. Les nouvelles médiatiques avaient concentré leurs attentions sur Stark après qu'il eût été découvert que sa petite amie avait été présente avec Steve durant l'incident plus tôt, et ils crépitaient de joie avec ce récent développement. Clint jeta un coup d'œil aux images prises avec une caméra de téléphone de la rue en dessous, du sommet de la tour tremblant, de verres se brisant et des énormes lettres italiques proclamant "STARK" sur le côté lâchant et tombant sur le sol. C'était un miracle que personne ne fût blessé la rue en dessous. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, c'était aussi sérieux que ce que Tony le disait et Clint retrouva son coeur battant de nouveau à toute allure.

Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Steve se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé tout seul. Il aurait dû rejeter les ordres de Fury d'aller avec Romanoff et chasser les associés des mercenaires impliqués dans le plan de Lahey. Il aurait dû rester aux côtés de Steve, même si son ami avait semblé enthousiaste, robuste et en pleine santé. Cette voix persistance de doute l'avait harcelé le matin où il alla jusqu'à a Tour Stark pour dire à Steve qu'il partait pour Balkans. Il avait essayait de l'ignorer parce que c'était son travail, et que Steve le savait aussi bien que lui. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient en tant qu'agents du SHIELD, et ils devaient prendre les missions auxquelles ils étaient assignés. Et dire qu'il ne voulait pas traquer ses bâtards, d'essayer d'aller au fond de cette histoire, aurait été un mensonge. Il devait savoir, autant pour son bien que celui de Steve. Ces monstres, qui qu'ils soient et tous ceux qui étaient liés à eux, devaient être éradiqués, arrachés de leurs trous et retirés de l'existence. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans leurs métiers pour se reposer et s'en remettre, mais il y avait un sacré paquets d'opportunités pour la vengeance. Steve ne voudrait pas qu'il fasse quoique ce soit d'imprudent et il n'en avait pas vraiment fait (du moins rien qui le ferait perdre le sommeil). Et Steve lui avait _dit_ de partir, sachant que Clint était inquiet et chercher un raison pour rester avec lui sans jamais l'admettre.

Mais Clint aurait dû écouter cette voix, cette voix pleine de culpabilité, d'inquiétude et de doute. Et désormais que lui et Natasha se faufilaient à travers la foule de journalistes et de spectateurs retenus par le personnel de sécurité de Stark et entrèrent dans la Tour, il avait besoin de rester calme. Il avait besoin d'ignorer sa peur, sa colère et le sentiment sombre d'appréhension rongeant le fond de son estomac. Il avait besoin de se concentrer.

Aucune dose de concentration, aussi intense soit-elle, n'aurait pu le préparer pour ce qu'il découvrit.

"Seigneur," murmura-t-il lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et révélèrent le désastre. Il partagea un regard rapide avec Natasha avant de marcher vers le bazar qu'était le sommet de la Tour Stark. Il y avait des débris partout, étalés tout le long des étages qui étaient autrefois impeccables, répandus long des couloirs et des chambres. Des meubles cassés, des murs déchirés et du verre brisé. On aurait dit qu'une bombe avait explosé.

"Agent Barton." La voix calme surprit Clint pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne la reconnaisse. "C'est bon de vous revoir, même si j'aurai souhaité que les circonstances soient meilleures."

"JARVIS, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Natasha. Elle regarda autour avec fascination. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

"M. Stark est dans la penthouse. Je suis certain qu'il expliquera." Ce n'était pas une réponse, et si un ordinateur pouvait sonner aussi troublé, JARVIS avait réussit le faire. Les deux agents du SHIELD partagèrent un autre regard inquiet avant de marcher rapidement à travers les décombres pour arriver à l'immense penthouse. Ils bougèrent vite, le verre se broyant sous leurs bottes alors qu'ils traçaient leur chemin à travers les couloirs. Quelques salles étaient complément démolis, des trous gigantesques de coups qui avaient fait traverser des murs. Des restes de cloison éparpillés dans le corridor et Clint les poussa sur le côté. Finalement, ils atteignirent ce qu'il assuma être la chambre de Stark, marchant vers les portes qui étaient entrouvertes, plutôt que ce trou ridiculement large placé là où eut un mur autrefois. Et désormais, aucune dose de force, aussi intense aurait été-t-elle, n'aurait pu le préparer pour ce qu'il vit.

"Steve," murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il fut à l'autre bout de la pièce en un clin d'œil, courant vers le lit. Steve était allongé au dessus des couvertures de soies sur le côté, la petite amie de Stark assise près de lui et le berçant tendrement. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremblant incontrôlablement. La sueur baignait son visage d'un éclat humide. Son épaule droite était une pagaille de peau brûlé et de sang. Et ses mains étaient attachés derrière son dos.

"C'est quoi ça, Barton ?" La voix colérique de Stark attira son attention et il se retourna pour trouver l'inventeur arrivant dans la chambre depuis une salle de bain spacieuse à leur gauche qui semblait heureusement intacte. Il avait son costume d'Iron Man sans le casque et il portait un kit de premier secours large et bien remplie. Son regard furieux se posa sur Romanoff. "Quelle partie de "soyez discret" n'avez-vous pas compris ?"

Clint ne pouvait pas se soucier moins de la colère de Stark. Il regarda Steve trembler, effrayé au point de le toucher. Le visage de Steve se tordit en une grimace vicieuse et il respirait des bouchées d'air épuisées et serrées. Il semblait souffrir d'une douleur intense. Tout ce que Clint avait essayé de garder sous contrôle depuis qu'il avait quitté les Bureaux du SHIELD éclatèrent au grand jour. "Pourquoi bordel de merde était-il comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" cria-t-il. Il lança un regard furieux à Tony. "Libérez le ! Vous pouvez pas voir qu'il souffre ?"

Potts leva le regard. Ses joues étaient tachées de larmes mais elle semblait remarquablement calme pour quelqu'un dont la maison était en ruine avec Captain Ameirca attaché et soufrant sur son lit avec sa tête sur leurs genoux. "Tony, vite," appela-t-elle. Stark retira son regard colérique des deux agents du SHIELD avant de se retourner vers le lit. Il se laissa tomber dessus, posa le kit de premier secours au sol et l'ouvrit.

Clitn s'avança, essayant de garder ses émotions sous contrôle pour qu'il puisse pensait logiquement. Il essayait de son mieux de ne pas voir la bar de métal qu'Iron Man avait évidemment enroulé autour des poignets de Steve avec sa force accrue. Les chevilles du capitaine étaient ligotées de la même manière. Heureusement, Natasha était plus calme que lui. "Que s''est-il passé ?" demanda-t-elle.

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à Pepper. Son visage était meurtri et ses tempes étaient sanglantes. Clint pouvait voir du verre briller dans ses cheveux. Ses gants se détachèrent de ses mains sous un coulissement, il les mit à terre et prit un compresse stérile et une paire de ciseaux du kit. Pepper calma gentiment Steve, ses doigts se faufilant avec apaisement à travers ses cheveux plein de sueur pendant que Tony avança ses mains, coupa et retira les restes du t-shirt vert de Steve de la brûlure. Clint eut un meilleur regard dessus lorsqu'il s'avança. Il avait vu ce genre de blessure avant, criblant le corps de Chitauri dans les rues de New York et peinte sur les mercenaires sur qui il avait tiré dans le laboratoire de Lahey. C'était une brûlure de propulseur.

Le corps de Steve était tendu, chacun de ses muscles étaient durs sous les doigts de Clint alors qu'il approcha ses mains pour aider Tony à nettoyer la brûlure. "Stark," insista Natasha, "commence à parler."

"Ouais, euh, je sais pas vraiment comment le dire, donc je vais juste le dire. Steve était devenu fou."

Clint supposa que cela devrait être évident. Un sacré combat avait clairement eut lui ici, un qui avait causé des trous dans les murs et brisait tout ce qui était fait de verre dans les étapes les plus hauts. Il fit aussi tomber le logo "STARK" du sommet du bâtiment. Et ces trous dans les murs et plafonds semblaient être de manière troublante à la taille de Hulk. Stark et Potts paraissaient tout deux dévastés, traumatisés et secoués. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas comprendre ça, ne pouvait pas connecter tout les dégâts qu'il voyait et la brûlure sur l'épaule de Steve, avec le fait alarmant que ce combat avait probablement été entre Steve, Tony et Bruce. Et Steve devenir fou ? C'était carrément impossible. Clint connaissait Steve mieux que quiconque, et n'y avait rien qui pouvait pousser Steve à blesser quelqu'un qui n'était pas en bonne santé et clairement pas diabolique. Steve était inébranlable, plein de moral, gentil et compatissant. Steve était calme et honnête. Steve était _Captain America_. Et _rien_ ne pouvait rendre Captain America violent, encore moins _si_ violent.

"Arrête. Attends. Que veux-tu dire par fou ?" demanda Natasha. Elle regarda autour à nouveau, épiant la destruction massive. Clint la connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir la peur dans ses yeux, à quel point elle devenait inquiète.

"Je veux dire complètement cinglé," Tony répondit la voix serrée. Il attrapa une bouteille de nettoyant salin du kit et le pressa contre la brûlure sévère. Steve grogna et essaya de se recroquevilla davantage mais ne se réveilla pas. "L'expérience de Lahey lui a fait un truc. Un truc vraiment mauvais. Apparemment, c'est un télékinésiste maintenant."

"Un … Un quoi ?"

"Un télékinésiste," cria Stark avec irritation. Il se retourna pour regarder sèchement au dessus de son épaule Natasha. "Tu sais, bouger les choses avec son esprit ?"

C'était impossible. Ce genre d'absurdité n'existait pas en dehors des BD et des films. C'était … Les yeux de Natasha se posèrent sur l'ouverture saignante au coin de la tête de Stark. "Ton coup à la tête était fort comment ?"

"Je suis sérieux ! _Regarde_ autour ! Tu penses que c'est arrivé simplement tout seul ?" Le désespoir fit craquer la voix de Stark. Rien de son habituel arrogance calme et fraîche n'était là. Rien de son allégresse sarcastique. Il était à fleur de peau et terrifié. "Il nous a failli nous tuer avant qu'on finisse par l'atteindre !"

"Ce n'est pas sa faute," dit Pepper, serrant Steve alors qu'un frisson détruit sa stature imposante. Les yeux bleus de Pepper étaient mouillés de larmes. "Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait."

Tony secoua la tête. Il retourna soigner la plaie. "Peu importe. On doit faire un truc vite. On l'a sonné mais le sédatif ne va pas durer vu comment son corps digère les choses. On lui a déjà donné une autre dose. On peut pas le laisser se réveiller. Il ne contrôle pas ses actions et ça nourrit ses émotions. Tout ce truc est si dérangé. Tellement dérangé. Il est détraqué. On doit le garder inconscient jusqu'à-"

"Attends ! Attends !" bégaya Natasha. Elle était à bout de souffle, totalement perdu. Cela prenait beaucoup pour faire perdre son calme à Black Widow. "Juste … Je veux dire comment …"

Tony jeta un regard furieux vers elle. "Laisse moi le dire plus simplement," dit-il sur un ton condescendant. Sa détresse remplissait sa voix de venin. "La drogue mystère de Lahey qu'on a tous cru qu'elle ne faisait rien ? Elle a fait quelque chose. Elle a fait quelque chose de très mal. Steve a fait levé un revolver à cinq mètres à travers les airs vers sa main et a tiré sur quelqu'un. Il a empêché un bus public d'écraser une famille sans même le _toucher_. Il a fait disjoncter le système électrique de la Tour juste en devenant énervé. Ma nouvelle déco ? Courtoisie de l'Ouragan Steve."

"Stark, calme toi," dit Natasha aussi calmement qu'elle le puisse. Pepper leva ses mains et attrapa l'épaule de Tony, des larmes impuissantes coulant de ses yeux.

Tony baissa la tête. Il semblait atterré par l'inquiétude. La culpabilité. Clint n'aurait jamais cru voir une chose telle que la honte abattre le milliardaire égocentrique. "Je sais ce ça sonne fou, et ça l'est. C'est incroyable. Mais vous devez me croire. Bruce a dit que Steve est venu à lui avant que ça arrive. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait ces cauchemars et ces migraines intenses. Ça a duré pendant des jours je crois et ça le rendait fou. Littéralement. Peut que si nous avions remarqué …"

Clint ne pouvait pas empêcher le déchaînement brûlant de sa colère. Voir Steve ainsi, entendre ce que Stark disait sur lui … Apparemment, Rogers avait souffert, souffert au point de la folie, juste devant leurs yeux et ils n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. "Pourquoi vous n'avez pas remarqué ?" demanda-t-il cruellement.

"Car j'ai foiré !" retourna Tony avec autant de colère. "Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait l'air bien ! Il continuait de dire qu'il allait bien ! Comment étais-je sensé savoir qu'il mentait ?"

"Tony," murmura Pepper doucement.

Stark la regarda, regarda son expression détruite et ses yeux implorant. Il soupira et secoua de nouveau la tête. "Peu importe," répéta-t-il, cette fois la voix plus forte et résolue. "Qui sait si nous aurions plus faire quoique ce soit pour arrêter ça. Le fait est : on doit faire quelque chose maintenant."

"Quoi ?"

"Je sais pas !" La frustration de Stark était frappante. Clint ne le connaissait pas si bien, mais pour lui, admettre qu'il ne pouvait régler quelque chose, qu'il ne savait pas comment réparer quelque chose, semblait quelque chose de difficile. Et cela montrait à quel point la situation était sérieuse. Stark et Banner était deux des hommes les plus intelligents en vie, génies sur tous les plans, et s'ils n'étaient pas sur de quoi faire … "Je veux pas du SHIELD impliqué. Je ne veux _personne_ impliqué si on peut l'éviter car ce qu'il lui arrive n'est pas juste dangereux. Aussi fou que ce soit, l'expérience de Lahey _a marché_. Clint avala difficilement, ses yeux glissant sur le corps tremblant de Steve sous ses mains. Ce que Stark ne disait pas était effroyablement clair. S'il avait raison et que Steve avait désormais de nouveaux pouvoirs de télékinésie (pouvoirs _assez fort_ pour faire autant de dégâts et nécessite deux Avengers en difficulté pour l'arrêter) les conséquences pourraient être dévastatrices et pas juste pour lui-même.

Il n'y avait pas un gouvernement ou une organisation sur la planète qui ne tuerait pas avoir entre ses mains un super soldat qui pouvait altérer le monde avec son esprit.

 _Putain de merde._

"On doit l'amener dans un endroit sûr et caché. On a besoin de temps pour régler ça. Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre que nous pour le faire. Je ne fais confiance à personne qui veuille aider sans essayer de l'utiliser." Stark secoua légèrement sa tête et tourna ses yeux vers Clint. Ils étaient calmes désormais. Ouverts. Implorant timidement. "Mais je vous fais confiance. Vous ne le blesserez pas ou ne le donnerez pas à quelqu'un qui le ferait. Vous êtes son ami."

La façon dont Tony le dit, si certain et soulagé, frappa profondément Clint. L'archer libéra une longue expiration, essayait de faire un sorte que son esprit s'y fasse. Cela ne semblait pas vrai. Cela ne pouvait l'être. Ça avait été trop de mettre de l'espoir en le fait que Steve semblait sain et intact. La dernier fois qu'il avait vu Steve, ses yeux avaient été brillant et son sourire avait été simple. Le deuil et la rage lui volèrent une pensée cohérente pendant un moment et il serra sa main libre en poing assez fort pour enfoncer ses ongles douloureusement dans sa paume. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir. _Il n'aurait jamais dû partir !_

Steve hoqueta, ses pieds frappant faiblement et Clint lutta pour garder le bas de son corps immobiles. La vue des mains de son ami liés derrière lui l'énervèrent de nouveau, mais alors il observa les doigts de Steve se rétractaient et les muscles de bras bougeant et se tendant. Il essayait inconsciemment de se libérer des restreintes. Peut être que Stark eut raison de l'attacher ainsi. Il tremblait de plus en plus, luttant contre les cauchemars et les démons de son esprit semblait-il. Il ne semblait pas pour le moins drogué. Son visage se tordit en une grimace dure. Il gémit à travers ses dents serrés. "Où est Banner ?" demanda Clint avec inquiétude.

Stark finit de nettoyer l'extérieur de la brûlure, de l'eau ensanglantée coulant le long de son couvre-lit précieux. "Au fond de son labo essayant de cuisiner quelque sédatifs de plus," répondit-il. "Tiens ça. On doit se presser." Clint déplaça ses mains et tint les bandages en place pendant que Tony déroula du gaze et l'entoura autour de la blessure. Normalement, une brûlure aussi mauvais demanderait un traitement plus grand mais avec la guérison améliorée de Steve, il ira bien. Et l'emmener à l'hôpital était hors de question, alors ils devaient faire avec ce qu'ils avaient. "Adhésif."

Pepper alla chercher ça, tenant la tête de Steve sur son ventre alors qu'elle se tendit vers le kit pour l'adhésif médical. Elle arracha quelques bandes et les tendit à Stark. Steve grogna de nouveau lorsque Tony arrangea habillement les bandages de son épaule. L'inventeur se pressa pour finir, semblant incroyablement consterné. "Ne me dites pas qu'il se réveille encore."

Clint secoua bêtement la tète, peu certain de quoi faire de tout ça. Il baissa les yeux vers Steve, regardant ses yeux se promenant inconsciemment, désespérément, sous ses paupières fermement closes. "Il ne se réveille pas," dit Clint. "Il rêve."

Cela devint effroyablement évident une seconde plus tard quand Steve rejeta sa tête en arrière et essaya de se reculer. Le son de cri tremblant ramena Clint dans le cauchemar infernal du laboratoire, et ce fut seulement grâce à un calme affiné au fils des années à gérer des situations dangereuses et difficiles qu'il fut capable d'ignorer ses propres mauvais souvenirs. "Doucement !" dit-il, entourant ses bras autour du ventre de Steve et l'immobilisant. "Doucement !"

La chambre _trembla_. C'était comme un tremblement de terre. Les choses tombèrent. Des morceaux du plafond, endommagés et pulvérisés par la lutte antérieure, se détachèrent et tombèrent à terre. Tony était debout, se pressant contre Pepper alors qu'elle tenait la tête de Steve plus fort contre elle, des débris frappant inutilement le dos d'Iron Man. Natasha regarda autour affolée, les yeux écarquillés et pale. Elle murmura quelque chose en russe. Les immenses fenêtres montrant un crépuscule d'été derrière eux tambourinèrent et Steve cria de nouveau. "Je suis désolé ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Ne me fais pas de mal !"

"Steve, personne ne va te blesser," lui assura Clint. Il essaya de calmer le corps tordu. "Steve !"

"Ouais, ça marche pas," dit Tony. "JARVIS, dis moi quand Bruce vient !"

"Il est sur le chemin, monsieur. La stabilité de la structure de la penthouse est compromise. Il y a des incendies aux étages 31, 32 et 34. Le système anti-incendie est opérationnel mais je vous suggère de bouger vers un lieu plus sûr," annonça calmement l'IA.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une option, pas avec tout s'écroulant autour d'eux et le soldat souffrant inconsciemment sur le lit en face d'eux. Steve s'étouffa dans un sanglot, chuchotant des choses que Clint ne pouvait entendre. Clint n'était pas prêt à l'abandonner. C'était un cauchemar. S'ils pouvaient le réveiller de celui-ci, faire un sorte qu'il écoute et se calme … Pepper lâcha lorsque Tony la tira du lit et Clint prit sa place. Il attrapa le visage agonisant de son ami entre ses mains. "Steve, c'est Clint. Allez. Tu vas bien. Tu dois te réveiller."

"Bucky ?" vint un gémissement rauque.

Clint savait que trop bien qui était-ce. Quelque chose en lui se serra. "C'est Clint," rappela-t-il. "Calme toi."

Des yeux bleus à moitié ouverts et nageant dans les larmes s'ouvrirent à lui. "Il le pensait pas," souffla Steve. "Il le pensait vraiment pas. Je jure. Il le pense jamais, Buck."

Peut être que jouer le jeu serait mieux. Peut être que ça offrirait une sorte de réconfort au moins. "Je sais." Il y avait quelque chose de sombre, quelque chose de profondément enterré dans l'esprit de Steve qui revenait à la surface. Clint était diablement compétent pour lire les gens, et il connaissait son ami assez bien pour le voir sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un enfant apeuré. Il avait des yeux comme cela avant. Les yeux de son frère. Les siens, se fixant dans un miroir au milieu des bleus couvrant son visage. Bleus causés par son père. Clint se tendit. "Ça va."

Le visage de Steve s'effrita en une grimace, et soudainement il arqua son dos comme s'il était piégé dans une sorte de crise infernal. Son corps se brisa avec assez de force pour détruire ses os, pour arracher sa peau et Clint le lâcha. Il regarda, les yeux écarquillés et terrifiés, au delà de toutes pensées rationnelles, les fenêtres derrière eux se brisaient complètement. Le verre aiguisé explosa dans la penthouse. Cela semblait être au ralenti, un millions de morceaux luisant tout en tournoyant et reflétant le coucher de soleil. Lorsque les Avengers ne furent jamais frappés, tranchés, coupés ou empalés, Clint réalisa que le verre n'avait pas juste l'air lent. Il _était_ lent.

"Oh mon Dieu," soupira Natasha. Les éclats miroitèrent en face, autour et au dessus d'eux comme une sorte de chandelier tordue et démontée. Les secondes passèrent sous un choc complet alors que tout pailletait et brillait dans un spectacle d'une léthargie agonisante, se dispersant en un motif magnifiquement hasardeux. Un morceau particulièrement large flotta à la limite du visage de Stark. Il tendit une main timide vers l'avant tout en serrant fermement Pepper contre lui, les yeux gros. Il toucha un éclat et le fit tournoyer. Il le regarda tourner et tourner, submergé, choqué de stupeur. Personne ne parle. Personne ne bougea. Personne ne respira.

Aussi soudainement que tout cela arriva, ce fut fini. Steve se renfonça dans le lit. Le verre tomba directement sur le sol comme une pluie de cristal.

Du silence. Des respirations saccadés s'échappant de lèvres tremblantes. Des cœurs tambourinant. "On me croit maintenant ?" demanda doucement Tony.

"Oh putain," soupira Clint. Steve haleta en face de lui, luttant faiblement contre ses restreintes. S'il avait été assez conscient pour mettre toute sa force à le faire, il aurait pu les retirer. Clint était effrayé de toucher l'autre homme, mais l'anxiété disparut quand Steve sanglota, se roula sur le côté et se plia autant qu'il puisse en positon fœtal, pressant ses genoux vers son front. Clint posa sa main sur le bras de Steve, essayant d'offrir autant de réconfort qu'il puisse. Il ne croyait pas que Steve sache même qu'il était là. "Comment était-ce possible ?"

Il eut un cri étouffé derrière eux. "Oh, Dieu merci," dit Tony alors que Banner passa les décombres à coté de la porte. Il tenait deux fioles dans sa main et une seringue. "On doit le faire replonger."

"Stark, c'est .. On doit appeler quelqu'un," dit Natasha.

Bruce se précipita dans le lit, scrutant les nouveaux dégâts et les visage blafards de ses amis. "La dendrotoxine ne marche pas aussi bien que je l'avais espéré. Et c'est tout ce qui reste d'elle. Je peux pas en faire plus ici. Je suis à court de précurseurs."

"Comment on en obtient plus ?"

Bruce planta l'aiguille dans la fiole et aspira le liquide à l'intérieur. "On ne peut pas. J'ai arrêté d'en stocker quand j'ai réalisé que ça n'allait pas chercher sur Hulk. Et la droguerie d'à coté ne vend pas exactement du venin de serpent."

Tony soupira. "Alors on doit trouver quelque chose d'autre comme toujours."

Bruce attrapa un coton imbibé d'alcool du kit médical et essuya le bras de Steve (pas que ce soit nécessaire - il ne pouvait pas être malade et la chance minime d'une inaction était définitivement le cadet de leur soucis). Il lui injecta le sédatif, regardant nerveusement pendant de longues secondes. Mais Steve se relaxa en peu de temps et ses yeux se fermèrent davantage. Il perdit conscience sans lutter. Bruce secoua la tête, passant sa main sous la mâchoire de Steve pour lui prendre le pouls. Il ne semblait pas content de ce qu'il trouvât. "On ne peut continuer de lui faire ça de tout façon. Ça donne à son coeur un pression énorme. On doit trouver une solution plus permanente."

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda doucement Clint. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage détendu de Steve.

Bruce soupira avec lassitude. Il semblait exténué. Il retira ses lunettes de son visage et pinça l'arrêt de son nez. "Je ne sais pas," dit-il. "Évidemment le sérum de Dan a interagi avec son corps d'une certaine façon à ce qu'on le détecte pas avant. Je n'en saurais pas plus jusqu'à ce que je fasse plus de tests, que je ne peux pas faire ici."

"Stark," dit Natasha plus fermement, "on doit appeler quelqu'un pour ça."

"Bien sur," dit Tony avec acidité. "A qui fais-tu confiance ?"

Natasha semblait perdue et grave, deux choses qui étaient encore une fois complètement inhabituelles de sa part. Elle ne répondit pas à ça, pas même avec la réponse la plus évidente. Clint aperçut ses yeux, lui-même incertain. Le SHIELD était vaste et puissant avec la plupart des plus grands esprits de la science à ses rangs. Ils avaient des facilités de recherches et médicales de pointe à portée de mains, pleines des meilleurs équipements et technologie que l'argent puissent offrir. Et Steve était un agent du SHIELD. Ils avaient déjà des docteurs familiers avec sa physionomie unique, en plus de montagnes de donnés sur Lahey et son expérience. Les ramener sur cette affaire était seulement logique. Mais le SHIELD avait son côté sombre. Il avait grandi depuis un moment. Ils l'avaient tout deux remarqué. Ils étaient ambitieux dans l'ombre, profonde et gloutonne, des rêves portés par des hommes puissants dans les échelons les plus haut qui contrôlaient les fonds et les ressources. Et ce n'était pas un secret que le SHILED était intéressé par le sérum super soldat. Peu de personnes le savaient mais c'était grace à la protection de Fury que Steve n'avait pas été piégé dans un laboratoire quand ils l'ont sorti de la glace. Cela avait aussi sur les commandes Fury que le SHIELD (et d'autres personnes intéressés) s'était écarté de la trace de Bruce, qui avait fait garder Iron Man entre les mains de Tony et laissait Thor quitter la planète avec le Tesseract. Peut être que le SHIELD n'était pas comme il eut été, mais Clint pouvait toujours faire confiance à Nick Fury.

Ce fut Bruce pourtant qui plaça l'argument. Il se leva du coin du lit, recouchant avec attention l'aiguille. "On doit retourner au SHIELD. On a besoin de toutes leurs données sur l'expérience. Et j'ai besoin de parler Dan."

Tony bloqua visiblement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Son visage devint blanc sous les bleus. "Ouais, eh bien, malheureusement ça n'arrivera pas." Il grimaça et regarda désolé Banner. "Lahey est mort."

Malgré l'énormité de ce qu'il se passait, la gravité et le pur impossible d'elle, la petite annonce de Stark sembla être complètement anéantissante. Le visage de Bruce se brisa en horreur. "Oh mon Dieu," gémit-il.

"Quand ?" demanda Clint.

"Il s'est suicidé ce matin. Fury m'a appelé plus tôt aujourd'hui pour me le dire," expliqua Stark. Il secoua la tête. "S'il avait attendu un jour de plus, il aurait vu les résultats merveilleux du travail de sa vie."

Les mots n'étaient pas sérieux. Ils étaient plein de sarcasme, avec cette pincée de folie ramenant par un excès d'ironie d'une très mauvaise situation ; mais ils résonnèrent en Clint mal et avant qu'il ne puisse résister, il était en pleine face de Stark. Il s'en fichait que l'armure de l'inventeur était indestructible contre la force des mortels communs. "C'était un dérangé de fils de pute," lâcha-t-il, ses yeux brillant de menace, "et un sacré lâché. Et maintenant on a _plus_ de piste. Je vais pas regarder Steve mourir encore à cause de ce bâtard."

"Tu crois que je sais pas à quel point on fondamentalement baisé on est ? J'ai vu Rogers passer de l'homme le moins agaçable du monde à un lunatique nerveux en moins d'une heure ! Il m'a presque étranglé. Il a presque tué Pepper !" Pepper elle-même semblait frêle et effrayée à ça, mais elle s'avança et attrapa la main de Stark. Elle n'essayait pas juste de lui assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle essayait de le calmer. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin c'était plus de colère, de stress ou de comportement erratiques. "C'est devenu de plus en plus pire. Et s'il a explosé le sommet de ma tour maintenant,que sera-t-il capable de faire dans quelques heures ? Et Demain ?" Clint pouvait à peine respirer. Il savait ce qu'il suivrait. "Si on ne peut pas le réparer, on …" Tony ne put finir.

"On quoi ?" cria Clint. "On l'emprisonne et on jette la clé ? On le tue ?"

La moindre pensée de cela était dure et écrasante. Cela les choqua tout deux, comme si aucun d'eux n'avaient considéré la possibilité jusqu'à présent. "Wow, wow," dit Natasha. Elle toucha l'épaule de Clint pourr le retirer. La tension était forte et insupportable alors que les deux hommes se fixaient avec froideur. "N'allons pas dans ce terrain-là. Il n'y a aucune raison pour. Bruce a raison ; on doit rentrer en contact avec le SHIELD et transporter Rogers vers une facilité où il sera contenu. Puis on pourra trouver qu'est-ce qu'on a à gèrer."

"Pas le SHIELD. Je ne sais pas confiance au SHIELD," répliqua Stark.

Natasha était une maîtresse à se garder sous contrôle. Son expression était placide et sa voix était forte, même si Tony avait en gros accusé l'organisation pour qu'ils travaillaient d'avoir des pratiques moins qu'honorables. "On peut garder ça discret. Personne n'a à savoir."

"Excuse moi si je pense que tu dis que des conneries," dit Tony. "Tu veux garder un secret aussi grand à l'intérieur d'une organisation où le principe de base est exposer des secrets. C'est complètement et carré-"

"Tony, stop." Ce fut la première chose que Bruce avait dit depuis qu'il avait apprit le suicide de Lahey. L physicien était resté debout en choc, les yeux luisants et l'expression creuse, fixant le corps immobile de Steve sur le lit. Son visage vide se renforça en une expression déterminé et il leva les yeux vers Stark. "Il n'y a de choix. On a besoin de ce que le SHIELD a."

Tony serrait visiblement ses dents. Clint essayait de croire qu'il agissait ainsi car il était honnêtement inquiet pour Steve, de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si de mauvaises personnes mettaient la main sur lui désormais et non car c'était un troucduc. Avant que tout cela arriva, il aurait présumé cette dernière. Mais Stark jeta encore un regard à Steve et il était clairement inquiet. Il était effrayé par cette gradation vers l'inconnu, l'imprévisible et l'incontrôlable. Faire face à Steve comme il l'eut fait l'avait secoué. Clint pouvait imaginer. Ce qui venait de se passait était juste un échantillon de ce à quoi Tony, Burce et Pepper avaient à peine survécu. "Juste Fury ?"

Natasha hocha la tête. "Il a le pouvoir de garder ça secret," assura-t-elle, "et il est assez intelligent pour réaliser que ça doit l'être." Elle jeta de nouveau un regard vers Clint, cherchant du support. Clint hocha la tête. Banner avait raison sur tous les plans. Il n'y avait pas de choix.

La mâchoire de Stark se serra. "Bien. Vous avez un moyen de le sortir Et où on l'amène ?"

Natasha regarda Bruce. "Il y a un endroit," dit-elle doucement "un peu au nord d'Hudson. C'est … Vous verrez quand on y sera."

* * *

Ils le virent quand ils y furent. Et Banner semblait légèrement livide, ce qui était justifiable. "Je comprends que rester loin de moi n'était pas toujours dans la politique du SHIELD."

Natasha eut la décence de grimacer de honte. "Non."

Bruce secoua la tête tristement, parcourant de son regard la salle dans un mélange de dégoût et d'admiration. "Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris."

Ils étaient debout au milieu d'un laboratoire sous-terrain massif. Des ordinateurs de pointe et des terminaux holographiques les entouraient, pour l'instant sombres et au repos. Il y avait des laboratoires plus petits et des bureaux parsemés autour de la salle centrale, remplis d'équipement et de bureaux de travail. En face d'eux était une salle qui ressemblait une salle opération, avec un bloc opératoire flanqué entre les comptoirs pleins d'outils, d'attirail médical et des chariots qui portaient des scanners, défibrillateurs et des fioles, des fioles pleines de drogues. Adjacent cela il y avait d'autres salle, des chambres à patient avec des lits d'hôpital, des chaises et des moniteurs. Et il y avait une salle particulièrement large à peine visible derrière, qui avait une immense fenêtre d'observation en verre qui recouvrait son entière circonférence. A l'intérieur siégé un lit, des toilettes et un lavabo, mais rien d'autre. Des combinaisons de protection et biorisques ainsi que des signes stationnés tout autour du laboratoire et d'une chambre blanche connectée à l'extérieur de à la fois la salle opératoire et cette salle en verre. Cette salle en verre qui avait une ressemblante frappante avec celle sur l'heliporteur qui avait presque promis Thor à sa mort durant la guerre de Loki.

Fury était à côté de Banner. Son visage avait été sombre de colère et soucis pendant la voyage entier jusqu'à cette facilité secrète de recherche du SHIELD, entourée de la forêt Sterling au nord de New York City. Elle était clairement inutilisée. Clint ne savait même pas qu'elle existait. Le Directeur soupira et son air renfrogné se relâcha légèrement. "Si ça vous fait sentir mieux, cet endroit n'a pas été pensé spécialement pour vous," dit-il.

"Pas vraiment, non," retourna Bruce.

"Ces facilités faisaient toutes parties du Projet : Confinement. Après que vous ayez eu votre accident et que nous avions commencé à réaliser que la nature de la guerre changeait. Les armes biologiques et les situations comme la votre ne pouvait pas être gérés proche de la population. Plus d'une douzaine de laboratoire comme celui-ci sont localisés à travers le pays à côté des métropoles majeures. Ils sont pensées pour être un lieu sur pour évaluer l'étendu d'une menace biologique."

"Sacrément pratique," murmura Stark. "Où on le met ? Car il est vachement lourd."

Iron Man avait réuni Steve dans ses bras, Clint l'aidait avec ce poids. Bruce regarda brièvement autour pendant que Natasha alla allumer les lumières et le système électronique. Il soupira comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il allait faire. "Je suppose que cette salle chambre là est … Hulk-proof ?"

Fury hocha la tête avec une once de honte. "Vous supposez bien."

"Mettons le là alors. Au moins il ne sera pas capable de casser la vitre. J'espère."

Ils allèrent rapidement mettre Steve dans la cage (ce n'était en aucun cas une _cage_ mais Clint pouvait seulement penser à elle comme telle). Tony boita à l'intérieur et posa le corps ballant du soldat au dessus du lit. Steve était de nouveau profondément inconscient ; ils avaient été forcer de lui donner une autre dose de dendrotoxine sur le chemin la seconde où il avait commencé à remuer à l'arrière du 4x4. Heureusement elle avait duré. Clint s'agenouilla à côté de lui. "Peut-on le détacher maintenant ?"

"Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?" demanda Stark.

Clint le transperça d'un regard agacé. "Je pense que n'importe quoi qui le garde calme et ne le fait pas sentir comme un prisonnier est une bonne idée, oui," répondit-il sèchement.

"Bon d'accord." Avec les gantelets de son costume, Tony cisailla la bar de métal qu'il avait entouré autour des poignets de Steve. Le laser fut un travail aussi bref sur les attaches autour de ses chevilles. Bruce vint à l'intérieur de la salle, portant des fioles, une aiguille, un garrot et des gants. Il força ses dernières dans ses mains. "Faisons le avant qu'il ne se réveille. Natasha, mets à fonds les scanners biométrique à l'extérieur ?"

Elle était en face de la console principale à l'extérieur de la salle, ses mains survolant les écrans tactiles de différentes stations. Stark regardait Banner s'agenouiller au côté de Steve, enroulant le garrot autour de son biceps et trouver une veine dans son bras droit. Tony ne semblait pas capable de rester immobile, gigotant et balançant son poids et enfin partant pour rejoindre la chambre blanche. Il s'installa à côté de Romanoff et l'aida avec les ordinateurs. "Alors ce Projet : Confinement," dit-il, ses yeux se plissant pendant qu'il évaluait les écrans en face d'eux. "Cet endroit n'est évidemment pas utilisé. Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le SHIELD a décidé de lâcher l'os ?"

Fury haussa les épaules. Il avait à peine retiré son regard du corps ballant de Steve. Clint le regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais vu le Directeur si tendu. Il se demandait si c'était parce qu'il prenait un risque en faisant ça, gader ce secret du reste du SHIELD et du Conseil de Sécurité Mondiale. Peut être que c'était car il était inquiet our Rogers (c'était forcément au moins ça. Nicki Fury était froid et calculateur, mais il n'était pas sans coeur).^Le doute de Clint s'enfonçait, malgré tout, ce dont il avait peur c'était que cela se dégrade en une situation qui ne soit point contrôlable ou même imaginable. "Le Conseil a décidé que garder des menaces comme ça dans un endroit éloigné invité à l'attaque. C'était beaucoup trop de risque. C'état aussi difficile d'amener des ressources aussi constamment dans toutes ces installations, particulièrement quand des experts en biomédicales et ingénierie génétique capable de gérer des situations comme cela n'étaient pas faciles à trouver."

"Alors où le SHIELD gardent les choses maintenant ?" demanda Stark.

Clint regarda hors de la cage pour Natasha. Elle arrêta de travailler un moment, ses sourcils fronçaient de désarroi. "Le Fridge," répondit sèchement Fury. "Et ne parlons de ça parce que les choses qui finissent là n'en sortent pas généralement."

Bruce finit de prendre le sang de Steve. "Voilà Clint," dit-il, poussant un coton tige sur le trou suintant.

Clint prit le relais pendant que Bruce récupérait ses trucs. "On fait quoi maintenant ?"

"On a besoin de faire une TDM et une IRM. Je crois que vous en avez ici ?" Fury hocha la tête. "J'aurai aussi besoin d'accéder à un laboratoire où je peux passer quelques tests génétiques. Mais faisons l'image d'abord. On aura probablement besoin d'une EEG aussi."

"Tout ce que vous voulez, docteur," dit Fury.

"Tony ?" Stark revint de la chambre blanche. Il baissa sa main pour prendre Steve mais le soldat se réveilla d'un coup. Tony recula, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise et de terreur palpable. Les yeux de Steve grossirent aussi et il se précipita à l'autre bout du lit jusqu'à ce que son dos frappa le mur.

"Wow, wow," dit Clint, se mettant entre Steve et Tony.

Steve regarda autour frénétiquement. "Où suis-je ?" demanda-t-il. Les Avengers étaient immobiles, regardant leur capitaine avec inquiétude, effrayés qu'à n'importe quelle moment il puisse tomber dans une nouvelle hystérie télékinétique. Mais, heureusement et inexplicablement, Steve semblait relativement calme. "Où ?"

Clint lutta contre le désir de jeter un regard à Tony. Il devait rester calme et à ce moment, Steve semblait concentré sur lui. Il avait besoin de garder son attention autant qu'il pouvait. "Doucement, Steve," dit-il à voix basse. Il s'assit lentement à côté de son ami sur le lit, gardant assez de distant pour ne ressembler à une menace tout en restant assez proche pour ne pas sembler effrayé ou repulsé. Il n'y avait as de raison de mentir. C'était sérieux et cacher cela du soldat semblait cruel et peu sage. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait faire ça de toute faon. "On est dans une facilité de recherche du SHIELD. On t'a amené ici pour que le Docteur Banner puisse t'examiner."

Cela semblait être beaucoup trop à comprendre pour Steve. Il jeta un regard autour sauvagement et il commença de nouveau à trembler. Clint n'aimait pas la peur qu'il voyait se construire. "Steve ?" Il avança plus près et posa fermement sa main sur le genou de son ami. "Steve ?"

Des yeux bleus, plus brillant que ne s'en souvenait Clint, le transpercèrent. Ils se regardaient simplement l'un et l'autre pour ce qui semblait être une éternelle tension. Il pensait sentir Tony tendu et inflexible derrière lui et son doute qui était si puissant qu'il semblait que sa force seule cognait le dos de Clint. Bruce restait immobile aussi, paralysé croirait-on, tenant ses échantillons et essayant de ne pas être mortifié. Il pouvait seulement prier pour que les deux autres hommes seraient silencieux et ne feraient aucun mouvement menaçant. Pendant un moment du moins. Clint pouvait voir que Steve était en contrôle et il voulait le garder ainsi. "Steve," répéta-t-il, serrant le genou de l'autre homme.

"Clint," dit Steve doucement.

Clint sourit. "Ouais."

"Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais que t'étais parti."

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?"

C'était évident que non. Son visage était brisé de confusion. Il tortura sa lèvre inférieure de ses dents, regardant de nouveau entre Tony et Bruce, observant son environnement. Clint craignit de nouveau que ce lieu l'énerverait mais il était remarquablement calme. "Je …" Sa voix devint inaudible et une grimace retourna quand il fronça les sourcils. "Oh mon Dieu."

"Reste calme," rappela Clint. "Personne n'a été blessé."

"J'ai presque tué Pepper," murmura Steve. Il ferma ses yeux et s'affaissa contre le mur. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?"

"Elle va bien," répondit Clint, priant pour que la dureté dans sa voix soit assez pour retenir Tony de dire quoique ce soit. "Tu n'as blessé personne, Steve." Steve ne semblait pas y croire une seconde, restant coincé contre le mur. Il s'écroula d'épuisement et ses sourcils se baissèrent en une autre grimace. Stark avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de tout ça étant lié aux émotions de Steve, particulièrement les mauvaises, alors la vue de son ami se noyant dans son deuil et sa culpabilité était inquiétant pour plus d'une raison évidente. "Hey, tu veux faire un tour ?"

C'était suffisant pour sortir Steve de sa dépression. Il laissa tomber ses mains de son visage et évalua Clint intensément. "Où ?"

"Vers la TDM. Viens," dit Clint. Il managea un sourire magiquement. "Bruce veut regarder ton cerveau."

Steve étouffa un sourire à ça. "Pour voir ce qu'il en reste ?"

L'entendre faire une blague, aussi pathétique qu'elle soit, était énormément soulageant. Ils avaient Steve avec eux, juste là, par on-ne-sait-quelle Dieu ou coup de fortune. Clint n'envisagea même pas la pensée que peut-être sa condition était un quelque chose d'éphémère, que peut-être elle se réglerait toute seule. Cela serait trop douloureux si ça n'arrivait pas. "Quelque chose comme ça," répondit légèrement Clint. "Allez."

Steve ne lui résista pas (heureusement) quand il glissa un bras autour du dos du soldat. Tony approcha, offrant à Steve un sourire désarmant. "Sur tes pieds, Cap." Avec l'aide d'Iron Man, ils eurent Steve debout. Il tituba méchamment pendant un moment comme s'il était extrêmement étourdi et son visage prit une nuance misérable de vert. "N'ose même pas vomir sur mon costume," plaisanta légèrement Tony (même si ce n'était pas entièrement facétieux).

"A quel point est-ce mauvais Steve ?" demanda Bruce avec inquiétude. "Douleur ou nausée ?"

Steve ravala difficilement, essayant catégoriquement d'accéder à la requête de Tony. "Les deux," glapit-il. "Et mauvais. Je me suis pas senti comme ça depuis … depuis avant le sérum."

"On va faire ça lentement," jura Clint. "D'accord ?"

Steve ravala de nouveau et hocha la tête après une seconde. Ils commencèrent à marcher hors de la cage pour aller vers la chambre blanche. Ils bougèrent hors du couloir où Natasha et Fury les attendaient. "Hey, Rogers," salua doucement Natasha avec un sourire tendre qui démentait sa réputation. Elle prit Steve de Stark afin qu'il puisse aller devant et aider Bruce à préparer le scanner. Steve était largement plus grand qu'elle (que Clint aussi mais pour certaines raisons, c'était plus frappant comparé à son corps menu), mais elle prit son poids comme si ce n'était rien. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour quoique ce soit, ok ? On va s'en charger."

Steve aperçut l'œil de Fury. "Que faites-vous ici ?" glapit-il. Son visage prit une nuance plus pale que ce n'était possible. "Qui est au courant pour ça ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça non plus," dit le Directeur.

"Je ne veux pas personne d'autre ici." Les yeux de Steve luisirent de panique à nouveau et Clint se redressa pour l'empêcher de grossir.

"Personne d'autre ne vient. Tu es en sécurité," lui assura Clint. "Viens. T'es lourd."

"Je l'avais dit !" plaisanta Stark. Clint remercia n'importe quelles forces qui étaient que tout le monde suivait son mouvement, qu'ils prenaient la situation aussi légèrement, normalement et pacifiquement. Cela serait bien plus simple de diagnostiquer la condition de Steve s'il était docile et coopératif, alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour encourager un environnement serin et sans stress, ils devaient le faire. Les lumières baignèrent le couloir plus bas. Le groupe se faufila le long du corridor, même si plus d'une fois Steve grogna, s'arrêta et baissa sa tête contre sa poitrine et respira à travers ses dents serrées fermement entre elles. Finalement, ils atteignirent la chambre avec la TDM.

Bruce attendait. Steve s'arrêta à la porte, regardant le lit et le scanner malheureux. "J'ai besoin de commencer une IV pour le contraste," dit Banner. "Ça ira, Steve ?"

Cela ne paraissait pas être le cas, mais Steve était plus en contrôle de lui même qu'il l'anticipèrent. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna de Natasha et Clint pour faire quelques pas hésitants tout seul vers le lit. Il parut énorme dessus lorsqu'il s'assit. Bruce bougea rapidement et avec une précision bien expérimentée, il inséra la IV dans le bras de Steve en l'espace d'une minute. Il baissa les yeux vers le capitaine, chaleureux mais pas sans méfiance. "Tu vas devoir t'allonger et être immobile dans la chambre. Tu penses que tu peux le faire ?"

Steve hocha la tête avec lassitude. "Je peux essayer."

Bruce tapota son épaule avec réconfort et gratitude. "Génial. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible. Allonge toi."

Steve se soumit. Clint s'approcha, prenant la main de son ami pendant un moment, souriant avec encouragement. "Courage, ok, Rogers ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Steve avec un mi-sourire. Clint serra ses doigts et avec réticence rejoignit les autres dans la salle de contrôle.

Ils passèrent les scans. Les machines ronronnèrent et vrombissèrent bruyamment, mais à son honneur, Steve resta immobile. Clint ne savait pas ce qu'il regardait quand les images bidimensionnelles apparurent sur le moniteur. "Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de l'exposer à plus de radiation ?" Tony demanda alors qu'il gérait l'ordinateur.

"J'en ai aucune idée," admit avec fatigue Bruce. Il se reposa sur l'épaule de Stark, ses yeux rapides dévorant les donnés apparaissant en face de lui. Les autres restèrent en retrait, attendant que Banner ne rende un semblant d'opinion. Clint échangea un regard inquiet avec Natasha mais elle était aussi perdue qu'il était. Il retourna son regard vers le scanner ; il pouvait seulement voir le pied de Steve depuis sa position et ils semblaient être heureusement ballants et immobiles. Il retint son souffle, espérant que ça se finisse avant que Steve ne perde contrôle. "Je ne vois rien d'inhabituel."

Fury secoua la tête. "C'est une bonne chose, non ?"

Bruce pencha la tête et soupira assez fort pour faire ressortir ses lèvres. "Je suis pas sûr. Je n'ai pas de base pour analyser ça. Tout semble normal mais tout ça veut dire que peu importe ce qui pose le problème, ce n'est pas évident dans la structure. Pas de tumeurs, pas de groupement. Pas de caillot ou anévrisme ni de malformations. Son cerveau a l'air comme neuf, aussi choquant que ce ne soit." Bruce ne semblait pas surpris du tout en faite. "On devrait toujours faire une IRM et ça ne devrait pas nous en dire plus. J'ai besoin de passer des tests génétiques et regarder au niveau cellulaire. On va avoir besoin de faire d'autre ponction lombaire."

Clint grimaça. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient ça avait été assez affreuse. "C'est si nécessaire ?"

"C'est mieux qu'une biopsie cerébrale," répondit-il.

"Combien de temps tout ça prendra ?" demanda Fury.

"Pourquoi ?" lâcha Stark. L'inventeur tourna sa chaise pour lancer un regard furieux à l'autre homme. "Vous avez mieux à faire ?"

"Rogers a presque détruit la moitié du haut de votre tour, Stark," retourna Fury irrité. "Je doute que ce sera la fin de tout ceci. On a besoin de prendre les choses en main vite, n'êtes vous pas d'accord ?"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda encore Stark. "Avant que le SHIELD ne trouve que la petite expérience de Lahey se trouva être un succès ? Alors qu'arrivera-t-il, Nick ? Des hommes avec des pistolets arrivent et l'amènent dans votre Fridge ?"

"Stark, arrête," ordonna froidement Natasha. "Ça n'aide pas."

Il la transperça d'un regard glaçant. "Non, ce qui aiderait ce serait d'avoir Lahey là pour répondre à des satanés questions. Comment exactement un homme sous la garde des meilleurs soldats et assassins a réussi à se suicider ? Quoi ? Avez oublié de retirer les draps de sa chambre ce matin ?"

"N'ose même pas," menaça-t-elle et désormais, son ton était gonflé de malveillance.

Clint ne pouvait pas supporter d'écouter ces prises de becs davantage. La salle était accessible d'entrer et il se précipita à travers la porte et vers la table alors que les moteurs la sortait hors du scanner. Steve se leva aussi vite qu'il put, tournant sur le côté et vomit promptement. Clint grimaça et courut à ses côtés, osant une main ferme sur le dos de l'autre homme alors que son estomac essayait intensément de se retourner en lui. "Tout va bien," dit-il, retournant ses yeux impuissants vers la salle de contrôle. Bruce courut hors de celle-ci, mais Clint ne savait pas pourquoi l'un deux se dérangeait. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Steve souffrit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réduit en un désastre tremblant et transpirant. Même s'il continuait de régurgiter douloureux malgré qu'il n'ait rien dans son estomac. "Bon sang," grogna-t-il, pressant le dos de sa main sur sa bouche. Il retira l'IV sèchement de son bras alors qu'il se pliait.

"Tout va bien," répéta Clint. Il se sentait comme un foutu disque rayé.

"C'est faux !" cria Steve. Quelque chose au dessus d'eux se brisa. Du verre tomba sur eux en une pluie perçante. Steve sembla surpris, lavant ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger mais causant uniquement plus de destruction. Des lumières fluorescents explosèrent. Steve grogna de douleur mais davantage d'épuisement. Il rejeta ses mains et les éclats volèrent de l'autre côté de la salle avant qu'ils ne frappent quiconque.

Clint resta immobile pendant un moment de surprise. Le verre brilla contre le mur éloigné où il fut envoyé. "Hey," dit-il, forçant un sourire sur son visage malgré le fait qu'il ne sentait pas du tout heureux. "Tu l'as contrôlé."

Steve sanglota, ses yeux remplis de larmes effrayées et frustrées. "C'est une bonne chose ?"

Honnêtement, Clint ne savait pas.

* * *

Ils firent l'IRM, qui se passa heureusement sans complications. Bruce paraissait peu content des résultats, même si ce n'était pas car quelque chose clochait. C'était le _manque_ de consistance qui le frustrait même si c'était à quoi il s'attendait. Malgré tout, il gardait toutes les images pour pouvoir les examiner de plus près plus tard.

Ils aidèrent Steve pour changer ses vêtements en blouse trop large. Bruce avait soigné son épaule brûlé avec un baume antibiotique et des bandages frais. Il avait été complémentent silencieux depuis l'incident dans le scanner, comme s'il s'était simplement éteint et renfermé sur lui-même. Clint était inquiet de l'expression vide dans ses eux, de la mollesse docile de son corps, de son refus complet d'interagir avec eux au-delà du minium et des plus simples réponses. Ils l'avaient préparé pour une rachicentèse. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de débarrasser Steve du malaise et la procédure avait été misérablement déplaisante à l'infirmerie du SHIELD quand le soldat ne souffrait pas autant. Mais Steve avait accepté sans même avoir besoin d'écouter l'argument de Bruce et les mains de Clint et Tony l'avaient gentiment restreint et celles de Natasha avaient entouré fermement la sienne pour le réconfort ; ils réussirent. Il ne réalisa qu'après à quel point Steve eut lutté pour ne écraser les doigts de Natasha dans les siens. Cela le fit se demander quel point Steve avait lutté pour garder tout sous contrôle, si Steve avait vraiment trouvé comment contenir ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il ne sentait pas assez courageux pour ramener cette question.

Les pas de Steve étaient flageolant au mieux lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la cage. Natasha l'aida à marcher à l'intérieur pendant que Tony et Bruce travaillaient à l'extérieur, configurant les senseurs biométriques afin qu'ils offrent des rapports continus de l'état de Steve. Ils parlaient des donnés, des analyses ADN et qu'ils avaient besoin d'envoyer tout au groupe électronique de Stark Industries pour passer les simulations plus rapidement. Clint sortit de la salle blanche, ses bas croisés sur la poitrine. A l'intérieur de la cellule, Black Widow disparut de son regard, laissant derrière une voix douce, des mains gentilles et un sourire encourageant. Clint la regarda donner un verre d'eau pour Steve, que lui but doucement sous ses ordres. Ses mains s'attardaient sur son épaule et elle lui dit quelque chose que Clint ne put entendre. Elle se retourna et sortit, et ce moment de compassion était parti derrière un visage coléreux et impuissant.

Fury vint pour se dresser derrière lui. "Jamais je n'aurais pensé voir Captain America dans une cage construit pour le Hulk," déclara-t-il doucement. Clint se tendit à cela, posant un regard dur sur son supérieur. Mais il n'y avait que du regret sur le visage de Fry. "J'ai dit à Hill de télécharger toutes nos donnés sur Lahey vers les serveurs ici. Autorisation niveau huit. Cela devrait être intraçable."

"Quelqu'un va remarquer," lui rappela Clint. Malgré le fait qu'il voulait croire qu'ils pouvaient garder cela discret, les médias s'arrachaient les événements de cette journée, autant le vol que Steve avait arrêté que les explosions balancées au sommet de la Tour Stark. "Vous pensez que quelqu'un au SHIELD voudrait …"

"Quelqu'un a prévenu les larbins de Lahey que vous et le Captain arriviez vers eux. Et je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Peu importe qui s'était, il avait prédit d'avoir Rogers, Lahey et Banner ensemble."

Clint n'aimait pas comment cela sonner. Les implications étaient dérangeantes si c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Si tout cela était un genre de plan consciencieusement construit, alors quelqu'un au SHIELD les avait trahis. Quelqu'un s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour faire un sorte que cette expérience réussisse. Et ce quelqu'un (ou la personne pour qu'il travaillait) voudrait avoir accès aux résultats.

L'œil de Fury se plissa. "Gardez ça secret, Barton. J'ai besoin que vous retournez au QG avant que quelqu'un ne remarque mon départ. Utilisez les réseaux sécurisés à travers Hill si vous avez besoin de me contacter."

"Oui, monsieur."

Fury partit d'un pas raide. Si les lignes brutes de sa postures étaient une quelconque indication, il était donc partit aux Bureaux du SHIELD et commencerait à chercher des réponses lui-même. Fury restait le meilleur espion du monde, le plus implacable et le plus impitoyable. S'il y avait une taupe pour l'AIM dans le SHIELD, il la trouverait.

Clint resta immobile pendant un moment de plus. Il regarda Steve assis avec morosité sur son lit, tremblant et semblait vacillant, à la limite de l'écroulement, fixant l'air brisé le sol carrelé mais ne voyant rien. Il pouvait dire que la douleur était revenue. Cela faisait mal de voir son ami aussi brisé, perdu et défait qu'il était. Ce n'était pas bon. _Rien_ de tout ça n'était bon.

Il rentra dans la chambre blanche. Derrière celle-ci, il y avait un placard à fournitures où il attrapa quelques cousins et couvertures. Quand il revenu, Steve leva le regard. Il y avait du sang courant le long de son visage depuis son nez et il grimaça, cherchant un mouchoir dans la boite au bord du lit. Clint mordit fortement sa langue pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle, s'approchant et mettant la literie de côté pour aider. Il attrapa la boite. "Mets ton menton en avant," ordonna-t-i doucement. Il tendit à Steve quelques mouchoirs.

Steve avala, ayant l'air d nouveau malade décidément lorsqu'il essaya de endiguer le flot de sang. "Tu ne devrais pas être ici."

"Et bien, je le suis." Clint se débarrassa du désordre et lui tendit une nouvelle série de mouchoirs. Ils étaient assis en silence pendant un moment, et le laboratoire était si calme et inactif que Clint eut l'impression qu'il pouvait entendre le coeur de Steve battre juste en regardant ses veines pulsaient dans son cou. "Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ?"

Steve retira les mouchoirs à titre expérimental et trouva que son saignement du nez allait mieux. Il sniffa faiblement, s'essuyant le visage. Il tremblait de nouveau. Il tremblait salement. "Je … juste … J'étais stupide. Je ne voulais admettre à moi-même que quelque chose clochait. Je n'étais juste pas assez fort."

Clint s'assit à coté de lui dans le lit. il passa un bras autour des épaule de Steve et le serra contre lui. Il savait que Steve était fier, mais plus que cela, il savait qu'il gardait des choses cachés. Il gardait ses blessures, physiques et émotionnelles, protégés. Il ne le faisait pas à cause d'un genre de complexe du martyr ou parce qu'il ne se respectait pas. Il le faisait car il était fort, car il pouvait prendre les coups et continuait de se battre, parce les gens comptait sur lui pour la force et le courage, en particulier dans les moments les plus durs. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé, troublé et même découragé par sa faute.

Il y avait un temps et un lieu pour ça. Ce n'était ni là ni maintenant. "Tu es celui qui me dit toujours de ne pas faire ça tout seul," dit-il.

Steve baissa le regard. "Je sais," soupira-t-il. Clint le regarda se battre avec ses émotions. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelque chose comme ça pouvait causer tant de dévastation. Un moment de silence inconfortable suivit. Des larmes naquirent de nouveau dans les yeux de Steve mais il ne pleura pas. "Tout à l'heure … Ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'ai contrôle. J'ai tué quelqu'un aujourd'hui."

"Stark l'a dit. Tu n'avais pas de choix. Et on dirait que tu as sauvé bien plus de personnes que t'en as blessé."

"Tu ne comprends pas. J'étais si en colère, si hors de contrôle. J'aurai pu tué Pepper. Et Tony. J'aurai pu-"

"Tu ne l'as fait pas. Allez, Steve. Reprends toi. Peu importe ce que c'est, ça se nourrit de tes émotions. Tu dis rester calme et relax. Tu peux le faire." Il se demanda si Steve pouvait. Il essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de ça, confiant et calme lui-même, mais il n'avait jamais vu Steve si abattu. Il semblait qu'il reste très peu de Captain America, de l'homme qui ne tremblait jamais, servait d'exemple et représentant tout ce qu'il y avait de bon et de pur dans le monde. Toute sa force, son pouvoir et sa stabilité avaient été retirés et désormais il saignait de l'intérieur. "Tu dois m'arrêter quand ça arrivera encore," ordonna durement Steve. "Je ne peux blesser personne d'autre. Je peux pas. S'il-te-plaît. Je - je peux pas m'arrêter."

"Ne nous soucions pas de ça maintenant."

"J'ai peur, Clint," murmura Steve.

Entendre Steve admettre ça était presque trop à supporter. Clint se leva et attrapa les cousins et les couvertures. "Tu as besoin de dormir," dit-il fermement.

Steve ferma ses yeux entourés de ténèbres. "Je peux pas."

"Tu dois essayer."

"Les cauchemars … Je peux pas."

"Eh." Clint s'agenouilla en face de son ami et mis ses mains sur les épaules de Steve. "Je resterai avec toi."

L'expression peiné de Steve se contorsionna d'avantage de désarroi. "Tu ne devrais pas. C'est trop dangereux."

"Tout ce temps tu es resté avec moi," dit Clint. "Tu as marché avec moi jusqu'au bout. Je ferai pareil pour toi quoiqu'il arrive."

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent légèrement à cela et il fixa Clint comme s'il voyait un fantôme. La lueur brumeuse gêna Clint terriblement pendant une seconde et il s'inquiéta que Steve plongeait encore dans un délire. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il sourit en faite, un sourire réel et sincère. C'était un fantôme de son sourire habituel, mais c'était quelque chose au moins. Clint se sentit chaud et bien en le voyant, et il sourit aussi.

Il mit le coussin sur le lit et aida Steve à s'allonger. Il tira le duvet sur le corps tremblant du soldat. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le panel à l'extérieur pour diminuer les lumières. Puis il revint et s'assit sur le sol avec son dos contre le mur à côté du lit de Steve afin que l'autre homme puisse le voir.

Clint tendit sa main pour attraper celle de Steve et la serra fermement. "Je te tiens."

Steve n'acquiesça pas et ne pas parler pas. Clint le regarda tenir bon pendant quelques minutes, regarda les larmes remplir de nouveau ses yeux pendant qu'il fixait le plafond. Il cligna des yeux et elle disparurent. Quelques secondes plus tard l'épuisement le gagna et il s'endormit.

Clint soupira doucement et lâcha gentiment sa main. Il essaya de vider son propre esprit, sachant qu'il devrait se reposer tant qu'il pouvait. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher de sombres pensées de le tourmenter. Il ferma les yeux mais ses propres démons étaient là. Steve criant. Steve se tordant dans cette chambre. Steve mort dans ses bras.

Il se demanda s'il y avait un moyen pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar.


End file.
